Kim Possible Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Taking place 9 months after Graduation and 3 years after Phantom Planet. When a powerful Hulk-like being is banished, he is then taken care of and befriended by the Possible & Stoppable families. How will he affect those in Middleton? My 1st story. R & R
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal and Friendship

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**Betrayal and Friendship**

**MARCH 2008**

**Original Characters (C) Me for I am their creator**

**Kim Possible and related Characters (C) Disney**

**Danny Phantom and related Characters (C) Nickelodeon**

Deep in the Ghost Zone, contained within a metal craft, was the strongest being on Earth. Some viewed him as a monster, while others viewed him as a hero. But he always viewed himself as neither hero nor villain.

His name is Aaron, and this is the begining of his story, that would change the lives of those he would come into contact with. Slowly, Aaron opened his eyes. He shook his head as his eyes adjusted to the dim green lights. He tryed to move his limbs, only to be met with resistance.

Turning his head slowly to the right then to the left, he noticed that he was contained in some kind of strong metal gautlets. With a savage growl, he shook his head, fighting against his bonds. But where he was he knew not. The last thing he remembers was assisting Danny in destroying one of Vlad's lairs when suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain in his neck and within moments his lost consciousness.

Confusion and rage ran through his mind, as he looked around the craft. Suddenly, a screen appeared and came to life in front of him. In that image was none other than Vlad Masters, one of the few beings Aaron truelly hated.

"Ah, I see we have awakened, my monstrously powerful foe.", Vlad said with a fiendish grin.

Aaron snarled in rage and hatred at the white haired villian. If there was one being whom he truelly despised, it had to be Vlad Masters. The multi-billionaire had brought nothing but pain and misery to Aaron's life, and he was dead set on making Vlad suffer!

"Where am I? Tell me you crazed lunatic of a freak!", he snarled at the white haired billionaire. Vlad smiled as he chuckled at his enemies threats.

"Of course. You see, you've been banished to the far ends of the Ghost Zone. The Fentons and I have been planning this for over a year. They as well as all of Amity Park feared you, for you are quite unstoppable. Your strength and power knows no limits, and no weapon, biological or otherwise, can kill you. But I did find one rare plant in the ghost zone, that blooms once every 25 years that can sedate you. And I owe it all to Danny Fenton and his family for helping me.", Vlad answered with a laugh.

His mind didn't want to believe it, but yet Aaron could feel sadness, pain, and confusion set into his heart. Aaron snarled angerly at the image of Vlad, knowing if he had him here, he would be ripped apart! He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

"You lie! They're my family! My friends! They care...", Aaron shouted.

But it was all that came out as the Fenton family, along with Sam & Tucker came into the picture of the screen. Danny walked up to the screen, his eyes filled only with disgust and a sick kind of joy or relief. It was then that Aaron knew that Vlad had said was true.

"He's right. You were a threat to everything and everyone around you. How could we care for a beast like you?", Danny said coldly.

A look of shock and pain crossed Aaron's face. He looked at Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddie, and finally Jazz. He knew what Vlad had said was true, but his voiced reached out to Jazz. He wanted to connect with her... to hear her say that it was all a lie.

"Jazz? I... I thought you... loved me?", Aaron said as a tear ran down his face.

Finally, Jazz Fenton met his gaze, a tear running down her face. It was just as painful for her as it was for him. She knew that there was nothing she could do to help him, and yet deep in her heart, she wanted to. But it was a lost cause, and she knew it.

"I'm sorry... I... I never loved you.", Jazz said.

At that moment, Aaron could feel his heart shatter, and all the sadness was replaced by a rage unlike any he had ever felt before. Vlad grinned as he looked into the face of the hulking human, whose blueish-green eyes blazed with primal hatred.

"Enjoy your banishment, my foe, for I doubt we'll cross paths again.", Vlad laughed.

"I will return! I'll rip all of you apart! I hate all of you! I will not rest until I kill all of you!", Aaron roared in rage as the metal gautlets shattered as he ripped himself free from his imprisonment.

Shattering the screen in front of him before slamming his fists against the hall of the ship, Aaron continued to unleash his savage rage upon the metal craft! Each impact resulted in massive damage as metal was ripped apart like paper, until finally, the ship itself exploded, freeing Aaron from his imprisonment. He dirfted in the Ghost Zone, alone and angry.

Oh, great, it's about like being in space. Just what I need, to be floating here for all time in the stupid Ghost Zone. My heart has been shattered, I've been betrayed by my friends, and now I'm stuck in this world floating around like a living spacecraft! What else is gonna happen to me?

As if fate answered him, a strange rip appeared in the Ghost Zone. A portal to the human world, but something was strange about this portal, for all kinds of different energies flowed through the portal. Aaron could sense that something was wrong, yet he was pulled in its direction and there was nothing he could do to stop it!

Once entering the portal, Aaron could feel himself becoming weaker, and soon it felt like all of his limitless power that he was born with was painfully drained from his body. Exiting the portal, he fell to the Earth, crashing into a hillside with a devastating impact!

Normally, he would have landed on his feet, and wouldn't even of stumbled. But as he slowly rose from the ground, scratches, torn flesh, and bruises of all kinds made his body sting with pain as he tripped and tumbled down the hillside.

He grunted in pain as he rolled down the hill, his body being torn by the sharp rocks and thorns of the brush that he plowed through. With each slash, cut, and bruise, a snarl of pain escaped his lips. He knew then, that he was no stronger than most of the weaker heroes on the planet!

"Ow! Graa... Ow! Grrr... son of a... Ow! Ow! Mother... ow! Grraooooow!", Aaron snarled as he finally came to a painful halt at the bottom of the hillside.

The portal decreased his strength, durability, and intense healing factor greatly, and who knows how long it would take for it to return. Tired, weak, and in pain, he looked off to left. In the distance, not too far away, was some kind of lair of some sort. He looked at the lair, wondering why it was out in the middle of a jungle

Then, seconds later there was a large explosion, shattering the silence of the jungle, as Aaron closed his eyes. Suddenly, just as he opened his eyes, a shadow fell over him. With all his strength, he looked up to see the owner of the shadow.

It was a woman, dressed in a black & green jumpsuit, her skin was a pale white-green in color, and her hair was as dark as the night sky. But what really caught his attention was her dark green eyes that seemed to sparkle like the stars and her beauty was unlike anything he had ever seen! While others would have thought she looked bizzare, but to Aaron she was the most beautiful young woman he'd ever seen, and she was no older than he was!

His head dropped onto the ground, his last bit of strength leaving his body. Surprised by this intruder, Shego kneeled down towards him, curiously looking at the being before her. She lifted his head, examining him closer. His body was covered in scratches, bruises, and small wounds of all kinds. He was about her age and had regular white skin, and had chestnut brown hair, that much she could tell, but who the hell was this guy? And what was he doing out here? She wondered to herself.

At that moment, their eyes locked. Shego marveled at his beautiful blueish-green eyes, so full of pain, saddness, and hurt. Yet, she saw something else there as well. It was a look no other guy or person gave her... it was... love. Weakly, Aaron lifted his hand and touched her cheek. Shego took comfort in the warmth of his hand as it rested against her face.

"You're beautiful.", Aaron said weakly before he went into unconsciousness.

Wow... like... wow! That is the first time that any guy... or anyone for a matter of fact... had truefully said that to me without being threated, forced, or scared into doing so. And this person, said it with such passion, sincerity and understanding. He really is unique, Shego thought to herself.

It touched a part of her heart, a part she thought that was long dead. She gently touched his cheek with her right hand as the other stroked through his hair. Strangely, Shego did not want to leave him. She wanted to stay with him, and even more strangely... she wanted to love him. It was then that Shego lowered her face to his, her lips just centimeters away from his own. Then something disturbed her from her kiss!

Suddenly, she heard voices coming closer. It was Kimmie and her bumbling boyfriend. Just great, I meet a guy who intrests me, and the princess has to come and ruin it for me! Shego glanced down at Aaron sadly before a smirk appeared on her face.

Don't worry handsome, I won't forget you, and I'll find you again, Shego promised to herself. She leaned over once more, kissing Aaron lightly on the lips before standing to her feet. With a low growl, she bolted off through the jungle foliage.

"Ow! KP! Wait up!", Ron shouted as the prickles from the jungle foliage jagged and stabbed at his skin.

Kim ran through the foliage, ahead of Ron, following Shego's trail until she came to the clearing. She gasped as she saw the unconscious form of a very large naturally muscular man laying against the grassy hillside. Kim rushed over to his side, investigating his body and the torn black shorts, which seemed to be the only clothing on his body.

How did he get here? Did Shego do this to him? Kim wondered, but it seemed unlikely with the body before her had only small wounds, tears, and bruises. If Shego would have done it, there would be a lot more damage!

"Ron! Hurry up! I found someone! He's hurt!", Kim shouted as Ron finally burst through the foliage covered in prickles and thorns.

"You don't wanna know how much I hate thorns!", Ron said with a frown as Rufus crawled from his pocket and resumed picking thorns out of Ron's clothing.

As soon as Rufus quickly removed the thorns he rushed over to Kim. Ron looked at the large male being who lay unconscious against the hillside. This guy is huge! He looks like the Hulk... only not as green, Ron thought to himself.

"Whoa! He's a big guy, KP. Looks like he took quite a beating too. I doubt that we alone could carry him out of here.", Ron said as he looked into Kim's beautiful green eyes.

Kim smiled at her boyfriend, glad that he wasn't taking himself too seriously as Rufus crawled within the large hand of the unconscious man. The naked mole rat sniffed the hand, taking in the large size of this person's digits.

"I'll call Wade and get transportation. He needs to be taken care of and placed in a soft bed.", Kim informed as she activated her wrist Kimmunicator. In a flash, there was Wade on the small screen.

"Hey Kim, what's up? Did you foil Drakken's latest take over the world plan?", Wade asked.

"I'll fill you in later. Right now, we need to be airlifted home. We've got a friend in need. He's hurt but not too seriously. He just needs to put in bed. Inform Mom & Dad that we'll be having a guest. Also, check anything on GJ's files about him and find out who he is. Please and thank you.", Kim informed as she took pictures of the unconscious human.

"Okay, Kim. I'll give you an update on who he is within the next twenty four hours. Oh, and your ride should be there in ten minutes.", Wade answered smiling with a smug grin as the screen went blank.

Kim looked back to see Ron's using rubbing alcohol with the cotton balls to clean the wounds on the stranger's body, with Rufus there to assist him. Kim walked over and kissed Ron on the cheek. She was so glad to have him with her, and he really does help out when he's needed.

"Thanks for helping.", she whispered in his ear. Ron smiled and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I would do anything for you, KP.", Ron answered while he finished cleaning the wounds of their unconscious friend.

Soon they heard the sound of an approaching aircraft. A small aircraft plane landed on the grassy field of the jungle. And out stepped none other than the famous celebrity Britina. She was in her usual pink tanktop t-shirt and matching pink skirt as she looked at the teen heroine.

"Hi Kim! Need a lift? Let my guards help you with your friend.", Britina called just as two large guards helped lift the unconscious form of Aaron from the hillside.

Both guards were about six foot four and heavily muscled, but even the unconscious brute was larger than either one of them! Ron guessed the unconscious brute must be at seven foot two in height, and his heavy muscle mass made even the four of them struggle to get him up inside the plane.

Soon as the aircraft landed, it soon took off. Unknown to all them, was the fact that Shego had been watching them the entire time. She hated to leave the person whom she now desired, but she knew she had no other choice. If Kim would have found her, there would have been a fight, and the last thing she wanted was for her beloved friend to get hurt.

True, she was a savage and dangerous woman in her own right, which made her feared by all men. And lets face it, there was no way in hell she was interested in morons like Senor Senoir Junior or Dr. Drakken! The thought sent a shiver up her spine. Speaking of which, I wonder if he got his fiancee' a ring yet?

Even before the Lorwardian attack on Earth, she noticed that Dr. D was going on a date with a woman. She was a scientist, blond hair, in her early fourties, and could somehow stand his annoying attitude! Figures, that she would also had knew him since Pre-K! You'd have to spend that long of a time with Drakkken to get used to him! God knows, I've been working for him for about 3 or 4 years, and he still annoys me! Shego mused to herself.

"Well, I guess I'll hear it from Drakken tonight. Oh well, at least I met someone who intrigues me.", Shego said to herself as she walked away.

On the plane, Britina offered Kim & Ron some beverages, which they accepted willingly. The pop star looked over towards the breathing form of the injured male, wondering who he was. In all the lifts Britina gave Kim, she never brought anyone other than her boyfriend Ron back with her. Which is what made her curious as to who this person was?

"So Kim, who's the cute guy?", Britina finally asked.

Kim set her glass down as Ron and Rufus finished their own sodas and sighed in relief. Shortly after both Ron & Rufus let out a contented burp as they both relaxed against the comfortable seating in the private jet of Britina's.

"To be honest, we don't know as of yet who he is. We just found him like this. By the way, thanks for the lift.", the redhead answered.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do for helping clear my name from the Camille frame up.", Britina replied with a light chuckle and a smile.

"No big! All in a days work for a hero.", Kim remarked.

"Oh! KP! Don't forget we have classes at Middleton University College in the next three weeks before we visit Uncle Slim.", Ron reminded, making sure his girlfriend knew their plans for the next four weeks.

Kim could only smile at her boyfriend, thankful for having such a wonderful person in her life. As the two looked at each other romantically, they were about to kiss, when Britina interupts the two before their lips could meet.

"If you two need time alone, all you have to do is ask.", Britina offered with a laugh.

Ron & Kim's cheeks blushed bright red, as they smiled nervously. Then the announcement came over the speaker, drawing their attention.

"Attention passengers, we'll be landing at the Middleton airport in ten minutes. Thank you for choosing Middleton airlines.", and with that the announcement ended.

Upon exiting the plane, Ron & Kim were greeted by Mrs. & Mr. Dr. Possible, who rushed to help them lift the huge unknown unconscious male from the plane. They carried his body to the vehicle, straining in lifting his body mass, even the tweebs helped.

When their guest was finally loaded in the vehicle, they took off for home. Kim gave a short summary of their mission and how they came upon the unconscious person. Though she and Ron both wondered how this person managed to get himself out there in the jungle which was in the middle of nowhere?

"Tell us the whole story later Kimmie cub. Right now, we have to get him to bed. He can rest in the guest room. Thank goodness that it's king size.", Mr. Possible commented as he drove the vehicle as fast as he could.

Within a short amount of time, they reached the Possible home. Moving as fast as they could, they carried their unconscious guest up the stairs and into the guest room. With loving care, Mrs. Dr. Possible covered him with a blanket as Kim gently placed his head on a pillow.

As the guest lay resting on the bed, they could not help but wonder what he was doing out in the middle of a jungle on an uninhabited island? For the rest of the evening and all the night, they took shifts in watching their guest. Finally, morning came, and that is when the visitor started to awaken from his sleep.

Aaron shook his head and looked around, realizing that he was in a room. His body was sore even though most of the small scratches, bruises, and tears had healed. Damn portal, he thought to himself. I'm so weak and vunerable: my limitless strength, super regenerative healing factor, durability, stanima, endurance...GONE!

And who knows how long it will take for my powers to fully return! Yet, someone was kind enough to mend his injuries and give him a place to sleep. But why? Where was he? How did he get here? And who took him here in the first place?

The last thing he could remember was a beautiful raven haired female in her twenties, and then he was out like a light. Figures, I get to meet the girl of my dreams and I have to slip into unconsciousness. He rose out of bed, grabbing the alarm from the stand. It read: Wednesday 7:45 AM.

Well, since I'm up, I'm going to greet the family. A smile crossed his features, at the thought of having a family and friends. It also brought a twinge of pain. Slowly, he walked down the staircase, his footsteps loud and heavy as he moved towards the kitchen. As he stepped in the kitchen, and all the eyes of the family members gazed at him.

"Good morning!", the family said in unison.

He did his best to smile, even though he was nervous. He was not used to being treated with such kindness. It had been a long time since he felt this accepted by anyone. Mrs. Dr. Possible walked up to him, smiling as warm as a mother greeting her own offspring.

"Would you care to join us for breakfast?", she asked warmly.

"Yes ma'am. I would be honored.", Aaron replied as he sat between Mr. Dr. Possible & Kim.

There was a knock on the door, forcing Kim to rush up and answer. It was Ron and Rufus, who had come to join in on the breakfast. Kim kissed him on the cheek and escorted him to the table, sitting beside her. Aaron looked at the two. What he saw was a deep and unbreakable bond of love, unlike anything he had ever seen between two individuals. If only he could be so lucky.

"So, what's your name, son?", Mr. Possible asked, startling Aaron from his gaze.

"My name is Aaron, sir. I have no last name, so just call me Aaron.", he replied as the others watched him with curiosity.

"Do have a family?", Mr. Possible questioned.

Aaron looked at the faces around him and sighed deeply. The pain and sadness was evident on his face when Mr. Possible asked the question. He was alone, and he knew better than to try and lie to those who had treated him with such kindness & generosity.

"No, sir. I never knew my who my parents were. Basically, I'm the only one there is.", Aaron answered sadly.

At that moment, Kim's Kimmunicator rang and Wade appeared on the television in the kitchen, where everyone could see and hear him. Kim knew that Wade either had a mission or most likely at this point and time, information on their guest.

"Hello everyone. I got some info on your guest. He's a super powerful being... a superhero. In fact he is quite litterally... the strongest being on the planet. His name is Aaron. His past life is a mystery. His powers include limitless physical strength; extreme super regenerative healing abilities; unlimited endurance, durability and stamina; and he is resistant to all poisons/diseases as well as all weapons at the planet's disposal, biological or otherwise!", Wade announced, as he soon realized that the person he was speaking about was at the breakfast table with a grin on his face.

"Please continue. You're doing better than I could explain. Besides, I want to tell them what happened to me. So please continue Wade.", Aaron said as he continued to eat.

"Okay. Anyways, he's a superhero who worked alongside Daniel "Danny" Fenton for around a year, as of yesterday. Other than that, nothing else to mention.", Wade finished.

"Thanks Wade, now if you'll give us time to find out more about Aaron.", Kim responded as Wade's image disappeared from the television. At that moment, Ron's eyes went wide.

"WOW! A super powerful super hero! This is so cool!", Ron shouted in excitement.

"Personally, I don't consider myself a hero at all, nor a villian. I've learned that there is no good or evil. I've learned it the hard way.", Aaron said honestly, anguish evident in his voice. Concern filled the eyes of those around him.

"Come on dude, tell us what happened.", Ron commented.

"Yes, please. We're all willing to listen.", Kim continued, reaching over to touch his hand.

With a deep and heavy sigh, he looked at those around him. They actually care about me. Like I was one of the family. His heart was touched by their sincere kindness, as a tear ran down his face. He didn't want to appear weak, but these emotions had built up after some many years, and now he felt the need to let them free.

"I was betrayed by my friends...imprisoned and launched into the Ghost Zone. Everyone I thought... I... thought they cared about me... maybe even loved me... but they only used me! They said I was a monster... a beast of pure rage and power... that no one could or would ever care about me! I broke free of my bonds after finally awakening and discovering that my friends were working with my enemy the whole time. The ship exploded as I floated through the Ghost Zone. Until a strange portal of some kind dragged me back to the human world, while draining all of my powers to the lowest level. I crashed into the earth, staggered to my feet, and fell once more. Then, I went into unconsciousness. That's when I guess you found me. I can't tell you how much... I have come to love all of you for your kindness and understanding... I just wish I knew... why they did such a thing to me?", Aaron sobbed, as tears ran down his face.

Sadness was in all of their eyes, even Rufus started shedding tears of sadness, as if he could sense the pain and anguish that this person went through. Mrs. Dr. Possible approached the young man, embracing him in a hug which he willingly accepted. One by one, the Possible family & Ron comforted him.

Finally, with his head held high Mr. Dr. Possible said something that all of them could honestly agree on.

"Even though you share none of our DNA... you're now and forever will be... part of this family."

**Author's Notes**

And so this is the begining of it all! Now, I know some of you proably think it was a bit out of character for Shego to fall for someone, but just think about it for a moment. All Shego has known in her life is loneliness and anger. She has never had a relationship with anyone, never had a boyfriend since High School, and has went through a lot of painful events in her past. If you watch the series, you can see it in her, and all Drakken treats her like a weapon or a tool for his whack plans, and doesn't really care about her, just as long as his plans are concieved.

So is it so wrong that Shego finds love with someone who is just like her? Both Aaron & Shego share similar personality aspects such as: anger, rage, sarcasm, sadness, loneliness, defiance, and many more that would fill up several paragraphs worth if I choose to write about here! So yes, this is the first step in their relationship, which will develope as the story goes on. There is a lot you can relate between Aaron & Shego, and if you ask me, if I could do it, my works would be real episodes that would continue the series.

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, because I sure did!


	2. Chapter 2: College Visit

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**College Visit**

**MARCH 2008**

**Third Week**

Two weeks have went by since Aaron's arrival, and he has never been so happy. The Possible and Stoppable families accepted him as if he was one of their own. Ron and himself have become as close as brothers, sharing many of the same intrests: games, comics, movies, food, you name it! They even began calling each other bro; which surprised even Kim!

Kim, like Ron, has also grown very fond of Aaron, for it seemed like she almost loved him as much as she loved Ron. He really was understanding, and spoke on how he loved seeing her & Ron together, and how they were each others destiny. He even joked about being the godfather to their children!

Overall, he was a great person. It saddened her that those so called "heroes" could not have cared for someone like him, and instead ridiculed him as a monster. Kim knew that Aaron was far from a monster, and as his kind nature would suggest, he seemed more gentle than most human beings.

Even the Tweebs took a liking to him, even though he crushed their one invention after it smashed against his face. He did not take that too well, resulting in a crushed invention, but it was their own fault. It happened when Aaron was walking towards the stairs. Then from out of nowhere... SMACK! The flying invention hit him right in the face, sending Aaron tumbling down the stairs! Ever since then, the Tweebs have learned not to test their stuff near Big A, unless they would want it crushed!

But there was one downfall with living at the Possible home. Due to his reputation, Aaron has been informed not to leave the Possible home, for his own safety. Which was driving Aaron crazy with boredom! Granted, Mr. Dr. Possible informed him that it could take 12-16 months before his powers are fully restored, and neither family wanted to see him get hunted down by his enemies, so he was willing to accept this... until now.

It was just so lonely! He flicked through all the channels, watching one show then another. But this soon lost intrest as he turned off the TV completely. As reward for staying at home, Aaron cleaned and did most of the choirs, but he finished them in less time than he expected.

He even cut enough firewood to last for three whole winters! He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 1:30 PM. There was nothing to do, and he was going to go insane with boredom unless he did something! He took a seat on the couch, resting his chin in his left hand. Well, I had enough of sitting around, he thought.

"Well, since Kim is on the college cheerleader squad, I might as well go for a visit. Besides, I want to meet the rest of Middleton.", Aaron said to the empty room as he got up from the couch.

He checked to see that the stove and all the appliances were shut off before he left the house. He couldn't stand to be locked up for one more minute in that house! Both Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible wouldn't be home until later, and the Tweebs were off at school. So what was he supposed to do?

As he walked down the street, Aaron breathed in the fresh air, noticing the peace that surrounded him. Sure as heck beats Amity Park, and their wretched damn glorified heroes, who were nothing more than villians. They called him a monster, but they were the ones who were monsters. Despite the destruction his power could cause, he saved countless lives.

Wearing just some grey shorts and a tight white tank-top shirt, Aaron felt uncomfortable. His pectoral and ab muscles threated to rip his shirt apart. Lucky he remembered his waist size, so at least the shorts fit comfortably. Note to self, must go shopping with Kim & Ron to get better clothing.

He heard so much about Monique and how great she was at fashion, for he was willing to listen to an expert if needed. He never was big on fashion, and it didn't bother him. Ah, the benefits of being of a social outcast, Aaron smiled to himself as he continued walking. Before he could get across the next street, he was stopped in his tracks by red convertible.

Inside the car was at least four cheerleaders, wearing uniforms from Middleton University College.

"Hi sexy! Never seen you before. Where are you going?", the blond girl asked with a giggle.

Aaron smiled as a blush came across his features. This was new, he thought. He never thought of himself as extremely attractive, but he was modest in that he was good looking, in a tough brute kind of way. But he had to admit that other than Valerie, nobody ever called him sexy.

"Um... Do you girls know where Middleton University College is? You see I was going to visit my friends Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable and...", Aaron asked before he was interupted.

"Sure, we're going that way. Hop on in, we'll give ya a ride.", the blond replied with a wink and a giggle.

"Thank you.", Aaron smiled as he blushed at the double meaning.

He got in the car with the four cheerleaders, who whispered and giggled as they looked him over before they drove off. He sat between the two blonds, while the two dark haired beauties sat in the front seat. He rested his arms around the shoulders of the two cheerleaders, as they smiled at him. I could get used to this, he thought to himself.

"So... just out of curiosity, are you going to stare at me, or could you tell me who you are?", Aaron asked with a smile.

"I'm Tara.", said the blond on his right.

"I'm Jessica.", answered the blond on his left.

"My name is Marcella.", the raven haired girl driving at the wheel bolted out.

"And I'm Hope. Now, that you know who we are, tell us who you are?", the cheerleader up in front remarked as she turned to grin a white smile at him.

"Well, since you girls were so nice to give me a lift... I guess I could tell ya. My name is Aaron. I'm new to Middleton, since I've been here for only about two weeks. If you want to hear the long story, you'll have to wait until after cheer practice.", Aaron informed the ladies, trying to be as calm and strong as possible.

I wonder if Ron had these kinds of problems before he and Kim got together, he mused. I know Kim told me about the Naco check and the new haircut, but I wonder if Ron ever had an actually girlfriend other than Kim? It is an interesting topic, and I think I'll keep it in mind for the next conversation.

"So how do you know Kim & Ron?", Tara asked.

He looked into her eyes and sighed.

"Well, I guess you can say I'm family. Me and Ron are like brothers, and Kim is almost as close to me as she is Ron. Basically, I'm the adopted family member. But it'll make more sense when I give you the whole download.", Aaron answered with a light smile.

Now Jessica was getting curious.

"How old are you?", Jessica questioned.

He turned to face the blond on his left, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm about 24 years old at the most, and 22 years old at the least. So, I'm in my mid twenties, that's all I do know, for I never really knew what year I was born. Mr. Dr. Possible said that I'm between 22-24 years of age. I hope that answers your question.", Aaron answered with a chuckle.

It was a short ten minute drive to the college, as they parked the red convertible in the parking lot. Behind the college was where the Football field was, and he knew that that's where Kim & Ron would be. I can't wait to see the look on their faces!

"Shall we?", Aaron asked with a smile and a wink, as Tara took his left arm, while Hope latched on to his right.

They walked until they reached the bleachers, where he took a seat.

"Now wait here, we'll go get Kim & Ron. They'll be surprised to see you. We won't be long.", Tara informed him as her and the other four cheerleaders walked away.

All Aaron could do was sit and smile. Man, I never got this kind of attention from Casper High, Aaron thought to himself. But he hated to even think about those times and those people. Everytime he did, he felt nothing but pain and rage. He soon slapped the thought from his mind as he awaited for Tara and the cheerleaders to return with his friends.

"I can't wait to see their faces, when they see I've escaped.", Aaron laughed to himself.

"Hopefully, Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible won't be angry with me.", Aaron said to himself grimly.

He knew they cared for him, as if he was their own son, but I'm strong enough now to move about and I hardly think they would grudge me going to investigate Middleton. Of course I could be wrong... then again I could always say I was lonely.

Kim was busy getting ready, stretching her legs as Ron put on his football gear. While he was taking college to be a chef, he still played football on the side. That way, if one fails, he could have another choice in a career. He noticed Tara, Hope, Marcella, and Jessica approaching him and Kim.

"Kim, Ron. We got a surprise for you two.", Tara said cheerfully.

Kim and Ron looked at each other quick and back to the four cheerleaders.

"Uh, what is it?", Kim asked, curious as to what they had planned.

"You'll see, but you have to close your eyes. Both of you.", Tara answered with a giggle following.

Both Kim & Ron trusted Tara, so they did as she told them. Closing their eyes, Tara and Hope grabbed their hands and slowly leaded them to their destination. The girls giggled all the way, as they led Kim & Ron to their surprise.

"Okay. Now you can open your eyes.", Tara laughed.

Kim & Ron opened their eyes, and right away they were surprised. At that moment, Kim & Ron's eyes and smiles widened as they saw their friend, sitting on the bleachers in front of them. Aaron smiled warmly at them, hoping that they were glad to see him, and judging by their faces... they were!

"Hey Kim, Ron! I missed you guys, and I was bored, so I thought I might visit.", Aaron said with a huge grin on his face. He stood up as Kim & Ron rushed to give him a hug.

"I should have known you'd pull a stunt like this.", Kim joked as she quickly kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Yeah, dude, isn't Mr. & Mrs. Dr. P gonna be ticked that you've left the house?", Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sensing his guilt, Aaron rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... I guess, but I mean I can't stay home all the time, can I? Besides, you're glad I came for a visit in the first place.", Aaron answered, shrugging his shoulders and raising an eyebrow.

All Kim could do was smile at her friend. Well, at least he's as honest as Ron, she thought to herself. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and leaped into Aaron's massive hand, climbed up along his arm and up to his shoulder. Rufus liked Aaron as much as he liked Ron & Kim, and it clearly showed when Aaron gave him a piece of candy, which the mole rat devoured hungerily.

"So, is it okay to stay and watch you practice or should I go home all alone?", Aaron asked, giving a slightly sad look.

All Kim could do was nod and laugh. Man, it's almost as good as my puppy dog pout she thought. With a smile, Aaron gave a thumbs up to Ron. As Kim and the cheerleaders returned to the field, Aaron whispered to Ron.

"Thanks for teaching me that, bro. But to be honest, I never thought I would pull it off. Especially with Kim.", Aaron laughed as Rufus leaped from Aaron's shoulder to Ron's.

They walked to the field, where Mr. Barkin was coaching the football players as Kim, Ron & Aaron came to the bleachers with the cheerleaders. The football players took notice to the seven foot tall brute of a human that was with Possible, Stoppable, and the cheerleaders.

Barkin compared Stoppable with the brute, knowing that Stoppable was at least six foot, and his friend was at least a foot taller. Mass wise, he estimated the muscular brute to weigh around 700-800 pounds of solid muscle mass. He walked up to Stoppable, a serious look upon his face.

"Stoppable! Possible! Who's your large friend?", Barkin demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.

In his nature, Aaron had a low tolerance for superiority & authority, unless those he showed respect to, like Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible, he respected and in turn treated him with just as much respect. However, it seems like Mr. Barkin was challenging him on some level. He couldn't tell for sure, but it looked as if he would soon find out. But what happened surprised even him.

"Is he asking about joining the team?", Barkin questioned.

Looking up at the goliath like brute who stood before him. Before Ron could answer, Aaron answered Barkin's question.

"Are you kidding? I could pick my teeth with the lot of them! Besides, I came here to see my bro here and his girlfriend, not knock a bunch of wimps around.", Aaron answered smugly, knowing that it would anger the football players and Mr. Barkin.

But to his surprise, Barkin just smiled.

"Well, if you're so confident, let's see what you can do?", Barkin challenged with a grin.

With a growl, Aaron answered the challenge, running at full speed and spearing the largest player, carrying him with one arm all the way to the end of the court for a touchdown as he slammed the player into the ground! Kim & Ron's eyes widened as they were sure they heard bones shatter. Aaron got to his feet, as the football player lay groaning on the ground, unconscious.

He walked back to Barkin, staring down at the six foot three coach.

"That good enough for ya?", Aaron asked with a smug grin.

Barkin was speechless, as was everyone else. The raw power behind the spear and the force was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Never had he'd seen Mowers get shattered like that! He was the biggest and strongest of the players, but this brute knocked him aside as if he were nothing! Finally, Barkin opened his mouth.

"Impressive. I've been to professional games, and for the past twenty years, I've never seen anything like that. Well done, Aaron.", Barkin said with a smile. He turned to face the other players.

"Alright. Get Mowers to the nurse and we'll continue with practice.", Barkin ordered as he walked back to the players. Aaron turned to face his friends, as he smiled smugly.

"What? He challenged me, and I showed them all what I'm capable of.", Aaron remarked.

Kim could only smile and shake her head as Ron punched his bro in the arm.

"Dude, remind me to never get you involved with football.", Ron smirked as he made a chuckle.

Aaron walked over the the bleachers as Ron took off after the other players. Kim walked up to him, smiling.

"If that is what you can do with a fraction of your former strength, I can't wait to see what you can do when the 12 to 16 months is up.", Kim joked.

For the rest of the time, he watched as the cheerleaders practiced dancing their routine. Boy, he was getting a show for free! He was impressed by the athletic abilites of the cheerleaders. I couldn't be that graceful even if I tryed. What can I say, I'm a Hulk-like brute. I'm a smash and bash kind of guy, he thought to himself, chuckling.

Then he turned his attention to the football players. He watched as Ron caught the ball and ran for his life. Good thing he's fast, otherwise I would have to pound on the other players for injuring my bro. With a huff, Mr. Barkin blowed the whistle.

"Alright people, that's enough for today, we'll meet back here next week for the game! Class dismissed!", Barkin yelled.

Kim & Ron walked over to Aaron as he rose from the bleachers.

"Well, that beats sitting at home.", Aaron said with a stretch.

Before Kim & Ron could answer; Hope, Tara, Marcella, and Jessica surrounded him.

"Aaron? Are you going to tell us your story? We've been dying to know how you came here.", Hope asked, almost pouting.

He smiled at the girls. He knew it would be rude to refuse the ladies. Besides, he liked the attention he was getting from them. It isn't everyday that I get female company that isn't Kim or Mrs. Dr. Possible or Mrs. Stoppable.

"Sure enough ladies, but right now I'm hungry and Kim & Ron are taking me to Bueno Nacho. Of course... if you want to come along I could tell the story there, but it's up to Kim & Ron.", Aaron answered with a light smile.

A that moment, the four cheerleaders gave Ron & Kim the infamous puppy dog pout.

"It's alright with us. Just make sure you don't beat up any more football players on the way, Aaron.", Kim teased.

"Boo-yah! Bueno Nacho here we come!", Ron shouted with enthusiasm.

Rufus scurried out of his pocket, squeaking "MMMM...Yum...Bueno Nacho!"

Kim & Ron jumped in their vehicle as Aaron jumped in the red convertible with the cheerleaders. Soon they were on the road. In the purple vehicle known as the Sloth, Kim was seated, her mind deep in thought. She was thinking of how her parents would react to Aaron disobeying their rule. She knew all too well what it was like to be caught breaking a rule.

"I hope Mom & Dad won't be too angry at him. I mean, he's fitting in and he's happy. I mean, you know as well as I do that he's going to with us for a really really long time.", Kim said as she looked over at Ron who was driving.

"Yep. And you known I think he was serious about the god parent thing too.", Ron said with a smile.

"True, he would make a good god parent for our children in the future. I just want him to be happy, like we are, Ron.", Kim replied, smiling as Ron looked over at her for a brief moment.

In less than fifteen minutes, they arrived at Bueno Nacho, where they took their seats at one of their larger tables. Kim, Hope, Marcella, Jessica, and Tara ordered salads with medium soda drinks, while Aaron ordered a huge triple X Nacos with three sodas and a large dish of nachos with extra cheese. Aaron pulled a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and gave it to the cashier. After telling the girl waitress to keep the change, the others shot him a look.

"Okay, where did you get that?", Kim asked.

Aaron smiled and answered.

"Don't worry Kim. I've got tons of money in a secret location that nobody knows of. And if you're wondering where I got it, lets just say I took a lot of it from Vlad Masters.", Aaron replied, venom dripping from the last two words.

"Like how much are we talking about?", Ron questioned.

They all looked at him, waiting for his response.

"Enough to rival Senor Senior Senoir... or maybe a lot more.", Aaron said with a laugh.

"But I only bring enough, just in case I might need it. Afterall, scum like Vlad Masters don't need it.", Aaron remarked baring his teeth in a snarl.

"Which leads to my story, but first, I will need to feed before I can give you the whole story.", Aaron remarked.

Half an hour passed and they finished their meals and beverages. With a deep sigh, he went about telling his story. Right down to every detail, and by the time he was finished Tara, Hope, Jessica, and Marcella's eyes were full of sadness as tears streamed down their faces.

"I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine what it must have done to you.", Tara sobbed as she reached over to hold his hand, giving a gentle squeeze. He looked over, holding a strong face.

"It wasn't all bad. Afterall, I gained more than I lost. I've got two great families who care about me and treat me like one of their own. In Ron I found a brother, and Kim loves me almost as much as she loves Ron. And now, I've made friends with you four lovely ladies. If you ask me, I couldn't be more loved and happy with my life.", Aaron proudly said as a tear ran down his face, even though he was smiling.

"AWWW..."Kim, Hope, Tara, Ron, Jessica, and Marcella said at once before going to a group hug.

"We love ya big guy!", Kim said.

At that moment, you could have knocked 800 pounds of muscle down with a feather as he squeezed them gently in the group hug.

It was getting late, and Aaron gave each girl a kiss on the cheek, waving goodbye as they sped off in their convertible. Aaron jumped in the back of KP's vehicle with a smile on his face.

"Today was a great day.", Aaron said with a sigh as they soon reached the Possible residence.

As they went inside, the Tweebs were fooling with some sort of remote controled aircraft of their own design. Aaron gave the thing a wicked look. Just what I need, another gadget to smash into my face, sending me tumbling down the stairs... again.

"That one better not smack me in the head or its going to be a crushed can.", Aaron warned with a joking smile.

As he entered the kitchen, he faced Mrs. Possible while Mr. Possible was seated at the table, drinking a cup of coffee as he read a newspaper. Aaron looked at them before lowering his head. He felt guilty about disobeying them, and he wouldn't blame them if they were angry at him.

"I'm sorry that I disobeyed both of you. I just...", and that was all he could say before Mrs. Dr. Possible kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"It's good that you got out and met some nice people. You're only human.", she said in her usual motherly tone.

Mr. Dr. Possible stood up from the table and placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"You didn't really think we were going to punish you for going out on the town to explore did you?", Mr. Dr. P questioned with a smile.

"Well, to be honest, yeah.", Aaron replied.

The rest of the night went on as usual, with Kim, Ron, and the family watching a movie. As he sat between his best friends, he relaxed. This is where he belonged. He has a family... friends... and even some potential girlfriends! Life is so good.

**Author's Notes**

Yes, Aaron meets some of the other characters of Middleton! I had some fun with this chapter, for it was kinda' easy to write and I figured, hell let us go with something simple for the second chapter. Now the next chapter has some more action in it and a character that we all know of... so expect some entertaining events in the upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Jocelyn

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**Saving Jocelyn "Joss" Possible**

**Second Week of April 2008**

The week had finally arrived, and Aaron was anxious about meeting Slim Possible as well as his fifteen year old daughter Jocelyn, or Joss as Kim & Ron called her. He was curious about how they would react to him being there for a whole week with Kim, Ron, and Mr. Dr. Possible. Aaron was no stranger to country living. He always did love a John Wayne western setting. Clean air, hot sun, horses, the whole shootin match! Life is full of surprises.

Having been with the Possible family for over a month, he was really glad to be apart of the family. For the first time in his life, he was loved and cared about, and that is all that mattered to him at this point. Well, that and a good western roasted steer sounds good too.

Once again, he couldn't help but think of food. One of his similarities he had with his bro Ron was the passion of eating, or in his case devouring. Speaking of Ron, it seems like he was trying to load the luggage into the car. Aaron knew he could us some help with it and willingly approached to assist.

"Need a hand bro?", Aaron asked lifting the heavy stack of luggage with relative ease before placing it in the vehicle. Ron breathed heavily as he high fived his friend.

"Thank you for the assist.", Ron gasped as he tryed to catch his breath.

"Don't mention it, dude.", Aaron answered with his usual chuckle.

"Well, I hope Mr. Dr. P & Kim are ready. Come on Ron, let's go and find out.", Aaron remarked before walking back to the Possible house, Ron slowly following behind.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Dr. Possible was as usual packing lunches for the drive. Aaron had come to think of her as his mother, being that he never knew his parents, and Mrs. Dr. Possible seemed to fit the role of perfectly. She turned to face her husband, a warm smile on her face.

"Now, are you sure you got everything? I mean you're going to be there for a whole week.", Mrs. Dr. Possible asked. Mr. Possible smiled, walked over and kissed his wife.

"Yes, honey, I'm sure we have everything we need. I must say though, I am curious as to what "secret project" my brother has to show me.", Mr. Dr. Possible answered, a light smile on his face.

"Well, you better go check the car and make sure you have enough fuel to get you to your destination. We don't need another incident like the "stranded with no fuel" issue you had on one of your trips a few years ago.", Mrs. Dr. P joked as she walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Mr. Possible laughed as he left the room, passing Aaron as who entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dr. Possible. You're looking lovely as usual.", Aaron greeted with a smile.

Mrs. Possible turned and smiled at the young man who was like a son to her.

"Charming as always. Is Ron & Kimmie ready?", she asked before taking a sip of coffe.

Aaron scratched the back of his neck. He knew he had to be honest with Mrs. Dr. Possible about her daughter, and he didn't want to choose the easy way out and make something up. He didn't like people who lied to him, and he didn't like lying to people who were honest with him. It was one of his traits that made him so unique.

"Yeah, mostly. Except for what she was going to wear until we arrive. Ron's helping her choose. Personally, I wear what's comfortable.", Aaron remarked as smiled at his adoptive mother.

"Just make sure you stay safe. Don't want you getting hurt.", Mrs. Dr. Possible said in her usual mother tone.

"Yes, Mom. I mean, uh, ma'am. Oh!", Aaron said lowering his head in embarrassment.

Mrs. Possible walked up to the young man, lifting his head up to look into her eyes.

"It's okay. You can call me Mom if you want. Makes me wish you were my son, for I would be very proud.", she answered smiling at him.

Aaron almost shed a tear, as he embraced her in a gentle hug.

"I'll be okay, Mom.", Aaron replied with a smile, breaking free of the embrace and walking out of the kitchen door, barely dodging one of the Tweebs new miniture jets as it flew over his head.

Damn Tweebs, he thought to himself. I've got to have a talk to them about letting their inventions run wild in the house. The last thing I need is getting smacked in the face for a third or fourth time, and getting sent tumbling down the stairs! Kim & Ron came down the stairs, almost running.

"Took ya long enough.", Aaron joked, an amused smile on his face.

Kim gave him one of her "don't go there" looks and he knew not to go any further with the joke. Aaron knew that look all too well, and when Kim gave you that look, it was best to not push the joke any further, unless you wanted to be kicked in a certain area... hard!

"I wouldn't have took so long, if a certain big brute didn't use up all the hot water.", Kim responded as she gave him a smile and a punch to the ribs.

"Ow. Beat on Ron, he's your boyfriend, take out some anger on him!", Aaron mocked, almost laughing.

"Dude, leave me outta this!", Ron responded, chuckling before Kim pulled in for a deep kiss.

Aaron turned away and began walking out of the house, with a huge grin on his face. Now it was time for him to have some fun. It was like him to joke with Kim & Ron about their kissing sessions, and now was the perfect time to have some fun with it.

"Get a room you two!", Aaron yelled as he took off out the door.

Ah, life is so good. Afterall, humor makes life a lot more enjoyable. Kim & Ron came running after him, tackling him to the ground. They soon got up, laughing up a storm, as they approached the vehicle. Kim sat up in the front seat opposite to her father on the driver's side. Ron & Aaron shared the back seat.

"So dude, did ya get the comics? Cause I have a feeling this is gonna be along trip.", Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ron's whistled, and Rufus sprung from his pocket. The naked mole rat was very useful in situations such as this. The little guy could also prove to be quite entertaining, especially if someone needed cheering up. It's what made the little guy endearing to Aaron, who loved animals, with or without hair.

"Alright Rufus, let's check our list of essentials.", Ron said to his mole rat friend.

"Okay. Comics. Food. Clothing. Hand held video games. Beverages.", Ron said to his little friend.

"Hmm... check, check, check, check, and check.", squeaked Rufus.

Aaron smiled as he gave Rufus a piece of cheese, which he devoured in seconds.

"Thanks for the help. Well, it seems that we're good to go.", Aaron said with a sigh as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Don't get too comfortable. Uncle Slim is sure to put you two to work.", Kim informed as she turned to face them. Aaron shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, it's worth it for the feast alone.", Aaron responded as his stomach made a slight growl.

Mr. Dr. Possible soon returned to the vehicle, as Mrs. Dr. Possible and the Tweebs ran up beside her.

"Take care. Call us if anything happens.", Mrs. Possible said in her usual tone. Mr. Possible reached out to give her a goodbye kiss.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure we'll be fine. Make sure the twins don't mess up the house too much while we're gone.", Mr. Possible informed.

Mrs. Possible walked over the other side of the vehicle to give Kim a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She gave Ron & Aaron the same motherly care before backing away from the vehicle. As Mr. Stoppable started the vehicle and took off, Mrs. Possible and the Tweebs waved goodbye, until they couldn't see the vehicle anymore as it disappeared into the distance.

As some time passed by, Aaron found himself falling asleep. It would be awhile until they got to Montana, and he soon found himself peacefully in a deep slumber. But it was a short four hour rest, as he was soon awakened by Ron & Kim, shaking him from his sleep. Startled, Aaron let out a low roar, causing Kim & Ron's eyes to widen.

"Sorry about that. Old habits die hard.", Aaron remarked as he stretched his arms and yawned.

"So, are we there yet? If not wake me when we do arrive.", Aaron continued as he tryed to relax once again, only for Kim to wave a candybar in front of his face.

"We're almost there. Just about a few more minutes.", Kim answered, handing Aaron the candybar which he split with Ron & Rufus.

Once they arrived at the ranch, Aaron took the luggage into the house while the others went to search for Slim & his daughter Joss. Sure enough they found them, but not on the same ground level.

"Howdy all yall! We're up here!", came a shout from the top of the tower.

Mr. Possible, Ron, and Kim looked up to see Slim & Joss working on the tower.

"We'll be down in a minute squirt!", Slim shouted as Joss slipped and fell.

She grabbed the edge of the railing, as she let out a scream. Slim began to panic, as did all those on ground level. Slim reached out his hand to his daughter, intent on saving her. He would not let his daughter, the only thing that he loved, the only one who reminded him of his deceased wife perish in such a way!

"Hold on, Jocelyn!", her father yelled as he tryed to reach his daughter.

She lost her grip and a scream eascaped her mouth as she fell. As everyone gasped, a massive figure leaped through the air, catching Jocelyn at 150 feet in the air within his massive arms as he landed on his feet with a devastating impact. Joss looked up to the smiling face of her rescuer, and sure enough it was Aaron.

"Aulk catch! Oh! Hello petite. I heard of falling for someone, but I think that was little bit extreme.", Aaron remarked with a big smile as he lightly kissed Jocelyn on the cheek, making her face blush bright red.

Slim climbed down as fast as he could, as Aaron set Joss down on the ground. Slim ran to his daughter, embracing her in a hug, with Kim, Ron, and Dr. James Possible close behind. Slim withdrew from his embrace and walked towards the large man that stood before him.

"I reckon I owe you my daughter's life, friend. I believe introductions are required.", Slim remarked as he extended his hand.

"My name is Aaron, Mr. Slim. It was the least I could do. Afterall, I am a member of the family now.", Aaron replied as he shook Slim's hand, entirely engulfing it in his massive hand.

"Woo! You're a big one! What did my little brother and his wife feed ya?", Slim asked jokingly, as he withdrew from the handshake.

Aaron just smiled. This cowboy brother was cool. He reminded Aaron of Sam Elliot, only with a brown mustache. Now that I think of it, he also reminds me a bit of General Ross too, but in a good way and not a Hulk hunting way.

"Well, if you mean I eat a lot, then yes, I can eat my fair share of food.", Aaron responded with a laugh.

Slim smiled and walked back to greet the others, while Joss walked up to Aaron, her eyes meeting his own. She looked at him and turned her face away shyly as she blushed. He was so strong, and I felt like nothing could harm me while I was in his arms. I wonder if he's a super soldier or something? Joss thought to herself as she faced Aaron once again.

"Thanks for saving me. I'm Jocelyn, but everybody calls me Joss.", she said shyly.

Aaron looked at the young girl. She was about five foot five at the most, but she would most likely be as tall as Kim after she was done growing. Her hair was a reddish brown in color, and he could swear she was blushing. He placed his hand gently under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his.

"Why so shy petite? You can talk to me if you wish. Just think of me as an older, more mature Ron. I would like to get to know you better, but the choice is up to you.", Aaron informed her before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

If she was shy before, it was short lived because shortly after that she grabbed his arm and led him to the house. The Possible clan had a big feast, and all were satisfied. Well, except for Joss, who stayed close to Aaron. To be honest, he loved be admired, it was something new and cool.

Plus, she was cute. Too bad she wasn't in her twenties, he thought to himself. He knew though that he would have to tell his story, even though he hated to relive those feelings of pain and anguish when he finally found happiness.

Note to self, get Wade to tape my story for others to hear, so I won't have to keep telling it. But Slim and Jocelyn deserved to know who he was, and thus he must be the one to tell them. It was the right thing to do, and Aaron knew it.

"Kim, Ron, Dr. Possible. I think it's time I told them the whole story about me. Oh, and make sure Wade records it this time.", Aaron informed with a heavy sigh.

"Okay, we'll give you three time alone. I'll set the recording on the Kimmunicator, that way when your finished, you can press this button and send it to Wade.", Kim said as she, Ron, and her father left the room.

As soon as he knew they were gone, he began his story. Time passed by as he told his story, describing every detail and each happening until he was finished. He reached over and shut the recorder off on the Kimmunicator.

"Now you know who I am and understand the pain I went through to finally find happiness.", he said as he held his head high.

Joss had tears in her eyes, and embraced Aaron in a hug, her head laying against his chest as she shed her tears. He held her within his arms, stroking her hair as he tryed to calm her. Slim looked at him with a deeper respect than before.

"I'm sorry.", was all the cowboy could say.

"You don't need to apologize, for you nor any of you have done anything to cause me pain. In fact, I owe my life to the Possible & Stoppable familes. As I've bonded with them, I now bond with you and Jocelyn.", Aaron spoke, smiling as a tear ran down his face.

"So... don't you have a secret something to show your brother?", Aaron asked with a grin. Slim got up from his seat, realizing that the young man before him had a point.

"Shoot! I guess you're right. Your story interested me to the point I almost forgot.", Slim replied with a chuckle.

He walked out the of the room, but stopped to look the young man in the eyes. What he saw was not a monster like Masters & the Fentons claimed him to be, what he saw was a strong person with the heart of a hero.

"Oh, and Mr. Slim. You can tell Kim & Ron that it's safe to come back. I would like to see which room I'll be staying in.", Aaron reminded.

Slim walked out of the room, heading out to find his brother. Aaron looked down at Joss's head, as it rested on his shirt in the middle of his muscular chest. He smiled to himself. Well, I guess my charm works on all women, Aaron thought to himself.

"It's okay petite. Shedding a few tears is good once in a while. But don't feel so sad. Afterall, if those things didn't happen I wouldn't have met you.", Aaron said as he comforted her by stroking her hair. She looked up at him, her gaze meeting his. She smiled and cuddled closer to him.

"I know. It's just I can't see why anyone would try to hurt you.", she said as her green eyes gazed into his blueish-green orbs.

"Hard to believe, but true. With power comes a price.", Aaron replied just as Ron & Kim came through the door. Aaron looked at the two, clearly seeing a sinister smirk on their faces, meaning the teasing was about to begin.

"I'd figure you two would become close. Aww, isn't it cute Ron?", Kim teased.

"Yeah, Jocelyn & Aaron sitting in a tree...", Ron continued.

"Oh, for crying out loud you two! Don't pay any attention to them petite, they do it to me all the time, especially whenever one of the cheerleaders spends a lot of time with me.", Aaron remarked as Joss was blushing, trying to make her comfortable.

"Okay, sorry for teasing. Now, can you show us to our rooms, Joss?", Kim asked.

"Sure thing, Kim. Right this way.", she answered as she led them to their rooms.

Meanwhile, out in the lab, Slim was about to reveal his latest invention, unaware that they were being watched. Above the ceiling, invisible in the darkness was a spider-cam, recording all that was happening, intent on learning all it could for its master.

"So, what is this new invention, Slim?", James asked.

"Remember I was telling ya about a microchip that could empower robots and other mechanisms, while only using half the power, yet are able to opperate at full capacity?", Slim answered James question with another.

"Yes, I do recall you mentioning that about a year ago.", James stated.

"Well, I finally done it. I've completed a years worth of work. Think of it, squirt! Companies will be able to run machines using only half the energy! Which is good for everybody.", Slim remarked, excitement in his voice.

Slim carefully lifted the microchip, showing it to James. A that moment, the spider-bot took its leave, scurrying outside the building. Moving as fast as it could, it reached the lair of its master. Its master walked towards the spider-bot, lifting it up and placing it on its mantle.

"Excellent!", shouted the familiar voice that belonged to none other than Professor Dementor.

He looked at six eight foot tall robots, with a white VM insigna on the chests of the robot.

"Ah, it was good that Mr. Masters allowed me to buy some of his robots at half price. Tomarrow, I will have the chip and it will be mine!", Dementor shouted to the rafters above.

Morning had come to the ranch, and everyone was up... well almost everyone. Aaron was in a deep sleep, snoring loudly, his mouth agape. Kim, Ron, and Joss quietly entered the room. Ron was holding a can of whip cream, and the look on his face insured that he had evil intentions, for Kim had a feather in the other. Joss slowly opened his massive right hand, which Ron presumed to fill with the cream.

Kim lurched forward, lightly moving the feather across his face. Aaron grunted in his sleep, as his left hand brushed his face. The second tickle resulted the same, but the third time was the charm as Aaron smacked his face with his right hand. Aaron burst up from his sleep, his face covered in whip cream.

"KIM! RON! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!", Aaron roared as they dashed out of his room, laughing so much that they almost fell to the floor.

A few hours passed, but they knew he wouldn't stay mad at them. As he entered the kitchen, Kim kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry about that, but we couldn't resist.", Kim apologized as she gave him the puppy dog pout.

"You know I can't stay angry with you three. I love you three too much to do that. Come here all of ya!", Aaron replied as he pulled them into a hug.

Breaking free from the group hug, he looked at his friends. I am one lucky guy to have great friends. Finally, it seems that fate has smiled upon me. I just hope nothing goes wrong this time. I have lost too much in the past, and I don't want to lose them.

"You three get going. I need to get some clean clothes.", Aaron informed as he pushed them towards the door.

As Ron, Kim, and Joss walked out the door. She looked at the brown eyes of her love.

"You think he's enjoying himself Ron?", Kim asked.

Ron turned and placed a long passionate kiss on her lips, which she gladly returned.

"I don't know about him, but I'm loving it.", Ron joked twitching his eyebrows.

"I love you too.", Kim replied as they kissed once again before continuing their walk. Suddenly, from out of nowhere Slim & James came running out of the lab.

"Run! Take cover!", was all Slim could say before a large explosion sent them face first in the dirt.

Out of the fire came four 8 foot tall black robots with VM insignas on their chest. And their master came out of the smoke beside them. He wore a proud smile on his face as he glanced at the destruction that his weapons have caused.

"Dementor!", Kim shouted.

"Ah yes, we meet again Miss Possible. Unfortunately, this will be the last time! Robots attack!", the villain commanded and the robots shot forth purple lasers.

Kim and the others took shelter from the blasts, barely avoiding them as they dodged behind the buildings. Aaron bursted from the house as he heard the blasts, the protective need to save his adopted family channeling his rage. He took off in a run, intent on battling and defending his friends from harm.

The robots stopped firing, as they searched for their targets, while Dementor suceeded in grabbing the microchip. Dementor placed the microchip safely away, intent on using it for his own purposes... after he watched his nemesis get destroyed by his robots.

"What are they after?", Kim asked.

"He's after the microchip I've been working on for the past year. God knows what that toad wants with it.", Slim answered.

As they ran to a new destination, Joss triped and fell, drawing the attention of the robots. One approached her, intent on harming her as it aimed its laser gun at her,but as she was about to scream, Aaron leaped at the robot shattering a hole in the mecha with a powerful hit.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lifting the shattered robot, he lauched it at one of the three remaining robots, shattering the one in the process. As the two remaining robots aimed at him, Aaron leaped high into the air, crushing the third robot under his feet upon lading.

The last robot extended a blade, which managed to slash a long gash across Aaron's chest, drawing blood and a roar of pain from him. The robot lunged again with the blade, but he stayed it with his hand as the blade met against the bones of his hand, drawing blood which seeped onto the ground.

With one quick motion, Aaron snapped the blade and stabbed the robot in the chest. He removed the blade, tossed it aside and plunged his hands in the massive crater in the robot's chest. In one swift move of pure power, he ripped the robot in half. Panting heavily, he searched for any more attackers. Kim, Ron, Rufus, Slim, and James were left speechless.

"GRAAAAH!"

"Wow.", whispered Joss, as she looked up at Aaron. The shallow sound of hands clapping attracted Aaron's attention.

"Impressive, my monstrous friend. But futile, nonetheless!", laughed Dementor as he sailed off in his jetpack.

Aaron leaped as high as his weakened form could allow him, but it was not enough as he missed Dementor by just a few feet as he crashed back into the earth with a devastating impact. The others ran towards him as he rose from the crater, concern on all of their faces.

"Aaron! You know you have limitations! You still have 11-15 months until your power is fully restored! You just can't rush in! You could have been killed!", Dr. James Possible scorned as Kim, Ron, Joss, and Rufus checked his bleeding wounds.

"Regardless, he got away. And now it's personal. Those were Vlad Masters' robots! That means Vlad hired Dementor to steal the microchip for him!", Aaron growled as his friends cleaned his wounds.

"And if Vlad Masters is involved it can't be good.", Ron remarked.

"Exactly. That's why I'm going after Dementor alone! This is personal. Kim, you and Ron call those Global Justice people and tell them to get here ASAP! That way if Dementor escapes me, he won't escape them.", Aaron ordered as he clenched his teeth in anger.

"No! You can't face him alone! You're not strong enough! They'll kill you! I won't let them! I won't let you go! I won't!", Joss shouted as she ran into Aaron striking his chest with her fists as tears filled her eyes.

Aaron frowned sadly as grabbed her arms and dropped down to his knees, pulling her into a deep hug. Joss rested her head against his bare chest as she shed tears of concern. She didn't want to see him get hurt... she didn't want him to die... she didn't want to lose him.

"I'll be okay petite. But if something ever happened to you or anyone I cared for, I couldn't live with myself. So please, stay here and be safe.", Aaron spoke softly, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

He faced Slim & James Possible. They knew what had to be done, and that only Aaron could move fast enough to track Dementor down. While they feared for his safety, they knew that he had a point. Aaron would have to track down Dementor... alone.

"Be careful, nephew.", Slim said, meaning every word.

Aaron nodded and ran off, following Dementor's trail. After about an hour of tracking, he found Dementor's lair. He entered the domain, taking out guards with relative ease. He quietly made his way to the main chamber, where he noticed Dementor talking to a large screen. As he edged closer, he felt someone watching him. He grabbed the arm of his watcher, discovering it to be... Jocelyn!

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay home!", Aaron whispered, clearly angry and worried that she was here.

"I thought you might need some help.", she answered, giving him her version of the puppy dog pout.

Aaron sighed. Well, nothing I can do now, but make sure she stays unharmed. I just hope Slim doesn't blame me for bringing her along. He leaned closer to the door's opening. Sure enough on the screen was his most hated foe... the sadistic Vlad Masters.

"What do you mean raising the price for the microchip?", yelled Vlad.

"Do you know how much I went through to get this wretched microchip? I lost four of my robots, due to some monstrous friend of Kim Possible's! So I want triple the original price you offered or I keep the chip!", Dementor shouted.

Unwilling to wait any longer, Aaron burst from the shadows, taking the microchip and tossing it to Joss, who placed it in her pocket. Dementor tryed to call his robots, but Aaron's massive right hand grasped itself around his throat, silencing the mad scientist.

"Hello Masters, you piece of garbage! I've got a pair of fists with your name on them!", Aaron growled as he threw Dementor against the wall.

"Ah, yes. How are you monster?", Vlad sneered.

"Waiting for the right moment to come back to Amity and rip your heart out!", Aaron roared as he smashed the screen with his fist before advancing towards Dementor.

"Nowhere to run now! A friend of Vlad's... is an enemy of mine!", Aaron growled as he stopped in front of the villain.

Before Aaron could even react, Dementor pushed the self destruct button. Aaron knew that whatever the lunatic pushed, it wasn't something good as sirens began wailing, filling the lair with noise. He looked back at Dementor, rage boiling in his blood.

"In twenty seconds you'll be ash! As will your friend!", Dementor yelled as he blasted off in his jetpack.

Aaron grabbed Joss up in his arms, running as fast as he could, but he knew he couldn't make it out in time to avoid the explosion. Wrapping Joss in a blanket, he shields her with his body, her body pressed against his while he craddled her protectively. Three... Two... One... and the explosion detonated!

Outside of the lair, Global Justice captured the fleeing Dementor in one of their helicopters. Seconds later the lair exploded in flame, the shockwave staggering all those around the area. It was with great horror, that Kim, Ron, Rufus, Slim, and James realized what happened!

"My God! Joss & Aaron were in there!", Kim yelled as tears welled up in her eyes.

Kim, Ron, Rufus, James, and Slim looked on, hanging their heads low as tears streamed down their faces. It seems that both Aaron & Jocelyn have been killed in the devastating blast. They all knew, that nothing could have survived, as they felt utterly helpless as they watched the flames consume the lair.

Then, something stirs from the flames... a huge figure comes walking out of the flames. It was Aaron! In his arms was an almost unscathed Jocelyn Possible, who rested in is his savagely burnt arms. They looked at the towering figure of Aaron, his flesh badly burnt, some large sections of flesh were burnt down to the bone. His whole body torn, burnt, and bleeding from the explosion.

Aaron walked over to Slim, placing his daughter in his arms. After handing Slim his daughter, Aaron collapsed to the ground. Kim & Ron rushed to his side, tears brimming in their eyes. The ambulence came, taking all of them to the nearest hospital. Aaron put Jocelyn's own safety before his own... even if it would cost him his own life... it was the most noble act any of them have ever witnessed.

"Please be okay... please be okay.", Kim whispered in the ambulence as she cryed on Ron's shoulder.

**4 Days Later**

Resting in his hospital bed, Aaron waited. He had survived the blast and saved Jocelyn from harm, but he's been alone for days. Most of the burns were gone, with the exception of the few larger parts on his arms and sides that have yet to heal. It's great having a healing factor, even though it's only a fraction of what it used to be. Oh well, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. At that moment, the nurse came in.

"Good morning.", the young nurse said with a smile.

"Yes it is.", he replied.

"You have visitors!", the nurse answered back.

He looked at the door, and there they were with flowers and gifts of all kinds. Kim, Ron, Jocelyn, Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible, Uncle Slim, and the Tweebs. They had all come to visit me... even though I am not of their blood... they still consider me family.

"Hello family! It's great to see you again. Sorry if I scared you.", Aaron said with a smile.

Mrs. Possible walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you.", she said with a mother's love.

Kim rushed over and planted a quick kiss on his lips before embracing him in a hug.

"Glad to see you too.", Kim laughed.

Jocelyn hugged him and gave her own kiss on his lips. Ron walked over, handing him a new comic and hugged his bro, kissing his forehead.

"Looking good bro.", Ron said.

The Tweebs handed him some cookies after giving their friend a hug. It was great to see that their friend, who was like the older brother they didn't have, survive his near death experience. It was then that the doctor walked in on the celebration.

"Well, it seems you have quite a following don't you, young man?", the doctor asked with a smile.

"So doctor, when can he leave?", James asked.

"He can leave today. His healing abilities are unlike anything we've seen, but he'll still have to keep his bandages on those larger wounds for a few more days. Other than that, he's good to go.", the Doctor said with a wide grin.

"Sounds good to me doc. I just want to go home with my family and relax.", Aaron said in his usual charm. Slim walked up to him, a smile on his face.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter. It takes a true warrior & hero to put his loved ones before himself. So I want you to have this.", Slim said opening a box and a silver metallic crown with a pointed "A" in the center.

"We had it made from the strongest metal on the planet. It is a symbol of what you are... a hero.", Slim continued as he placed the crown atop his head the "A" symbol appearing on his forehead.

A tear ran down Aaron's face as he stood up and hugged Slim. He broke the embrace and pulled everyone into a large hug.

"I love guys and gals.", Aaron replied with a wide grin.

**Author's Notes**

Not much to say on this chapter. I added some action with some comedy. It worked out really well, and I figured to give some spotlight on Jocelyn "Joss" Possible, since it is rare to see her in any fanfics. She also serves the sidekick role like very well.


	4. Chapter 4: Unwelcome Reunion

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**Unwelcome Reunion**

**MAY 2008**

Arriving in Middleton and meetings the Possibles & Stoppables was the best thing to ever happen to Aaron. His bond with them keeps getting stronger with each passing day. But not just them, with all the others who dwell in Middleton.

For once in his life he is happy, and finally he was going to the Middleton Mall and meet Monique. He heard a good deal about her from both Kim & Ron. It was just that she was so busy with her promotion from her boss, which made her become the manager of the entire store, that she never got to meet him.

But thankfully, the big sales were over for now, and he now has a chance to meet her face-to-face. True, clothing and fashion were not his strong suit, but if he could make another female friend, that would be good. I just wish I could find the girl I met after I crashed, Aaron thought to himself. Just the thought of her green eyes and black hair and beautiful body made his heart melt.

"But who knows, maybe I will find her eventually.", he said to himself as he walked down the stairs.

As usual, Kim was ready for shopping, while Ron, like himself, wasn't too worried about fashion. One of the great things about being a social outcast was not caring what others thought about you. But at least I can go get some comics since I'm at the mall.

"So, are you guys ready? Because I know I am. I got to pick up some new comics, for me and my bro here to read.", Aaron informed with his usual charm.

"Sure thing, just gotta lock the door and get the keys, which are...", Kim answered as Ron presented her with the car keys.

"Thanks, Ron.", she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. Aaron rolled his eyes, wondering how long it would take for them to break the kiss.

"As much as I love watching you two future mates make out, I would like to get going.", Aaron said in a sarcastic tone.

Kim & Ron looked at him with akward smiles before regaining their composure and walking out the door. As usual, whether they were going out shopping or to college, Aaron sat in the back seat as Ron & Kim positioned themselves in the front, usually with Kim being the driver.

Aaron looked out the window, wondering to himself whom the pale skinned beauty was he met. Something in his heart told him that she was the one, and as the old saying goes, if you follow your heart, you'll find love. If you follow your heart... it will not lead you astray.

That was his mistake when he dated Jazz Fenton; he didn't listen to his heart, he listened to his mind. And he knew how that ended... badly to say the least. It was a short drive thankfully, and here they came to the Middleton Mall. Parking the vehicle in the third row, Kim switched on the alarm and locked the doors, before she took Ron & Aaron's arms in each of hers and walked to the opening entrance of the mall.

Aaron smelled the air, which was a mix of perfumes and fast foods. Sure enough he found several food courts and a perfume shop, but he dared not enter. Kim was intent on going to one place and one place only: Club Banana. And what Kimmie wanted, she got, and both Aaron & Ron knew this. As they entered, the trio ran right into Tara.

"Hi Kim! Ron! Aaron!", the blond said as she approached the trio giving them each a hug.

"Hi Tara! What are you doing here?", Ron asked.

She gave one of her perky smiles, knowing it was a dumb question but trying not to laugh.

"Trying on some clothing. But sadly I don't have anyone to give me an opinion.", Tara sighed.

At that moment, both Ron & Aaron knew they were in trouble.

"Of course, I could always borrow one of you from Kim.", Tara offered suggestively.

Ron & Aaron looked at each other quick before looking at Kim, who didn't seem to mind. In fact she got a sinister grin on her face that scared them both. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Cause whenever Kim gets that look... it can't be good... Ron thought to himself.

"You can take both of them. I don't mind sharing Ron with other girls when it comes to clothing.", Kim answered.

Aaron knew that Kim did that out of spite because:

**1. He did not care about clothing or fashion**

**2. She knew that the only girl Ron had seen naked or had sexual relations with was her**

Of course Aaron knew that she was teasing Ron. He already knew that both were virigins before they had their first sexual escapade with each other. It didn't bother him, but it wasn't something he wanted to talk about either. What they did in the bedroom was their business.

As Tara pulled Ron & Aaron into the changing room for their opinions, Kim walked over the counter where she knew Monique would be standing. It wouldn't hurt to talk to her friend and besides, the store had only a few other people and the security was good, plus two other worker girls were at the registers anyway.

"Hey Monique!", Kim greeted as the brown skinned vixen turned to face her, a smile of joy written on her face.

"Hey girl! It's been awhile! How are you?", Monique asked as she pulled Kim into a quick hug.

"Oh, you know, college and saving the world. By the way... remember I was telling you about the new member of the family? Well, he's here and he wants to meet you.", Kim said giving her a wink. Monique gave her a wicked grin.

"Is he as cute as all the girls in Middleton say he is?", Monique asked Kim.

"Well, if you mean he has a body like a god, then yes. But he's also very sensitive, understanding, caring, funny, and overall a really great person. He's also a bit of a tragic individual.", Kim answered as she pulled out a voice recording copy of his tragic story.

"Listen to this when you get home. Wade made hundreds of them. He's even trying to convince Aaron of making it into a book.", Kim laughed.

"So that's his name? Aaron? Sounds intrigueing. I do need a date for a fashion ceremony tomarrow. Do you think you could persuade him to join me?", Monique asked as she smiled at Kim, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I will have no problem with that.", Kim answered with a wink.

At that moment, Ron, Tara, and Aaron came out of the dressing room. Aaron didn't mind female nudity, but Ron was still red in the face along with a shy wide smile that seemed etched onto his features. Aaron however enjoyed looking at the nude form of Tara, for he had a great deal of respect for the female body, and its alluring qualities.

"So what do you think?", Tara asked the two men.

"I think those outfits looked beautiful on you. You have a beautiful body, and I think Ron here agrees.", Aaron answered before letting out a soft laugh.

Tara walked up and kissed Ron on the cheek and then kissed Aaron lightly on the lips. She wouldn't let other guys check out her outfits and see her in the nude while she went shopping, but around Aaron & Ron were different, and she felt comfortable and safe around them.

"Thanks so much. Now I know what looks good to wear and what doesn't.", Tara replied with a seductive smile, clearing flirting with them both.

Tara took the items up to the register, payed for them, and once again kissed the two goodbye before leaving the store.

"Well, that was fun. I do say that I enjoyed it.", Aaron smirked as he looked at Ron.

"Dude, you are such a perv.", Ron chuckled.

"There is nothing wrong with a beautiful female body. And I'm so not a perv.", Aaron responded to Ron as they went looking for Kim.

Sure enough, there she was with a dark haired brown skinned vixen. That had to be Monique, and they were right, she was attractive. Monique and Kim turned to face the two. Monique's eyes widened as she looked upon the guy that had all the girls in Middleton talking.

Wearing green shorts and a tight blue tanktop shirt, which revealed his impressive pectoral muscles as well as his solid abdomen. His skin was a regular white tone while his hair was a chestnut brown in color; his eyes were a blueish-green in color, which held so many emotions.

His arms and legs, like the rest of his body were huge and heavily muscled, but not in a steroid body builder way... more along the lines of natural muscle. Monique looked him up and down, understanding why he wore shorts that were not as tight as his shirt. Damn, he is fine. More than fine, she thought to herself. Tall, muscular, and sexy in a natural sort of way. She was snapped out of her daze by Kim snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Monique, this is Aaron.", Kim said in a gentle voice.

Monique extended her hand, which Aaron gently grasped in his massive paw, being as gentle as possible. She could feel her delicate hand in his massive paw, marveling at its size, which like the rest of his body, looked more Hulk size than human size.

"Hello, Monique. I heard so much about you that I just had to meet you. Do you think you could find me some shirts that are not quite as snug and maybe a suit or two, if it's not too much trouble?", Aaron asked in his charming voice, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Um... sure. I'll be right back.", Monique replied as she smiled like a high school girl with a crush before she bolted off.

Kim walked up to Aaron. Aaron turned to face his red haired female friend, his blueish-green eyes locking on to her emerald colored orbs. It was then that he knew something was up.

"So... do you like Monique?", Kim asked.

"Yes, she is nice. Why do you ask?", he questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was wondering because, you see she doesn't have a date for the fashion ceremony tomarrow, and I was wondering if you could be her date. It would make her very happy. That is if you want to... please?", Kim suggested, giving him the full puppy dog pout.

Aaron struggled not to look, but he was in a losing battle. She looked so cute, sad, and beautiful that it drove him nuts. Aaron could only sigh in defeat, as once again the puppy dog pout defeated him. She just had to use that on me, didn't she?

"Okay! I will be her date, but I'm telling her.", Aaron informed as he left to go find her.

Ron had seen and heard the whole conversation. He knew that Kim had something up here sleeve, and he kinda figured it involved something to do with Monique. Ron could only smile as he walked up to Kim, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're so evil.", Ron teased her as they kissed again.

Aaron spotted Monique in the men's clothing. He walked towards her, a gentle smile on his face. Monique knew why he was here, and it wasn't for the clothing he asked for. All she had to do now was wait and see what he has to say.

"So... I heard you don't have a date... and you know since I'm considered single and all... I was wondering if I could be your date?", Aaron asked.

In one quick motion, Monique jumped into his arms, knocking him over, as she shrieked with joy.

"I would love it!", she shouted as her lips met his in a kiss.

Aaron was shocked... to say the least... as he never expected Monique to leap in his arms or kiss him! But he had to admit, he did enjoy it! Kim never told me how strong she could be... or passionate. Well, can't do anything now but accept my fate.

**The Next Day**

The whole Possible family was eager to help Aaron get ready for his date with Monique, even though it was really just a friend date. Kim & Mrs. Dr. Possible helped him get dressed in one of the suits he bought from Club Banana the other day, while Mr. Dr. Possible was giving him hints on how to impress women.

He really didn't see what the big fuss was about though. I mean he went out with other girls in Middleton and they didn't act like this. Must have been because it was a ceremony. He couldn't complain. He was going on a date with an attractive young woman and he was going to get a free meal.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he remembered the pale green-skinned beauty that he met before he was rescued by Kim & Ron. I wish I could find her. His heart knew that it was love he had seen in her eyes. His heart knew the truth. He dared not tell anyone about it, especially Ron & Kim. But there was one individual that he did tell.

"Can I come in?", came a motherly voice.

The door opened and in came Mrs. Dr. Possible, concern in her eyes.

"Is everything alright?", she asked him as he slowly turned to face her.

"Remember, I told you about the young woman with dark hair and pale green skin? My heart is telling me that I love her... and she loves me. I just hope I can find her. My heart has never been wrong... for it lead me to this family.", Aaron answered with a heavy sigh.

Mrs. Possible nodded and walked over to him.

"You'll find her soon. And when you do, she'll be so happy to be with you. But for now, I think you should drive over and pick up your date.", Mrs. Possible said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks... Mom.", Aaron replied with a smile as he walked out of his room and down the stairs.

As he walked out of the house, Mr. Dr. Possible stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Be sure to come home no later than midnight or at least call if you're going to be late.", he informed Aaron, who turned and gave him a thumbs up.

He started the car and drove down the road as fast as the speed limit required. He wondered to himself, would it be sooner than I even expected to find the one I love? Could she be searching for me as well? Is she nearer than what I think she is? Could she actually be close by?

Only time would tell, but something told him, that it would not be as long as he once thought. He arrived at Monique's house, which was similar to the Possible home, but of a different color scheme. He got out of the car and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps, and the door slowly opened revealing a sight that made Aaron's jaw drop.

It was Monique, who was wearing a beautiful red dress the hugged her body and her curves beautifully, while her hair was straightened like Kim's, and she wore red high heels that matched her clothing perfectly. God she is so sexy... I wonder if she just got the dress or she was saving it for a special occasion... it doesn't matter cause she could proably make any clothing look good, Aaron thought to himself.

"Well, just don't stand there, big sexy. Escort me to the car?", she said seductively.

She shut the door as she wrapped her arms around his right arm and walked toward the car. He opened the door letting her in on the right side, closing it as she sat in the seat while he ran over to the driver's side to start the call. It was a thirty minute drive to the destination of the fashion ceremony.

He parked the car and escorted her to the main entrance, where several bounchers stood. He eventually found them a table, close to the stage. He seated her in her chair like a gentlemen and then resumed to take a seat himself.

A good amount of time passed as they watched the show and ordered light meals and some beverages. He liked being around Monique. She had one of those personalities that you couldn't help but enjoy. I wonder if she is into wrestling and comics?

"So, KP gave you the recording?", Aaron asked with a sigh. Monique nodded her head.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you.", she replied sincerely as his eyes met hers.

"You don't have to be. Afterall, I've found peace, happiness, and lots of people who love me. I say that's a fair trade. Even though I will hate those who harmed me forever.", Aaron remarked as a smile broke across his face.

Monique had to give him credit. She thought he would be the type who didn't like to talk about his feelings, but he surprised her. Now it was time for her to go in for the kill. She wanted to know if he was available, because she would love to have someone like him by her side.

"What about relationship wise?", Monique asked coyly smiling as seductive as possible.

Aaron looked up from his drink, his eyes glancing into her own brown orbs. She wants to know if I have a girlfriend? I knew that was coming. Since when did I transform into the hottest bachelor in all of Middleton? I never asked to be the desireable one! Then again... it does have its good points.

"I do love someone, but I have to find her.", Aaron answered after a brief silence.

"Oh, and who is she?", Monique asked curious as to whom he loved.

"I don't know her name. But when I looked at her beautiful face, her beautiful eyes made my heart melt. I could see love in her eyes as she looked into mine. Also there was a loneliness and sadness there as well. Wishing to find someone who would love her and accept her for who she was, without judgement. But I do know, that I will find her, and we will be together forever.", Aaron answered, his words full of sincerity, love, and passion.

Monique moved her hands across the table, grasping his hand and giving it a light sensitive squeeze. She smiled at him, and marveled at what a wonderful person he was. Whoever this girl is, that girl is so damn lucky.

"The shows almost over. What do you say we leave and pick up Ron & Kim and go to Bueno Nacho?", Monique asked with a kind smile. He responded with a light kiss on her lips.

"I would love it.", Aaron replied with a wide grin as they got up from the table, accidently forgetting his wallet in the process.

Once he realized he left it at the table he stopped, telling Monique to go wait in the car while he goes back to get his wallet. Monique walked out to the car and called Kim on the car's tv screen. A few seconds passed and then Kim's image came onto the screen.

"So, how did the date go, Monique?", Kim asked.

"It was great. He's everything you said he was. I'm so glad to have met such a great person. Thank you so much, Kim!", Monique answered.

"No big.", Kim responded.

So far so good. He thought to himself. But something in his gut told him that something wasn't right. He grabbed his wallet from the table, placing it in his pocket. As he was about to walk away, when a familiar figure approached him... one he always remembered.

"Aaron... is that you?", said the person as he turned towards the voice.

He knew that voice and who it belonged to. It was Valerie Gray, wearing a golden dress, a pair of golden shoes, and her hair was held back in a ponytail. He never expected to see her here, and it brought memories of Amity Park... ones that ignited the rage within him. His face hardened as he clenched his fists as his face became emotionless.

"It's me... Valerie. Don't you remember?", she asked as she placed a hand along the side of his face.

She wanted to reach out to him, and yet she could sense that he was angry. She wanted to help him... calm him... but it was not to be. Aaron angerly swatted her hand from his face and let out a low growl that managed to escape from his throat.

"What do you want?", Aaron growled as he stared into her eyes.

She was surprised by his actions, almost hurt. She didn't want to see hate and anger in his eyes, but yet there it was. Rage like that of a vengeful god-like being, whose blueish-green eyes glowed with anger. She never did find out what happened to him... and she wanted to know... she wanted to help him.

"I want to talk to you! Danny said you became too savage to control. But I went to find you, and I couldn't. Now, I'm here to take you home. Maybe you could forgive them.", Valerie answered with complete sincerity.

Aaron's eyes widened at the utter audacity of her words! I would rather burn at the planet's core than forgive those wretched insects who have done nothing but cause me pain and suffering! Yet, she has the audacity to think that I should be the one to apologize?

"Forgive them? For betraying me and banishing me like I was a rabid monster? How dare you! I'll never forgive them! I'll hate them for as long as I live! This is my home now, where I am loved and accepted! Just leave me alone, Valerie!", Aaron roared, anger and venom on his words.

He turned and walked away, but was stopped by Valerie grabbing his hand. While he hated to admit it, he was somewhat soothed by her gentle touch. It was like she could calm him, and make him understand... if only for a single moment.

"I don't know what happened, but I can help you. I'm your friend, I'll make sure they won't harm you.", Valerie assured him in vain.

"I heard that lie before!", Aaron yelled as he turned to face her.

"I don't know what happened, but I know Danny wouldn't...", was all she got out before Aaron silenced her with a roar.

"Listen and listen good. Just because you have a crush on Danny doesn't mean it will save his life or any of their wretched lives from me! He would use you to get what he wants and then he would discard you like a piece of candy wrapper!", Aaron growled, as the words sunk in, hurting Valerie as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, I guess I hit a nerve, didn't I? You think if you impress him, that he will dump Sam and be with you? Well... I got news for you... if I do return to Amity Park... I'll make them pay.", Aaron said coldly as he turned to walk towards the door.

From out of nowhere a pink blast of energy shattered against his back, staggering him. He turned to see Valerie in her red & black ghost hunting clothing. She didn't want to harm him... she wanted to help him... she cared for him deeply... more than most people or herself would admit... she may even love him... but she couldn't let him kill Danny or the others... she wouldn't!

"I will not allow you to hurt my friends... so please don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt you.", Valerie pleaded as a tear streamed down her face.

"Very well. You'll be the first one to be beaten to a bloody pulp! Remember... they brought this pain upon themselves... as have you!", Aaron warned as he leaped at her.

Valerie rolled out of the way as Aaron's fists shattered the ground, creating a small crater. Grabbing her bazooka cannon, she pushed the power level to maximum. Aaron roared as he charged, rage in his eyes. Valerie pulled the trigger, unleashing a powerful blast of pink energy that struck Aaron with tremendous force, sending him crashing two hundred meters through the air, straight through the wall and out into the parking lot.

The bazooka was of little use now as the tremendous release of energy drained it and left it utterly damaged. Monique saw what had happened. Her heart was filled with concern as she seen Aaron crash into the parking lot.

"Kim! Get here now! Call Global Justice! Someone just blasted Aaron straight through the building and into the parking lot! I gotta go help him!", Monique informed, as she shut off the screen and ran towards the parking lot where Aaron crashed.

She found him, rising from the shattered concrete, his flesh slightly burned and a few dozen small cuts on his body, which slowly seeped blood. He looked at her, concern on his face, but a red rage in his eyes. He wouldn't have her hurt in this fight. He had to make sure she made it to safety.

"Get to safety! I can handle this.", Aaron shouted, but she ran to him anyways embracing him in a hug.

"I won't! You're my friend and you need me now!", Monique replied, sounding surprisingly like Kim or Ron when they wanted to help him.

Before he could protest, Valerie came flying on her black surfboard like flying device, firing blasts at him. He shielded Monique with his body, protecting her from harm as he groaned in pain from the impact of the blasts. Another barrage assulted him, but this time he was expecting it.

When Valerie came close enough, Aaron grabbed a nearby car and threw it at his flying foe, knocking her out of the sky as she and her board crashed into the ground. Before Valerie could even react, Aaron shattered the board in half, destroying it as he advanced on her.

She stood up from the ground, slipping into a fighting stance. Valerie got some good shots in with her feet and fists, but they barely made Aaron flinch as he connected with a strong right hook, sending her soaring 100 meters away before crashing into a car with a sickening impact.

Aaron leaped, landing in front of his prone foe, lifting her up by her neck and slamming her on the front of a car, crushing the front end of the vehicle. If that didn't shatter Valerie's ribs, it would be a miracle. Aaron lifted Valerie, wrapping his arms around her as he began slowly crushing the life from her with his strength, intent on snapping her like a twig. He could feel the life force drain from her as he roared in primal fury.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Aaron! Stop!", came three voices, which made him turn and release his death hold slightly.

It was Ron, Kim, and Monique. Their faces showed concern, as well as another emotion... one that Aaron knew all too well... it was fear!

"You don't have to be a monster, bro. Don't sink to their level.", Ron said before Kim continued.

"You don't have to forgive them... but you must let go of the pain. All of Middleton loves you, we love you. That's all that matters. So please... don't do it.", Kim finished as they walked towards him.

The rage drained from his image, replaced by sadness and disgust. He gently dropped Valerie, and walked towards them, embracing all three of them in a deep hug. He didn't want to let them go... he didn't want to see fear in their eyes... he didn't want to lose their friendship.

"I will always love you.", Aaron said as they slowly walked away.

Global Justice arrived to take Valerie Gray to the hospital. Thankfully, she only suffered some broken ribs and a broken arm. Before leaving, Aaron approached her, stroking her hair and dropping a kiss on her lips. She wanted to help me... and I hurt her... she cares for me... and I treated her like dirt... I hate myself. He hated himself for what he did to her. He only hoped that she could forgive him.

**Middleton Hospital**

Valerie awoke from her bed, trying to think of how she got here. Then she realized what had happened. She cursed herself silently. I never should have attacked him. I just wanted to talk to him. Instead I ended up fighting him. I hope he will forgive me, she thought as a tear streamed down her face. She was unaware that she had a visitor.

She was greeted by Monique, who stopped by to give her something in a box. Valerie opened it, revealing a cute little stuffed toy kitten holding a heart. On the heart, in bold white letters read: "I'M SORRY". She knew it had to be Aaron who had sent it, for he knew how much she loved kittens. She looked over at Monique. With a tear running down her face she looked at Monique with a smile.

"Tell him... I forgive him... and I hope he has found happiness.", Valerie told Monique who left with a smile on her face.

**Author's Notes**

A really cool and deep chapter. I loved doing the interaction between Valerie & Aaron. It's one of the reasons I plan on doing a prequel series to this saga. I want to explore Valerie's relationship with Aaron, as well as the others in Amity Park. Overall, this was a very entertaining chapter for me to write and I hope all of you enjoyed it. Anyways, I hope that I get some reviews, because the more reviews I get... the more I will write.


	5. Chapter 5: Team Go Confrontation

****

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**Team Go Confrontation**

**JUNE 2008**

Aaron has traveled to Go City, leaping his way there instead of taking a vehicle. He was regaining some of his former power, but still it was a shadow of his former strength. Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible took samples of his blood to one of their friends, and gave the good news.

Each month that passed, more of his powers returned. It would still take an additional 8-12 more months until his power would be fully restored or as the doctor claimed, it would be greater than ever before. Aaron didn't know what the doctor meant, because he already knew his power was limitless... and always has been... or will be once they return.

Maybe the old saying is true: what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. I mean I have survived being burnt down to the bone, blasted, shot, and slashed in the past four months that I've been with the Possible family. But it was worth the pain to recieve their love and kindness. And he was getting some of his strength back, so it has turned out good so far.

Kim & Ron were busy with Global Justice, and they were still unsure as to allow him to see their secret operations. To be honest, Aaron didn't care, and if he learned anything from comics, it is that you should never trust big secret societies.

He heard about Go City and its heroes, but he was not really impressed. I could take them down with just my current state, he thought to himself. I guess it takes all kinds of people to make a world. But honestly, how could they compare to me?

Besides the disdain for the heroes, he just hoped Ron & Kim joined him soon enough. Leaping quarter of a mile with each leap, he soon found his destination. He sniffed the air, disgusted with the smell of the city. He prefered the country side or a small town or Middleton in comparrison to this place. He leaped atop a skyscraper, taking in the view of the city.

He could see no heroes, but he felt their presence. He heard about the members of Team Go. In fact he researched them a little, discovering that they were brothers. Hego, the leader was blue and has superhuman strength, as well as an obnoxious attitude.

Well, we'll see how strong he is if he picks a fight with me. Mego was purple and had the ability to change size. Aaron read that he has an ego problem, so I guess he'd just have to crush it out of him if he gets too smart or wise.

The younger of the brothers were the Wego Twins; they were red and had the ability to duplicate. Fine, more to smash if they got in his way. He also discovered three others that recently became a group faction of Team Go. They were new, but just as predictable.

It consists of Boom, an attractive young heroine in her twenties with the ability to unleash sonic blasts; Electron, a hero who can discharge vast amounts of electric energy; and HotShot could unleash flames from his hands.

Overall, they didn't impress Aaron that much. Unlike most of the heroes of the comics, who had class, these wimps were weak in comparrison. Sure, they'd be an even match for any of the Fenton rogue gallery, but of course he alone could do that.

For some reason, he expected them to get under his skin. As Aaron leaped off, he was unaware that a certain pale green-skinned villainess was watching him from a distance. Atop a skyscraper was none other than the villainess Shego.

"This could be interesting.", she said to herself as she watched Aaron with her spy cam.

For some reason, she was drawn to him, as if her heart told her where he was. Why did she have feelings for him? Why did she care for him? Why had she been watching him for the past several months? She didn't even know his name... and yet secretly... she loved him.

Aaron leaped from building to building, but as he leaped for an edge to grab on, a bolt of electricity struck him, sending him crashing into the concrete of the street below. With a low growl, he rose from the shattered concrete, eager to battle the insect that sucker punched him. And sure enough there they were, no more than 150 meters away from him stood Team Go.

He smiled, curling his hands into fists as he awaited for them to attack. Hego stepped forth, in his usual heroic pose. It made Aaron sick. Glorified celebrity hero chump, he thought to himself. I guess he's gonna talk me to sleep or something lame like that.

"As protectors of Go City, I demand that you leave!", Hego shouted.

Aaron smiled, amused at the pathetic threat. Is this moron serious? I can't believe this idiot! He expects me to leave... even though I have done nothing at all to cause harm to anyone or anything? Yep, this guy is a total imbecile... plain and simple.

"Oh, is that so? And if I don't?", Aaron questioned in a sarcastic manner.

Hego frowned. This brute reminded him a lot of his sister, which really got under his skin. It was time for Hego and the rest of Team Go to go on the offensive. He would be damned if he was going to let this monster of a human rampage in this city!

"Then, we will make you leave.", Hego warned.

Aaron crunched his knuckles. It was just what he had been waiting for! Finally, the moron is giving me a reason to rip him and his pathetic team apart! This is going to be really fun! I always did hate the glorified hero types. What they get... they brought upon themselves!

"Bring it! After I'm done with you, I think I'll rip off those ridiculous masks and keep them as trophies!", Aaron laughed as he charged at the heroes.

Team Go charged at their monstrous foe, unaware that this being was unlike any they had ever faced. Hego and Aaron collided in mid air, with Aaron using his larger size to his advantage, throwing Hego through a building.

Aaron lunged at Mego, who quickly shrank to avoid the blow, and did so again and again. Frustrated, Aaron smashed his foot into the concrete, causing the miniture Mego to get caught in his grasp. Changing back to full size, Mego swallowed hard, knowing this was the part he was going to get hurt... badly!

Like a herder cracking a whip, Aaron smacked Mego on the ground twice, rendering him unconscious as he threw him into a dozen Wego duplicates, as the others surrounded him. He was more amused than intimidated, as the smirk on his face clearly showed.

"Fine! You want me? Come get me!", Aaron roared as he smashed through the duplicates like a rampaging rhino.

Seeing the Wego Twins & Mego were taken care of, he moved on to the final three: HotShot, Boom, and Electron. All the while this was happening, Shego watched from her skyscraper. She was enjoying the fight, and glad to see Team Go get what they so longingly deserved!

"Glad to see someone finally put my brothers in their place", Shego said to herself.

Shego continued to watch as the battle continued. She was interested in what this person could do. True, she herself was able to beat all of Team Go, but she wondered what the big brute could do. She wanted to know more about him... maybe he could make a good sparring partner... and after our little tussels... we could get more comfortable, Shego thought to herself as a wicked grin crossed her features.

"I really need to know who he is.", she told herself.

Aaron stopped and looked at the three heroes that stood in his way. If this is the best this city has... then I might as well just turn and walk away. I mean what challenge could these three possibly give me? It's just too easy!

"So... who wants to get crippled next?", Aaron asked with a sneer.

Aaron charged at full speed at the heroes, but was stopped in his tracks by Boom's sonic blasts. The pain of the blasts were intense, as he dropped down to his knees. The waves of the sonic blasts continued to bombard him as he clawed the pavement.

Electron added to the assult, spewing golden electricity from his hand, which added to the pain. Finally, HotShot unleashed his flames, which scortched Aaron's flesh. For several minutes, he withstood the pain, until his rage over came the pain as he raised his fists high above his head.

"GRRAAAH! AULK... SMASH!", Aaron roared as he smashed his fists into the earth with all his strength, causing the strata to rupture under the feet of the three super beings and send them flying in opposite directions.

Taking advantage, he leaped on top of Boom, driving her into the concrete with his feet upon impact. He grabbed Electron, repeatidly smashing him into the concrete, creating a crater as he dropped the broken hero.

He walked over HotShot, whom he delivered a solid punch to the face, knocking him out cold. Well, I guess they thought I was just an ordinary criminal. This is what you get when you underestimate a foe! Breathing heavy, Aaron dropped to his knees. Tired from the fight, which he didn't even start.

Damn heroes, they think they can push other people around just because they saved a city or two a couple dozen times. He stood to his full stature. He had to give these punks credit, they had enough guts to face him. Just imagine what I could have done at full power, he mused to himself.

They should consider themselves lucky for the minor injuries that they'll have, cause god knows what would have happened if they challeged me when I was at 100%. He turned to see Hego standing, twenty meters away, ready to battle.

"I see you defeated my team mates. Now, it's time to face someone who is as strong as you.", Hego challenged as he stood glarring daggers at his foe.

"Please. Spare me your pathetic threats. If I recall, you guys attacked me first. But if you want to find out who is stronger, then be my guest. One shall stand... one shall fall!", Aaron answered.

The two beings collided, hands locked as they pushed at one another, testing the strength of the other. For several minutes, it seemed like an even battle, but slowly Aaron began to overpower Hego, forcing him down to a knee! Hego was in utter disbelief, for very few could actually surpass his super strength!

Shego watched from the skyscraper in utter awe and shock. Wow, nobody has out powered Hego in the strength department... in the intelligence department, yes... but not when it came to brute physical force... unless maybe herself.

Hego slammed his head into Aaron's abdomen, forcing him to release his grip as Hego followed up with a barrage of blows that could be heard throughout the city. Aaron dropped to his knees as the blows hurt his body, but he forced himself up as Hego charged, striking Aaron with both fists with all of his strength, sending the brute crashing through a ten story building.

The building collapsed as Hego dropped to his knees, exhausted from the battle. From the wreckage of the building a fist exploded and out crawled Aaron, his blueish-green eyes full of primal rage. His body was torn and bruised from the beating he had taken from Team Go and yet he stood! Hego's eyes widened in complete disbelief.

"You should be dead! What kind of monster are you?", Hego yelled as he regained his footing.

Spitting blood from his mouth and then wiping the remains away, Aaron growled at his shocked foe. I'm not going to let that blue & black clad moron get away with attacking me! That's it! If he wants to get killed... then so be it!

"The kind that kills heroes!", Aaron roared as he slammed his fist into Hego's chest sending him crashing through two skyscrapers.

Landing with devastating impact, Hego looked up as he was crushed back down into the earth by Aaron's muscled form. With savage rage, Aaron pounded on Hego, drawing blood from his mouth and face before stopping.

"You want to know who I am? I'm the strongest there is. But I am no monster... and to prove it... I will leave this city and not injure a single person.", Aaron proclaimed as he walked away.

Hego slowly got up, a confused look on his face. What had just happened? Could me and my team made a grave mistake? Were we wrong to attack him without reason? Hego wondered to himself as he felt pain ache through his entire body.

Leaping off into the distance, Aaron thought he saw someone wearing green & black clothing on a skyscraper. He leaped in the same direction again, allowing him to look again... but he found nothing. He looked around the skyscraper, finding nothing, but he did smell a familiar body wash.

Must be getting close to finding the one I love because I'm starting to see things, he mused. I can't say Kim or Ron will be happy with me beating the crap out of Team Go, but hey I was attacked first. And if they don't believe me, I'm sure the eye witnesses and the cameras can tell them.

As Aaron leaped away, Shego came out of the shadows.

"Hmm... Strong, intelligent, and good looking. Looks like I found my man.", Shego smirked.

**Author's Notes**

Finally Team Go meets the one person who can litterally wipe the floor with them! This proved to be an interesting chapter... considering that it is the shortest of them all. I added some new characters to Team Go, those being: Boom, Electron, and HotShot. And yes, finally... Shego and Aaron are going to meet face-to-face! What will happen? Will love form between these two beings? Well... you'll have to read the next chapter and find out!


	6. Chapter 6: Love at First Fight

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**Love at First Fight**

**JULY 2008**

The Possible 4th of July Party was just the best! Food, drinks, and fun were all around as Aaron celebrated with his adopted family and his friends. After numerous hours of fun, watching fireworks, eating all kinds of food, and drinking beverages... it came to an end.

Like Kim & Ron, Aaron brushed his teeth and went for a good long sleep. He sighed as he closed his eyes and dreamed. Recently, he has been seeing the love of his life in his dreams more often, as he awakened from his sleep. Something told him that the day of finding her was upon him.

Far away, in Drakken's lair, Shego awakened from her chair she rested in. She too has been dreaming, but not her usual dreams of herself alone on a sunny beach. She was dreaming about him... in fact it seemed like everytime she closed her eyes... she seen his handsome face.

She got up and let a low growl. Why did I have to find him? Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why did I have to find out where he was? Why have I been watching him from afar for the past several months? Shego thought to herself, as she went over to awaken Drakken. If I can't sleep, neither is he!

Recently, the not so good doctor had been going to see his fiancee' Jennifer. She was a beautiful scientist in her early 40s, about as old as Drew. He's been going out with her for over a year, and he still hasn't even given her an engagement ring! Proably too cheap, Shego mused.

Poor woman, Shego mused as she lighted a finger and fired a bolt of plasma energy which struck near Drakken, causing him to jump nearly six feet in the air with a startled shriek. Shego took great joy is scaring Drakken, for the only thing that amused her more was actually making him feel pain in a game of "Drakken goes ouch"!

"AH! SHEGO!", Drakken shouted as he turned to face the green villainess.

Shego smirked, glad that she startled the blue scientist.

"So Dr. D, when are you going to get her an engagement ring? When she's old and grey?", Shego questioned with her usual sarcasm.

Drakken snarled and gave her one of his usual menacing looks. Not that it had any affect on her, but it helped him deal with his outrage at being disturbed from his nap.

"That is none of your business! I will cross that bridge when I'm ready! But right now, it's time to take over the world!", Drakken laughed menacingly.

Shego just frowned and shook her head. Why do I even work for him anymore? Oh yeah... I remember... for the paychecks. I wonder what whack plan he has come up with now? Well, might as well ask what the hell he's got up his sleeve.

"Okay Drew, what is your lame plan?", Shego asked with a sigh.

The evil doctor turned to face her. He ignored the jab she gave him by announcing his real name. He was too proud of his scheme to be bothered by his assistent's sarcastic remarks. He knew that this plan was utterly foolproof... or at least that was what he thought anyway.

"I'm glad you asked, Shego. I have constructed a laser that will litterally boil the planet! Think about it, intense heat waves causing massive floodings due to melting the polar ice caps. Plus, don't even get me started on how many homes and lives will be destroyed in the destruction! The people of Earth will surrender and declare me their ruler or I will unleash my weapon upon the Earth!", Drakken yelled, raising his hands high above his head as he continued to laugh.

Shego rolled her eyes. I knew he would try something like this.

"Sure. Whatever. But why not now? Or let me guess, you have to fix up the laser?", Shego mocked.

Drakken's face went pale, so to speak.

"Well, actually yes. That and I have to make my demands. You can go now if you wish Shego.", the not so good doctor informed.

Shego walked outside of the lair, staring out at the jungle. I hope I get to see him, Shego thought to herself as she let out a heavy sigh. I know he's living in Kimmie's house, that much I do know. Maybe I should go in his room and surprise him?

Nah, I'd proably get in a fight with the princess, and she'd ruin my fun. Of course, he may tag along once words gets to Kimmie about Drew's weapon. Shego smiled at that. She was going to meet her love... she was going to meet Aaron... one way or another!

At Bueno Nacho, Ron, Kim, and Aaron sat at their usual table enjoying their respective choices of food. Devouring his large naco in two bites and taking a long sip of cola, Aaron rested back against the imitation leather padding.

"Ah! Life is so good.", he remarked as he looked at Kim & Ron.

"It sure is bro. Hopefully nothing comes up to ruin it. I'm here at Bueno Nacho with my girlfriend and my best friend. What more could a guy ask for? Well, except for maybe some more food and drinks.", Ron replied with his usual laid back tone.

"Okay guys, I got to go to the little girls room. Don't go away.", Kim interjected, kissing Ron lightly on the lips before walking away.

Time was short and Aaron knew it. Him and Ron had been planning something for days. It was something that Ron had given great thought to... and he knew that now was as good as time as any. Today, Ron Stoppable would become officially engaged to Kim Possible!

"So, did you get the diamond engagement ring?", Aaron asked quietly.

As if to answer to his question, Rufus popped out and showed a ring box with the lid closed.

"Yeah, but hiding it from Kim hasn't been easy. I think she's onto me.", Ron answered back in a low voice as he pushed Rufus back down with the ring box back into his pocket.

"I'm so happy for you two. You have to tell me when you're going to get married dude. I honestly can't wait to see you together. You deserve love with each other, for like I said... your destiny is each other.", Aaron said with a deep sincerity and fondness.

Touched by his friends honesty and sincerity, Ron wiped a tear from his eye. He grabbed his bro by the arm, arm wrestling and laughing, as Kim came back to the table. Something told her that these two had something planned for her... but what exactly?

"Well, you two seem brotherly as ever. Ron, what is it you made Wade & Aaron promise not to tell me?", Kim asked with a seductive smile and a raised eyebrow.

Aaron & Ron quickly looked at the redhead. Oh, damn she is on to us, they thought to themselves. Ron just smiled, not answering Kim's question as he took her by the hand and went out the doors of Bueno Nacho. Aaron followed close behind, making sure he did not miss this great moment.

If I find love, I hope it is as passionate as the love between those two. The thought made him smile as he walked behind them. After some time walking, they came to the very place where Kim & Ron met in Pre-K. Ron turned to face Kim, looking deep into her beautiful green eyes.

"Kim... I've known you for most of my life. I came here to tell you that... I love you... and to give you this.", he said as he pulled out the ring case, opening it slowly to reveal a huge blue diamond engagement ring.

Kim's mouth went agape as a smile broke on her face, while tears of joy & happiness formed in her eyes. Ron took the ring and placed it on her ring finger on her left hand. Kim looked at the diamond ring, utterly speechless for the first few minutes. Then she looked at Ron, love in her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Awww... Ron... I love you!", Kim professed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss full of love & passion.

Aaron stood twenty feet away as he watched, a smile of happiness on his face, as a tear formed in his right eye and fell, slidding down his cheek. The future for these two would be a long and happy one. As he turned to walk away, he was suddenly tackled to the ground by the two lovers, laughing as they tickled him.

"No! Stop! This isn't fair! You know how ticklish I am! I am of no match! Ha Ha Ha! Help!", Aaron laughed as his friends wrestled with him for a few minutes before helping him to his feet.

Aaron wrapped his arms around his two best friends, drawing them into a gentle embrace.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?", Aaron asked, a playful smile on his face.

Before either of the couple could answer, a large black truck stopped them in their tracks. Aaron readied himself to fight, putting his life on the line for his friends as his muscles buldged, and a low growl escaped his throat. If they wanted to harm the ones he loved and cared about, they were going to have to get through him first! Out of the truck came a woman in GJ uniform, her one eye covered by an eyepatch.

Oh please, she can totally see through her other eye, why wear a damn eyepatch? Aaron thought to himself, as he relaxed a little. Still, Aaron remained in his fighting stance, ready to defend his friends if the need rises. He wasn't going to let any harm come to them... not as long as he breathed!

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, I need your assistance. Bring your friend too.", Dr. Director said in a low serious tone.

While Aaron wasn't the one to take orders, he didn't argue due to Kim & Ron's relationship with Global Justice, even though he hated being used. They got in the vehicle and speeded off as two other GJ cars followed from behind.

This would be Aaron's first time to actually know and see the secret base of Global Justice. Good, if they plan on hurting Kim & Ron in anyway, I can just destroy their entire base. Aaron sat between his two friends, who were concerned for their friend.

"It'll be okay bro. Global Justice are the good guys.", Ron said, trying to comfort him. Aaron faced Ron and slowly turned to face Kim.

"If one thing life has taught me, there is no good or evil. They're both the same. That and reading comics always implys never to trust any goverment or millitary or top secret society...EVER.", Aaron answered as he glared at Dr. Director through the viser.

Kim reached up and stroked his cheek gently, calming him somewhat. She didn't want to see one of her best friends on edge. She would do anything in her power to calm him. She knew that Aaron was just protecting them, which she could understand.

"You worry too much.", Kim replied with a smile.

"Maybe. But only because I care for the safety of the ones I love.", Aaron remarked, smiling at both Kim & Ron.

"At least your heart is in the right place, even though your trustworthiness to Global Justice is questionable.", Dr. Director interjected, as she smiled.

Well, what do you know, I amuse her. How lovely, about next she'll be asking me out on a date. The thought of Dr. Director, a woman at least ten years older than himself, asking him out on a date sent shivers up Aaron's spine. Damn charming personality, he cursed himself. At that moment, the truck came to sudden stop.

Then suddenly, the vehcile they were in and the other two went under a shaft of some kind and into a large underground parking lot. As they parked the vehicles, they got out and followed Dr. Director. Eventually, they came into the communications room, where a large screen, at least twenty-five feet wide and twelve feet tall stood. Agents were all around them, which Aaron did not like. He felt cornered and had to fight back the urge to attack.

"I'm bringing you here because, it seems like Dr. Drakken is up to his old tricks again. It's been five months since his last attempt at world domination, which thankfully you heroes stopped him.", Dr. Director announced as she turned to face the three.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to go take down his operations, while your here sitting pretty? Am I right Miss Director?", Aaron mock questioned.

"Aaron! Be nice!", Kim urged.

Dr. Director smiled as she approached the three individuals.

"It's alright Kimberly, I kinda enjoy his remarks.", she asnwered as she got way too close to Aaron for comfort.

"If it helps, you can all me Betty.", Dr. Director said as a seductive smiled crossed her face.

Aaron had to look away, as she walked back from the trio. Great, now she was flirting with me. Just what I need... a hormone crazed female agent who thinks I'm hot! Ron looked over at him, a dopey grin on his face while he giving him a raised eyebrow. Aaron growled before pointing at him.

"Say one word.", Aaron growled as Ron fought to keep himself from laughing.

Kim could not help but giggle, shaking her head slightly. Just like brothers, she thought to herself as her attention returned to Dr. Director.

"So, are you up to saving the world, Kimberly?", Dr. Director asked.

"I thought you'd never ask.", Kim answered as walked away with Ron & Aaron following close behind.

As they exited the facility and got above ground, Kim called Wade on her wrist Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade, can you get us a lift and find Drakken's lair?", she asked.

Within seconds, he gave her the location of Drakken's lair.

"Okay Kim, you're ride should be there in a few minutes. Talk to ya later.", Wade answered.

"You rock Wade.", Kim replied.

"Oh, and by the way, congradulations on you & Ron's engagement.", the boy genius congradulated before the small screen went blank.

Kim smiled and rushed Aaron & Ron, embracing them in a deep affectionate hug.

"You guys are the greatest.", Kim said as she broke the embrace before drawing Ron into a deep passionate kiss.

Aaron smiled and shook his head. Love is truelly powerful and wonderful at the same time. The ride came in the form of a familiar airplane, which happened to belong to none other than pop sensation Britina. The trio got in the plane, and soon they took off.

For most of the trip, Kim showed off her diamond engagement ring that Ron gave her. Britina marveled at it and how sweet it was of Ron to pledge his love for her. But sure enough, Britina's attention was caught by Aaron. He noticed this as well, wondering why she was looking at him. Could it be that I've managed to attract another female?

"Hi! We meet again!", the blond celebrity giggled.

"Huh? We've met before? When was that?", Aaron questioned, clearly confused.

"When we found you, Britina was the one who gave us a ride home. Being you were unconscious and all, you didn't talk to her.", Kim reminded.

Aaron smiled, knowing that he somehow came to Middleton, but in the plane of a celebrity? That was something totally unexpected... and intrigueing. Of all the rides I had to get, I was airlifted from a jungle onto the plane of a famous singer! How cool is that?

"Oh, yeah that. Well, I guess I also owe you my life.", Aaron remarked as he looked at Britina.

"It was nothing. You were too cute to leave behind, afterall.", Britina giggled as Aaron blushed.

A beeping came from Kim's wrist, indicating that they had arrived at their destination.

"Grab your parashoots! We've gotta jet!", Kim ordered as Ron & Aaron jumped from their seats, grabbing a parashoot for themselves as Kim opened the door.

"Thanks for the lift, Britina!", Kim said before jumping out first, followed shortly after by Ron.

Before he jumped out of the plane, Aaron rushed over and gave Britina a light kiss on the lips. It was the best way he could think of to thank her for helping to aid Kim, while also possibly saving his life. Besides, it would really make all the girls in Middleton gossip.

"Thank you.", Aaron said as he ran for the door.

Britina smiled as she touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. Aaron leaped out of the plane, falling fast as he released his parashoot. He eventually landed on the ground, scanning the surrounding jungle foliage for Kim & Ron. Sure enough his two friends bursted out of the foliage and as they began to moving.

They moved as quietly as they could, making sure not to make too much noise. Kim looked up to see a balcony, as she pulled out her grappling gun. Aaron stopped her, grabbing the grappling gun and placing it back in her backpack.

"No need for that. Just hang on.", Aaron ordered as he wrapped his arms around his friends.

I one great leap, he landed on the balcony. Releasing his grip, Kim & Ron dropped lightly on their feet. Kim & Ron were still filled with the rush they had from the leap. It wasn't everyday that a super powered being, who happens to be your best friend, lifts you in his arms and leaps several hundred feet or so up to a balcony on a mountain lair.

"Cool. Let's do that again!", Ron said with excitement.

"Ron! SHHHH!", Kim ordered.

They moved in to the lair, where there was a flight of stairs, and thrity feet below was Drakken and the laser. Gathering rope from her backpack, Kim tied it to the railing as they quietly lowered themselves down, taking cover behind some large box crates. They heard the not so good doctor fumbling with some of the controls.

Kim peaked around the corner, seeing Drakken, but wondering where Shego was. It was best to know where your foe is, especially when they are as dangerous as Shego. The last time, Kim could barely hold her own against the green skinned villainess!

"What's the matter Dr. D, too dumb to use the controls?", a voice came from the entrance as Shego walked into sight.

"Laugh all you want, Shego. Once I get this laser plugged in, I will be ruling this planet!", Drakken smiled as his shout turned to manical laughter. Shego rolled her eyes.

"You're such a drama queen.", she replied walking away and taking a seat in her chair.

As the trio listened, Ron made the biggest error, knocking over a box, drawing the attention of both Shego & Dr. Drakken. Shego's hands ignited in green plasma as she lept around the box crates, coming face to face with Kim Possible.

"Hello princess! Come to get your butt kicked?", Shego sneered as a predatory grin crossed her face.

Aaron was across the room, and he knew it had to be Ron who caused the noise. Well, doesn't pay to stay hidden any longer. He leaped from his hiding place, landing in front of a startled Drakken. The blue skinned scientist litterally shook with fear as he gazed upon the massive form of the brute in front of him.

"Uh, Shego? I think I need some help!", Drakken whined meekly as he cowered while Aaron approached menacingly.

Shego had her hands full with Kim as they traded blows. Ron as always stayed clear when these two came into conflict. He watched from a safe distance, as Kim avoided blast after blast of green plasma, which shattered all the surrounding crates. This was not the place for him to get involved with a fight... especially when it was between Kim & Shego!

Aaron turned to look on for a moment as Kim fought with someone, as they began blocking and countering each others strikes. He quickly turned his attention back to Drakken and the giant laser. Drakken lay curled up against the laser like a frightened child. Aaron had no intentions of hurting him. A part of him felt pity for the blue skinned man... no particular reason... but he still felt that way.

Aaron turned his attention towards the massive laser. Grabbing the base of the laser, digging his hands deep into the steel as he soon began to rip it from it foundations. Drakken's mouth opened in utter awe and disbelief. That laser weighed anywhere from 90-110 tons, and yet this brute was ripping it from its very foundations! It was physically impossible... and yet here it was happening right in front of his eyes!

Aaron's arms strained as he carried the massive laser machine over his head, his muscles rippling as he held it above his head. Damn, I could toss this thing like a football if I was at full power, he nagged at himself. But still, I'm strong enough, even with a fraction of my former limitless power, I've surprised even myself.

"Kim! Ron! Duck and cover!", Aaron yelled as he threw the massive machine through the air, as Kim, Ron, and Shego fell to the ground.

The machine soared through the wall of the lair, destroying the balcony as it fell several hundred feet below. Upon impact with the ground, the machine exploded, causing the lair to quake for several moments before the explosions subsided.

Drakken finally stood up, grabbing his hair within his hands. The look on his face was priceless, as Aaron fought the urge to burst out in laughter. This puny blue man amuses me... but I bet if I was around him for a long time... he would really start to annoy me!

"Do you realize how long it took to put that machine together?", Drakken screamed.

Aaron turned to face him, grabbing Drakken by his clothing and lifting the villain up to meet him face to face. Drakken let out a startled yelp as he felt himself being lifted off the concrete floor. He gazed into the eyes of the Hulk of a human being, a tingle of fear running up the mad doctor's spine.

"And your point would be?", Aaron asked the villain with a smug grin.

Drakken just growled, as Aaron dropped him on the ground.

Kim resumed fighting Shego as Ron watched. Kim ducked under a left hook, countered with a kick, which was blocked, and then from out of nowhere a green plasma punch sent Kim flying against the wall. Shego had always held back against Kim, but not this time! This time she was going to finish Kimmie... for good!

Kim lay prone on the floor as Shego advanced, marching proudly over to her defeated foe. An evil smirk crossed her face as she ignited her hands in emerald plasma. She raised her hands over her head, intending to kill Kim Possible... the one thing she should have done a long time ago!

It was then that she turned her head, only for her eyes to come upon Aaron. Just at the same time, Aaron's eyes came upon Shego. Shego extinguished the plasma on her hands as she walked closer towards Aaron. They both seemed in a trance as they walked towards one another, stopping just sixty feet away from one another.

Their eyes were locked on one another, and neither was willing to break eye contact. After all these months, they have finally found one another. Shego wanted to run to him and embrace him with a kiss that would show him how much she loved him, hoping that he felt the same way about her... and judging from the look in his eyes... she knew he did.

Before she could approach him, Shego was knocked sideways with a vicious dropkick from Kim. Aaron watched as Shego rolled across the floor, his eyes never leaving her. He wanted to run to her... to embrace her in his arms... for he had found the woman he loved.

"I think it's time to go KP!", Ron shouted.

But Aaron just stood there, staring into the green eyes of the being he loved, and when she looked back, the same look was there in her beautiful green eyes. He didn't want to leave her... but yet it seemed as if fate had other plans for him.

Suddenly, he was being dragged away by the arm, but he kept his eyes in contact with hers, as he left the lair with Kim & Ron. Drakken watched as the brute leaped away with Kim & Ron in his grasp. Once again, Kim Possible had ruined yet another brilliant plan!

"Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but you're not!", Drakken screamed, his voice echoing throughout the lair and over the jungle.

Shego got up and dusted herself off. She had to meet him, and before Drakken could complain, she was gone in her hovercraft. There was no way she was going to miss out meeting him! God, why didn't I just go up to him and kiss him? Where the hell did that thought come from? I'm Shego! I don't hold back... if I want something... I take it!

The trip home was weird to say the least, as Aaron did not say a single word. He had a smile on his face, and a look of love in his eyes. Kim & Ron couldn't tell, but they figured he was just happy about how well the mission went. Whatever the reason, they did not want to disturb him. As they returned home, Aaron, Ron, and Kim walked home.

"Are you okay?", Kim asked him.

He looked at her, with the same charming smile.

"Never better. My first official mission with you two and it was a roaring success. That and you just got engaged. I couldn't imagine a better day.", Aaron said as he walked up to the house, Kim & Ron holding hands as they followed.

Upon entering the door, they were met by both Kim's & Ron's parents as well as everyone else they knew and loved. It was all part of the plan that involved Kim & Ron's engagement, and Aaron was glad that he was apart of it.

"Surprise!", they all said in unison.

It was the engagement party Ron & Aaron planned, and the look of shock on Kim's face was worth all the secrecy. The night went on, as friends and family alike joined in the engagement party. As Aaron walked out on the balcony, he was soon joined by his adoptive mother, Mrs. Dr. Possible. He turned to face her.

"You were right, Mom. I've finally found her!", Aaron informed her in a low voice as a wide grin appeared on his face.

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you.", Mrs. Possible said as she gave him a gentle hug.

"So who is the lucky young woman?", she asked.

"You'll have to wait, but I will tell you. Do me a favor though, don't tell Kim & Ron.", Aaron replied as he looked over to see families and friends approaching. Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled.

"I won't. It's a promise.", she said as they both joined in the festivities.

The rest of the night went as usual, with the exception of when Aaron went to bed. Something told him that someone had been in his room. He caught a familiar delicious scent of that feminine body wash. He moved over to his bed, and found the source. He found a small note on his bed.

**Hey handsome!**

**Meet me at the base of Drakken's lair. **

**I need to see you. **

"Shego.", Aaron said in a low whisper as he read the signature.

Aaron looked over at his own Kimmunicator, knowing what he had to do. He turned it on, to find Wade in his pajamas.

"Wade! I need a favor! But Kim & Ron, nor anyone must know where I am or what I am doing! I need a lift to the place where we last fought Drakken. Do you understand?", Aaron said in a extremely serious tone.

"Okay. Chill. I'll have you a lift in a few minutes. Whatever it is that you plan to do, is none of my business. So if you want to keep this secret, then your secret is safe with me.", Wade responded as the screen went black.

The sun was starting to come up from the horizon, bring light on the jungle below as Aaron leaped from the plane, pulling the cable to release his parashoot, as he slowly dropped to the jungle floor. He ripped the parashoot off, as he ran towards Drakken's lair.

He looked around, eager to find the pale green skinned woman that captured his heart. He came to a clearing, which was near Drakken's lair. From out of nowhere, she landed right in front of him. Her beauty was unlike anything he had seen before. She looked him over, before a smile crossed her features.

"I'm glad you came. Now it's time to test you against myself in combat. But first, I need to know your name.", Shego said, clearly not liking the idea of challenging him to a fight.

"My name is Aaron, but I don't wish to fight you.", Aaron replied with a frown.

"Sorry, but you don't have a say in the matter!", Shego replied as she ignited her hands in emerald plasma.

Shego lunged at him, delivering a powerful shot to his abdomen and to the side of his face, drawing blood. Damn, she can really hit. About as hard as some of the toughest foes I faced. If this is going to be a relationship, I must remind myself never to make her angry! Aaron blocked several of her shots, but failed to stop a powerful kick that sent him crashing twenty feet back.

As he slowly rose to his feet, she leaped at him slashing his chest with her green plasma incased hands, leaving large cuts. She climbed atop his chest striking his face repeatidly with her green plasma fists, drawing blood. He manged to catch one of the fists, as the green fire burned his hand. He punched out with his right fist, sending her crashing hard against a tree that splinttered upon impact.

Even after the punch, Shego easily managed to get right back to her feet. Figures, the girl whom I love also likes challenges, just like me. How ironic is that? They charged at each other, Shego striking fast and more violent than she ever has before, causing intense pain to the person she loved.

He couldn't take this kind of damage forever, and he knew it. Even if he was at full strength, he would be fighting for his life. But why does it seem she is holding back? If only he knew what was on her mind. Why can't she just beat me and treat me to some acts of passion?

As Shego launched herself at him, Aaron managed to catch her in his grasp, as he slammed her against the earth, and held her place and delivered a barrage of powerful punches to her body. Aaron continued before stopping suddenly, hoping that she wasn't too badly hurt, as concern filled his eyes.

Yet, to his surprise, she still didn't give up! How was she even conscious? Those blows could have knocked out even the most powerful opponent! Her hands came to life with green plasma as she unleashed a powerful blast of plasma, sending Aaron crashing through a dozen large trees and into a rocky cliffside.

He shook his head, as he ripped himself from the crater his body created in the cliffside. He was bleeding and in pain, the plasma had both burnt his flesh as well as delivered an incredible concussive force of impact. Damn, she's going up to #1 spot of my toughest foes list.

Even if I was at full power, this still would be a real challenge. Proably wouldn't be as painful, but you take what you get from life. He scanned the surrounding area, searching for her. Unknown to him, she was atop the cliff. In one good leap, she ignited her hand with green plasma, as she landed on his back, tearing large gashes in his flesh.

"GRAAOOW!", Aaron roared as her claws tore through his flesh.

Rage & pain consuming his mind, he moved backwards towards the cliffside, slamming his back against it until finally, Shego dropped to the ground. She was then grabbed and pinned against the cliff, unable to move her arms, as they were pinned to the strata, with Aaron's right forearm pinned on her chest. That is when she stopped fighting and unignited her hands. But why? She could easily break free and beat him to a bloody pulp!

Shego awaited for him to knock her out... but no more blows came. When she looked into his eyes, she saw neither rage nor pain, only love & kindness. He released his hold on her, allowing her feet to touch the ground. He walked a few steps away from her, lowering his head, not daring meet her gaze. She was totally caught off guard by his actions. Does he love me? Could it be? It is... I just know it is! Well, I'm gonna find out, she thought to herself.

"Why didn't you finish this? Why don't you fight?", Shego demanded.

He looked up at her, his beautiful blueish-green eyes meeting her own green orbs. He couldn't bring himself to fight her, and he wouldn't! He would never harm her! He loved her... and it was hard for him to explain that to her. But he knew that she deserved to know.

"Because... I can't... I... I... love you.", Aaron replied with the utmost sincerity.

He walked over to her, taking her in his arms as he looked into her beautiful green eyes. Shego's mouth went agape as tears welled up in her eyes. I knew it! He really means it! He loves me! For the first time in her life, she felt safe, accepted, and loved.

"I love you, too.", Shego said as a tear ran down her cheek.

At that moment, their lips met, as they kissed with so much love & passion, surpassing even Ron & Kim's most passionate kisses. After a few moments, their lips departed. Aaron stroked her long dark hair with his left hand while the other touched her left cheek.

"You're beautiful.", was all he could say as he looked into her eyes.

Once again, they embraced, their lips locked together with enough love & passion to fill the world's oceans. That night, they returned to Shego's room, where they made love all through the night. It was not just sex... it was pure love... unlike anything the world has ever known.

Aaron stirred from the bed as morning sunlight hit his face. He realized he was naked, as was Shego, with only a cover covering them. He looked down at her beautiful image, her head resting on his chest. He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Good morning, my love.", Aaron whispered.

She opened her eyes, looking up into the face of the person she loved. She smiled as a tear ran down her face. She had finally found the one thing she thought she could never have. She had found the one person she thought she would never meet. She had found her true love.

"What's wrong?", Aaron asked softly.

She knew that the way they made love, not just sex, that he loved her with all of his heart, and that she loved him in return. She wanted to open up to him... she wanted to tell him things that she never told anyone else... and that's just what she did.

"Nothing... It's just that... all the things I told myself I could never have and I didn't want... love, happiness, someone accepting me for who I am without judgement, a family... and now I know now that it was a lie I was telling myself... because now I can have it with you.", Shego answered as she rested her head against his chest as tears flowed from her eyes.

Aaron smiled as he looked down at her and lifted her face to meet his gaze. She truelly was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. She was strong, smart, beautiful, and romantic. She is the one... the one that I will have my children with.

"I love you and I want to be with you. I want to have a family with you. It doesn't matter what others say, because my love for you is unbreakable.", Aaron told her, bringing a smile on her face as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

They kissed passionately once again, breaking free after a few moments. Shego gave him one of her seductive grins, like the cat who just ate the canary kind. Aaron knew then that she could easily seduce him, and he didn't care. He loved her and she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

"So, how are we going to work this relationship out? I mean Kimmie and her boyfriend will not like it when they do find out.", she informed.

"I'll come to see you, and you could come to see me. You know where the Possible home is, and you could sneak in and see me. But regardless of what they think, I love you Shego... with all of my heart.", Aaron answered as a tear ran down his face.

Struck by the sincerity and love of his words, Shego pulled him into another deep kiss before letting him go.

"I think you should leave, before the princess comes looking for you.", she suggested reluctantly with a smile.

"Yes, but it's just that...", Aaron started to say as Shego reached up and touched his face with her gentle right hand.

"What is it?", she asked with concern.

He looked at her with his blueish-green eyes.

"All my life I've been searching for someone like you... and now I don't want to leave you.", Aaron answered with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry. I will never leave you. And I'm sure to visit you soon. Or the other way around... either way... I know we'll see each other very soon.", Shego assured him.

They embraced once more before getting dressed. But before Aaron left, he made her a full course breakfast. Shego walked out to find the bankquet, and a little note on the stand in her room. It was so great to have someone who cared about her. She lifted the note to read it, a warm smile gracing her features.

**I love you, Shego.**

**I hope you enjoy your breakfast. **

**I'll see you on our date tomarrow.**

**With Love, Aaron.**

Shego smiled, as she litterally danced into the bathroom to take a shower. For once in her life... she was happy. For the first time in her life... she had a loyal and loving boyfriend. Finally, she had found something that she thought she could never have... LOVE.

**Author's Notes**

Love has finally bonded Aaron & Shego. They have finally found one another, and it looks like things are getting off to a good start. I really loved writing this chapter, for it allowed me to get right down into the unbreakable bond of love & trust that Aaron & Shego share. Isn't love romantic? I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll read as we continue to follow the saga.


	7. Chapter 7: Saving Shego Part One

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**Saving Shego Part One**

**August 2008**

Aaron was quite frankly, the happiest guy on the planet. He was in love and has been dating Shego for over a month, and each time they meet their bond of love grew stronger and stronger. At least three times a week, they would see each other.

Either going out on a date at a fancy restraunt or staying in Shego's room at Drakken's lair. But Kim & Ron were starting to get very curious of where Aaron has been going and who he has been meeting for the past month and a half.

They had every right to be worried. They are his friends, his family, his everything. Kim decided to have a talk with Ron for breakfast the following morning. It was time to have a discussion and find out why Aaron did not tell them where he was going, and even stranger... why he didn't tell them who he was meeting.

"You know Ron, Aaron has been acting very unusual for the past month in the half.", Kim said with concern.

"Why do you say that KP? He seems happy to me.", Ron remarked as he took a bite out of his waffle.

"Well, I don't know. He seems a bit happier than usual. He hasn't been telling us where he has been going or who he is meeting. I'm worried Ron. Could he be hiding someone from us?", Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ron had his mouth full, so he couldn't answer her. He really didn't mind that Aaron didn't tell him and Kim what he was doing or who he was meeting. Ron figured that Aaron would tell them when he was ready to tell them. That's when Mrs. Dr. Possible came into the kitchen.

"Well, maybe he's in love, Kimberly?", she interjected.

"I know that Mom, but with who? I asked all the cheerleaders, Monique, and even Valerie Gray! They don't even know!", Kim said as she smacked her hand on the table.

Ron shook his head and smiled. He knew Kim was not going to give up until Aaron told her who he was dating. It was just the way she is... and discovering what Aaron was doing and who he was seeing was like a challenge to her. And Kim, being the headstrong young woman that she is, never backed down from a challenge.

"It's his personal life Kimmie. Who ever he chooses to fall in love with is his own choice. He's following his heart so, whom ever she may be, she must love him just as much.", Mrs. Dr. Possible concluded with a gentle smile.

Mrs. Possible had a good idea of who Aaron was in love with. She known for quite some time, because there is only one woman she can think of who has pale green skin. Despite the personal rivalry with her daughter, Mrs. Possible seen no reason as to grudge or judge Shego & Aaron... especially since they loved each other. She just wanted to see Aaron be happy, and if he needs Shego to be happy, then it was alright with her.

"Are you jealous, KP? If I do recall, you went total stalker on me when I went with Yori to find Master Sensei, am I right?", Ron questioned while raising his eyebrow.

"I'm not jealous, Ron! I just want him to be happy, like us. He deserves to be happy. That's why I'm concerned.", Kim answered.

It was the truth, and she was going to make sure he would be happy with whoever he was dating. But it still bugged her that she knew nothing of who it was Aaron was dating! Why hasn't he told us about her? Is he hiding something from me?

"Awww, Kimmie that is so sweet.", Mrs. Dr. Possible remarked as she sipped at her coffee.

Right at that moment, Aaron came in the kitchen, his usual charming smile across his face. He was just as joyful as usual... if not moreso considering that today was one of his and Shego's date nights. He could barely contain his happiness, for the thought of her made his heart flutter.

"Good morning my beloved family. I'm ready for breakfast.", Aaron said as scratched his chest.

He was wearing his usual green tanktop t-shirt and blue shorts, which he made look good where others wouldn't. He looked at Mrs. Dr. P, as she greeted him with her usual motherly smile and a kiss on the cheek, but as he looked over at Kim, he could tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay Kim? You look concerned? Is there something you would like to discuss?", Aaron asked politely as he sat down beside Mrs. Dr. Possible, looking at Ron & Kim across the table.

She gazed at Ron who pointed the finger at her, showing that she is the one to talk to, not him. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket to eat some waffles of his own as Kim looked into Aaron's calm eyes. Well, it was now or never, she told herself.

"No... well, yes. You've been going somewhere... meeting someone... three times out of the week for a month and a half.", Kim said as Aaron looked at her.

"And?", Aaron asked, which was his way of saying continue.

"And I would like to know where you've been going and who you are seeing. I guess I worry about you.", she finished as she lowered her head.

Aaron had to admit, he was touched by how much she cared for his safety. Yes he was still weak, but not as much as he was when he first arrived. Still... Kim always did care about his safety and it was only natural for her to worry. He smiled as he reached over and lifted her head up in his hand, allowing her gaze to meet his.

"I'm glad you care enough that you worry yourself about my safety, and since you had the courage to ask me, I might as well spill. I have been seeing someone, who truelly loves and accepts me, as I accept her. She is a beautiful goddess of a woman. I've been dating her for a month and a half now, and our bond of love is getting stronger as each day passes.", Aaron informed her, as he turned his attention back to breakfast.

Kim still had that curious look on her face, which meant she only got half the answer and was determined to find out the whole answer. While it was true that it was really none of her business whom Aaron dated... she just needed to know!

"So, what is her name?", Kim asked raising an eyebrow.

Aaron didn't even bother looking up from the plate, knowing that he would look guilty if he did. He couldn't tell Kim that the woman he loves was Shego. It would bring new meaning to the term, sleeping with the enemy. She wouldn't understand.

"I can't tell you that.", Aaron finally answered.

That's when Kim got really frustrated. He just has to play this game! Why doesn't he just tell me? Sooner or later I am going to find out! What is he hiding from me? Is it because the person he is dating is someone I don't like? Why can't he tell me? Kim thought to herself.

"You can't tell me... or you won't?", she probed.

Aaron looked up from his plate, his face unreadable as he looked into the eyes of the frustrated female. He knew that Kim was getting ticked, but he really didn't care. There was no way in hell that she was going to keep him away from the one person he loved more than the planet itself!

"I won't. It's none of your concern. I love her, she loves me, what more do you want?", Aaron replied.

Kim sighed heavily, trying to keep her cool. Why does he have to be so difficult? All I want to know is who he is dating? Is that so much to ask? Still... she had to admit... it was quite noble for him to keep the identity of the girl a secret. Kim thought to herself.

"Then maybe, I'll just have to keep a watch on you, until I do find out!", Kim replied, the anger building in her voice.

Aaron curled his hands into fists, as an angry glare came from his eyes. How dare she do this to me! I don't probe into her social life or relationship life! But yet... here she is... telling me that she is going to watch me like a hawk until she finds out who I'm dating!

"So let me get this straight. You're willing to follow me around all day, stalking me until you find out who is the woman I love?", Aaron growled in utter disbelief.

Kim let a confidnet smile cross her face. Now I got him right where I want him! He can't escape now! He'll either spill and tell me who he is dating or else! Now let's just see what he does now... since he won't be able to leave the house without me watching his every move!

"You got it.", Kim replied in a low voice.

"Fine by me... Kimmie! Since I know you two don't have college classes until three weeks from today, I think I'm going to stay in my room for the rest of the day and catch up on my reading. Have a nice day.", Aaron said in a voice that was so cold, that it made ice cubes appear hot.

Aaron got up from his seat at the kitchen table, his face etched in anger as he stormed out of the kitchen. Ron, Rufus, Mrs. Dr. Possible, and Kim looked on in utter shock as Aaron stormed out. Suddenly, Kim felt as if her heart began to shatter. She felt like she betrayed him... and on this rare ocassion she didn't like what she had done. Aaron walked up the stairs, looking at the Tweebs and their new flying invention.

"The house is all yours boys, just as long as that contraption stays out of my room.", he told Jim & Tim as an evil smile crossed his face.

Entering his room, he grabbed a couple of his Marvel Comics, including personal favorites like Planet Hulk & Incredible Hercules. He lay down on his bed, reading a little bit, before placing one of the books down and turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels, finally settling on watching The Three Stooges. He smiled at the antics of three pinheads, especially Curly.

But as he watched, his thoughts went out to Shego. This was one of the nights he was going out with her. He just hoped that she would drop by and see him, for he hated being away from her, and he didn't like keeping their relationship from Kim & Ron a secret. But it is a necessary evil.

He knew Shego loved him, and she knew he loved her. More than likely, when she wonders where I am, she'll hunt me down. Which right now, doesn't sound so bad, considering Kim has gone total stalker on me. Even though he knew she just cared and worried about him, there was a limit to everything. Well, at least her heart is in the right place, he thought to himself as Moe took a pie to the face, making him laugh.

Meanwhile, Shego was sitting in her chair at Drakken's lair, reading a magazine as Dr. Drakken got ready for his date with Jennifer. It was now more often that Drakken went on dates than he actually did planning whack plans that were doomed to failure.

"So, how do I look Shego?", Drakken asked as the villainess looked up from her magazine.

She fought off the urge to gag, as she looked at Drew, wearing a weird tux & tie combo.

"Fine, whatever.", she said as usual, turning back to her magazine.

The bell rang, and in walked Jennifer. She was an attractive woman, about the same age as Drakken, with natural blond hair who was wearing a pair of glasses. What she seen in Drakken, Shego didn't even want to know.

"Are you ready for our date, Drew?", Jennifer asked politely.

"Ah, yes. Shego, please lock up before you leave.", Drakken said in a calm voice.

"Sure thing Dr. D. Have a nice night.", she responded as Drakken left with Jennifer in one of the hovercrafts.

Shego smiled, knowing that now was the time to go visit her boyfriend. Funny, it's the first time I've ever had one of those. Well, I guess anything is possible when you love him as much as he loves you. She locked up the lair and went out on her own personal hovercraft. Starting up the engines, she soon took off over the skys. Shego was going to make a surprise visit.

I hope he's surprised to see me, this will be the first time that I actually had to come see him for a change. Even if Kimmie catches us in the act, it will be worth it just to see the look on her face when she sees us kissing. Not that Aaron would let her harm me... personally I think he would rip her in half if she did try. An evil smile crossed her face at the thought.

She finally came to the Possible home, and landed the hovercraft nearby, activating its cloaking & camoflauge before leaping into the tree by the window of his room. She listened to see if he heard anyone else in there with him. She didn't hear Kimmie or anyone else in the room. Good, no princess to ruin my fun, she thought to herself. But what she heard touched her heart.

Aaron was in his room, resting on his bed while the window was open. He sat on the bed and left out a heavy sigh. He missed Shego. He told her everything about his life and she told him a great deal about her life to him. He loved her and no matter what anyone else said, he would not leave her. He got up from his bed and walked up to the window, looking out at the night sky.

"Damn you Kim! I miss Shego. I wish she was here... so I could tell her how much she means to me. That I would like to have children with her. A family. A son, maybe even a daughter as well. I hope she doesn't think I don't love her. I would go through all the pain I've suffered a million times over... just to be with her.", Aaron said to himself as he looked out the window.

Suddenly, Aaron was tackled and knocked onto his bed. He opened his eyes and there she was, a beautiful green goddess. She smiled down at him, her beautiful green eyes locking on to his own blueish-green orbs. A large smile of relief and happiness came across Aaron's face as he gazed up at the beauty that he loved more than life itself.

"Miss me?", she asked with a laugh as he embraced her within his arms, kissing her with so much passion and love.

She responded by returning his kisses with her own, which were just as passionate and loving. He stopped kissing her and rested his forehead against her's. He loved the feel of her smooth silk like skin and the delicious scent of her hair and body. She was perfect... or even greater... she was a goddess.

"Every moment I'm not with you, I miss you.", Aaron answered, causing her to blush.

"So what happened? I heard you curse Kimmie, and you actually care for her, so what's going on?", she asked as a seductive smile crossed her face.

Aaron frowned as a low growl escaped his throat. It still enraged him that Kim would actually stick her nose into his personal life. He got up and sat on the edge of his bed, with Shego by his side, who was waiting for his answer.

"Kim went total stalker on me. She said she was going to find out who I was seeing even if she had to follow me everywhere I go! Can you believe that? I know she cares for me and is worried about me, so is everyone else, but that's no excuse to get involved with our relationship!", Aaron snarled.

Shego just nodded her head and smiled. I kinda figured Kimmie would get curious, but I never thought she would go to such lengths just to satisfy her curiosity. If I knew I could get away with it, I would go down there right now and knock some sense into that dumb red head of her's! The nerve of trying to keep my love away from me! Still... I like him when he gets angry, it makes him sexier than he already is... if that's even possible.

Aaron leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before laying beside her on the bed.

"Well, I guess making love is out of the question for today. Don't want Kim or one of the family catching us. I wonder who would be more shocked: Kim's parents or Kim herself?", Aaron teased as he pulled her close.

"I say Kim, because she couldn't handle the truth of you having sex and making love to her nemesis.", Shego said as she let out a light chuckle. Then she sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Did you mean all of that you said earlier?", she asked.

He looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"Every single word.", Aaron replied with all the sincerity and love in his soul.

Shego let a tear slide down her cheek as she kissed him deep and long, before breaking off and cuddling as close as possible to him. Damn noble lover... god I love him! The rest of the night, Shego & Aaron cuddled, watching TV and kissing every now and then.

They drifted to sleep, held in each others arms. Love is indeed a powerful and wonderful thing. It was 6:30 AM in the morning; the usual time that both Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible got up and readied themselves for work. Ann told James about the arguement that Kim & Aaron had regarding his social life... and to be honest, as a mother... it worried her.

Aaron never came down for neither lunch or dinner. He must be very upset to avoid food. Out of her kind motherly heart, she made some pancakes & some bacon for him to eat. She wasn't going to let her adopted son go without any food, regardless of his situation with her daughter.

"James, I'm going to take some food up for Aaron. He must be very upset with Kimmie. I hope he isn't too angry with her. She just cares for him.", Ann said with a mother's concern. James got up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm sure they will make up sooner or later. Aaron never could stay angry with Kimmie cub for too long. That's just how he is. Well, gotta get to work. See you and the family later honey.", James said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I hope you're right.", Ann whispered as she carried the plate of pancakes up the stairs.

She slowly opened the door and what she seen shocked her! On the bed was Aaron and cuddling close to him was... Shego! So that's why he didn't want to tell Kimmie. By looking at the two, she knew that they were in love. I guess Aaron can bring out the best of someone in anyone.

It also explained everything. The change in Aaron's attitude after the mission to stop Drakken, the three days out of the each week of the past month and a half that he took off, the happiness he had since then, the calm aura of grace that surrounded him, all of it!

Shego was a beautiful young woman, and she must have really sincerely loved Aaron very much, in order to risk getting caught by visiting him in their house. And the lengths Aaron went to keep their relationship a secret this long, showed how much he loved her. Ann was touched by the two, as a tear formed in the corner of her right eye. It was rare to see love this pure. It was a beautiful sight.

She moved over and placed the plate down, which made just enough noise to wake Aaron from his sleep. As soon as his eyes came upon Mrs. Dr. Possible, fear gripped his heart! In panic, Aaron lifted Shego in his arms, waking her from her sleep.

Aaron became very protective, as Shego wrapped her arms around his neck, as if pleading with him to keep her safe. She knew that they had been caught, and she knew that Aaron would rather die than risk any harm to befall her. It was such loyalty that made her love Aaron with every fiber of her being.

"Shhh! It's alright, Aaron. It's okay.", Mrs. Possible said in a low kind voice.

Aaron gently placed Shego down on the bed as he stood up. He looked at Mrs. Dr. Possible, his eyes full of sadness and fear. He didn't want them to harm her... he didn't want to see Global Justice take away the woman he loved... and he would do anyhting to make sure she remained with him!

"Please don't tell Kim! Please don't call Global Justice! Please don't let them harm her!", Aaron begged as tears streamed down his face.

Mrs. Possible approached the young man, placing a hand over his mouth. Mrs. Possible could sense how desperate Aaron was, for he would sooner die than have anything happen to the young woman he loved. It touched Anne's heart to see such love & loyalty in his eyes. She would never do anything to cause either of them harm... not if she had anything to say about it.

"I'm not going to do any such thing. I promise. Your love for her is safe with me.", Mrs. Dr. Possible informed him, calming him down as he set himself back down on the bed.

She turned to look at Shego with a kind smile.

"So you're the girl Aaron loves?", she asked.

Shego nodded. Mrs. Possible walked over and took the young woman's hands in her own. Regardless of her relationship with her daughter, Mrs. Possible was willing to forgive the pale green-skinned villainess, for she knew that Aaron meant as much to her as she did to him.

"I'm so happy for you. He loves you a lot. In fact you're all he talks about. You're so lucky to be in love with someone like him. I hope you two have a great future together.", Mrs. Dr. Possible warmly added as she let go of Shego's hands.

Mrs. Dr. Possible walked to the door, stopped, and then turned to look at the two. A bright and warm smile crossed her face as she looked at Aaron & Shego, knowing that love of this kind was as rare as it was unbreakable.

"When I see you two together, I see a bond of love that I rarely see. The second time was when Ron & Kimmie became a couple, the first was when I got married to James. Tell me when you plan to get married, I would love to be the wedding designer.", Mrs. Dr. Possible commented, as the sincerity of her words struck both Aaron & Shego by surprise.

Mrs. Dr. Possible shut the door quietly and walked down the stairs. Both Aaron & Shego were still stunned by the words that Mrs. Possible said. It was the last thing either of them expected, and yet one some level it didn't surprise Aaron that she would respect his love life.

"Well... that was unexpected.", Shego said with a smile of surprise on her face. Aaron turned and faced her.

"I guess you'll have to leave here soon. God knows when Kim will be checking in on me. I hate to see you go. When you leave, it's like my heart goes with you.", Aaron said in a sorrowful tone.

Shego got up from the bed and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"That's so sweet... odd but sweet... God! I love it when you express yourself.", she said as a seductive smile graced her beautiful face. She laughed as Aaron rubbed his nose against her own.

"I can't help it. You bring out the best in me.", he remarked as she gave him a lick with her tongue before crawling across the bed away from.

Aaron grabbed her by the waist, threw her up in the air and caught her, making her laugh and giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. Gently as possible, he dropped her on her feet. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved it when he became playful. It brought out the teenager that she never got to be in her High School years.

"You're so lucky I love you, because I would totally kick your butt about now.", Shego teased with a seductive smile as she started to exit the window.

"If I got beat by some goddess like you, I wouldn't mind.", Aaron replied as he winked at her, causing her to giggle just as she left.

She leaped onto her hovercraft, near the window as she pulled him into on last passionate kiss. She broke off the kiss, resting her head against his, their eyes locking on one another for several moments. She hated to leave him, but she knew that he would be seeing her soon.

"I'll be seeing you soon, sexy.", she teased as she sped off in the hovercraft.

Aaron watched as she flew away, a sigh of happiness escaping his throat as he went about walking down to the kitchen to eat his pancakes. Afterall, you can't eat pancakes without syrup... not to mention some milk to wash it down.

Aaron walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where surprisingly Kim & the Tweebs were. He sat beside Kim, uneasy due to their recent arguement they had. Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him with a hug as she buried her head into his chest.

He felt tears on his chest as he gently stroked his friend's hair, comforting her as much as he could. It was in his nature to comfort those he cared for, and right now Kim needed it. He wondered why it was her that was so upset? If anyone should be upset, it should be me... I'm the one who snapped at her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I just want you to be happy because I care.", Kim said as she looked up at him.

Aaron gently brushed the tears from her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"No, it's I who hurt you, and I'm sorry. I could never hurt you, but yet I did. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you.", Aaron said as he shed a tear.

Kim looked up at him, amazed at how sincere he was. Only Ron or her family have been this sincere to her. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. She loved her friend with all of her heart, and she didn't want to hurt him, because she knew that he didn't want to hurt her.

"I'll forgive you, if you forgive me.", she said as her green eyes met his.

Aaron smiled warmly at his female friend. Ron was a lucky man to have her.

"Of course I forgive you.", he answered as he hugged her tightly before releasing her.

The day went on as if nothing had happened. Kim, Ron, and Aaron went shopping, spending most of their time at the mall, and stopping by Bueno Nacho to get something to eat before returning home. It was a good day to hang out with friends, and all three of them took advantage of it.

When Mr. Dr. Possible opened the door to see Kim tucked under Aaron's left arm & Ron tucked under the right, he knew Kim & Aaron had forgiven each other. Aaron placed his friends down, as they walked in laughing and joking with one another. Yep, just like old times, James thought to himself.

The night went on as usual for the three friends as they had dinner and sat down to watch TV before Ron left for home, giving his fiancee' a passionate kiss before leaving for home. Kim & Aaron went up to brush their teeth respectively before turning in for a good nights rest. As Aaron went to his bed, he found another note. He smiled, knowing that it would be from Shego.

**Hey sexy! **

**I hope you'll join me for a romantic date tomarrow. **

**I'll pick you up. **

**I love you, Aaron. **

**Shego. **

Aaron smiled as he thought about tomarrow, stripping down to his boxers as he jumped into bed. Life is good. I'm in love, I have friends, I have a family, and my future is bright. What more could a person like me ask for in life?

As the night passed by, he dreamed of Shego. Her seductive smile, her raven hair, her pale green skin, her dazzling eyes; everything about her aroused him in more ways than one. His dreams were interupted by the sound of his beeping alarm clock. He quickly reached over and shut it off, and yawned as he stretched his body. Jumping out of bed, he quickly got dressed in some of his best clothes.

**Later that Day**

It was 6:30 PM and Aaron was heading out for his date, unaware that Kim & Ron had something planned. They were going to try and keep up with Aaron and find out who his girlfriend really was. Ron went along because Kim gave him the puppy dog pout, but something in his gut told him that this would not end well.

He didn't like spying on his bro, and felt that whoever he dated was his own business. But Kim, on the other hand, was curious and wasn't going to let up. They followed Aaron to a expensive restraunt located at the top floor of a skyscraper.

They waited outside on the rooftop of a warehouse until Aaron and his girlfriend came down. Aaron was escorted to a table, where Shego was seated, wearing a beautiful green dress. His heart melted in his chest as he looked at her. Even if a million years go by, I will never be able to find a more beautiful woman.

"Take a seat, lover. Don't want those legs getting tired from just standing.", Shego teased as Aaron fought not to blush at the meaning of her words. He took his seat, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"I don't get tired. I keep going and going.", Aaron replied as he raised an eyebrow, making Shego giggle.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun later. Right now, we'll have dinner, so later I can be your dessert.", Shego informed with a seductive smile and a wink.

Aaron smiled as he looked at the menue. They called over a waiter, ordered their food, and waited for it to be brought out. Now, Shego had been eager to here what happened between him & Kim. If that red haired hussy hurt my beloved boyfriend... I'm gonna rip her apart... and blast what's left into ash!

"So, what happened between you and the princess?", Shego asked curiously.

"She apologized and I accepted her apology, and then me, Kim, and Ron went to the mall where we had fun and made one stop at Bueno Nacho. Basically, it turned out better than I thought.", Aaron answered as he looked at her with an evil grin. Aaron was in the mood for love, and it appeared Shego was as well.

"Are you sure that she won't track you down and call Global Justice on us?", she asked while raising an eyebrow.

Aaron had thought about that ever since he got into the arguement with Kim. It bothered him greatly, but there was little that he could actually do about it. Why does Kim have to be so damn difficult? It was none of her business who I fell in love with! Why can't she just stay out of it?

"If she does, then she does. But I will not let them take you. I would rather die than see those insects harm you. The question is when she will do it.", Aaron answered as he took a drink of his beverage.

Eventually, the food came out, and it tasted really good. After about half an hour of eating, they got up from their seats and walked to the elevator. They teased each other as they went down the elevator, kissing and laughing all the way down.

They walked out the doors, unaware that they were being watched. Kim looked through the binoculors, seeing Aaron with... Shego! Have I finally gone insane? This can't be real, she told herself. But what she saw was in fact... real!

Her mouth went agape as she realized what she had just seen. Ron looked at Kim, concern on his face. I wonder what has Kim so upset? I've never seen her like this before... none that I can recall anyway! Ron gently nudged her shoulder, hoping to get a response. Then Kim exploded!

"Aaron is dating Shego! I can't believe it! Our best friend is in love with my arch nemesis! What is he thinking? That explains everything! The secret visits, the change of attitude, everything!", Kim yelled before releasing a deep sigh.

"Wait! Kim! Don't do this. We can't control who he falls in love with. If he loves Shego, then we should just leave him alone.", Ron pleaded.

He was just as surprised as Kim, but he was not going to go rushing in and try to seperate Aaron from the woman he loves, even if it is Shego. They had no right to do such a thing to Aaron, and he knew if they did such a thing... that he would never forgive them.

"It's for his own good, Ron. He's left us with no choice. I'm calling Global Justice.", Kim replied with a heavy sigh. I just hope he will forgive me for what I'm about to do, she told herself as she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

Aaron and Shego walked down the street, when suddenly Global Justice vehicles and helicopters appeared from out of nowhere. Soldiers appeared from the vehicles, aiming their guns at Aaron and Shego. Aaron snarled as Dr. Director appeared in front of them, just twenty feet away.

"Surrender the villainess and no harm will come to her or you.", Dr. Director ordered.

"Liars! You can go to hell, because I'm not letting you take her! If you want her, you'll have to kill me!", Aaron yelled as he lifted Shego with his arms.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way.", Dr. Director said as she frowned.

Before they could fire, Aaron leaped away with Shego in his arms. Three helicopters followed them as Dr. Director grabbed the radio.

"Bring in Team Go! Capture Shego alive! Take Aulk down by any means possible! He must be stopped!", Dr. Director ordered.

As fast as he could, Aaron ran, leaping as far as he could. He stopped, placing Shego down on the ground, as he leaped to attack one of the three helicopters. Slamming his fists into one of the helicopters, ripping the motor out, causing it to collide with one of its fellow helicopters.

Leaping away, Aaron watched as the two aircrafts fell to the ground and exploded. Two down, one to go! But before he could attack the remaining helicopter, a blast of green plasma caused the helicopter to fall to the ground and explode. He turned to look at Shego, her hands glowing with green plasma energy.

"You didn't think you were going to get all the fun did you?", she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Aaron smiled as he lifted her into his arms and leaped away. Suddenly, a blast of electrical energy struck Aaron in the back, sending him crashing to the street below. Aaron took the full impact of the fall, protecting Shego from harm as he rose from the shattered concrete.

"Run Shego! Leave me!", Aaron told her as a devastating barrage of explosions struck him, metal shards ripping through his flesh.

He once again put himself in the way as another barrage of explosions struck him sending him soaring through the air as more shards ripped through his body, spilling blood.

"RUN! NOW! GO!", Aaron roared as he leaped atop a tank, smashing it with his fists before lifting and tossing it at a row of GJ soldiers, crushing them to death under the destroyed war machine.

Aaron leaped atop one of their trucks, smashing it before lifting and throwing it at several GJ trucks, destroying them in an explosion. Having destroyed the remaining GJ forces in this area, Aaron staggered towards Shego. She looked at his wounds, his body was torn and bloody from the explosions and the armor piercing bullets.

A bolt of electric energy struck him in the chest, sending him crashing one hundred feet away, crushing concrete upon impact. Behind Shego stood Electron, Boom, and her brother Hego.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this Shego.", Hego sighed.

Before she could even react, Aaron leaped through the air, smashing his fists into the earth upon landing, sending the three members of Team Go crashing seventy meters away. Aaron approached Shego, just as a hail of gunfire ripped into him, causing him to roar in pain. He lifted Shego into his arms, leaping away from the area, but as he landed he fell to his knees.

He rose to his feet before placing Shego on her feet. He looked deeply into her eyes, seeing concern as well as sorrow. He knew that she loved him, but he was not going to let them capture her. If he had to die, he was going to die for love... he was going to die for her!

"You must leave... they'll harm you once they capture you... but I'll stop them... even if I fall in the process!", Aaron said as he turned away from her.

"If I was at full power, I could have leaped us to another state. Or I could have swatted them like insects. Without my powers, I'm too weak to fight them all off.", Aaron informed her as he looked into her eyes as they began to fill with tears.

"I love you, Shego. But you must go!", he said as he turned to face the oncoming GJ forces & Team Go. "Run! Now! Get out of here! GRAAAAH!", Aaron roared as he ran at the GJ forces, crushing a tank before using it to crush the GJ vehicles.

Bullets tore into his flesh, as he waded through the onslaught. Using all of his strength, Aaron slams his hands together, unleashing a shockwave that sends the surrounding soldiers flying in all directions. Shego ran for her life, but she stopped as she looked back to see her love fight off the Global Justice forces.

From out of nowhere Hego leaps upon Aaron driving him into the concrete face first as he locked chained manacles on Aaron's right and left arm and finally one around his neck. Aaron grabbed Hego by his arm, slamming him into the concrete as he began brutally beating Hego with his fists, drawing blood from the blue haired hero.

"You'll die before you harm the woman I love!", Aaron roared as he raised his fists above his head, intent on crushing Hego's skull.

A sonic blast struck him before he could deliver the killing blow to Hego, sending him crashing into the concrete. Hego grabbed the chains that held Aaron pulling forward with all his might. Aaron rose to his feet, only to be electrocuted by Electron and bombarded with sonic blasts from Boom.

Feeling his strength draining away, Aaron fell to the ground as Hego delivered the final pull, driving Aaron face first into the concrete. He rose up again, only to be bombarded with sonic blasts and electric energy as Hego pulled with all of his strength, causing Aaron to drop to his knees before crashing face first once again into the concrete.

"Stop!", came a familiar voice.

Shego had refused to run and leave her love behind to die. Hego, Electron, and Boom looked at her, knowing that she was putting her own freedom on the line in order to save the person she loved. The three members of Team Go stopped their attack as Shego approached.

"I'll go, just don't kill him. Please.", Shego pleaded as tears ran down her face.

She walked over to Aaron's body, turning him over and holding his head in her lap as her hands stroked his face. He was alive, but blood slowly seeped from his torn and ripped flesh. He looked up into her eyes, as he weakly smiled.

"Shego... I love you.", he said weakly as his hand wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you, too.", she replied as she rested her head against his as tears flowed from her eyes.

Global Justice soldiers surrounded them, but Kim & Ron pushed through them to see Aaron laying on the concrete, his body bloody and torn, and a crying Shego holding him in her arms. Shego looked up to see Kim, giving her a glare of hatred as tears streamed down her cheeks. She returned her attention back to Aaron, caressing his face while planting gentle kisses on his lips.

It is then, that Kim realized the mistake she had made. Shego really did love him. Rufus whimpered as he crawled up to rest on Ron's left shoulder, tears flowing as the mole rat burst into tears. Ron couldn't help but cry as well and soon Kim ran to him, tears flowing from her eyes and she cryed.

"What have I done!", she cryed as tears fell from her eyes as Ron hugged her tightly.

**Author's Notes**

Kim & Ron find out who Aaron's girlfriend is... with disasterous results! I enjoyed writing this chapter, as it allowed me to see how Kim would react to Aaron going on dates with a mysterious girlfriend that she didn't know who it was! While calling Global Justice was not the best option, she must have thought Shego was just using Aaron... but she was proven wrong! Shego truelly does love Aaron!

Mrs. Possible reacted to it very well, don't ya think? Of course, she is an understanding mother with three children, so one would expect her to be so. I enjoyed creating the build up for this two part story, having the first part of the two part story end on a cliffhanger. To see what happens next... continue reading! The more reviews I get, the more I'll write!


	8. Chapter 8: Saving Shego Part Two

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**Saving Shego Part Two**

**August 2008**

**2 Days Later**

Aaron awoke from his sleep, a cold sweat over his body. Rage boiled in his blood. His grevious wounds had healed and he was angry! He was more than angry... he was rage incarnate! They've taken Shego away from me! I'll kill all of them!

"GRRRAAAAAAH!"

Aaron roared as he leaped from his bed, shattering the door to his room into splintters. The noise caused Mrs. & Mr. Dr. Possible along with Kim and the Tweebs to come running to confront him. They have never seen him in such a horrific rage... it's like he's some kind of savage creature! Only Mrs. Possible was brave enough to confront him.

"Aaron! It's okay! Calm down!", Mrs. Possible pleaded as he started to calm himself.

He looked at her, his eyes showing his sadness and pain. He wanted to be with Shego... and he wanted her now! He was willing to do anything to get her back into his arms... even if he had to tear Global Justice HQ down with his bare hands!

"They have Shego! I got to save her! I want my love back!", Aaron said as a tear ran down his face.

Kim walked up to him, looking into his eyes, her own green orbs filled with concern. She blamed herself for Aaron's suffering and Shego's capture. She thought that Shego was just using him, but she found out that the villainess did indeed love Aaron.

"There's nothing you can do. If you try to free her, they'll kill you!", Kim cryed as tears formed in her orbs. Aaron looked away from her.

"If I can't have her in my life... I might as well be dead.", Aaron replied coldly.

He turned to face them once again, when Ron bursted through the front door. The whole neighborhood heard the savage roar, and being concerned for Kim, he ran to their house.

"KP! I heard a roar! And then I...", was all he said as he looked at the gathering in the living room.

"Listen, Aaron. The people of Middleton see you as a hero, then with their support, we can free her. But rushing in and getting yourself killed won't help her. We can do this, we just need time.", Mr. Dr. Possible said as he placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

Teeth clenched, Aaron pushed the hand from his shoulder. "

I can't wait that long and I won't. With or without your help, I'm going to save the woman I love.", Aaron responded as he walked towards the door, only to be stopped by Kim & Ron.

It was now or never for Kim. She felt disgusted with herself, for it was her own fault that this happened. She only hoped that Aaron would forgive her for what she had done. If she could help him... she would. If she could make him understand... she would try.

"Aaron... I must tell you the truth. I followed you... and when I seen you with Shego, I panicked. I was afraid that she was using you and I called Global Justice... but I never intended to hurt you... and I don't expect you to forgive me. But I want you to know... I'm so sorry!", Kim said as she lowered he head into her hands, tearing falling from her eyes.

She didn't deserve forgiveness, but all Aaron could do was look at her with his blueish-green eyes that were filled with understanding. Aaron sighed heavily, but he wasn't angry, as he pulled his red haired female friend into a deep hug.

"Kim, you're my friend, and I love you. I could never stay angry at you. It's my own fault that I didn't tell you... that way we could have avoided this pain. I forgive you.", Aaron replied as he stroked her hair as she rested her head against his chest.

Kim looked up into his eyes, amazed to see tenderness and sincerity in his eyes. He truelly is wonderful, even after I hurt him so greatly, he forgives me. No wonder Shego loves him. It's because he understands and accepts her for who she is.

He loves her... just as she loves him. Aaron kissed Kim on the forehead, before releasing her from his arms and walking out the door. Ron and Rufus smiled at him. Aaron knew that he had their support, for that's what family and friends are for.

"Be careful bro.", Ron said extending his hand.

Aaron smiled and shook Ron's hand.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. I'll be okay.", Aaron replied before leaping off into the distance.

He had a plan, but he needed some help. He knew who could help him in aiding in the escape of his beloved Shego. He knew that Drakken had stayed in one of Upperton's grand hotels and he was going to visit the not so good doctor... to make a house call.

He leaped up to the tall grand hotel, opening the sliding window to find Drakken in his blue pajamas as well as his girlfriend in her night clothes. To say they were surprised would be a major understatement. Drakken screamed like a girl and fell on his hind quarters, as his girlfriend rushed to his side. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Drakken, I'm not here to harm you or your loved one. I need your help.", Aaron informed with a smile.

It was the truth. Besides, Drakken was only fun to hurt if he trys to run away!Aaron kinda liked the game Shego told him about: "Drakken Goes Ouch!"

"Oh... um... okay. I guess I should introduce the two of you. Jennifer, this is the brute who is engaged to Shego. Though his name escapes me.", Drakken told her as he scratched his chin.

The lovely woman walked up to him and extended her hand, which Aaron accepted, giving it a gentle shake.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Tia Jennifer Williams. But my friends call me Jennifer. And your name is?", she replied with a question in a warm voice.

"My name is Aaron, and I guess you can say me and Shego are engaged. I do have an early engagement gift for her. Which is why I am here. I need your help to save the woman I love. If it is necessary, I will die for her.", Aaron remarked as he released her hand and looked at Drakken, who rose to his feet.

"Why should I help you? I don't owe you or Shego anything!", Drakken pouted.

Aaron smiled and looked at Jennifer, who walked over wrapping her arms around Drakken's neck. If there was one person that Drakken couldn't say no to, it was his fiancee' Jennifer. Which made it all the better at convincing him to help Aaron with saving Shego.

"Oh, come on honey. He loves her and she loves him. The least we could do is help them. You would do the same for me, wouldn't you?', Jennifer smiled charmingly as Drakken began to smile with her.

"Yes, I would. You're right! This time Global Justice has gone too far! I mean really, ripping away two people who love each other, that they would be willing to put their lives on the line for each other? That's the straw that broke the camel's back! Fear not Aaron, you will see the woman you love, or my name isn't Dr. Drakken! The most brilliant evil master mind in the enitre world! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!", Drakken ranted.

"Good to hear. I've got a plan. But first I need to know, Dr. Tia, I read that you have created dozens of obedience disks that work on both ghosts & humans, is that true?", Aaron asked.

In fact he knew it was true. Dr. Tia was a brilliant scientist among several different fields. She was the right person to have on your side if you needed help. Besides, intelligence was just as important as savage strength.

"Well, yes. I've got thousands of them. Why do you ask?", the charming woman asked.

"Well, we're going to need a few dozen. I'm going to teach Global Justice an important lesson. Don't mess with me... or the woman I love!", Aaron answered with an evil grin.

Aaron walked through the sliding window and out to the balcony, with Drakken & Jennifer following close behind. Aaron turned to look at the two scientists, who looked at him with blank stares. He knew what had to be done in order to save Shego... and so did Drakken & Jennifer.

"I'll meet you two back here in twelve hours to fill you in on my plan. I've got to meet someone... someone who will help us in our mission. Oh, and hold on to this for me, will ya Dr. Drakken?", Aaron informed as he gave Drakken a small box.

"What is this?", Jennifer asked.

"It's my pre-engagement gift to Shego. I'll be getting her something even more special later on, but that there is almost equal to what I have in mind for her.", Aaron answered, smiling at the two doctors, who returned his smile with their own.

Aaron leaped away, leaving the doctors on the balcony. Drakken hugged Jennifer, pulling her close to him.

"Shego is a really lucky young woman.", Jennifer remarked.

Drakken nodded in agreement as he escorted his love back to their room. Aaron had one more person to see. Though he had to cautious, because the person he was seeking... lived in Amity Park. It was a huge risk, but a necessary one to save the woman he loved.

The one he came to see was Valerie Gray. He knew he could depend on her, especially after he heard the news that she bitch slapped Jazz and punched Danny in the face, for what they done to him. It made him feel good that at least someone from Amity Park was on his side. He passed the home of Sam Manson, where he seen Sam's gothic black vehicle was parked.

Note to self, come back and smash the new car and throw it at the house, Aaron grinned evily. Aaron stopped as he approached Valerie's house. He knew that her father worked in the morning up to as late as 8:30 PM, so he didn't have to worry about that. He walked up to the door, giving a solid knock on the door, and stepped back.

He heard footsteps approaching, as the door opened, revealing Valerie Gray, a look of surprise on her face. She was glad to see him... in fact... she loved seeing him. She had always been fond of Aaron... ever since she first met him... but she was too blind to see her feelings for him.

"Aaron! It's great to see you! Come in! Don't want the jerks of Amity to know you're here.", she said as she pulled him in by his arm.

She took him over to the couch, pulling him down beside her. It's then she noticed that something was worng. It didn't take much to know that something was bothering Aaron... she had a sixth sense when it came to Aaron's emotions... and right now she knew something was not right!

"What is it?", Valerie asked with concern.

He looked at her with his blueish-green eyes, knowing that she was concerned. He knew Valerie better than anyone else in all of Amity Park and he knew that she could sense when something was bothering him. It was one of the things that he admired about her.

"Valerie, I need your help. Global Justice has captured the woman I love... and I need your help. I love Shego with all my heart... and I came to you because you understand me... where as nobody else in Amity Park does. So...will you please help me save her?", Aaron asked in a low defeated tone.

Valerie knew he was serious, as he lowered his head into his hands.

"I'll understand if you say no... but I can't live without her! I love her, Valerie... and she loves me.", Aaron continued as he raised his head from his hands, a tear tracks running down his face.

Valerie knew that Aaron was being serious. It was the first time since she has known him, that she seen something that she thought she would never see in his eyes... LOVE. Valerie leaned in to hug him, resting her head against his chest.

"Of course I'll help you. You're my friend, and you would do the same for me if I came to you.", Valerie answered as she looked into his eyes as a smile broke across his face.

Aaron was touched by her words, but he should have known that Valerie would be the one to help him in his time of need. Then from out of nowhere, Valerie embraced him with a passionate kiss, surprising Aaron to say the least. Aaron broke the embrace, his lips parting from her's.

"I'm sorry... but I can't give you what you want. My heart belongs to her.", Aaron said as he looked into Valerie's eyes.

Since being with Shego, he would not allow other women to kiss him. It showed how loyal he was to Shego. She blushed and let out a light giggle. She knew that Aaron was telling the truth... still she enjoyed kissing him... and she was more than willing to help him.

"Sorry about that. It's an old habit.", Valerie replied smiling at him.

"Well, I guess we should get going. We've got to meet up with the rest of the team.", Aaron informed as her as got up from the couch and walked to the door.

"Bring your suit and your weapons, because we may need them.", Aaron informed her as she followed him to the door.

**10 Hours Later**

Ten hours later passed by, Aaron & Valerie met with Drakken & Jennifer, to explain the plans. Aaron may appear to be all brawn and no brains, but in fact he was incredibly intelligent, especially when he is determined. And right now, he was the most determined being on the planet.

"Alright everyone! Operation: Save Shego is now set in motion! So here's the plan. Valerie will infiltrate GJ HQ, knocking out any guards with Dr. Jennifer's obedeince disks. Then once inside the compound, Valerie will disable all GJ vehicles and transport. Once that is done, we'll come in, find their ammuntiton room, and use one of these time bombs to destroy all their weapons within the HQ. After that, I'll go and break Shego out, and then we return to Drakken's super hovercraft at the Grand Upperton Hotel, and head off into the sunset. Any questions or comments?", Aaron informed as he awaited their answers or questions.

"Sounds good to me.", Valerie remarked.

"Yes, it's flawless. I must say I couldn't do better myself.", Drakken replied.

"Alright, tomarrow night... we free Shego... demolish Global Justice HQ... and remind them why its not a good idea to become between two people in love!", Aaron shouts, as he raised his fist into the air, getting a strong response from all those in the room.

Aaron smiled to himself. Take that Red Hulk! You ain't the only one who is a millitary strategist, he thought to himself smugly.

**The Next Night- 10:30 PM**

Aaron, Dr. Drakken, and Dr. Tia waited in the shadows, staying out of sight as Operation: Save Shego went into effect. Valerie moved with a unique stealth and cat like grace as she knocked out two guards, placing a triangular obedeince disk on each guard, before entering the pin code.

The door opened to the entrance, and then she stepped in the elevator, which went down to the GJ vehicle and transportation area. She moved in, disabling the cars, trucks, and helicopters with her tools. When she disabled the cameras within GJ HQ and all the security alarms, she gave the team a call.

"Okay you guys, we're ready to go! Let's get extreme!", she announced on the radio.

With that Aaron charged at full speed, shattering the entrance steel door, as Drakken and Jennifer who followed close behind. They went down the elevator to meet Valerie, finding her awaiting them with her hands on her hips. Same Valerie, Aaron mused to himself.

"So far, so good. Let's get to the ammo room and give 'em a blast!", Aaron remarked as the ran towards the direction of the ammo containment room. He handed Jennifer the time bomb, which she set to go off in fifteen minutes. Now, it was time to smash!

"GRAAAAAAAH!"

Aaron roared as he shattered door after steel door, as he ran through Global Justice HQ, intent on finding the woman he loved. He grabbed the obedeince gun as a platoon of GJ soldiers rushed him, firing a disk at each soldier as they were electrocuted into unconsciousness.

Aaron crashed into the control room, shattering everything in his path as he made his way to the prison that held Shego. Standing at the entrance to Shego's prison was Dr. Director and ten armed guards. Aaron tossed his empty disk gun aside. He glared at Miss Director, letting his rage show on his facial features.

"Hello, Betty! Here's... Aulk!", Aaron yelled as the guards opened fire, most of the bullets shattering against his skin, but some did manage to pierce his flesh, but only did minor wounds.

Aaron leaped at them taking all of them out with as his fists shattered the steel floor, sending the soldiers as well as Dr. Director smacking against his the steel walls of the facility. Valerie, Drakken, and Jennifer were close behind.

They shot a disk into each soldier, but Aaron wanted the pleasure of shooting one to the chest of Dr. Director. He was going to send her a message. She thinks she can send her goons to kill me and Shego? Well, she's gonna learn the price!

"Let's see how you like pain!", Aaron snarled at her as an electric shock sent her into unconsciousness.

Slamming his hands into the massive steel vault of the door, Aaron ripped it from the hinges and threw it aside. He walked to the entrance, only to be tackled to the ground by Shego. She dearly missed him, as she awaited to see him. Every hour, she worried if he was dead. Upon seeing him, her heart flowed with relief and love.

She kissed his face passionatly, eventually locking her lips with his own.

"I've missed you so much.", Shego said after breaking the passionate kiss.

Aaron lifted her in his arms, as he stood up to his feet.

"I've missed you too, my love.", Aaron replied as he kissed her with all the love, sincerity, and passion in his soul. As he carried Shego out in his arms, Valerie, Drakken, and Jennifer followed.

"They really do truelly love each other.", Valerie remarked as a deep smile crossed her face.

"Isn't it romantic, Drew?", Jennifer asked as she grabbed Drakken's arm.

"Yes, true love usually is, my dear Jennifer.", Drakken replied.

They made their way out of Global Justice HQ as fast as they could. Drakken drove a rented car, intent on reaching Upperton as fast as possible. The last thing they needed was Global Justice after them in a high speed chase. Shego rested beside Aaron, her head on his chest.

"I can't believe you almost died... just to save me. And I risked my freedom to keep them from killing you. I guess we do love each other.", Shego said with a smile.

Aaron kissed her gently on the lips. "

If you follow your heart, you can't go wrong, and my heart led me to you, as your heart led you to me.", Aaron replied as Shego wrapped her arms around his neck and guided him into another deep passionate kiss.

Valerie smiled as she looked at the two. He has truelly found someone who loves him. It made Valerie happy to see that her friend had finally found the one person who loved him for the great person that he is. I guess that means there is still hope for me, she thought to herself.

"Okay you two, save it for when you get married!", Valerie joked as she let out a laugh. Aaron & Shego looked at each other, love in each of their eyes.

"Not just yet... but eventually. What do you say, let's make a date a few years from now?", Shego asked with sincerity in her voice.

"I'm up for marriage in a few years. Besides, Mrs. Dr. P is eager to be the wedding designer.", Aaron replied with a devilishly charming smile.

Soon, they made it to the hotel, where Dr. Drakken had parked his super hovercraft. They took off, heading for Drakken's lair, landing on the beach of the small tropical island. It was a place far from civilization, and out of the reach of Global Justice.

"Welcome back to paradise, Shego. Global Justice won't be able to find you here.", Aaron informed her as he carried her to the beach.

"Ah yes. Lair sweet lair.", she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shego, I got something for you.", Aaron said as he placed her down and ran back into the Super Hovercraft.

He came back with a small blue box. He opened it, revealing a necklace with a heart shaped amulet, with green roses etched into the authentic silver combined with a strong flame and plasma resistant metal. Shego awed at the beautiful gift, tears of joy falling from her cheeks. He opened the amulet, revealing a picture of Shego & himself smiling and holding hands.

"This is your pre-engagement gift. For our engagement, I decided to find something even more beautiful, but you'll have to wait on that.", Aaron said with a wide smile as he placed the necklace around her neck.

She looked at the picture and closed it, leaping at him as she locked her lips with his as Aaron fell back, landing on the sand of the beach. They continued to kiss, until Shego needed air to breathe. It was a romantic setting, and they were going to take full advantage of it!

"So, are you going to keep seeing me at least three times a week?", Shego asked seductively.

"Yes, and Valerie is giving me her board, so now I don't have to call in favors from Wade just to see you. And after all of the Global Justice stuff is done and over with, you can always come and stay with me in my room.", Aaron replied, smiling evilly as he kissed her on the lips.

After spending several hours with each other, Valerie offered Aaron a ride home, but gave Shego one last passionate kiss before departing. Upon arriving in Middleton, Valerie dropped Aaron off at the Possible home. She wanted to stay, but then again it would be rude for her to impose on the family. As she turned to leave, Aaron grasped her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Valerie.", Aaron said.

"Don't mention it, Big A.", Valerie replied with a smile.

"You know, you could stay for dinner? That way I can introduce you to my family.", Aaron suggested as he extended his hand to his friend.

"I would love to.", Valerie said as she stepped off the board and walked with Aaron into the house, where they were greeted by the Possible family. They enjoyed each others company, for everything was now back to normal. Life couldn't be better.

**Author's Notes**

Another chapter done and updated! Basically an action chapter, with some good drama too. Valerie helping Aaron in his time of need was one of the things that I enjoyed writing when I was doing this chapter. It shows that even though Valerie can't have an actual love relationship with Aaron, she can still love him as a friend. More updated chapters are on the way... and the more reviews I get... the more I write!

See ya later!


	9. Chapter 9: To Be Rich is to Be Arrogant

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**To Be Rich is To Be Arrogant**

**September 2008**

It's been three weeks since Operation: Save Shego, and Global Justice was ticked, especially Dr. Director. How could they have been defeated by a hulking brute, two scientists twits, and a girl with a metallic flying surfboard?

And more embarrassing yet, being shot with a triangular disk and shocked into unconsciousness! Have we really fallen this low? Have we really gotten so pathetic? Have we become nothing more than a second rate millitary operation? Betty thought to herself as she overlooked the destruction.

Dr. Director was fuming, and she couldn't take it no more! That's it, I am going over to the Possible home by myself and give that brute a piece of my mind! It was rare to see Dr. Director in such a state of anger, which made sure that nobody bothered her.

She went to the transportation room, got in one of the GJ trucks, and drove to the surface. She soon went on the road, intent on unleashing her frustration out on that big Hulk of a human being... the one who staged Shego's escape... the one who shot the disk in her chest... Aaron.

It was in the afternoon; Kim, Ron, and Aaron just came home from college about half an hour ago. They were seated on the couch, thankful that Mrs. Dr. Possible took the Tweebs out of the house and took them someplace where they couldn't unleash their inventions while they tryed to relax.

Good, that means I won't get hit in the head by one of their inventions, Aaron mused to himself as he stretched on the couch. Aaron was surprised that after what has happened in the past month and a half, that Kim nor Ron asked him any questions about his relationship with Shego.

He knew that Kim & Shego had a huge dislike for each other, but he couldn't understand why, other than the fact that they tryed to kill each other over the course of the years. He knew that Ron fully accepted it, because Ron wasn't the type to judge.

My bro, always willing to accept anyone regardless of what they done in the past. Aaron let a soft smile break across his face as Kim & Ron cuddled together. Hmm... there's an idea. Ask Shego to join them in watching TV, or better yet on a date. I'll have to keep that in mind. Note to self, start planning double date.

Before he could think it through, they heard a truck pull in outside the house, and the slamming of a vehicle door. The door shot open, revealing a very ticked Dr. Director. Kim, Ron, and Aaron jumped up from the couch. I wonder what the Nick Fury reject wants now, Aaron thought to himself, trying not to laugh at the joke.

"Kimberly, Ronald, I need to have a serious talk with your friend.", Dr. Director said coldly.

"What's wrong Betty, got your butt kicked and now you're here to cry about it?", Aaron taunted as an evil grin spread across his features.

Wow, I'm starting to get a little like Shego, of course I always did have a similar sarcastic behavior. It's one of the things I love about her. Focus yourself Aaron! I want to know why this insane woman is here in my home... well in the Possible home... but I still think of it as my own home.

"Kim, Ronald, I think you better leave.", Dr. Director replied as a angry frown came across her features.

"No. I want them to hear what you have to say. That way I can show them how to take care of Global Justice pests. Whatever you got to say, Betty... you can say it to me and my friends. Otherwise, I'll show you the way out... the hard way!", Aaron countered.

A smirk appeared on the woman's face, amused by his strong words.

"Very well. Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, take a seat. I have a feeling this is going to get ugly.", Miss Director replied as calmly as she could. Ron & Kim sat beside one another, as Rufus crawled out from Ron's pocket to get in on some of the action.

"Mr. Aaron, thanks to your successful rescue of your beloved Shego, more than four dozen of my men have been severely injured by you alone! How do you answer for this?", Betty growled.

"Who cares? Cry me a river! They're just lucky that I just broke some bones, and I did give them a choice, get outta my way or get smashed! They chose to stay and shoot at me. They ought to be fortunate, because if I were at full power during the rescue, none of them would be alive, or at least crippled.", Aaron responded as a villainistic grin came across his face.

Betty clenched her teeth, trying to maintain her composure.

"And not to mention all the rest of my men who were seriously hurt while trying to capture Shego several days before!", Betty shouted.

"Oh, and I guess trying to kill me and Shego was okay? You're no better than Vlad Masters!", Aaron roared.

"Or for that matter... any other pathetic millitary or human insects... who have hunted me like a beast all my life!", Aaron continued, venom dripping from every word.

Dr. Director didn't back down, in fact she liked the challenge he was presenting. Who would have known that this brute had a backbone? It intrigued her. Finally someone who has what it takes to stand up to me, she thought darkly.

"What about all the damage you caused to GJ HQ? Millions of dollars worth of damage you caused!", Betty yelled.

"You're lucky there is a god damn Global Justice! If I had all my power, I would have continued until nothing but rubble and dust remained of GJ HQ! You mess with the people I love, then you mess with ME!", Aaron roared back, baring his teeth in a snarl, as his eyes glowed with a primal rage.

As if to break the tension, the Kimmunicator went off, causing everyone in the room to turn their attention towards Kim. She clicked the button on the wrist Kimmunicator, allowing Wade's image to fill the screen. Thank god for Wade, Kim thought to herself.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?", Kim asked, glad that he did call, because Aaron & Dr. Director were glaring daggers at each other.

If looks could kill, she thought to herself.

"You, Ron, and Aaron got an invitation from Senor Senoir, Sr. It's some kind of party or something. Here, take a look for yourself.", Wade answered as a hologram of the invitation shot from the Kimmunicator to the wall.

Sure enough it was from Senor Senoir, Sr. and it couldn't have come at a better time.

"Can you get us a lift, Wade?", she asked.

"Sure thing Kim. I'll tell them to drop by Bueno Nacho, and judging by the look on your face, I say Aaron & Dr. Director are at each others throats.", Wade commented.

"That's putting it mildly, Wade! Because unless Miss Nick Fury gets out of my face, she's going to be punched into the next state!", Aaron responed with a roar to answer Wade, as he growled at Dr. Director, looking down at the woman he disliked almost enough to hate.

"Thank you, Wade.", Kim interjected before turning the Kimmunicator off.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Director, but we got to go. Maybe we could continue this discussion another time.", Kim announced, taking Aaron by the arm and then lifting Ron by the arm from the couch.

Kim locked the door, pushing Aaron & Ron out the door, allowing herself and Dr. Director to be the last to walk out before closing the door shut. Aaron continued to glare daggers at the woman, but Dr. Director just smiled in amusement instead.

"I guess we'll just have to make another date, won't we?", Dr. Director replied. Yes, she was flirting, but she always did like to live dangerously.

"In your dreams! Besides, I'm engaged, almost officially.", Aaron growled coldly as the woman walked by.

Dr. Director got in to her GJ truck and left, driving as fast away as possible. Kim, Ron, and Aaron watched as the vehicle disappeared from sight. About time the Nick Fury knockoff left! I was really getting tired of looking at her wretched face!

"Wow, you two really despise each other.", Ron joked.

"You think?", Kim teased.

"The nerve of that woman, coming to our home, and interupting a perfect evening, and insulting me and my love! The audacity of that wretched insect! I should have ripped her in half! Next time... she won't be so lucky!", Aaron yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Saying that Aaron was furious would be an understatement at this point.

"Chill, Big A! Don't let her get a rise out of ya.", Ron replied in his usual cool manner.

"Yeah, besides, I think she does it just because she secretly likes you.", Kim teased.

Aaron spun around to glare at his friends. Did he just hear that come out of Kim's mouth? She must have hit her head or something! Maybe it's from all those fights she had with those villains... and now it's finally having an affect on her mind!

"Eww! Just what I need to hear! Now I won't be able to sleep for a month! That's sick & wrong! It's wrongsick!", Aaron gagged, drawing a laugh from his friends.

Aaron grunted and turned away. Feeling a need to cheer up their friend, Kim & Ron tackled Aaron to the ground, tickling him. They laughed, wrestling with each other, a smile on each of their faces. They slowly got to their feet, and embraced each other in a group hug.

"What would I do without you guys?", Aaron asked, a friendly smile on his face as he looked at his best friends.

"Well, I do know one thing. We'd better get a moving, because our ride will be at Bueno Nacho is about ten minutes.", Kim answered.

"No prob, KP. In one leap, we'll be there.", Aaron remarked.

"Take us there, bro!", Ron added as Aaron grabbed him & Kim within his arms and leaped away.

In one leap, they landed ten feet away from the entrance to Bueno Nacho.

"See, we got here in enough time to get some food to go.", Aaron said smugly as him & Ron walked in Bueno Nacho to order to take out. Aaron & Ron at Bueno Nacho usual always adds up to eating until they can't move.

"Ron & Aaron. They're almost the same.", Kim giggled as she waited for them to return.

Just as the boys came out of the entrance, a plane landed on the ground and a ramp lowered itself. Out stepped MC Honey, with two body guards. Once again, Kim was getting a lift from a famous celebrity. I just hope this one isn't going to fawn over Aaron like Britina does.

"Yo Kim! I heard you need a lift! Besides, I want to know what Britina was talking about. Something about a hottie?", the celebrity remarked.

Kim & Ron looked at Aaron, raising an eyebrow as they grinned. Oh great... just what I need. Another celebrity crushing on me! I really don't want this! Shego is so gonna kill me! Shego did not like other women flirting with Aaron as it is, because he belonged to her, and she made that clear to everyone of Aaron's female friends.

He loved that about Shego; she belonged to him and he belonged to her, a unbreakable bond of love that rivaled Kim & Ron's. The thought of her gave him a smile, as Kim & Ron pulled him up the ramp and into the plane.

"So you're the guy Britina was talking my ear off about? Well, you are cute. I can see why women would be intrested in you. Oh, and by the way, congradulations on the engagement Kim! I know it's a little late.", MC Honey said in her unique voice.

"Thanks, MC. Yeah, Ron got me a diamond engagement ring. It was so romantic, especially for these two to keep it secret for as long as they did.", Kim replied giving Ron as kiss on the lips quickly.

"So what about you handsome? You've got a girl?", MC Honey asked.

"Well, yes. I do have a girl I'm engaged to. She's a wonderful person, once you get to know her.", Aaron replied as he brought out one of his charming smiles.

"She must be a lucky girl. I know I would be if I had a beefcake like yourself.", MC Honey commented, almost laughing as Aaron's face turned a bright red.

"Thank you.", he replied sheepishly as Kim's wrist Kimmunicator began to beep, indicating that this was their stop.

They were surprised to know that the plane was landing.

"Did I mention Senor Senoir, Sr. hired me as entertainment?", MC Honey smiled with a wink.

Oh, this keeps getting better and better. They exited the plane, walking towards a big metal twenty foot tall gate as a circular wall surround the home of Senor Senoir, Sr. With a growl, Aaron walked up to the door. He knocked on the door and got no answer.

"Jerks. See this is what I mean. To be rich is to arrogant.", Aaron said coldly.

Before Kim could stop him, he slammed his fists against the metal door, shattering it right off its hinges.

"Ladies first.", Aaron said with a charming smile as MC Honey walked by, awestruck by what she'd just seen.

"Dang, Kim! What's his story?", MC Honey whispered.

"It's a long story, Wade can fill you in later.", Kim replied as they moved while Ron & Aaron followed close behind.

They came to the entrance of the party, handing the bodyguard their invitations. As they entered the party, it was packed with guests. Aaron couldn't help but feel he was being watched by the women around him. Thank heaven that Shego wasn't going to be here, or he would be a dead man.

MC Honey went to prepare for her stage show, leaving Aaron with his best friends. Suddenly, they were confronted by the elderly villain, a smile on his face. That had to be Senor Senoir, Sr. He fits the description perfectly. Who else looks like an elderly villain with cold eyes?

"Ah, Kim Possible & Ronald Stoppable, so glad you could make it. Though, I don't remember meeting your brutish friend. What is your name, son?", the old villain said in a calm almost peaceful tone as he exteneded his hand.

"My name is Aaron, and I'm not your son.", Aaron replied shaking the old villain's hand and quickly releasing it. There was an air of respect between the old villain and the juggernaut of a human.

"I know, but I must say I have read up on you. The strongest being on the planet. A unstoppable monstrosity of limitless power.", the elder villain replied.

Aaron hated being referred as a monstrosity. Aaron gave him a glare that would kill, if looks could kill.

"Enough talk about me. Why are we here?", Aaron growled. The old villain smiled, knowing that his words had gotten under the brutish young man's skin.

"Sorry to get carried away, but you and Miss Possible & Mr. Stoppable are here because we're celebrating my son's engagement to Miss Bonnie Rockwaller.", Mr. Senoir said as he looked at Ron & Kim.

At that moment Kim & Ron turned, to come face to face with Senor Senoir, Jr. & Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Hello Kim. Still dating the loser I see. And who's big and monstrous? Your friend or one of your boy toys?", Bonnie remarked.

Aaron knew at that very moment, that he really did not like Bonnie Rockwaller. She reminded him of a spoiled brat, that should have gotten a whipping a long time ago! And the nerve of her insulting them! If you insulted Kim & Ron, you were insulting him. And if you mess with them, you mess with me!

"For your information, Bonnie, me and Ron are engaged. Aaron is pratically a member of the family. He's had a tragic life, and you should show him the kindness he deserves.", Kim replied, anger in her voice.

"Kim, I don't need you to fight my battles, and if she should apologize to anyone, it should be to you & Ron!", Aaron snarled, glaring daggers at Bonnie & her pathetic pretty boy.

"And why should she? What are you gonna do? Touch us with your filthy peasant hands? Or let me guess, monster, you'll drool on us?", Senor Senoir Junior mocked.

That was it! With a snarl, Aaron clenched his fist, striking SSJ in the chest, sending him flying through the air and into the large cake that had been prepared for the celebration. Everyone in the crowd went silent, as Aaron walked up to the table, grabbing a pie in his left hand. He walked up to Kim handing her the pie.

"Would you do me the honor?", Aaron asked as an evil smile crossed his face. Kim got the message instantly.

"With pleasure!", Kim responded as she smashed the pie in Bonnie's snub face.

Bonnie let out a scream as she wipped the cream from her face. Ron just smiled and walked over to Senor Senoir, Jr. Ron was glad to see someone give Junior a punch, too bad it wasn't himself.

"Like Aaron said dude, "To be rich is to be arrogant", and look where it got ya.", Ron remarked as he returned to his girlfriend and his bro.

"Nice one, Ron.", Aaron complimented as they walked away from the party. Well, that went down well, Aaron thought.

"I so enjoyed that! Did you see the look on Bonnie's face?", Kim laughed as she took Ron & Aaron by the arm as the trio walked towards the docks.

"Yeah, they had that coming. We should do that to Bonnie & Junior more often!", Ron laughed.

"Well, they picked the wrong day to insult my family, and to be honest I should have done a little more damage.", Aaron said suggestively as an evil smile graced his features.

"Now Aaron, one fight at a time.", Kim teased as they walked inside the plane.

The rest of the trip was great. Just three friends telling stories and joking about past experiences. Yep, life is good.

**Author's Notes**

Mostly a chapter intended for comedy and not much else. I wanted something short and I thought that this story fit the part. It's not one of my favorite chapters, but I got to admit that that brief verbal fight between Betty & Aaron was very enjoyable to write. More updated chapters on the way!


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween Double Date

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**Happy Halloween Double Date**

**October 2008**

It was a week before Halloween, which to Ron meant candy and trick-or-treating! This would be Aaron's second Halloween... that he actually celebrated. The first one was with the Fentons... and he hated it with such passion. It was not one of the better days that he spent in Amity Park. From getting ditched at the dance to getting drowned in fake blood. Not a happy time to remember.

But this time, things were different. He had people who cared for him and loved him for who he was. This Halloween would be at least somewhat good. He loved eating candy, there was no doubt in that, but he disliked dressing up like a kid. Of course, if Ron was going to do it, he might as well go along with it.

But what to wear? I need something that is cool and yet unique. Hmm... I could go through my Marvel comic characters and find something I could actually pull off. Aaron rampaged through his room, gathering up his comics, deciding which hero or villain to go as in costume. That's when Kim & Ron came into his room, a smile on their faces.

"Ready for the big costume party tonight, Aaron?", Kim asked raising an eyebrow.

Aaron turned to face his two friends, happy to see them.

"Not quite Kim. What do you guys think: Rulk, Hulk, or Thor? Which one would be better? Could Wade call in a favor and get some kind of skin paint spray? I don't know, what do you two think?", Aaron asked, unsure of what to go as.

"Well, personally, I think you should go as Hulk. Because even though many view him as a monster, his heart is in the right place, just like yours.", Kim answered with a smile, walking up and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I agree with KP, bro. Besides, like the Hulk, you are the strongest one there is.", Ron concluded.

Both of his friends make excellent points. Besides, Hulk was his favorite comic character, and he always had been... since as long as he could remember. There was just something about the green goliath that he could really relate to. Aaron smiled as he pulled his two friends into a deep hug.

"Hulk it is then, besides Shego's favorite color is green. I can't wait til she sees me. Oh snap! We have to go and get the body spray paint!", Aaron replied as he walked out the door, with Kim & Ron close behind.

Before he could too far down the stairs, Kim grabbed him by the arm.

"We don't need that, Wade has already got something for the ocassion. Speaking of which, it is right here. It covers your body with a skin pain that lasts twelve hours.", Kim informed as she pointed to a shower like canister.

Wow, this is something new, Aaron thought. Aaron stepped in and pushed a button and the color he wanted. With seconds, green smoke flooded the containment, and as soon as the door opened, Aaron stepped out. His skin was as green as the Hulk's own. It was evenly placed everywhere, it was just like a second skin. How awesome is this, his mind screamed!

"Wow! That is so cool! Too bad I only need to use it maybe two-three times this month. I hope Wade didn't go through too much trouble.", Aaron said with a smile.

"No big. They had thousands left over. They pratically gave it away. But it does come in handy for Halloween.", Kim replied.

Aaron ripped off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and abdomen. He flexed his arm muscles before looking down at his jeans. He then tore his jeans til the ripped edges were about two inches from the top of his knees.

"So, how do I look?", Aaron asked as a smile came across his face.

"Gamma powered and ready to smash, bro!", Ron shouted in approval.

At that moment, Mrs. & Mr. Dr. Possible & the Tweebs came into the living room.

"Woah! Hulk Smash, dude!", the Tweebs said in unison.

"Well, I must say, with your physique, you pull off the Hulk nicely.", Mrs. Dr. Possible commented as he touched Aaron's cheek.

"Thanks, Mom.", Aaron replied.

"Yes, I must say, you'll be catching a lot of peoples' attention at the party.", Mr. Dr. P remarked.

"Yes, sir. I just hope Shego likes it.", Aaron replied, the thought of seeing her made his heart flutter.

Mr. Dr. Possible was wearing his Dracula costume, while Mrs. Dr. Possible was wearing a witch costume. Classic and fitting, Aaron mused. The Tweebs however were dressed as zombies, which did look creepy, though thankfully, they were going to one of their friends Halloween parties instead of the adult Halloween party.

"I'm sure she will. I know if I was her, I would.", Mrs. Dr. Possible reasurred him.

"Okay, everyone, let's get the spooky show on the road!", Mr. Dr. Possible announced, opening the door as everyone followed him out.

The family entered the car, and the vehicle took off for their destination. The first stop was to drop off the Tweebs, and the second stop was for the rest of the family. As expected, there was a lot of unique costumes. But for some reason, Aaron stood out, as it seemed everyone looked at him.

Some of the guests that were here, worked with either Mrs. Possible or Mr. Possible, and they marveled at the green goliath who stood before them. The rest of the guests were rich people of some sorts, and it seemed there was few in Aaron's, Ron's, and Kim's age rank.

The three friends walked around, Ron & Aaron taking full advantage of the food. As Aaron swallowed a chunk of cookie, a familiar pair of voices caught his attention. It was Dr. Tia Jennifer Williams & Dr. Drakken, who were both dressed to kill... so to speak.

"Aaron! It's so nice to see you! How are you?", the lovely woman asked as she embraced him with a hug.

"Jennifer! Drakken! Wow! I'm great! I didn't know you two were going to be here!", Aaron answered, kissing the woman lightly on the cheek before pulling Drakken into a hug.

"Well, we kinda figured James & Ann would be here, so we figured out you would be here with Kim & her boyfriend as well.", Drakken replied.

"But if you're here... than that means...", Aaron said as a smile graced his face.

As soon as Aaron turned, Shego caught his lips with her own in a long passionate kiss.

"Hi sexy. Green really looks good on you.", Shego teased with a seductive smile.

She was wearing a beautiful green dress, and the look of love in her eyes almost made Aaron's heart melt. She's never looked so beautiful... but of course I always think that way about her. It just seems that she surprises me with her beauty every single time.

"I knew you would love it. Like you, green is my favorite color.", Aaron replied as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

Shego tryed to fight a blush, marveled by the sincerity of his words. That is when Kim & Ron walked over, looking at the couple. Despite Shego & Aaron's love for one another, Kim still had a major dislike for the villainess.

Ron, on the other hand, didn't mind her at all, for he was one of those people that accepted everyone... regardless of what they've done in the past. As long as Aaron was happy, he didn't care. And it is because of that Kim doesn't start fighting Shego here and now!

"Shego...", Kim sneered.

"Kimmie...", Shego replied, a angry frown on her face.

Aaron looked at the two young women, wondering what could cause so much disdain between them. He listened to Kim about the countless times she battled Shego, but even then, for some reason those fights were personal on some level. Note to self, I need to get a double date planned.

"Now, Shego, Kim... I know you two have issues with one another, but for my happiness and everyones safety... can't we put them aside... just for tonight?", Aaron reasoned.

"Fine!", the two women said in unison.

"Um... hello Shego... how are you?", Ron asked nervously as he shook her hand.

Shego let a smirk cross her face. For a bumbling sidekick... he is kinda cute.

"We'll considering I'm here with my sexy green boyfriend, I'd say I'm pretty good.", Shego said as she winked at Ron as she wrapped her arms around Aaron's waist.

The comment made Kim growl as Ron blushed, a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, by the way, I would like to introduce you to Drakken's fiancee', Dr. Tia Jennifer Williams.", Aaron introduced.

"Nice to meet you Jennifer. I'm Kim Possible, and this is my fiancee' Ron Stoppable.", Kim greeted, shaking the blond haired scientist's hand.

Ron then proceeded to shake Jennifer's hand, a warm smile across his features.

"It's so nice to finally meet the infamous Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable. I heard a lot about you two. Aaron & Shego told me all about you.", Jennifer replied, a warm smile on her face.

"Thanks, but I'm sorry to admit I have not read up on much of your research.", Kim informed as she smiled in embarrassment.

"Oh, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I just work on some robotics and occassional weapons, nothing major.", Jennifer said as she raised Kim's gaze up with her hand.

Kim's parents came walking over.

"Ah, good, Mrs. & Mr. Dr. Possible, I believe you know Dr. Drakken and his fiancee'. I think we'll leave the older adults to talk, while we four young adults get together to have a conversation.", Aaron announced, wrapping an arm around Shego's back, while signaling Ron & Kim to join them.

"Okay you young lovers have fun while we get reacquainted with Drew & his fiancee'.", Mr. Dr. Possible answered as the pair of young lovers went off in another direction.

Aaron looked from Shego to Kim & Ron, concern in his blueish-green eyes. He would like his friends to become Shego's friends... but how? Ron wasn't the problem, Shego was amused by his actions, which was a good thing.

Kim on the other hand, didn't seem too eager to be friendly with the villainess. Well, he knew that this was going to be tough. The four took a seat at one of the circular tables, Aaron looking at the three people around him, wondering who would be the one to start the conversation. Sure enough, Ron was the one who had the courage to start.

"So... um... Shego... I know you don't really care much about me or KP... but I would like to be your friend... if you want me to.", Ron said nervously, fearing Shego would blast him. To his surprise, Shego smiled and let out a short laugh.

"I would like that, but I don't think Kimmie wants anything to do with me.", Shego remarked, a wicked grin on her face as she looked at Kim.

Aaron swallowed his drink hard, worried what Kim would say in response. Well, at least Ron wanted to be her friend, and his words were sincere.

"Oh, I see where this is going, Shego. You want to fight me, even though I can beat you.", Kim responded.

"Dream on, princess! If I wanted to kick your butt all over this place, I could and would. The only thing keeping me from doing that is because I love Aaron.", Shego growled.

"I thought you have to have a heart to love?", Kim sneered as she raised an angry eyebrow.

"Aaron is my heart, Princess! He did the one thing nobody ever done for me, he accepted me for who I am, and loves me regardless of what others think... including you!", Shego answered as a sinister smile came across her face.

Kim was left speechless, as was Aaron & Ron. After a few tense moments, a smile came upon Aaron's face.

"I know something that you two ladies have in common.", Aaron smirked.

Shego & Kim looked at him, curious as to what they could possibly have in common with each other.

"And that would be?", Kim asked.

"You both care for me. Regardless of your dislike of one another, you both put aside your differences because you love and care for me, and therefore are willing to risk your lives in protecting me.", Aaron answered.

It left both Shego & Kim speechless, unable to fight or argue the truth of what Aaron had just said. It wasn't often that anyone silenced both Kim & Shego... at the same time! Yet Aaron managed to do just that! Since when did he become so insightful, Shego wondered to herself.

"And the score is... Aaron, One... Shego & Kim, Zero!", Ron said, breaking the silence in his usual charm.

Shego & Kim smiled as they looked at the men they loved.

"Oh, and the second thing you two have in common, each of you has a great guy, me to Shego & Ron to Kim, who love you.", Aaron quickly stated.

"Score- Aaron 2, Shego & Kim 0!", Ron added with a laugh.

"Since when did you get so smart, my beloved future husband?", Shego asked with a seductive grin.

"Don't let the green skin fool you, I'm a great deal smarter than the Savage Hulk Persona.", Aaron joked.

"So... what do you say KP?", Ron asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Okay, for both Aaron & Ron's satisfaction, I agree to be your friend for tonight at least.", Kim replied.

"Same here Kimmie.", Shego stated with a light smile.

Aaron smiled, happy that he at least got the two women to accept a temporary friendship, and a complete friendship with Ron. There I did what was considered impossible, how cool was it to defy the odds? Aaron gently embraced Shego in a long passionate kiss as Ron gently pulled Kim into a passionate kiss of his own.

The rest of the night went on great, the four enjoying themselves as Aaron & Ron provided the entertainment. When Ron & Aaron came together to entertain, there was no way anyone could not laugh. From impressions to jokes, those two could do next to anything.

Like brothers, Kim & Shego thought, just like brothers. The night went on, and it was getting late. As Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possibles' greeted farewell to Drew & Jennifer, it was time for Aaron, Ron, and Kim to depart. Aaron & Shego embraced each other in one long deep passionate kiss.

"Don't forget, we got a date tomarrow, remember?", Shego smiled seductivly.

"I never forget, and to be honest, I can't wait. I love you.", Aaron said with sincerity and love in every word.

"I love you, too. My sexy Hulk of a boyfriend.", Shego teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in for one last passionate kiss before he left for home.

As he sat in the back seat, Aaron watched as Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder, clearly tired from the long night. He gave Ron a thumbs up and a quick smile. True love is glorious. He smiled to himself as he rested his head against the window, taking a rest, and dreaming of Shego as always.

**Author's Notes**

A fun and short chapter that I really enjoyed working on. It was mostly done for comedy, and a bit of drama to make it interesting. I always did wonder how a double date between Kim & Ron and Aaron & Shego would work out. One would think that Kim & Shego would be at each others throats. But I guess, in the end, they decided to make a truce between one another... if only for the sake of Aaron.

I guess Aaron really can make anything, even impossible things, happen with good results. As usual, Aaron manages to pull it off! Talk about cooling the fire... or whatever saying you guys & gals want to use to describe the situation. See ya later!


	11. Chapter 11: What Ninja School!

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**What Ninja School?**

**November 2008**

It was night in Middleton, and everyone was fast asleep, especially Aaron. Outside it might have been cold and drafty, but inside the Possible home, it was nice and warm. He rested quietly, inhaling and exhaling, making his massive chest rise and fall with each breath.

Unknown to him, someone was quietly entering his room from the window. It was Yori in her full ninja uniform as usual. She was sent to contact Kim & Ron, for Master Sensei needed to speak to them about their new friend. Yori walked over to the bed, marveling at the size of this person called Aaron.

Just like Master Sensei described, his arms will be as large as a silverback gorilla's... a body of muscle that appears to be carved from stone... yet he appears no more than human... but he is actually something greater... for his power can save a world or destroy it!

His kindness and love for his friends and loved ones is matched only by his limitless power. Yori stroked his cheek, sensing a gentle heart beneath his tough guy exterrior. Suddenly, Aaron's right hand grabs Yori's, startling her even though the grasp is firm and gentle.

"Shego... you know I don't like it when you tease me.", Aaron said, apparently still asleep and dreaming.

He pulled Yori atop him in a embrace as his massive hands touched her body. She heard of dreaming, but of actually fantasy dreaming and grabbing onto a girl while you sleep? To say it was a bit awkward would have been a major understatement!

"Hmm... you smell lovely... like japanese flowers... you've got to tell me what perfume that is.", Aaron said as his hands grasped Yori's waist.

Yori was unsure of what to do, but she had to admit, she liked being held by him. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before, as if nothing could harm her. Whoever this Ms. Shego is, she must be a very lucky young woman, Yori thought to herself as she rested her hands on Aaron's massive chest.

"Give me a kiss Shego, you know I can't resist your charm. Just one kiss... please.", Aaron said as his left hand pulled Yori's face close to his face.

A deep blush crossed Yori's face as her eyes widened. She didn't like kissing someone unless they were aware of her, but in this situation... she didn't have much choice! It could be the difference between Aaron waking up or staying asleep!

"Just... one... kiss.", Aaron spoke as Yori finally obliged, as his lips & hers met.

It was at that moment, Aaron knew that whoever he was kissing was not Shego, his eyes snapping open. He instead found the visage of a beautiful Japanese girl straddling him, her hands placed on his chest. Her own face in a state of shock & surprise! Yori broke the kiss and leaped off Aaron, as he erupted from the bed.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my home? And why did you kiss me? GRAAAAAAAH!", Aaron shouted as he swung a right hook at the ninja girl, who thankfully avoided it just in time.

Yori struck Aaron in the ribs with all her might, but it didn't even make him flinch! Aaron swung his right fist, but again she dodged. Yori delivered a powerful drop kick to his chest, which normally would knock even the strongest of foes down, yet Aaron just slightly staggered back, rubbing the spot which the blow connected.

Aaron lunged at her again, slamming his fist through the wall, before ripping it out as he continued to battle his agile female intruder. Yori lunged for another kick, but Aaron caught her in mid air. Holding her up by her neck, his large hand firmly placed, he looked into her dark brown eyes. He didn't really want to harm her, he just wanted to know why she was in his room! She's a good kisser though, he mused.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you again, who are you and who sent you?", Aaron growled.

Before he could react, Yori pulled out some silver powder, blowing it into Aaron's face, forcing him to release his grip as the dust blinded him. Yori dropped to the floor. She had to escape, for this behemoth was beyond her abilities.

"GRAAH! Puny little insect!", Aaron roared as he slammed his hands together with enough force to send Yori flying out the window from the shockwave.

All the noise and commotion made Kim and the Possible family run up to his room. Opening the door, they found a messy room, a huge hole in th wall, and Aaron whipping his eyes. He must of had one of his dreams once again, Kim mused to herself.

"Aaron! Amp down! What happened in here?", Kim asked as Aaron regained his sight.

"Well, since you asked. I was having a dream about Shego. When I kissed her in my dream, something was different, and I realized it was not Shego! I awakened to find a cute Ninja girl kissing me! I fought her briefly, smashing a hole in the wall. I managed to grab her, but she pulls out some silver dust, blows it in my face, blinding me. I slam my hands together with just enough force to most likely send her out the window or against a wall, which also explains why my room is a mess.", Aaron finished with a sigh as he tryed to catch his breath.

The Possible family looked at him, trying their best not to laugh. The story he had just told was a little hard to believe... okay it was very hard to believe!

"Are you sure you were not sleep walking?", Kim teased.

"Does that hole look like a dream to you?", Aaron remarked, shocked that they could even think he was making it up.

"Well, whatever happened, it seems to have passed. I suggest that we all get back to sleep.", Mr. Dr. Possible answered with a smile while he walked out of the room.

"But I'm telling the truth! The ninja girl was not a dream! I still can taste her lips!", Aaron shouted.

"Oh really, then what flavor did they taste like?", Kim asked with a giggle.

Kim was enjoying this way too much. But of course she always did like teasing Aaron.

"They tasted like... Wait! What does that have to do with any of this?", Aaron replied angerily as Kim laughed in amusement.

"Okay, whatever you say, ninja lover boy!", Kim teased as she left the room.

Aaron grumbled, knowing that it was of no use. Nothing I can do about it now, but go back to sleep. He knew that what happened was no dream! Aaron returned to his bed, glancing out the window one last time before closing his eyes.

Yori of course landed safely on the ground. It's best I go see Stoppable San to tell him, knowing that he will tell Miss Possible in the morning. It would be unwise to try to reenter the Possible home, for their friend would be expecting her.

She ran off into the shadows of the night, going to inform Ron that Master Sensei needs to see him and Miss Possible. The coming morning came, and Aaron woke up in his usual cheerful mood. The image of the ninja girl was still embeded in his mind.

Dark hair, lovely eyes, and a seductive body. She would intrest him, if he hadn't already found the woman he loves. Shego would so kick my ass if she found out another girl other than herself kissed me. Just hope she never finds out, he thought to himself as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning.", Aaron said as he took a seat across from Kim.

"So how are we doing, Ninja lover boy?", Kim teased as she giggled.

"Laugh all you want, I know what I saw, and I know what happened. Can't even have a nice dream about Shego without some young woman breaking in and kissing me!", Aaron replied as he let a chuckle escape his lips.

"Sure, whatever you say. Just next time, when you have one of your fantasies, try not to smash up the room, okay?", Kim teased, a smile on her face as she began eating.

Aaron grabbed himself a plate, filling it up with food, and began eating in his usual hungry manner. After about fifteen minutes, he finished and looked at Kim, his eyes serious. What can I say or do that'll make her believe that I'm telling the truth?

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true ya know. If something happened to you, Ron, or either family... like getting kidnapped or hurt... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself that I wasn't able to stop them.", Aaron spoke with a sincerity that always touched Kim.

"Awww... that's so sweet.", Kim answered.

"What else would you expect from me? All of you, both Possible & Stoppable families as well as Shego, you guys are everything to me. You're my family as well as my friends. If something would happen to the people I love... it would kill my heart.", Aaron remarked as he looked into Kim's eyes.

Would his honesty and sincerity never stop surprising me? He's as sincere and honest as Ron, Kim thought to herself as she got up from the table. Kim embraced her friend in a affectionate hug. It was nice to know someone cared about their safety.

"We love you too, Aaron.", Kim replied as she let go of her embrace.

At that moment, Ron came running through the door, clearly out of breath. I wonder what's wrong with Ron? He seems a bit... okay a lot out of breath! Well actually... he looks on the verge of collapsing on the kitchen floor. I wonder what's going on? Aaron thought to himself as he looked curiously at Ron.

"KP! I need to talk to you! It's urgent!", Ron gasped as he tryed to catch his breath.

Kim went out to talk to him in private, which was unusual because they could usually talk about anything in front of Aaron. Something was up, and Aaron knew it. Kim came back into the kitchen, a false smile on her face as she looked at her friend.

"Aaron... me and Ron have to go meet someone. We'll be back in awhile, but we're not sure when exactly.", Kim informed.

"And where is it you are going and who is it that you are meeting?", Aaron questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We can't tell you. We'll be fine, just please don't try to follow us, okay?", Kim pleaded with him.

Aaron growled, not liking the fact they couldn't tell him where they were going. Why do they feel the need to keep whatever they're doing secret from me? It's not like I can't handle it or anything! Why can't they just tell me? Why?

"Fine. But if you need me, give me a call. I'll rip whoever it is apart if they dare harm even a single hair on your heads.", Aaron replied, concern and anger in his voice.

"Thanks.", Kim said as she kissed him on the cheek before grabbing Ron by the arm and running out of the kitchen.

An evil grin came across Aaron's features.

"Not gonna happen, KP. You followed me and Shego, now it's time for me to do the same.", Aaron said to himself as he ran up the stairs.

"I'll wait a few hours and then I'll threaten Wade into telling me their location. Nobody is leaving me out on a limb! Not this time!", Aaron said to himself as he rested on the bed and turned on the TV.

**Eight Hours Later **

"Let the hunt begin.", Aaron said as an evil grin crossed his features.

He turned on the device, which he kept in handy. You never know when you might need it to get into contact with Wade... and threaten him into telling you something that Ron & Kim are keeping secretive. The image of Wade filled the tiny screen. Time for answers, Aaron thought sinisterly.

"Okay, computer boy, give me the destination that Kim & Ron are heading for. I know she told you not to tell me.", Aaron growled.

"Sorry, I'm under Kim's orders not to tell you.", the computer genius replied.

"Very well... but remember how angry I can get when I want to know something! I outsmarted those Global Justice morons when they took Shego from me... do you really want me to find you and torture it out of ya?", Aaron asked with a snarl, making Wade gulp in fear.

The boy genius knew that Aaron was more than capable of tracking him down, and is even capable of being a millitary strategist... if he's determined to find out something! Wade knew that an angry Aaron was a dangerous one.

Wade began to think his options. Let's see:

**Option #1- Keep Kim & Ron's location secret, which will cause Aaron to hunt him down.**

**Option #2- Tell Aaron about Kim & Ron's location, and avoiding his wrath.**

The choice was not a hard one, considering those were his only options. Finally, after some intense minutes of thinking, Wade finally gave in to the best possible option. One that would at least guarantee that he would be left in one piece.

"Okay, dude I'll spill! Man, you're as scary as Rulk when you get determined.", Wade remarked.

"Glad to know that I can be scary when I need to use it to my advantage. Now! Where is Ron & Kim?", Aaron roared, waiting on Wade's information.

After a few minutes, Wade shown a map and a red dot which indicated Kim & Ron's location.

"Rrrr... Japan! I should have known! The ninja girl, the secrets, all of it! It all makes sense! But that must mean... Kim & Ron are in danger!", Aaron realized as the information sunk in.

Fear, anger, and concern raced through his mind and heart. He had to go and save his friends! They might be in deep trouble! Aaron knew that he was the only one that could save them! It was now a matter of getting there... as fast as he possibly could!

"Wade! I need a lift to that location! Kim & Ron are in trouble! I need a lift now!", Aaron ordered.

"Okay! Chill dude! I'll get you a lift within the next hour, until then you'll have to wait.", Wade informed before his image went off the screen.

"I hate waiting... Heaven help those pathetic insects if they harm Kim & Ron!", Aaron roared to himself, remembering the last time he was this ticked was when Global Justice captured Shego.

He paced the floor, hoping that his friends were okay. He has spent almost nine months here, and his power was at about 50% of its former glory. And it's all I need... because I'm going to show them ninjas what happens when you tick off Aaron-Zilla!

He growled to himself, finally sitting on the bed and trying to relax as he awaited for Wade to call about his ride. Finally, the hour passed and Wade responded.

"Got a ride dude. Hope you've chilled out some... but guessing from your expression... I'm guessing not. Anyways... I got you a ride. Take care, Big A... and take a chill pill! See ya!", Wade informed as Aaron tossed the device aside.

"Good. Time for Operation: Save Kim & Ron!", Aaron yelled as he ran down the stairs and out the door.

The personal jet landed and the ramp extended, Aaron rushing inside the plane as it soon took off. To his surprise, it was Britina who had given him the lift. The pop star rested comfortably in her seat as her eyes locked upon Aaron. Why do I have a feeling she's checking me out? I so don't need this right now, Aaron thought as he took a seat beside her.

"Why hello cutie! Did you miss me?", she asked as a seductive smile crossed the face of the female popstar.

"So, what is the pleasure of this ride?", Britina asked seductivly.

"Just to inform you, I'm in a relationship, and let's just say Shego is very protective of what's her's.", Aaron informed as he blushed red.

"Oh, come on. Have some fun handsome.", Britina pouted as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Okay, we can cuddle... but nothing else. I don't want anything else. Oh, and don't let the tabloids see this. The last thing I need is my fiancee' Shego seeing another woman in my arms.", Aaron replied as he relaxed.

"Sounds good to me.", Britina remarked as she cuddled close to Aaron, laying her head on his chest.

"As for what my mission is, Kim & Ron are in need of my help. All I know is that it involves ninjas, which is never a good sign. I hope they're alright, because when I find them, we're going to have a long talk about not telling me where or who they're meeting.", Aaron said as he looked at the celebrity.

I bet she enjoys the attention, for I know I'm starting to.

"Wow. I didn't know that you cared for them that much.", Britina spoke as she cuddled.

"I do care for them. They're my family, my friends, my everything. I'm willing to put my life at risk because they would do the same for me.", Aaron replied as he stroked Britina's blond hair. No wonder this Shego loves him so much, Britina thought to herself.

"Brave, loyal, sincere, selfless, and handsome. No wonder your fiancee' is so protective of you. She must be a very lucky girl.", Britina replied looking up into Aaron's face.

"She is. She's the most beautiful young woman I've ever met, no offense.", Aaron remarked as a grin crossed his features.

"None taken. It's nice to meet someone like you who isn't a narcissistic pretty boy, who treats you like a jerk.", Britina sobbed, tears running down her face as she nuzzled his chest.

Aaron could feel her sadness and sorrow, and he wanted to comfort her. If there was one thing he couldn't stand to see... it was a woman crying. It was one of his few weaknesses, and right now Britina needed someone to comfort her.

"It's okay, Britina. Now listen to me.", Aaron said as he lifted her chin so her gaze would meet his own.

"You're a beautiful young woman, and any sensible and respectful man would be proud to love someone like you. Now, I can't offer you my love, but I can offer something that is just as great. My friendship.", Aaron finished.

The words comforted the blond popstar, making her smile. He gave Britina a quick kiss on the lips and held her close. She smiled as they cuddled.

"I would like that. Besides, that means I can have someone to comfort and cuddle me on flights when I give Kim a lift.", Britina giggled as Aaron let out a cheerful laugh.

The hours passed, as Aaron held Britina close to him. Her soft skin and smooth hair was like that of the other women he cared for, reminding him of his beloved Shego. Britina herself enjoyed being held within Aaron's arms as she cuddled. She felt so safe and relaxed in his presence, as if it was almost natural.

She listened to his tape recording of his tragic story, and she couldn't understand why anyone could treat him so cruelly. Especially that Jazz Fenton; what kind of evil snooty pretty science nerd tells the man she loves her feelings for him and then breaks his heart a week later?

Suddenly, a beeping sound warned Aaron that he was close to his destination, but this time he was not using a parashoot! Let the puny ninjas get a taste of what true power is! True, a twenty thousand foot drop was not going to feel good, but he figured he was strong enough to withstand the impact and get up ready to battle!

"I've had fun, but now I got to go.", Aaron informed Britina as he unwrapped his arms from around her and walked to the door of the plane.

"Wait!", Britina called as she ran to him as he opened the door.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his in for a passionate kiss.

"Good luck.", she giggled.

"Thank you.", Aaron replied as he touched her cheek.

In an instant, Aaron leaped out the door of the plane plummeting without a parashoot. Damn, this is gonna hurt, he thought to himself as he fell through the clouds. He noticed several buildings of Japanese design below, and a tall one he seemed to be destined to smash into. Well, at least I'll have some wood to break my fall, he mused.

On a hilltop, Master Sensei spoke with Ron & Kim about their friend and as to why me must meet him. It was moments later that the devastating impact, and the destruction of the tallest structure in the distance caught their attention.

"It would appear that your friend has arrived.", Sensei remarked.

Several seconds later was silent. Then...

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!"

Came a roar of such primal power and fury that birds exploded from the trees, fleeing in terror. It was all they needed to confirm that their Hulk had arrived! Aaron rose from the remains of the building. He shook his head. I'm going to have a headache tomarrow, but at least I know I'm getting stronger.

In about 7-8 months, I will be stronger than ever before! I guess the old saying is true: What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger! With a growl, Aaron leaped several miles straight up into the air, before landing with a devastating impact.

He was faced with it seemed like fifty ninjas, and several dozen more coming from different angles. While any other individual would have been fearful... Aaron stood his ground... for he feared nothing! He would not be intimidated by anything or anyone! He is the strongest there is... and it was time to prove it!

"Alright, give me my friends or else I'm gonna rip you all apart! So what is it?", Aaron asked with an evil grin on his face.

When the ninjas got into their fighting stances and charged, Aaron knew the answer. Like an enraged bull gorilla, Aaron slammed his fists into the ground, shattering the strata and sending dozens of ninjas soaring high in the air.

Others leaped at him, but he sent them crashing with powerful strikes of his fists, shattering bone as he waged war with these puny insects. Slamming his hands together with all of his force, Aaron sent another dozen shattered bodies soaring through the air, before they either hit the ground or impacted with the surroundings.

The remaining ninjas he shattered aside with his fists, breaking bone, and inflicting as much damage on his enemies as possible. When none but a mere half a dozen remained, he turned to face the brave few. Shouldn't they realize that force is useless that against me?

"Okay, who gets crippled next?", Aaron snarled.

Three of the remaining were girls, while the other three were boys. Aaron could smell the fear within them as they looked at him. In all of their years at the school, they'd never faced such a devastating foe! This monster... this Hulk... was unlike anything that they've ever encountered!

"What is he, Serizawa?", one of the girls asked.

The oldest looking of the boys looked from his friends to Aaron.

"A target. Now go! Get Master Sensei! I'll hold him off!", the young man yelled as he pulled out a sword.

"Well, come on Little Man, let's see what you got!", Aaron roared as he stepped forward.

The five other ninjas ran off as the one called Serizawa stayed to face his foe. He ran at Aaron plunging his sword in Aaron's chest, near the heart. Aaron growled in pain as he struck Serizawa with a punch that shattered his ribs like twigs. Aaron ripped the blade out of his chest, amused by the futile attempt.

"Amusing little insect. Now get out of my way before I crush your skull!", Aaron commanded.

Serizawa slowly stood to his feet, his ribs shattered, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Nai... kaiju! If you want to get by me... you'll have to kill me!", the young warrior responded in defiance.

"Very well!", Aaron yelled as he raised his fists into the air high above his head, intent on crushing the puny human like a gnat.

But then something caught his attention, about a quarter of a mile away on a hilltop, he seen the five fleeing ninja students approaching a blond haired young man, a long red haired young woman, another young woman with dark hair, and an elderly old man with a long white beard. It's Kim & Ron!

Dropping his fists, Aaron leaped away, leaving Serizawa alone. Aaron crashed his feet into the hillside six feet away, shattering the earth and sending the individuals flying ten feet in the air. As the dust cleared, Ron & Kim rose to their feet to come face to face with their best friend.

"Ron! Kim! Are you alright?", Aaron asked as he grabbed his two friends, embracing them in a tight hug.

"We're fine! Just don't crush us.", his two friends responded in unison.

He turned and faced the seven other individuals, a Hulk-like growl escaping his throat.

"You! I remember you! You're the girl that kissed me!", Aaron yelled as he looked at the other Ninjas & the old man.

Yori's face became flushed as a red blush came across her features.

"I'm gonna smash you insects for capturing and threatening my family! GRAAAAAAAH!", Aaron roared as he leaped at them.

From out of nowhere, Master Sensei summoned a sphere of golden energy, striking Aaron in the chest with devastating impact. Aaron crashed through a dozen trees before slamming into the earth, creating a crater. Aaron shook his head, anger racing through his mind! Kim & Ron knew that once Aaron recovered, he would not be in a good mood!

"Master Sensei... you've defeated him!", Yori said in disbelief.

"I did not, my student. No force in the Universe can stop or kill him, as you will see.", Master Sensei replied just as Aaron leaped several miles into the air before crashing in front of the old man.

"You're the first to die old man!", Aaron roared as his hands lifted Master Sensei off the ground.

"Aaron! Stop!", came the voices of Kim & Ron as they approached.

"Dude! Master Sensei is a friend!", Ron said in a calm voice.

"You mean... he and those puny ninjas didn't capture you and Kim?", Aaron asked, confused.

"No. He brought us here, so he could plan to meet you.", Kim continued.

"Then... why did you not tell me?", Aaron questioned.

"Because, the Yamanouchi Ninja School needed to be kept a secret from you, until you were ready.", Yori interjected, bowing her head.

Aaron gently placed Master Sensei down on the ground, and looked at his friends. He was utterly confused by their actions. Why didn't they just tell me? Why couldn't they trust me with their secret? Why did they have to hide it from me? Why?

"Why? Do you know how concerned I was? I thought your lives were in danger! Instead I flew half way around the world... and for what? So some old Sensei guy can arrange a time to speak with me?", Aaron yelled as he dropped down to his knees.

Before Kim or Ron could answer, a metallic eight foot tall samurai dropped from the sky in front of Aaron. It's black and silver armor shined as the light of the sun touched it, making it gleam with a brilliant light. In the suit of armor was none other than Serizawa!

"Now fight me, monster!", Serizawa challenged.

With plenty of rage and fury contained within him, Aaron tackled the armored robot. Leaping off into the air as the two behemoths punched and struck at each other with staggeringly powerful blows before crashing to the school below.

Aaron grabbed a sword as Serizawa lunged with his own. The two battling behemoths collided, the two swords shattering upon impact with one another. Spearing the armored Serizawa, Aaron slammed him through the largest structure around, causing it to collapse atop of the two combatants. With a strong kick, Aaron was sent crashing into a building, as Serizawa rose from the rubble.

Aaron rose from the rubble, his rage even greater than before as he charged Serizawa, their hands locking as they pushed against the other, trying to defeat the other with strength alone.

After several minutes, Aaron gained the advantage, ripping both of the arms off of the robot. He slammed his fists against the chest of the robot with all of his strength, creating a deep crater in the middle of the school as the strata exploded high into the air!

The machine sparked, its systems failing, as Aaron ripped the suit of robotic armor from Serizawa. Aaron's eyes glowed with a primal rage that made Serizawa shiver as he looked up at the monstrous Hulk! Serizawa was totally helpless... and vunerable!

"Now... I am going to kill you! A shame really, you had guts kid, but you will never be a match for me!", Aaron snarled as he grabbed Serizawa by the throat, slowly choking the life from him.

"No! Aaron-san don't kill him!", came a voice from behind him. He turned to face Kim, Ron, Yori, and Master Sensei.

"You're not a monster or a killer! I know this because when I kissed you... I... I fell in love with you.", Yori admitted, a tear running down her cheek.

Kim, Ron, and Master Sensei stood speechless at what Yori admitted. All the aggression and rage left Aaron's body as he dropped the unconscious Serizawa. He turned to face them, her words hitting his heart like a solid punch.

"I know you have someone you already love... but I'm willing to offer you my love in the form of friendship.", Yori said as her eyes met his.

Aaron walked up to Yori, his arms grabbing her waist as he pulled her in for a light passionate kiss and then into a hug.

"Consider it accepted.", Aaron replied as he stroked her dark hair.

Kim, Ron, and Master Sensei smiled as they watched a new bond of friendship being created right in front of them. Aaron finally understood, as a he looked at his friends, a tear of happiness running down his left cheek. In the land of the rising sun, he came to unleash his rage and save Kim & Ron, but instead he found others who love and care for him. He had found friends.

**The Next Day**

The Yamanouchi school would need major repairs, but thankfully, only about two dozen students had suffered serious injuries. To be truthful, it could have been a lot worse. That day, Master Sensei and Aaron walked in the mountain forests.

"I'm sorry for all the destruction I've caused you Master Sensei.", Aaron said as he lowered his head.

"It's is quite alright, Aaron-san. We have suffered much worse, and we will rebuild once again. But that is not what I wanted to speak to you about, my son.", Master Sensei answered.

Aaron had formed a great deal of respect for the old man in just a short amount of time. He was a peaceful man, with much knowledge and wisdom.

"What is it that you wish to talk about, Sensei?", Aaron asked.

"You have great power, which is only matched by the love you have for your loved ones. But, I must explain to you what that kind of power means. My son, you have the power to save this world as well as shatter it. You'll know what I mean when the time comes, my son.", Master Sensei informed.

Aaron bowed his head, before embracing the old man in a hug.

"Thank you, Master Sensei.", Aaron replied.

They returned to the school, where Aaron ran to Kim & Ron & Yori, enveloping them in a deep hug.

"Hello, my family. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.", Aaron said as a smile crossed his features.

"Oh, Aaron! You know we could never stay angry with you!", Kim responded.

"Yeah, like it or not bro, you're one of the family, meaning we will always care for you.", Ron said with a smug grin.

Yori smiled and gave Aaron a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So, would you like to join us for dinner, Aaron-san?", Yori asked with a beautiful smile.

"It would be my honor.", Aaron replied as he took his friends by the arm, leading them on their way.

"His fury and power can only be matched by his love for the ones he loves.", Master Sensei said to himself as he watched the four friends walked away.

**Author's Notes**

An action packed and entertaining chapter if I do say so myself! I hope all of you enjoyed it. I had an very interesting time writing this chapter, as I was wondering how I could get Aaron to finally meet Yori & Master Sensei. These two characters will have a large role in the conclussion of the World Breaker Saga, as well as any other future sequel saga series that will follow.

More updated chapters to follow! The more reviews I get, the more I'll write! See ya later! Got more writing and reading to do!


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Engagement

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**Christmas Engagement**

**December 2008**

It was that time of the year, the holiday season, which Aaron really became fond of. He enjoyed the gifts, the food, and the friends and family that he had come to know. Aaron helped decorate with Kim & Ron, who was Jewish, but celebrated Christmas regardless. It was quite honestly, the most joyful and spiritual time of year. And everything was just perfect!

"Hey Ron! Can you ask Rufus to give me a hand with the tree decorations?", Aaron asked with a smile.

"Sure thing bro! Rufus! You're needed buddy!", Ron replied as he called the mole rat.

Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket, dressed in a red and white sweater. He scurried up Ron's arm and leaped into Aaron's hand. The little guy was eager to help out, for he loved the holidays. He also really enjoyed the Christmas goodies as well.

"Okay Rufus... I need you to place the ornaments in the right place while I hold you. If you do that for me, I'll give you some of that cheese dipped in peppermint. What do ya say?", Aaron informed the little creature in his hand.

"Hmmm... okay!", Rufus squeaked as they went about decorating the tree.

Aaron knew he wouldn't be able to resist such a treat. The pine tree was taller than himself, about eight feet tall or more, but Aaron could still reach up to the place the star on top. It's just that he wanted the ornaments to fit perfectly, as so they didn't fall off.

That reminds me, I hope Jennifer, Drakken, and Shego got their invitations. I got something extra special to give my beloved green villainess today on Christmas Eve. I just hope she arrives, Aaron thought to himself as he handed Rufus another ornament.

Little did he know that Shego and the two scientists were already getting ready to go to the Possible home to celebrate. But it seemed Dr. Drakken was having some trouble with his clothing... to put it mildly. And Shego was getting really tired of waiting for them!

"Yo, Dr. D! Let's get a move on! I don't want to be late!", Shego yelled.

Drakken and Jennifer came walking out from their rooms.

"Shego! Do you realize how long it takes my to get my holiday tie just right?", Drakken yelled, as Jennifer fixed his tie.

"Now, honey. She's just anxious to see her love. Isn't that correct, Shego?", Jennifer teased with a wink.

Shego fought off a blush. Focus, you're not some silly girl with a crush, she commanded herself. She still had to keep her image of being an extremely dangerous super villain, and she couldn't do that if everyone knew how soft she was getting!

"As a matter of fact... yes. But it is also because he's been dropping hints that he has something big, and no matter how much I threaten or complain or seduce him... he won't tell me what it is!", Shego responded.

Dr. Drakken & Jennifer just smiled at her, knowing what it's like to find true love.

"Oh, Shego relax! I'm sure you'll get to see what he has to show you.", Drakken remarked as the three of them headed for the door.

They entered the Super Hovercraft, with Shego taking command of the controls as she activated the flying machine. Before Drakken could even fully sit down, the hovercraft took off, flying as faster than any jet. Shego relaxed as they headed for their destination.

She couldn't wait to see Aaron, which always made her feel so alive. The only thing that bothered her was it was at the Possible home. She didn't mind Ron... in fact she found the blond boy amusing, but Kimmie was another matter entirely. Princess Kimmie was a royal pain!

How would they respond to her being there? She knew that Aaron would not dare let any harm come to her, but she couldn't help but feel that Kimmie wouldn't like her being there. Well, get used to it Kimmie, because I'm not going anywhere! She smiled darkly, amusing in the thought of angering Princess Kimmie.

Aaron and Rufus finished decorating the tree, and stepped back to marvel at their work.

"Great work Rufus! You're getting your reward later and some extra too little buddy.", Aaron told the molerat in his right hand.

"Mmmm... Yeah!", Rufus celebrated as Aaron walked over to Ron, handing the mole rat to his master.

"Well, Big A, it seems like we got everything under control. We got the food, the presents, the decorations, and everything else. Yep, this is gonna be a great bon-diggity celebration. Boo-yah!", Ron said as he did a little dance.

Aaron laughed as he enjoyed seeing his friend enjoy himself with the holidays.

"Don't celebrate too much, Ron. Don't want you using up all your party energy.", Aaron joked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about that, bro. I got plenty of it! And it doesn't hurt to use a little now and then.", Ron answered, a smug grin on his face.

Kim came out on the kitchen, grabbing Ron and placing a long passionate kiss on his lips. Aaron smiled as he watched his two friends engaging in the kiss, finally breaking it when they needed to breathe.

"What was that for KP?", Ron asked with a leasurily smile.

Kim pointed up to the ceiling where the misltoe was strung up.

"That's why, Ron.", Kim answered as she rubbed her nose against his.

Ron laughed as he embraced her in a hug, placing his hands around her waist. Suddenly, a knock came from the door of the Possible home. Aaron's heart raced in his chest, knowing it could only be three people. Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible as well as the Tweebs entered the living room, wondering who it could be knocking at the door.

Aaron walked to the door, opening it slowly. As soon as Aaron fully opened the door, Shego leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in to a deep quick passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Aaron. You're gift from me is me.", Shego said as a seductive smile crossed her face.

"That's all I could ever ask, for it's what I wanted.", Aaron replied as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

As he placed Shego on her feet, Jennifer & Drakken came through the door, smiles on their faces and gifts in a Santa like red bag.

"Hello everyone, I do not hope we're intruding. Aaron invited us, and here we are.", Jennifer said with a wave of her hand.

Aaron turned back to look at the Possible family, who seemed surprised, but not so much as Kim & Ron. They never really expected to see Shego, Jennifer, or Drakken in their house... one Christmas Eve! It was quite a big surprise after all.

"No, of course not. It's Christmas Eve, and you're all welcome here at the Possible home.", Mrs. Dr. Possible replied, smiling with honesty.

Ron as usual, was the one willing to be polite to guests.

"Hey Dr. J & Dr. D, what's happening?", Ron asked as he shook the hands of the two doctors.

"We're good if that's what you mean. Thanks for asking.", Drakken said with some disdain.

"Oh, Drew. He's polite as is the family, we should return kindness with kindness. Right?", Jennifer reminded him.

"It's okay, Dr. J, this is new for all of us.", Ron responded, a smile on his face as he bowed and walked away from the two doctors.

Ron approached Shego & Aaron, trying his best to be charming.

"Hello, Shego. You seem as lovely as always. Heh... don't blast me... please.", Ron said nervously.

"Relax, Ronnie. I'm not hurting anyone tonight. Besides, you're kinda cute when your scared.", Shego replied with a teasing wink and a quick kiss on Ron's cheek.

Ron blushed deep red, making both Aaron & Shego laugh. Kim however did not take the kiss on the cheek too kindly, as she grabbed Ron by the arm. It was bad enough that her arch-nemesis was here... but to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek... that was pushing it too far!

"If you don't mind, I got to talk to Ron in private.", Kim said in a serious tone.

Aaron & Shego looked at each other and back at Ron & Kim.

"Sure Kim, we'll be here if you need us.", Aaron said with a smile.

Kim pulled Ron away from the party and into the kitchen. She was going to have a good talk with her boyfriend. Apparently... it was time to remind him that the pale green woman in the living room was a dangerous villainess!

"Ron, what do you think you're doing?", Kim asked angerly.

"Well, KP, I was being nice to Aaron's girlfriend. She's not that bad, I mean remember when she was our substitute teacher Miss Go?", Ron answered.

"Ron! That is Shego in there! When she was good that was only because the attitudinator made her good! Aaron's girlfriend is evil!", Kim boasted angerly.

"Chill KP! Remember, good and evil are mostly based on point of view. Or if I may quote Big A, "There is no good or evil, they're both the same."", Ron replied, making a good argument.

"Ron, I know what you mean. I just want Aaron to be happy with his life... and if he needs Shego in his life to be truelly happy... I am willing to accept her as his love. But I fear if he does... we'll lose him Ron. He's as much a part of us as our familes.", Kim said lowly as tears ran down her face.

Ron approached her, embracing her in a gentle hug.

"I'm glad to hear you admit it.", came a voice from the entrance of the kitchen.

There in the entrance stood Aaron & Shego, a smile on their faces.

"I hate to admit it, Kimmie, but I'm touched.", Shego admitted with a smile.

"How long have you two been there?", Ron asked curiously.

"Long enough to hear the whole discussion. Kim, Ron, you'll never have to fear about losing me. I will always be there for you.", Aaron said as he embraced Kim & Ron in a hug.

"Now, if you're done with this conversation... I got an announcement to make to everyone, so I would get your tails in gear.", Aaron said with a calm smile.

He walked back to Shego, wrapping an arm around her waist as they left the kitchen. Ron and Kim looked at each before following Aaron & Shego out to the living room. Aaron & Shego were in the middle of the living room. Something big was going to happen!

"Hello friends & family, I hope to have all of your attention for a few minutes. I would like to announce my engagement to my fiancee' Shego... and to give her something rather unique.", Aaron said loud enough for everyone in the living room to hear him.

He walked over to the Christmas tree, grabbing a small box. He walked back over to Shego, and slowly opened the box, revealing a huge green diamond silver ring. Everyone was in awe at the gift, but it was Shego who was speechless.

"It's a rare green diamond. I had it special made with the most durable metal and pure silver on the planet, making it resistant to extreme tempratures and your plasma. It shows how much I love you, Shego.", Aaron said as he placed it on her ring finger on her left hand.

"Aaron... I... I love it!", Shego said as tears of joy ran down her face, before she leaped at him, her arms embracing him in a deep passionate kiss.

Everyone in the room applauded as the two lovers kissed. Kim & Ron smiled, knowing that the love between Aaron & Shego was true. The night went on, Shego talking with Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible about her and Aaron's future together.

Aaron as usual was there beside her, eager in discussing his future with his adoptive parents. As the hours went by, Drakken & Jennifer went back to the lair, but Shego remained with Aaron. They shared the bed together, Shego cuddling close to Aaron as they kissed one another.

"You know, we're going to have to come up with a list of possible names for our children, don't you agree?", Shego teased.

Aaron looked into her beautiful green eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yeah, I always did want a son. I wonder if he will inherit our powers as well?", Aaron replied.

"Only one way to find out... but not just yet.", Shego teased with a seductive grin.

"I love you.", Aaron said as he kissed her.

Shego rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too.", she replied as she kissed him one more time before closing her eyes.

The night went on, as snow fell from the sky. Aaron and Shego held each other all night, love in their hearts as each wore a smile across their faces. It was one of the greatest nights... it was one of the best... it was the most wonderful time of the year!

**Author's Notes**

A very touching and very sweet Christmas chapter. Don't you just love the holidays? Yeah, I know... there is some things I don't like about them... but you got to admit it is a wonderful time of the season to spend time with family and friends. This chapter also gives us the official engagement between Aaron & Shego, and yet another encounter between Kim & Shego that ended peacefully.

Once again, more updated chapters are on the way! So stay tuned! And remember... the more reviews I get... the more I'll write! I like to hear your opinions on my work... this story and the others included! Until then... take care... see ya later!


	13. Chapter 13: A Date with Justice

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**A Date with Justice**

**January 2009**

When you're a rampaging Hulk-like juggernaut of a human being... people should know that when you save lives... property damage is a necessary evil. Though, it's not the people that complain... its Global Justice who seems to have the problem with the destruction.

When will they just shut up and accept the fact that I just saved countless lives from harm by destroying two one hundred foot tall robots that Professor Dementor unleashed on Los Angeles? I mean honestly! Would have they rather let the robots roam and kill innocents? Aaron thought to himself.

They never dared attack Kim or Ron, unless they wished to suffer my wrath. Well, at least they're smart enough to know that after Operation: Save Shego. But all of a sudden, they start complaining at me for causing too much damage. Kim & Ron did a lot of damage in their past missions long before I came around! Personally, I think it is that Miss Dr. Betty Director who's been making them hound me, because she has the hots for me!

Aaron thought to himself as Kim & Ron escorted him to a containment room, where Ms. Betty would make a deal with Kim & Ron. Aaron waited outside the containment room, wondering what deal Dr. Director would give Kim & Ron in order for her to stop hounding him all the time. Something told him, that he was not going to like it.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Kim & Ron exited the containment/meeting room. Judging from the looks on their faces, Aaron knew that they were not going to be willing to tell him what went down in the room with Miss Director.

"Well, what was the deal? Are ya going to tell me or what?", Aaron questioned.

His friends faced him and then turned to look at each other before turning to face him once again. Both Kim & Ron knew that Aaron was not going to like the answer to his question, but it was for his own good if he didn't hear it until later... like at home... so he wouldn't destroy Global Justice HQ.

"Aaron... could you wait til we get home? Please?", Kim asked giving him the full puppy dog pout.

Knowing that he couldn't resist Kim's cute pout Aaron let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, Kim. I'll wait, but I got a feeling that I'm not going to like it at all.", Aaron replied as he followed Kim & Ron out of Global Justice HQ.

Why do I have a feeling that something is brewing? After exiting Global Justice HQ, the three friends got into the car, driving home slowly. Aaron sat in the back of the vehicle, while Kim drove and Ron rested comfortably across from her. Aaron was getting rather impatient, which became evident as he grumbled and growled in the back seat. He hated waiting.

"You know, instead of driving and using the gas on trips like this, I could always leap us back home. Now that I'm getting a lot stronger. Plus it wouldn't take as long!", Aaron groaned.

"Chill Aaron! You'll know what the sitch is when we get home. Until then, you need to relax.", Kim responded without looking back at him.

"Yeah bro. Besides, it's not like we're doing anything. We have no college classes for the next two weeks, and at the moment we have no villains to battle. Now I don't know about you, but the Ronmeister is going to relax.", Ron smirked, as Rufus popped out of his pocket and grabbed a piece of candy.

The little creature devoured it, but then realized that Aaron was clearly upset. Rufus grabbed a piece of candy and leaped over the seat, landing on Aaron's left knee. Such a caring little creature, Aaron thought to himself as Rufus offered him the piece of candy.

"Thanks Rufus, but I'm not hungry, you can have it.", Aaron replied as he gently lifted the mole rat in his left hand before placing him on Ron's shoulder.

Rufus sighed and ate the piece of candy, knowing that something was bothering his master's friend.

"I feel disgusted by the fact Global Justice keeps nagging at me, and if they keep it up... I might just shatter their whole stupid HQ just to make them shut up! I mean, you guys fought villains and there was a lot of damage.", Aaron remarked.

"And your point would be?", Kim questioned with a raised eyebrow as she looked at him through the visor quickly.

"My point is Kim, that I think Miss Dr. Betty Director has it out for me! Ever since I trashed GJ HQ, it seems she and that agency has been after me! I know the deal she made us can't be good, considering how she has the hots for me!", Aaron concluded.

Ron & Kim tried not to laugh, but they couldn't contain it as they began laughing, much to Aaron's disdain. Finally, after a few long moments of laughing, Kim & Ron settled down. Aaron crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at his two best friends.

"You know KP, I believe he does have a point.", Ron laughed.

"Very funny. Since you know more than apparently I do, maybe you should tell me what the deal she made with us is?", Aaron remarked, sarcasm in every word.

"Sorry, not until we get home. Which should be in less than ten minutes. Until then, you need to relax.", Kim informed with a light smile.

"Oh, you're just enjoying my irritation, ain't ya?", Aaron asked with sarcasm.

Ron & Kim smiled. They knew that it was just killing Aaron that he didn't know the deal made between them and Dr. Director. While they would usually not take pleasure in tormenting their friend, this time was an exception due to the deal with Dr. Director.

"Of course we are dude. It makes the game more fun for us.", Ron smirked.

Aaron rested back against the seat, a growl of frustration escaping his throat. Why do they have to be so difficult when it comes to secrets? Have they learned nothing from what happened at the Ninja School in Japan?

Of course I got no room to talk, I kept my relationship with Shego secret for a month and a half. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what the Global Justice deal is, Aaron thought to himself as he stared out the window of the vehicle.

Soon, they arrived at the Possible home, which was all Aaron needed to know before he ran out of the side of the car and straight into the place he called home. Kim & Ron followed, but slowly, knowing that he was not going to be in a good mood once they told him what the deal was.

As they entered the house, Aaron was sitting on the couch, stretching his arms and getting relaxed as he turned on the television. Kim took a seat on his left while Ron took a seat beside Aaron on the right. Aaron looked at his friends, who were wearing false smiles.

"Okay, let's get this over with. You have me cornered on the couch, I know the routine, so you might as well spill.", Aaron groaned.

"Well, Dr. Director gave us a deal...", Kim remarked.

"And?", Aaron interjected.

"She promised that Global Justice would stop harrassing you if... you would go out on a date with her... tonight.", Kim said with a heavy sigh.

Aaron's eyes widened, and Ron knew what was coming.

"Three... Two... One... Zero!", Ron counted before jumping behind the couch.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU AGREE ON A DEAL LIKE THAT?", Aaron yelled.

Aaron jumped from the couch and ran up the stairs to his room, with Kim & Ron close behind. The door slammed shut in Kim & Ron's face. They knew that this wasn't going to be easy... it never was when it came to Aaron... and his hatred for Global Justice!

"Aaron! Open this door!", Kim shouted.

"NO! There is no way I'm going out with that thirty five year old hormone crazed secret agent!", Aaron responded.

Well, so much for being polite.

"Don't make me break this door down! One... Two... Three!", Kim warned before kicking the door open.

Aaron toppled back on bed in surprise as Kim approached.

"It's not that bad! Just take her out on one date and she'll leave you alone! Then we can get on with our lives!", Kim persuaded as best as she could.

"Never! Besides, I highly doubt Shego would enjoy seeing another woman's arms around me! And speaking of Shego... remember I'm engaged to her as well!", Aaron snarled.

There was no way in hell he was going through with this!

"Oh come on bro, ya got to admit, she is kinda hot.", Ron remarked.

Aaron gave them a disgusted frown. Ron couldn't be serious? He must of got hit in the head again! Maybe it was when that robot flicked him like a flea? Still... he must of suffered more head trauma than I expected... or he really thinks that Miss Dr. Betty Director is hot... ewww!

"Are you serious? She's about eleven years older than me... if not older! Don't make me sick! She's not even a fraction as sexy as Shego is!", Aaron snarled.

"You know KP, he's got a point.", Ron admitted, as Kim shot him a glare.

"Well, whether you like it or not, you're going on a date!", Kim ordered as she grabbed Aaron's left ankle, while Ron grabbed his right ankle.

The two pulled with all of their strength, as Aaron held fast to the bed, not willing to go without a fight. Why does he have to be so difficult? It's not like going on a date with Miss Director is going to kill him or anything! I guess that he's loyal to Shego... and only Shego... which makes sense.

"You'll never take me alive!", Aaron yelled as he dug his fingers in the mattress.

"Oh! Stop being so dramatic, Aaron! I swear we'll make it up to you!", Kim protested.

"Yeah dude. We'll do anything you want, if you're willing to go through this.", Ron pleaded.

This caught Aaron's attention as a sinister smile crossed his face.

"Anything?", Aaron questioned, releasing his grip, the momentum of Kim & Ron pulling on his ankles sending them crashing to the floor.

"Yes, anything you want, just as long as you go on the date with Dr. Director.", Kim answered as she pulled herself and Ron up from the floor.

"Hmm... Well, first things first. If I do go out with her, she'd better remove that lame eyepatch. Secondly, if I go through with this... you'll do as many favors as I want until I decide the dept is paid. No questions. No but, no, or maybes about it. Do we have a deal?", Aaron informed as he extended his left and right hands.

"Okay, you've got a deal.", Kim responded as her and Ron shook his hands in agreement.

Aaron got up from the floor and walked to the bathroom. Then he suddenly turned to look at his two best friends. Time to make it known to them that if my beloved Shego finds out... that they'll be dead as roadkill on a highway!

"Oh, and by the way. If Shego finds out, I'm so totally telling her that she has my permission to beat the living daylights out of you two for making me go through this.", Aaron remarked before closing the door of the bathroom as he took a much needed shower.

Mr. Dr. Possible was working overtime, but thankfully Mrs. Dr. Possible was home. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Aaron. He seemed disgusted about something. Well, I guess I can always ask Kimmie, the mother with concern thought. She entered the living room, taking a seat beside Kim.

"Kimmie, what's wrong with Aaron? He seems disgusted or upset. He walked right past me without saying anything. Is he alright?", Mrs. Dr. P asked, concern in her voice.

"He's okay Mom. He's upset because we made a deal with Dr. Director, in order for them to stop nagging him, he has to take her out on a date tonight.", Kim laughed half heartidly.

Mrs. Dr. P was utterly shocked that her daughter would even think of making such a deal.

"Kimmie, you know Aaron is engaged to Shego! No wonder he is so upset. I mean Miss Betty is about 10-11 years older than he is.", Mrs. Dr. Possible responded as only a mother would.

"It's okay Mom. Aaron knows he has to go through with it. Besides, it's not like he has other things to do. I mean no harm is coming to him.", Kim replied, feeling guilty about what she has done.

"Are you sure Kimmie? I mean, you know that he doesn't exactly like Miss Betty. In fact, I would say he has quite a huge dislike of her.", Mrs. Dr. P remarked.

"Well, Mrs. Dr. P... I would have to say that is an understatement. Aaron really... really... really despises her... a lot!", Ron added with a frown.

"You say that like it's a bad thing.", came a growl from the stairs, as Aaron walked down to the living room.

He was dressed in a suit, complete with tie, but it was clear that he was not in a good mood. Mrs. Dr. Possible walked up to him, touching his cheek lightly. She wanted to comfort her adopted son in any way she could, but she had a feeling that it was hopeless.

"I'm sorry you feel that way towards Miss Betty. But maybe she is a better person than you realize? You could become good friends.", Mrs. Dr. Possible said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, and maybe I should give Vlad Masters a birthday cake!", Aaron said with sarcasm in every word.

"Oh, come now. Miss Betty can't be that bad?", Mrs. Dr. P responded.

"Yeah. She's more like a crazed thirty five year old female agent with raging hormons.", Aaron countered once again sarcassticly.

That comment made Mrs. Dr. Possible as well as Ron & Rufus bust out laughing, with Kim trying her best not to laugh, but failing after a few seconds of holding it in.

"Well, even when you're not happy, you still manage to make people comfortable.", Mrs. Dr. Possible remarked, giving Aaron a motherly kiss on the cheek before leaving for the kitchen.

"As for you two, you'll be lucky if you get done doing me favors within the next five years! And don't worry, because one on my list is involving me and Shego staying in Kim's bedroom for one whole night!", Aaron said with an evil grin.

"You wouldn't dare!", Kim growled in anger.

"Oh, I would and we will.", Aaron responded in victory.

Maybe something good will come out of this deal after all, Aaron thought smugly. A knock came at the door, which caused Kim to jump up from the couch. She opened the door and in stepped Dr. Director, wearing an extremely sexy black dress and no eyepatch in sight!

Ron's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of the stunningly beautiful Miss Dr. Betty Director. He had seen her in her GJ uniform and she seemed to be always serious, but who knew she was so hot in a dress? Aaron however was only mildly impressed, as he smacked Ron in the back of the head.

"Beware Ron! She may appear beautiful, but don't be fooled! She's a Global Justice agent, who has enough hormones to rival the entire teenage population. That's what happens when you scare off all of your lovers.", Aaron whispered, causing Ron & Rufus, as well as himself to chuckle.

"Aaron! Your date is here!", Kim informed, taking pleasure in annoying Aaron.

He walked up to view Miss Director, he face emotionless and placid. I hate to admit it, but Betty cleans up pretty well for herself. She isn't the most beautiful woman I've ever seen... that award goes to Shego... but she is attractive in her own sorta way. Aaron thought to himself.

"Nice dress. Did you wear it at your prom?", Aaron asked sarcassticly.

Ms. Director just smiled, aware that he was not going to give her the satisfaction of his utter defeat. It's one of the things she admired about the young man.

"Sarcasm aside. You see, as an agent of Global Justice, I always get my man.", she replied with an evil smile.

"Please, you're not getting anything from me other than a free meal. If you want a sex show... hire a male stripper... because you will not be getting any sex from me!", Aaron responded to her words, a grin spreading across his face.

"Miss Dr. Betty Director... One. Hulking hero Aaron... One. It seems we're at a standstill ladies and gentlemen.", Ron joked as Rufus immitated a roaring crowd.

"Stay out of this bro! This is between me and Betty!", Aaron snarled.

"Aaron... don't you think you should lead your date to the limo? I'm sure she would appreciate that.", Kim informed Aaron.

"Fine. The sooner I get this night over with, the better I'll feel. Shall we go... Betty?", Aaron asked as he extended his arm for her to grab.

"I would love to, Aaron. I hope you enjoy my company.", Ms. Director replied as she took his right arm with her left as they walked out the door.

Aaron shot Kim & Ron an angry "I'm gonna get you for this" look before he exited out the door with Ms. Director. He walked to the limo, opening the door, allowing Betty to enter first and then himself as he took a seat beside the Global Justice agent. She moved closer to him, almost cuddling him, though it sent a shiver down his spine at the thought.

"Don't be shy, you can cuddle with me if you want.", Betty smiled.

"I'd rather cuddle with a cactus.", Aaron replied.

Miss Director gave him a pout.

"You know, unless you make my night enjoyable, I could always go back on my deal.", Betty smiled evilly as Aaron turned to look into her eyes.

She wouldn't dare... would she? He glanced at her again. He came to a conclussion. Yep... she would, he told himself. He hated to admit it, but there was nothing he could do. He was going to have to cuddle with... Miss Betty Director!

"Fine. We can cuddle... a little.", Aaron said in utter defeat as he pulled her close as her hands ran across his chest.

"Hmmm... I can see why Shego and the all girls want you. Too bad you're engaged.", Betty remarked in a seductive voice.

"Yeah, too bad.", Aaron replied in a sarcasstic tone.

Eventually, after a twenty minute drive, the limo stopped at a fancy restraunt of some sort. Aaron opened the door, gently grabbing Betty by the hand and escorting her from the limo. For some strange reason, the place was lined with photographers, who began taking their pictures.

Oh, great just what I need. If Shego reads tabloids, which I know she does, I'm so gonna get my ass kicked all over Middleton. Betty on the other hand seemed to enjoy the attention as she smiled and cuddled a little too close for comfort. He was also certain that she was rubbing his back.

You would think, being an agent of Global Justice, she would be trying to get as little attention as possible. I think she's just doing it to show off, just because she has me in utter defeat, and I'm like some kind of trophy. A thirty five year old woman with a twenty four year old young stud as a date. With a gentle tug, he walked towards the restraunt with Miss Director in tow.

They entered the restraunt, finding tons of celebrities at each table. No wonder there was a bunch of buzzards outside, Aaron thought as he looked for a table. He eventually found one, and took a seat with Miss Director beside him.

She must be enjoying herself, acting all super model like and seductive. They ordered their respective meals and waited for them to arrive. Aaron tryed to avoid eye contact with Miss Director, but her gentle hand touching his got his immediate attention.

"What's wrong? Don't want to talk to me? You don't have to be shy, I won't bite... unless you want me to.", Betty asked as seductive as possible.

Aaron turned to look into her face.

"No... nothing is wrong. Other than I'm on a forced date with a woman who tryed to kill me and my beloved Shego. Other than that and your raging hormones... I'm good.", Aaron answered with his usual sarcasm.

"Still hold a grudge, I see. To be honest, we gave you a choice.", Betty said in a low tone.

"As did I. If you want Shego... you'll have to kill me! By the way, innocence doesn't work for an agent, nor does honesty.", Aaron replied, a hint of venom in his words.

Miss Director let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight or make you miserable. I came here for a good time... and to admit that I have somewhat of a respect for you.", Betty admitted as the words struck Aaron.

Wow, that was unexpected. Never thought I would hear those words from Dr. Betty Director. A top GJ agent who likes me and respects me, that's something new and unexpected. For some reason or another, he gently grasped her hand within his own.

He looked into her eyes, seeing loneliness and sadness in them. Why is it always me that girls and women in general open up to? I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be the understanding guy that women fell in love with!

She had lovely brown eyes, and he hated to admit it, but he wanted her to be happy for this one night. Well... I guess it wouldn't kill me to be nice to her... after all... I did end up wrecking a lot of stuff in San Fransico... and I don't want to see her upset.

"I'm... sorry... for being rude. Would you like to dance?", Aaron apologized as he extended his hand.

A warm smile crossed her face as a tear fell from her right eye (which is usually covered by the eyepatch).

"I would love to.", she answered as she grabbed his hand and got up from her seat.

Aaron escorted her to the dance floor, pulling her close as she rested her head against his chest. They danced slowly, and Aaron had to admit, he felt relaxed when he held her. Maybe she was not as bad as he thought.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled gently into a deep passionate kiss. After a few moments, he was released from the kiss. He could see a tear stream down her face. Why was she upset? Did I do something wrong? What did I do? Or was it her?

"I'm sorry.", she whispered as she attempted to walk away.

Instead Betty was gently pulled in to another quick gentle kiss.

"Don't be. While I can't offer you my heart, I can offer you my friendship.", Aaron offered as he broke the kiss.

He smiled at the shocked expression on Betty's face. A smile crossed her face even as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I would be honored.", she replied as she rested her head against his chest.

Suddenly, an explosion caught their attention as six eight foot tall robots walked into the restraunt. Aaron growled as a familiar human figure walked in front of the robots.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen... I am the infamous Professor Dementor!", yelled the villain.

"Oh... I hate that insufferable big mouth creep!", Aaron whispered.

He turned to face Betty, looking into her eyes.

"Betty, can you sabotage the power to the lights for a few minutes?", Aaron asked.

She gave him a curious look.

"Yes, I can do it, no problem. Why do you ask?", she questioned.

An evil smile crossed Aaron's face. He had a plan in mind.

"Because, it's time to smash some robots. Now go!", Aaron replied as Betty went to cut the power.

Dementor was busy holding up the celebrities, not even noticing him or Betty. Suddenly, the lights went out as darkness filled the room. With incredible speed Aaron lunged through the darkness. He ripped one robot in half; shattered another; crushed two under his feet with a devastating mile high leap.

He grabbed the last two robots, shattering them against each other before dropping them. Dementor began to panic, his breathing becoming faster, as fear gripped him. Suddenly, the lights came back on, revealing his six robots, beautiful machines turned to scrap metal in just a few moments. A low growl from behind Dementor, sent a chill up his spine. He slowly turned to stare into the enraged eyes of Aaron.

"GRRAAAH!"

Aaron roared, sending Dementor falling backwards, as he attempted to crawl away. The mad scientist was then lifted from the ground by his legs, as he came face to face with his foe.

"You have some nerve showing your face! I warned you Dementor! If Vlad sent you to steal something or hunt me down, I would make you suffer!", Aaron snarled.

"No! No! No! No! I don't work for Masters anymore! I swear!", Dementor replied as fear gripped him.

"Good, because I ripped through your robots like tissue paper, imagine what I can do to you!", Aaron remarked as he looked over to see Betty approaching him.

"I've called Global Justice. They'll be here soon. Not bad for a first date.", Betty smiled.

The Global Justice agents arrived and took Dementor away. Betty and Aaron watched as the shouting big mouth villain was thrown into an armored transport vehicle.

"Well, that's done with. You know Betty, I'm glad I went on this date.", Aaron said with the utmost sincerity.

Betty smiled as she lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Me too.", she smiled as they walked to the limo.

I guss Mrs. Dr. Possible was right, Betty is a good person. I bet this will shock Ron & Kim that I had a great time. I can just see their faces now. Still, they ain't getting out of doing me favors, he thought evilly. Aaron followed Betty to the limo, hoping that she was going to take him home.

**Author's Notes**

This was a chapter I really wasn't going to do at first, but I then decided that I wanted something different than just plain action and romance in my saga. This chapter was mostly done for comedy... and I think it really worked out. The verbal conversations between Aaron and Miss Director are some of the most humorous dialouge that I have created so far in my early work.

And I must admit... I really liked how this chapter turned out. It isn't my favorite, but yet it holds its own against my other chapters of my saga. Anyways, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter because more updated chapters are on their way! Keep reading and I'll see ya later!


	14. Chapter 14: Time with Jocelyn

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**Time with Jocelyn "Joss" Possible**

**February 2009**

It was a cool February day, not cold like winter, but not warm like spring. Overall, it was a nice day and Aaron was enjoying it greatly. It was a relaxing day as he watched television with Ron & the Tweebs on the couch.

Kim was in the kitchen with her mom, apparently deciding what was going to be on the menu for tonight's dinner. Just as long as it wasn't meatloaf in the appearence of a human brain! There were few things that Aaron couldn't stomach, but that was one of them.

It wasn't the taste that made it revolting... it was it's appearence. Aaron shuddered at the thought, looking over at Ron & the Tweebs. Mr. Dr. Possible would be coming home from work soon, but he said he had a surprise in store for the family.

What it was, Aaron had no idea. Kim walked into the living room, taking a seat beside Ron. Finally, he had to ask Kim, at least to keep himself occupied. If anyone knew what the big surprise is... it would have to be Kimberly Ann Possible.

"Hey Kim, do you have any idea of what your father has up his sleeves?", Aaron asked as he turned to face her.

"Sorry Big A, I don't know anymore than you do on the sitch.", the redhead replied with a shrug of her shoulders. He heard the footsteps of his surrogate mother approaching.

"Do you know anything Mrs. Dr. P? It seems to me if anyone would know, you would.", Aaron questioned.

"Sorry, honey. I don't know anything either.", Mrs. Dr. Possible replied as she bent over to kiss him on the head.

Aaron pouted and sunk back into the couch, deep in thought, until he heard a knock at the door. Kim & Ron got up from the couch, since they were nearest to the door, and opened the door. And there stood the surprise in the form of... Jocelyn Possible. The young girl leaped at Kim & Ron, giving each of them a deep affectionate hug.

"Howdy cousin Kim! Howdy Ron!", the girl greeted as a smile crossed her face.

Aaron got up from the couch, a smile of joy on his face. Now this is a surprise. I would have never expected to see petite. Of course, I should know by now... to expect the unexpected. I wonder how long she is going to be staying with us? Aaron wondered.

"Hey! No hug for me, petite?", Aaron asked coyly.

He soon got his answer as Jocelyn jumped into his arms, embracing him with a deep affectionate hug.

"Of course I didn't forget you! You're the one who saved my life.", Joss replied as she released her grip and planted her feet back on the floor.

"Nothing to it, petite. It will take more than any explosion... nuclear or otherwise... to get rid of me.", Aaron remarked with a smug grin.

It was then that Mr. Dr. Possible came walking in the living room. He figured that having Joss show up would be a welcome surprise to the whole family. It was nice to see everyone in such a good mood. It made all the troubles of life as a scientist worth it!

"Ah, I see you've seen the surprise. Joss will be staying with us up until September. So make her feel at home.", Mr. Dr. Possible announced.

"Cool. You can have my room for tonight, petite. I'll sleep on the couch until we get a room ready for you, okay?", Aaron informed as he looked at the dark redish brown hair of Jocelyn.

"Ye haw! Sounds good to me Big A.", Joss replied.

Aaron smiled as he turned to face Ron & Kim.

"You guys wanna help me get Joss comfortable in her home away from home?", Aaron asked.

Kim & Ron smiled, giving him a thumbs up. The four went up to the room, getting it ready for Joss's stay. A few hours went by, the family having dinner and enjoying their usual conversations, like for example, saving the world and college.

Joss's attention however, was not on conversation, rather her attention was directed towards Aaron. He didn't seem to notice, but everyone else at the table seemed to. Like a schoolgirl with a crush, Kim thought to herself as she noticed Joss looking at Aaron.

"So... Joss... are you going to say anything or are you going to admire Aaron's muscles?", Kim teased.

Joss blushed as a light smile crossed her features. Her secret had been found out... and by her older cousin Kim yet! She tryed to think of an excuse to reply to Kim's remark... but what? What to say?

"I wasn't admiring. I was just checking... umm... his clothing.", Joss lied unconvincingly.

"Sure you were. It has nothing to do with Aaron being a hottie.", Kim teased with a wink.

Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible couldn't help but let out a few chuckles. Aaron finished his meal and drink, and then turned to smile at Joss. As always he enjoyed being admired by Jocelyn. It was one of the things that he enjoyed about being a big hero... or anti-hero in his case.

"Don't be ashamed petite. A lot of girls look at my muscles. I don't mind. So regardless of what the teasers say, you can look as much as you want. Besides, I enjoy the attention.", Aaron replied as he gave Joss a wink, making her blush.

Aaron let out a laugh, as he enjoyed making Joss blush.

"Dude, you are such a narcissist.", Ron remarked with a wide grin.

"No more so than you, bro. Kim told me about the time you got your new haircut. And don't even get me started on the Ron Factor or Millionaire Ron happenings. So, who is the first true narcissist?", Aaron countered.

Ron raised a finger to argue the point, but then he quickly dropped it once he realized he didn't have a comeback for Aaron's remark.

"Point taken. I guess we're both narcissists'.", Ron concluded.

"To be honest though, I can't understand why so many women are attracted to me. I mean, I don't exactly have movie star good looks.", Aaron said sincerely.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself. You're an extremely attractive young man, with a good heart, and is willing to put his life on the line for those you care for. If that isn't an attractive young man... I don't know what is.", Mrs. Dr. P responded in her motherly tone.

"She's right son. The reason women are attracted to you is because you have a great heart. Well that... and muscles, money, and looks.", Mr. Dr. Possible added.

"Thanks for the confidence. I guess you guys are right. Still, regardless of how many female friends would love to have me... my heart belongs only to one.", Aaron said with a heavy happy sigh, as a deep smile came across his features.

"Ah, yes. Aaron and his beloved. I can just imagine the wedding.", Kim shivered at the thought.

"Oh, come on Kim. We're not ready to go that far. I mean yeah, we're offcially engaged... as are you & Ron. But marriage for us... as it will be for you two... will be later in the future.", Aaron replied as he let an evil smile crossed his face.

Joss was curious, and possibly jealous. Who was Aaron's girlfriend? She never heard anything about it! She leaned over the table, towards Kim.

"Cousin Kim. Who is Aaron's girlfriend?", Joss asked in a whisper.

Kim looked to make sure Aaron wasn't paying attention to them.

"I'll tell you later, Joss.", Kim whispered in response.

Joss was eager to find out who Aaron's fiancee' was, but she was willing to wait. After dinner, Aaron helped clean the dishes with Kim & Ron's help of course. After quickly cleaning and putting the dishes away, the trio joined the family for some television.

Surprisingly, the Tweebs found a movie on HBO that was one of Aaron's personal favorites... Peter Jackson's King Kong which was followed by another favorite of his... The Incredible Hulk! Could this night be any better? He thought as he took a seat with between Joss & Kim.

Ron held Kim close as the picture began. Aaron knew that Ron had a fear of monkeys & apes, but King Kong was one of those rare exceptions that he did enjoy. Personally, Aaron could connect with the mighty fictional ape. He understood Kong's loneliness and pain all too well.

After three hours of brutal V-rex fights and New York destruction, the film reached it's heart breaking climax, as Kong fought to protect the only being whom showed himsympathy, understanding, and compassion... Ann Darrow.

All the family was in tears, even Aaron himself as he watched Ann Darrow stare into Kong's eyes before the life drained from his eyes. Then Kong fell to his death, and eventually the credits appeared. Joss cuddled close to him as tears ran from her eyes. Kim did the same to Ron, weeping over the tragic ending of the film. Aaron gently stroked Joss' hair, a light smile on his face as he raised her head up so her gaze would meet his own.

"It's alright petite. Trust me, the next film has a less saddening ending.", Aaron informed her with a smile.

After a ten minute break, everyone got ready for the follow up film, The Incredible Hulk. Yet another character Aaron could connect with, maybe even moreso than Kong himself.

I mean, I have all of the same powers, with the exception I don't need to transform into a green brute. That and my powers don't come from gamma rays or super soldier serums exposed to the radiation. Other than that, I can control my strength and anger, where as the Hulk just smashes everything and everyone who attacks him.

Hmm... then again... now that I think of it, we do share a lot in common, Aaron mused. The film went at a faster pace than the previous film, and in just ninety minutes time, came the battle between the Hulk & the Abomination. The battle scenes between the behemoths wowed the family, as Aaron smiled at their reaction.

After the defeat of the Abomination, there was a tender moment between Hulk & Betty Ross, which caused Kim & Ron to cuddle close to each other. Aaron smiled, if only Shego was here, he thought as Joss rested against him, cuddling as close as possible. The movie went to it's ending credits, allowing Aaron to yawn. Looking at the watch on Ron's arm, it read 10:30 PM.

"Well, petite. I guess I'll carry you to bed.", Aaron remarked as he lifted her half asleep form and gently carried her up to him room quick before returning down the stairs.

Kim & Ron were already asleep, as was Rufus who snored on the table. Well, time to use my strength for a good cause. He took off Kim & Ron's shoes before carrying them up to Kim's bedroom. He quickly returned to get Rufus and place him on Kim's night stand, on a spare pillow.

Last but not least, was the Tweebs, whom he lifted in one arm and carried them up to their room. A few seconds later he returned downstairs into the living room. Mrs. & Mr. Dr. Possible had already made their way to bed, and Aaron snapped his knuckles as he curled up and relaxed on the couch. In a few minutes, he was asleep, snoring loudly.

The night went on, uninterupted... or at least until 6:30 AM in the morning. Everyone was still asleep as a figure entered Aaron's room. It was Shego, arriving to give Aaron an early morning surprise since today was one of the days, the two would see each other.

She looked over the bed, realizing it was not her beloved. She knew it was not Aaron in the bed, because one he was over seven feet tall and eight hundred pounds of solid bone and muscle! That is kind of hard to miss, considering how much they made love. Might as well shake up whoever it is and demand to know where my man is, Shego told herself.

With a swift kick, the bed shook violently, awakening Joss from her sleep. With a startled gasp, she looked upon the form of her cousin's most deadly foe. Never before had Joss been so terrified in her entire life! She was in the same room... alone with... Shego!

"Alright! Where is he?", Shego demanded.

"She... She... Shego! Kim! Ron! Aaron! HELP!", Joss screamed.

The scream awoke everyone in the house, but it was Aaron who was the first up as he ran up the stairs and ripped open the door. He found the cause of the scream, as he looked into the eyes of his beloved goddess of a woman. He let out a relieved sigh, as well as a light chuckle.

"Petite, it's okay. It's just Shego.", Aaron said with a gentle smile.

Joss was shocked at how calm Aaron was at the presence of such a dangerous individual. Shego is dangerous, but why was Aaron acting so calm and relaxed? Shouldn't he be picking her up and throwing her out the window or something?

"Just Shego? She's one of the most dangerous villains on the planet! Shouldn't you throw her out or something?", Joss replied as her voice rose fever pitch.

Aaron just shook his head. Shego on the other hand rolled her eyes at the small girl's remark.

"Listen kid. I came here to surprise my man, and instead I find you. If Kimmie hasn't told you, then I guess it's up to me. Me and Aaron are engaged, meaning we love each other, meaning...", Shego informed before Joss interjected.

"You're Aaron's fiancee'? But that... it can't... is this true?", Joss asked in disbelief.

Aaron pulled Shego close to him and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He then turned to look at Joss, who was clearly upset.

"It's true petite. Kim, Ron, and basically all the people of Middleton know about it. They just didn't want to tell you yet.", Aaron replied after a heavy sigh.

Kim and Ron came running to the door, followed by Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible and the Tweebs. It became very clear as to what caused Joss to scream as they looked upon the figure of Shego. Aaron turned to face them, wrapping a protective arm around Shego.

"It's okay everyone. Shego came to surprise me, but instead ended up surprising petite. Sorry for the inconveince.", Aaron smiled calmly.

"You know, Shego... you could have come over and used the door like a normal person.", Kim remarked.

"Oh really, Kimmie? And I suppose I could be an annoying cheerleader who saves the world?", Shego replied in her usual sarcasstic tone.

Kim growled and was about to respond when Aaron & Ron interjected.

"Ladies! Please! No fighting!", Aaron & Ron said in unison.

Shego and Kim gave each other fierce glares, until Mrs. Dr. Possible stepped in.

"Well, now that we know everything is fine, who wants breakfast?", Mrs. Dr. P asked.

Everyone seemed to raise their hands all at once.

"Well, then I guess I ought to get cooking. By the way, you're welcome to stay Shego. I know Aaron would enjoy your company.", Mrs. Dr. P replied with a wink.

Everyone left the room, with the exception of Aaron, Shego, and Joss.

"Well, that went better than I hoped.", Aaron remarked as he embraced Shego in a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, I was sure I would have to kick Kimmie's butt before I would even get a chance to kiss you.", Shego replied seductively as her fingers danced on Aaron's chest.

Joss got out bed, clearly still upset and jealous to a point, as she walked out of Aaron's room. This is just too weird, she thought as she went down the stairs as quickly as possible. Shego & Aaron noticed how fast she moved, amusement in their smiles.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say petite is jealous.", Aaron joked as he lightly stroked Shego's long dark raven hair.

"Yeah, and she should be... and so should every girl on the planet. They just can't stand it that you belong to me... and only to me.", Shego responded as a sinister yet seductive grin came across her features.

"That's what I love about you. What you want, you get. Just like me.", Aaron smirked as he pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

Shego giggled as Aaron kissed her neck gently, making her squirm.

"We can have fun later, lover.", Shego teased as she grabbed his hand as they walked out of the room together.

Breakfast was mostly quiet, as everyone finished their meals before moving on to the next activity. Ron of course was always happy to greet Shego and be polite as he could. Good ole Ron, willing to accept anyone regardless.

It took some time for the rest of the family to get used to Shego being his fiancee', but they came to accept it. Afterall, this was not her first visit to the Possible home. Kim & Joss, on the other hand, still seemed on edge when the villainess was around. Old habits die hard, Aaron mused as he snuggled close to Shego.

"It feels so nice to cuddle with you.", Shego purred as she rested her head on Aaron's chest.

It was official, Aaron was in heaven.

Kim & Ron cuddled on the opposite end of the couch, Kim resting her head against Ron's chest. The two guys gave each other a thumbs up and they resumed watching television. Joss was sitting in the chair, glancing from the television back to Aaron & Shego. It was silly for her to be jealous, but yet she was. What did he see in that emerald hued villainess?

She slumped back in the chair, pouting to herself as she turned her attention back to the television. The plans today were that Aaron was going to take Shego, Kim, Ron, and Joss to the Middleton Mall. He knew that all of them couldn't fit in the car, so he told Kim, Ron, and Joss that he and Shego would meet them there. He lifted Shego in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he got ready.

Running as fast as he could, he leaped off high into the air, landing in front of the Middleton Mall in one leap.

"Well... that was fast.", Shego smirked.

"Yeah, having Hulk-like abilities really helps.", Aaron remarked as he placed Shego gently on her feet.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the nose.

"Yeah, you do look good in green.", Shego teased.

Aaron embraced her in a hug, gently kissing her on the lips.

"Yeah, but not as good as you. You make green sexy. So sexy in fact, you make She-Hulk lame in comparrison.", Aaron complimented with a sincere smile.

"Is that so?", Shego responded with a seductive giggle.

Aaron wrapped his arm around her waist as they turned to enter the mall.

Kim, Ron, and Joss were in the car, driving to the Middleton Mall, knowing that Aaron made it there in a single leap with ease. It must be cool to have so much power, Ron mused as he looked in the back seat to see Joss pouting. Curiosity got the better of him, and Ron just had to ask. Joss was acting like this ever since she found out Aaron & Shego were engaged.

"Hey Joss, everything alright back there? You seem upset about something.", Ron asked, somewhat concerned at what was bothering the young Possible woman.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking.", Joss replied with a sigh.

Kim looked at her through the mirror visor.

"Come on, Joss. Something is bothering you. You can tell us.", Kim remarked. Joss looked out the window and then back to face Ron in the front seat.

"It's just that... Aaron & Shego... being engaged... it seems so weird.", Joss let out slowly with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to, but once you get to know her, Shego isn't so bad.", Ron replied honestly.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just that Aaron having feelings for Kim's arch nemesis... I don't understand why?", Joss said with a pout.

Ron smiled as Rufus crawled out of his pocket, and then up the boy's shoulder, whispering something in Ron's ear.

"Oh... I see what this is about. You're jealous of Shego because you have a major crush on Aaron!", Ron stated with a smile.

"What? No! It's not that! Really!", Joss lied unconvincingly.

"Oh, come on, Joss. We both seen how you look at him. You idolize him like he's a hero or a god. We know you like him.", Kim interjected as a light smile crossed her features.

Joss blushed, knowing what Kim & Ron was saying was true.

"Well... it's just that... he saved my life. He's like the ultimate hero... but tragic like... the Hulk. I just want him to be happy.", Joss admitted.

Kim & Ron looked at each other briefly, smiling at each other, for they knew how she felt.

"That's something we can all agree on, Joss.", Ron added as Kim parked the car in one of the rows of the Middleton Mall parking lot.

They exited the car as Kim pushed the button on the control to lock the doors and activate the alarm. As they entered the mall, Kim knew the first place she was going: Club Banana. Joss and Ron quickly followed Kim as she walked as fast as possible for a Possible, to get to her destination.

Meanwhile, Aaron & Shego were already at Club Banana. Shego had an arm full of clothing, and Aaron stood there watching her as she shopped.

"Are you going to try any of them on?", Aaron asked wagging his eyebrows suggestivly.

Shego turned to face him, a seductive smirk on her face.

"I know you would love to see me try these on. But I know what I want, so you won't get to see me change.", Shego informed.

Aaron pouted, hating to be teased in such a way.

"But don't worry, I'll show you something better later. And I know, we'll both enjoy it.", Shego continued as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

A wide grin came across Aaron's face, for he knew what she had planned for him later. Shego walked up to the register, looking at the girl who was running the register, which was Monique.

"Hi. I'll be taking these. Thanks.", Shego said as she began to walk away, but was stopped by Aaron.

"Um... Shego... shouldn't you pay for those?", Aaron questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"No. Not really. Why?", Shego answered with a smirk.

"Shego, the last thing I want to do today is shatter the entire Middleton Police Force, despite how fun it would be in doing so. Or at least, let me pay for the items.", Aaron remarked.

Shego let out a sigh, knowing he was , she would have just taken the clothes, but with Aaron with her, she thought it was low of her to do such a thing in his presence.

"Fine. I'll pay for it, but only because I love you.", Shego submitted.

Aaron let a smile cross his face, pulling her close to kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too.", he replied as they walked to the register together.

He noticed that Monique was the girl running the register. I hope she isn't too upset that my fiancee' tryed to take off with some merchandise. To be honest, he didn't mind if Shego stole stuff, but he just didn't want her to get in trouble for doing so.

"Hi Monique. I believe Kim told you about my fiancee' Shego.", Aaron said as he and Shego put on a friendly smile.

"Uh huh. Yeah, I'm aware of what Kim & Ron told me. Now, is she willing to pay for her items this time?", Monique growled.

Shego handed Monique the items, which she rang up and placed neatly in a bag. Shego handed the money for the items as Monique gave Aaron the items in the bag.

"Monique, I hope you don't judge my love of her actions. If you want to be angry at anyone, then let it be me.", Aaron said sincerely.

Shego was amazed that he was willing to take the blame for her actions, even though he didn't have anything to do with it. Monique smiled, amazed by how much he must love Shego in order to take the blame for her actions.

"It's no big. Besides, I had worse customers.", Monique replied.

"Thank you for understanding. Talk to you later Monique.", Aaron said as he and Shego left the entrance of Club Banana, just as Kim, Ron, and Joss were making their way in to the store.

"Hey guys! Me and Shego are going to look at the other stores in the mall, we'll meet ya in about a few hours back here at Club Banana. Sound good to you?", Aaron informed the trio as they nodded in agreement.

"Is it okay if I join ya'll?", Joss asked.

Shego and Aaron looked at each other. Much to everyones surprise Shego walked up to the girl and took her by the hand.

"Sure thing kid.", Shego answered with a smile.

Aaron smiled as Joss gave Shego a hug, before they began walking down the mall. Kim & Ron smiled as Aaron gave Shego a light kiss on the lips before taking Joss & Shego by their hands as he lead them to their next destination.

"I guess you're right Ron.", Kim said as she rested her head against Ron's shoulder.

"About what KP?", Ron asked.

She looked up at him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"That Aaron can make an enemy into a friend. His power is only matched by his love for the ones he loves.", Kim concluded as she pulled Ron into a deep kiss, before entering Club Banana.

**Author's Notes**

This chapter was amusing to right... if for no other reason than to see how Jocelyn "Joss" Possible would react to Shego being Aaron's girlfriend, whom he is engaged to by the way. It certainly does bring some comedy into this chapter. More updated chapters are on the way! So stay tuned! And don't forget to read and review! See ya later!


	15. Chapter 15: Celebration

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**Celebration**

**March 2009**

It has been a year since his arrival in Middleton, and Aaron was glad it happened. It was the best year of his entire life! He found a family, friends, and even love. What more could a person want out of life? He jumped out of bed, getting dressed for the the day. He wondered to himself, what would both Possible & Stoppable families have in store for me?

He knew something was up, but they were extremely good at keeping it a secret from him. No matter, he would find out soon enough. He walked down the stairs, looking around the living room, noticing that it was empty. Then, from out of nowhere he was tackled to the couch by Kim, Ron, and Jocelyn.

"Happy 1st Anniversary Aaron!", they shouted in unison as they tickled him, making him laugh loud and strong.

He soon got up from the couch, pulling them into a deep hug. He loved it when he was surprised by his family. It made it all the more interesting as to what they were planning for him! I bet it's something big, awesome, not to mention... cool!

"Nice surprise you three. Where's the rest of the family?", Aaron asked as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Can't tell you that. But one thing is for sure bro, we're going to enjoy ourselves today. How's Bueno Nacho and the Middleton Mall sound?", Ron responded.

Aaron smirked, wondering what they had planned for him later.

"Sounds great. But instead of using the car, let's give my legs a work out. I can leap all of us to Bueno Nacho and then to the Middleton Mall afterwards. What do ya say?", Aaron asked with a smile.

The trio looked at one another. Before they could answer, Aaron grabbed them up in his arms and ran out the door, locking it of course. His legs muscles tensed as he leaped off into the air with his three friends. Landing just ten feet away from the entrance, Aaron released his grip, allowing them to drop gently to their feet.

"That was nothing. The highest I ever leaped was in Earth's upper atmosphere. I could leap from state to state... even across continents... in just one strong jump! But enough small talk, let's get some food!", Aaron said as he ran in Bueno Nacho to get some food.

So far so good, Aaron thought as he ordered his food and took a seat in the usual booth. Joss, Kim, and Ron walked in, ordering what they wanted as Aaron waited. Waiting until his friends got seated, he began to feast on the fast food, devouring it as fast as he could. If there was anybody who could out eat Ron, Kim, and Joss combined, it had to be Aaron.

Thanks to his unusual physical abilities, he never gained any excess weight or fat, which explained his muscular physique. In twenty minutes, he downed all of his food, letting himself relax against the imitation leather. He let out a grunt like burp, as he looked at Ron & Kim sitting across the table. It was a shame Shego couldn't join us in the celebration, he thought to himself.

Oh well, I can make it up to her on our next date, and I know she'll really enjoy what I've got in mind. A wide grin slowly creeped across Aaron's face. Joss was sitting beside him, munching on some nachos, giving Aaron quick glances, before hiding a smile and a slight blush.

She knew it could never be, for Aaron was almost 10 years older than her. He was a twenty four year old hot muscular brute, and she was just a fifteen year old teen. But it didn't mean she couldn't admire him, she thought to herself.

"Well, I don't know about you petite, but I should say I'm glad I came to Middleton.", Aaron remarked as he hugged Joss.

"I think we can all agree on that.", Kim added, a nod of agreement coming from Ron & Rufus, as they stuffed themselves with nacos.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by someone in a tree from a distance. After about ten minutes of waiting for the others to finish their food & beverage of their choice, the four friends (five counting Rufus) walked outside.

"Well, get ready for the one big jump.", Aaron informed them as he embraced them in his arms, lifting them off the ground before launching himself through the air in one of his leaps.

Soaring through the air was a major adrenaline rush, as they looked at the ground thousands of feet below. Before they knew it, they were falling as Aaron slammed his feet into the concrete, leaving massive footprints in the wake of his impact. He gently placed his friends down once again, as he took a deep breath of air and looked at his surroundings.

"Middleton Mall... home of Club Banana... Fast Food... and Comics!", Aaron shouted with excitement as he edged his friends to follow him.

They entered the entrance of the mall, unaware that a familiar figure was following them in the shadows. Aaron knew where he was going first, as he was eager to pick up some comics that had been recently released.

He personally enjoyed Marvel, due to the fact that they had some of the best heroes, villains, gods, monsters, anti-heroes, anti-villains, in all of comics! He was also a reader of Dark Horse Comics Hellboy series, and some of DC Comics Batman titles. It was one of the many things Ron & himself had in common. As the boys looked around the comic shop, Joss & Kim were at Club Banana.

"Hey Monique! Did you and the others get the decorations ready for tonight?", Kim asked in a low voice.

"Yeah girl! Boy is he going to get a surprise! It took some convincing, but Shego finally agreed to lie to him. So she'll be there waiting for him.", Monique answered with a wicked smile.

"That's good. What about the outfit she's gonna wear?", Joss asked in curiosity.

"I had to look at a good bit of comics, but I made an exact replica just for her size. It fits her curves, and I'm sure Aaron's gonna drop when he sees her!", Monique said with a wink.

Before Kim & Joss could respond, Valerie Gray came running in the store.

"Monique, we got everything ready for tonight. Now, all we have to do is lure him there.", Valerie informed as she tryed to catch her breath.

"Good. Now as how we lure him to the party...", Monique said before pulling Valerie, Joss, and Kim close to whisper the instructions.

Just as Monique finished explaining, Aaron, Ron, and Rufus came in to Club Banana. Aaron was carrying a full box of comics, mostly of Hulk, Thor, and Hellboy as well as some vintage classics. As he looked at the gathering of women, he knew they were planning something. Why else would Valerie show up in here without buying clothes?

"Well, look who's here. Surprise, surprise. How are you Valerie?", Aaron commented as he and Ron approached the women.

Valerie smiled as she embraced Aaron in a hug, as he kissed her on the cheek. She still loved her friend with all of her heart, and even though she couldn't be with him... it didn't mean she couldn't flirt with him... if just to entertain herself.

"Better now that you're here.", Valerie teased with a wink. Aaron was no fool, he knew something was up.

"Alright, I know you ladies have something in store for me. I know it's something unique because Kim hasn't told Ron. I got that much information out of him. Even if I don't know exactly what it is, am I not entitled to a hint at least?", Aaron questioned.

The four girls began to giggle and laugh, knowing how much it must irk him that he knows nothing. He just couldn't wait for the surprise, could he? He wants to know right here and now... well I got news for the mighty Aulk... it isn't gonna happen. Valerie thought to herself as she looked at her friend.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait until the right time hot stuff.", Monique answered with a wink.

"Ah... women... they like to tease.", Aaron said with a sigh, knowing that he was getting nowhere with his investigation.

Suddenly, he noticed that Jocelyn was missing. He scanned the area, making a full turn as a powerful blast of green energy struck him in the chest, yet it only staggered him. With a rumbling growl, he looked upon his attacker. It was Jazz Fenton, who was holding Joss captive, an arm wrapped around the young girl's neck.

"Hello, Aaron. Did you miss me?", Jazz sneered as her left arm held a plasma cannon.

"Figures. Only a cowardly witch would harm a 15 year old teenage girl just to get to me! I guess you came to pay me back... oh wait, it was you who was screwing around behind my back! I guess that means you should be the one apologizing.", Aaron growled in hatred.

"I don't intend to harm her, only to use her to get to you. All I wanted was to talk to you... but I knew you would sooner kill me than look at me if I approached you!", Jazz replied.

"It doesn't have to be this way Jazz. Let her go... now!", Aaron warned.

"You don't understand... there was nothing between me and him, Aaron. I loved you... and a part of me still does!", Jazz replied.

"If you loved me... why did you break my heart?", Aaron snarled as a single tear streamed down his face.

Without warning, Joss angerly bit down full force on Jazz's arm, drawing blood and a scream of pain as her captor let her go.

"GRAAAAH!"

Aaron roared as he leaped at Jazz, shattering the cannon and grabbing her by the throat. He lifted Jazz up in the air by her throat, his eyes clearly glowing in rage! Nobody attacks petite and gets away with it as long as I live! Aaron's grip on Jazz's throat tightened slightly as he gazed into her blue eyes.

"I told the others and Vlad that day when they shot me into the deepest depths of the Ghost Zone, that when I return to Amity Park, I would kill all of them! Lucky for you, we're not in Amity Park!", Aaron snarled as he tightened his grip just enough to choke her into unconsciousness without killing her.

He dropped Jazz on the floor as he turned to lift Jocelyn in his arms. As much as she hurt him... as much pain as she brought upon him... Aaron couldn't bring himself to kill Jazz... for a small part of his heart still loved her... a part of him still cared for her.

Aaron kissed Jocelyn on the cheek as he stroked her dark reddish brown hair.

"It's okay petite. As long as I live, no harm will come to you or anyone in Middleton.", Aaron stated as he felt Joss cuddle close as she could. Aaron turned to face his friends.

"Valerie. Do me a favor and take the trash back to Amity Park, will ya?", Aaron ordered.

Valerie got out her metallic surfboard, placing the unconscious Jazz on it as she exited Club Banana and the Middleton Mall. Before Aaron could place her down, Jocelyn reached up and placed on passionate kiss on his lips, much to his shock. Never expected that from petite, he thought to himself.

"What was that for, petite?", he asked calmly.

A tear ran down her face as she smiled up at him.

"Just a gift... of how I feel about you. Besides, I had to get it out of my system.", Joss answered as Aaron smiled in amusement.

"I'm honored that I mean that much to you, petite.", Aaron replied as he set her down on the floor on her feet gently.

He looked at Kim, Ron, and Monique who seemed concerned about him nearly snapping his former girlfriend's neck.

"Are you okay?", Kim asked with concern.

"I'm fine... just fine.", Aaron replied in a voice devoid of emotion.

He turned away from her, even as her hand reached around to shift his gaze to meet her's. Ron placed a hand on his shoulder. Seeing Jazz brought back old memories... old pain... pain that he still felt whenever he thought about her and those who betrayed him.

"Are you sure, bro?", Ron asked.

"I hate her so much... I never wanted to see Jazz again. Yet, she wanted to talk to me... she still cares for me... but she threatened petite... and then I wanted to kill her! She hurt me so much... I wanted revenge here and now... but I couldn't do it. Does that make me weak?", Aaron said finally with a heavy sigh.

Aaron looked at them, as a tear slowly fell from his eye.

"You did the right thing, Aaron. Your heart was healed by the ones who love you. That is why you let her live, despite the great pain she has caused you.", Monique remarked as she looked deep into his eyes.

A light smile crossed his face, even though he questioned if he made the right choice. Only time will tell. But then he realized that he made the right choice. He was not a killer... he was not a monster... he was not like those who caused him so much pain and sadness.

"So... don't we got plans of a surprise of some sort?", Aaron asked after a moment of silence.

"Like we said, you'll have to wait until later.", Kim laughed.

Aaron mock frowned. They just have to keep it a secret from me, don't they?

"Damn!", he growled.

Kim & Joss spent about two hours in Club Banana, while Ron, Aaron, Rufus went to one of the fast food courts and got something to eat while reading the comics they bought. Finally, the time came to lure Aaron to his destination. Tying a blindfold over his eyes, his friends led him to the destination, using a candy bar to keep him interested.

Damn, they figured out that I enjoy candy bars made from Swiss chocolate. He heard doors opening in front of him, but he still remained in darkness, despite the blindfold being removed. Then the lights came on. The whole auditorium was filled by both the Possible & Stoppable families as well as all his friends from Middleton.

"Surprise!", they all shouted in unison, as they applauded.

He could see Wade, Tara, Mrs. & Mr. Dr. Possible, Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable, Jessica, Marchella, Hope, Monique, Valerie, Uncle Slim Possible, Joss, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Dr. Tia Jennifer Williams, Dr. Drakken, everyone he cared about... except one. He greeted everyone, a big smile on his face, hugging, shaking hands, and kissing women on their cheeks.

Suddenly, Monique & Ron & Kim pushed up a large 7 foot tall red box with a green ribbon on it.

"In celebration of your arrival into the lives of all us, whom you befriended and even became apart of the family, we give you this special gift. We know you'll enjoy it.", Kim announced.

Aaron walked towards the box, wondering what could be inside. He unraveled the ribbon and the door opened... revealing his gift... and what a gift it was! Aaron's jaw dropped as he looked upon a sight that he would never forget for as long as he lived.

Walking out of the box was Shego, in a purple & white one piece She-Hulk outfit that hugged her body like a second skin and showed her delicious curves quite beautifully. Never before had he seen such beauty. Was that even possible? Did the suit make Shego even more attractive?

His heart pounded in his chest as he was left speechless. Shego didn't wait for a response as she leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a long passionate kiss of love. She broke the kiss, looking at Aaron who had a wide relaxed smile on his face.

"Wow...", was all Aaron could say as he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved.

"I'm glad you like it.", Shego purred.

"Like it? I love it!", Aaron smiled as he embraced her in another deep kiss. He lifted her in his arms, whispering in her ear.

"I couldn't ask for anything better, cause now I have you. Thank you for fulfilling one of my fantasies involving you.", Aaron whispered in Shego's ear.

"Wait until tonight.", Shego purred as she embraced him in another deep passionate kiss.

I'm in heaven, and it's only gonna get better. Aaron broke the kiss as he looked into her green eyes as she stared into his. Love between two beings has never been so unbreakable and strong.

"I love you.", Aaron & Shego said in unison as they embraced in another passionate kiss as everyone cheered and applauded.

The celebration went on for the rest of the night, as Aaron & Shego spent the night together. Later that night, Shego & Aaron made love that was just as passionate as ever while the stars shined brightly in the night skys. It was a night that neither of them would ever forget!

**Author's Notes**

Well... it seems that Jazz is conflicted by her emotions... and she appears to still love Aaron. But you would have thought... of all the things to do... she had to attempt to kidnap Joss just so that Aaron would talk to her? It makes you wonder what really went on between the two before Aaron came to Middleton. I guess that's what prequels are for... which sounds like a good idea.

And by the way... if you've ever seen She-Hulk in her one piece suit... you'll agree with me that Shego would look really really smoking hot sexy in a replica one piece in her size! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because more are on the way.


	16. Chapter 16: Rage Incarnate

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**Rage Incarnate**

**April 2009**

It was a cool spring night in the Possible home. Everyone was asleep, including Aaron who was dreaming as usual. One could only imagine what he was dreaming about, but whatever it was, it involved Shego. He turned his back to the window as a wide grin came across his sleeping features. Unknown to him, someone was entering the window.

It was Jazz Fenton, complete in stealth clothing, as she edged towards the bed. She pulled out a special circular device... a moodulator! But this had only one mood... rage! She carefully placed it on his neck, attaching itself quickly to his skin. While she knew Aaron was immune to mind control and telepathic assult, she also knew that the moodulator would work because it was focused on emotions instead of mind control.

She was intent on getting her former love back... even if destruction must follow. Her plan is to activate the moodulator, causing Aaron to go into a intense destructive rage. Then, as she had planned, Team Go would come in to contain him and bring him to her. She didn't know if it would work, but she had to try.

She had to talk to him, regardless of the risks. She needed him... she cared for him... she loved him. She bent over and kissed Aaron on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, my love. You left me with no other choice.", Jazz whispered as she quickly left the room.

As highly intelligent as she was, Jazz couldn't help but feel she was making the worst possible choice. If only he would actually listen to me, I could just tell him how I feel. But would he even want to... after what I did to him? A tear fell from her eye and streamed down to her cheek.

The next day, Aaron awoke from his bed, had his usual breakfast and went off with Kim & Ron. It was Friday, and since they had nothing else to do on their schedule, Kim decided that taking Aaron & Ron to Go City was a good idea.

Besides, both of them were sure to enjoy the huge Bueno Nacho that was located there! Personally, Aaron did not care for cities, and he had plenty of good reasons. It seems like he always gets into a fight when he enters a city.

He had a huge dislike of Team Go, who attacked him in the past. He could totally understand why Shego left her loser brothers. I mean honestly, annoying was just one word out of thousands that could describe Hego, Mego, and the Wego Twins.

Better not get in my face this time, because since I'm strong again, I will spare no mercy in kicking their pathetic heroic asses all over Go City. This time if they start something... I'll end it... permanently! It would put a smile on his face as well as Shego's, Aaron thought evilly.

The car came to a stop at the Ultra Bueno Nacho, that he heard Ron talking about. As they parked the car and entered, he found that everything that Ron said about the place was true. Fancy robotics, tons of food, the whole shooting match! Aaron grabbed up as much of the food as possible, paying at the automated register.

After eating his fill, he relaxed against his seat. His relaxing time was short lived however, as a foe approached the table which he and Kim & Ron was seated. It was Hego, in his lame secret identity clothing. Like I said, a big loser. I mean really, who does the secret identity thing anymore?

"Hello Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. I just thought I would stop by and say congradulations on you're engagement, even if it's a bit late.", Hego said as he shook Kim & Ron's hands.

Aaron let out an animalistic growl. He clearly despised Hego, and not just because he knew he was the leader of Team Go, but because Shego herself had a huge dislike for her older brother. If I wasn't here with Kim... I think I would smash his face in!

"Thank you. Don't mind Aaron, he holds a grudge.", Kim replied. Hego just smiled.

"Oh, I guess I can't blame him.", Hego remarked honestly.

"You can say that again. Oh, and by the way, just for your information Shego & myself as also engaged. Shove that down your heroic throat!", Aaron interjected as an evil grin crossed his face.

Hego was left speechless. He was happy for Shego, as well as for Aaron, but he felt like he shouldn't comment, as it might tick off a enraged being who could smash him in a fight. Aaron took pride in that he shut up Hego. Just let him say anything that would tick me off, and he'll be sent crashing into the next state, he thought evilly.

"Yes, I'm happy for the both of you. But more on the matter, we have a request to capture you. Someone wishes to speak with you. In fact that's why I came here. Will you go without resorting to violence?", Hego admitted.

He really didn't want a fight, not because he couldn't hold his own, but it was because of Shego coming to Go City to tear him a new one! If there was one thing Hego did fear... it was his sister when she was on the rampage... and really pissed off!

"How about...", Aaron started to say before something caused his mind to flood with rage.

His blueish-green eyes transformed into a red like tint, as he convulsed, his muscles spasming. He let out a scream of pain, as Kim & Ron rushed to his side.

"What's... happening... to... me?", he groaned as his calm mood was replaced by a savage rage.

With a savage roar, Aaron tackled Hego, grabbing him with his right hand latched around his throat and launching him through the air. Hego crashed through several walls before stopping. Aaron leaped into the air, shattering a huge hole in the ceiling of Bueno Nacho.

"What's wrong with him, KP?", Ron asked hysterically.

As if to answer his question, Kim's Kimmunicator beeped, and the image of Wade filled the screen.

"Kim! I got some bad news! Dr. Bortel's rage moodulator has been stolen! And what's worse it's attached to Aaron's neck! He's become rage incarnate!", Wade informed as his eyes widened.

"That's so not good! What can we do to remove it?", Kim asked.

"You either have to remove it yourself, which would be my last choice, or you have to find the person who has the control that can cause it to detach itself from him.", Wade informed.

"Do you think you can track whoever has the control, Wade?", Ron asked.

"Should be of no problem. But in the meantime, someone is gonna have to keep our Hulk-like friend at bay.", Wade remarked.

"Team Go will fight him. We need to at least keep him busy.", Hego interjected as he returned in full hero mode.

"That may not be enough.", Kim added.

Ron grabbed Kim by the arm, pulling her close so he could meet her gaze.

"Kim... I must fight him. Team Go can be the first line of defense, but if they fail... I must be here to fight him!", Ron responded.

Kim was utterly shocked at what she heard from Ron. Was he kidding? He can't fight against Aaron!He couldn't be serious? Aaron will kill him! There has to be another way! There just has to be! Kim's mind screamed!

"But Ron... even if you manage to temporarily match him in power... you can only last so long in terms of time.", Kim replied with concern. Ron kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll be fine. Take Shego & Valerie with you... because I have a feeling we'll need them in battle...", Ron replied as a powerful roar of rage erupted from the city,

"and soon.", Ron added.

Kim pulled Ron in for a deep but short passionate kiss. She knew that he was not joking... and she knew that he was going to need all the help he could get!

"I'll be back soon, Ron. Hego, I'll need to borrow your Go Jet.", Kim said in a serious tone.

"Sure thing, Miss Possible.", Hego replied as he gave her the keys to Go Tower.

Kim rushed off to her car, just as Ron & Hego headed off to get the rest of Team Go. Kim raced to Go Tower in her car, quickly leaping out of the vehicle and entering Go Tower. She found the observation deck where the Go Jet rested, and quickly boarded the aircraft.

I hope Ron can handle Aaron... I mean Ron single handedly defeated Warmonga & Warhok with relative ease in the past. She knew that his powers could very well allow Ron to hold his own against Aaron's immense strength... but would he be able to fight a person who was like a brother to him? The thought bothered Kim deeply, as she started the plane and sailed off to get Shego and Valerie.

Hego called in the rest of Team Go: Electron, Boom, HotShot, Mego, and the Wego Twins. It was not hard to find the rampaging Aaron, as he crushed everything in his path... leaving a trail of destruction in his wake! Hego turned to face Ron as both of them realized what they had to do.

"Mr. Stoppable, you're power is the last line of defense for us. If we can't stop him, you're the only one who can.", Hego said before taking off with the rest of Team Go, leaving Ron standing alone.

Aaron was unleashing his uncontrolable rage on everything around him; smashing and throws cars, busses, and even chunks of buildings! People ran and scream at his approach, as he began uprooting a ten story bulding from its foundations!

A powerful blast of electric energy struck the behemoth, in the side, sending him crashing twenty-five meters away. With a roar of rage, Aaron lifted himself from the shattered concrete. His savage eyes looked upon his attackers... Team Go!

"Enough, my savage friend! Surrender or face the full power of Team Go!", Hego shouted in his usual tone.

"GRRAAAAAH!"

Aaron roared as he charged at the heroes like a rhino. They dodged the attack, as Aaron's momentum caused him to slam through a bulding. Well... so much for trying it peacefully... it seems like we'll have to do it the old fashioned way!

"Dude, I don't think he's gonna listen! After all, he can't control his own actions!", HotShot remarked.

"This is no time for joking HotShot!", Boom scolded.

"She's right. We have to keep him busy, or else he'll tear all of Go City down to the ground!", Electron added.

Without warning, Aaron exploded from the building, landing in front of the heroes. It was at that moment, the heroes knew that they would have to give it all they got! The Wego Twins multipled to nearly one hundred individuals as they grabbed and climbed atop the enraged titan. Aaron swatted at them, as they swarmed over him like ants on a picnic.

Then, with a thunderous roar, Aaron smashed his fists into the ground, creating massive shockwaves as the ground around him shattered, becoming a massive crater. In that short flash of time, the Wego twins were taken out of the action. Aaron leaped at least a mile up in the air before crashing back down on the street, intent on causing more destruction!

Hego lunged, landing a powerful punch to the face and to the stomach of his rage crazed foe. Aaron delivered a powerful punch to Hego's face, sending the hero crashing into a bus one hundred meters away. Aaron jumped atop Hego, causing the bus to split in half upon impact. Hego was pounded in the face by Aaron's fists, driving the hero into the metal of the bus, leaving an impression of his body.

Hego blocked a strike, and delivered a stunningly powerful hit of his own, sending his foe soaring through the air and into a nearby building. Hego shook off the pain, as he wiped blood from his lower lip. He knew that they couldn't take much more of this!

"Electron! I'll hit him low, you and Boom hit him high!", Hego commanded, just as Aaron came running from the rubble.

Using their powers, Boom & Electron blasted themselves high in the air, getting into position. Combining both fists together, Hego surged all of his strength in one powerful clubbing blow. The powerful hit collided with Aaron's body, sending him soaring several hundred feet in the air, and that's when Boom & Electron combined their energy powers into one extremely powerful blast!

The combined destructive power of Boom's sonic blast & Electron's lightning fusion slams into Aaron driving him back down through the concrete. Hego covered his eyes, as the intense blast radiated a blinding flash of light.

After several minutes, the devastation was revealed in the form of a crater two hundred feet in radius and ten feet deep. Boom & Electron landed beside Hego, while Mego carried the Wego Twins away from the battle scene. Mego knew he would be not much help in this battle.

This was a power fight, and even as egotistical as he was, he knew that Hego, Boom, Electron, and HotShot were the ones qualified for the job. For several intense moments, it was quiet.

"GRAAAAH!"

Came a roar of rage, as Aaron climbed out of the crater. His flesh was scortched and torn, but right before Team Go's eyes, his wounds healed within moments! It was as if no damage had been done at all! Was it even possible to have such as healing factor?

"Oh great! He's indestructible!", HotShot yelled.

"Yes, but he can still feel pain! Team Go... attack!", Hego shouted as they charged.

With all of his massive strength, Aaron slammed his fists into the earth, creating fissures and shattering the earth around him! The devastating impact created an earthquake that could be felt all through Go City! Electron, Hego, Boom, and HotShot were sent crashing in different directions.

Hego was the first to rise to his feet, and snarled as he spit blood from his mouth. Hego ran at full speed, spearing Aaron and continued running through several concrete walls before slamming his foe against the ground. Rage was coursing through his body, as Hego began viciously striking Aaron with blows that echoed for miles around.

He lifted his larger adversary to his feet, delivering three consecutive punches that staggered the Hulk-like Aaron. Hego continued, punching with all of his strength, rage and heroism the only thing empowering him. But it was not enough, as Aaron caught one of his fists and proceeded to do what no foe has ever done.

A sickening snap of bone is heard as Aaron shatters Hego's left arm, brutally breaking it and causing the hero to scream in pain. A fist struck Hego in the face, sending him crashing a quarter of a mile away. Aaron leaped, landing feet first on the blue & black clothed hero. Aaron continued to pound on Hego with his fists, smashing him deeper and deeper in the strata of the earth.

"GRRRAAAAH!"

Aaron roared as he finished brutally beating Hego with his fists, raising his clenched fists in the air, as if to proclaim victory. It was short lived however, as a combined blast of sonic, electric, and fire energies slammed into his back, sending him crashing into a gas station, causing it to explode.

"Do you think we won?", HotShot smirked.

"Highly unlikely. He defeated us when he was in a weakened state... now that he's getting more powerful... we'll be lucky if that tickled him!", Boom responded in her usual serious tone.

Aaron walked out from the fires of the explosion, unharmed and angry. The flames seemed to lick his flesh as he waded through the fires of destruction. His glowing rage filled eyes looked upon Boom, HotShot, and Electron with a savage malice.

"Aulk... Smash... Stupid... Bugs! GRAAAAAAH!", Aaron yelled as he charged at the three members of Team Go.

Before he could reach them, all three of them unleashed their respective energy powers. Aaron took it head on, as he was consumed by the destructive energies of Boom, Electron, and HotShot. What shocked them all was the fact that he was slowly walking towards them despite the three energies torching his body!

"How is he even standing?", HotShot yelled is utter disbelief.

The pain was intense as the energies teared at his flesh and the concussive force was immense, yet Aaron managed to withstand it as he dropped down to his knees. After several minutes of enduring the pain, Aaron stood up and roared at his attackers.

With all of his immense strength, he slammed his hands together, creating a powerful shockwave that shatters all the windows within a mile radius, while also sending the destructive energies back against the heroes!

Electron, Boom, and HotShot soared through the air until they hit the tar covered road. With a growl, Aaron walked towards his fallen foes. HotShot was the first to rise and strike, blinding Aaron temporarily with a blast to the brute's face.

"Not so smart are ya? I mean really, letting me blind you! That is so weak!", HotShot mocked.

It is very unwise to anger a ticked off titan, as Aaron's vision was quickly restored by his healing factor. HotShot avoided a left hook, and then another, and right hook. He blasted his foe with his flames, angering Aaron even further, as the titan attempted to grab the annoying bug.

Finally, HotShot got way to cocky, and paid for it as a big fist smashed into his chest, sending his body smacking against a wall two hundred meters away. Aaron approached the unconscious form of HotShot, intent on finishing the bug off, only to be struck by a powerful bolt of electric energy. Aaron skidded across the concrete for twenty-five meters before he came to a halt, pulling himself up from the ground to face his attacker.

"Pick on someone who can fight!", Electron yelled, as electric energy ignited his fists.

Without even a roar, Aaron charged, swinging a right fist, which Electron ducked under, delivering several shots to Aaron's abdomen and ribs. A left hook and a clothsline missed, allowing Electron to delivering six good strong hits to Aaron's face, drawing blood.

Despite his effective fighting, Electron's blows were doing little to actually harm or weaken Aaron, in fact it seemed to make him more enraged. Finally, Electron threw a punch way too soon, allowing it to be caught. The next thing he knew he was being grabbed and repeatidly smashed into the concrete.

Aaron continued to bash his foe with his fists, drawing blood from his unconscious foe. Before he could kill Electron, Boom leaped up from behind him, wrapping one of her arms around his neck, while the other covered Aaron's eyes.

"You will not kill him today monster!", she yelled.

Aaron reached over his head, grabbing her arm and smashing her right beside Electron.

"GRAAAAH! Stupid Boom girl! Aaron Smash!", Aaron roared as he raised his fists to finish both Boom & Electron.

From out of nowhere, Ron appeared, glowing with blue mystical energy as he slammed his fists into the chest of Aaron, sending him flying a quarter of a mile away. Ron turned to Boom & Electron who slowly rose to their feet.

"You must go! Get everyone to safety! He's far beyond any of us! Only I have any hope of slowing him down. Go!", Ron ordered as Boom & Electron started moving away.

Boom turned around, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Good luck.", she said as she ran off to rejoin Electron.

Ron summoned all of his incredible power, knowing that he would need it for this battle.

"GRAAAAH!"

Came the roar and less than fifty meters away from Ron, Aaron crashed into the concrete leaving a crater in the devastation of his impact. His raged filled eyes met Ron's stone cold glare. For several tense moments, neither of the titans moved an inch. Then, without warning they charged at each other, like two bull rhinos!

Ron landed the first blow, the force of it sending shockwaves through the air, and the sound of the impact to echo for miles. He connected with another and another, staggering his juggernaut of a foe. Aaron lunged with his right fist, which Ron blocked, delivering a kick that sends Aaron staggering back, rubbing his chest.

With a growl of rage, Aaron leaped high in the air, but Ron somehow managed to leap just as high as they collided in the air, sending a shockwave that cracks the very strata of the earth itself! Nearly a mile high in the air, the two struck at each other, Ron avoiding all but a few powerful blows, but still managing to deliver his own equally powerful punches.

They fell to the earth, Ron standing atop his brother, wishing there was another way as he continued to batter him with his mystically superhuman empowered fists. They crashed through one of the skyscrapers, shattering past every floor until they reached the bottom. As the dust cleared, Ron was sent soaring half a mile away from one of Aaron's powerful strikes.

Ron smashed through buildings until he finally came to a stop. He got to his feet quickly, knowing if it wasn't for his mystical powers granting him superhuman durability, he would have been dead. He wiped blood from his lower lip, as his friend/foe crashed close by. Aaron growled as he charged, raising his arms above his head, intent on slamming them down full force on his attacker!

Ron braced himself, crossing his his arms as the full force of the blow came crashing down, as he blocked it. The strata around them shattered as shockwaves made buildings crumble, as Ron stopped the blow, his knees straining as he was incredibly matching Aaron's strength! How was it even possible? Even he didn't know how it could be!

For several long minutes he matched Aaron's strength, but he knew he couldn't do it forever. In a flash of fighting brilliance, Ron used Aaron's own limitless strength against him, allowing Ron to judo throw him through several buildings.

"Wow... I'm actually able to hold my own... even match him in combat!", Ron said to himself in utter amazement.

He knew he did not have long to celebrate. God, this is gonna be like Hulk versus Wolverine, like in the comics. With that last thought, Ron readied himself for battle, knowing it was going to be long and brutal before it gets better.

Kim had already picked up Valerie from Amity Park and was on her way to find Shego. Wade located her near Mt. Middleton, where Drakken kept one of his lairs. Kim turned on the autopilot, looking over at Valerie who had concern written all over her face. Something was bothering her, and she couldn't hide it from Kim.

"Are you alright, Valerie?", Kim asked. The brown skinned vixen slowly turned her head to face Kim.

"Remember all the footage of Aaron battling the millitary and fighting enemies?", Valerie remarked, as Kim nodded.

"Well, once he starts... nothing can stop him, except himself or someone he cares for. One his first day arriving in Amity Park... he took out all the Fentons, several ghost foes, and Vlad's forces with ease! He shattered his way through them as if they were nothing! It was only when I approached him, and calmed him, that he stopped. What I'm saying is, unless he stops himself, only the ones who love him can make the destruction stop.", Valerie continued as a tear raced down her cheek, remembering those memories of destruction.

"Then it is up to us, his friends & family, to calm him. That's why we need Shego, because she has just as much, if not more ability to calm him. We can do this.", Kim answered as she reached over and grabbed Valerie's hand, giving it a supportive squeeze.

The Go Jet landed near the base, as the ramp lowered to the ground. Kim & Valerie made a dash for the entrance, which surprisingly Drakken opened himself.

"What is that you want? I don't do evil schemes as much as I used to, so if you came to thwart anything, I'm afraid you're out of luck.", Drakken whined.

"Stall it blue dude! We need Shego's help! It involves Aaron!", Valerie responded, which made Drakken freeze on the spot.

Not that he wanted anyone other than Shego & Jennifer to know, but he had come to accept Aaron as a nephew, and appreciated him because the Hulk-like brute treated him with respect and understanding. Finally, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well then why didn't you say so?", Drakken shouted as he pulled Kim & Valerie in by the arms with a jerk.

They walked through the lair, until they came upon the room which Jennifer & Shego were in. Shego stood and let a smirk cross her face as Possible, Valerie, and Drakken entered the living room of the lair. She could have some fun with this.

"Well, Kimmie, what do you want to complain about now?", Shego said with her usual sarcasm.

"Shego! This is no time for jokes! Aaron needs your help! That is why Kimberly & Miss Gray are here.", Drakken responded in a serious tone.

Shego went from her usual perky self to a extremely concerned lover. She was worried about her beloved Aaron... the only one she really cared about... the only one she really loved! She would do anything to help him... anything!

"What's wrong? What happened? Is he okay?", Shego demanded as she grabbed Kim by her top.

"Calm down Shego! Let her explain before becoming concerned to the point you can't control yourself.", Jennifer interjected softly.

Shego released her grip on Kim, allowing the redhead to step back several feet.

"Someone planted a moodulator on him... and now he is tearing apart Go City... we have to track down the person with the control to the moodulator... or Aaron is gonna rip Go City and ever other city on the earth apart!", Kim informed.

"Team Go & Ron are fighting him as we speak... but if you've seen what he is capable of... they won't last forever... the longer the fight goes... the stronger he gets.", Valerie added, her voice and eyes showing fear as well as concern.

"Okay, then let's find this person and make them pay for harming my boy toy! Dr. D, Jen, you're coming along for the trip!", Shego ordered.

They dared not argue, when Shego wanted to help her love, they helped her. Jennifer had reviewed the footage, knowing that when Aaron went in to one of his Hulk-like rages, he was like a force of nature, utterly unstoppable and savage. In her mind, she made a prayer for Team Go & Ron Stoppable.

"Let's get going! The world depends on us!", Kim said as they ran to the Go Jet.

Shego took over the controls, while Jennifer sat in the co-pilot's seat. Kim looked at her wrist Kimmunicator.

"Wade! Have you've found the location of the control?", Kim asked.

"Oh yeah! Get this... it's on the outskirts of Go City! I'll send you the exact location... and I would hurry. Team Go have been beaten, so Ron took the fight to him. He's been fighting against Aaron for four hours! A lot of destruction has befallen Go City, it looks like a nuclear bomb was dropped on it. Thankfully, all the citizens have evacuated.", Wade answered, knowing that time was of the essence.

"Thank you, Wade. We're on it. I just hope Ron can hold on a little longer.", Kim replied, her voice showing concern for her love.

Hopefully Ron was okay. He never faced an opponent this powerful before... and who knows how badly injured he was! They came close to the destination of the control, landing the plane, they quickly exited. Even on the outskirts, they could hear the combat, and the roar of an enraged titan.

About half of the city was demolished in the battle, which still continued on. Suddenly, they found the person who had the control. It was a she, to be precise, a young woman in her early twenties, but as soon as the got a look of her face... they knew it was Jazz Fenton!

Despite never actually meeting her, Shego had seen pictures of the beauty science geek. And for a long time, she wanted to snap her neck! Aaron told Shego things that he dare not tell anyone else about his ex relationship with Jazz. Ever since then, Jazz got on Shego's list of people to kill, starting at #1!

Shego raced at her, grabbing the girl, striking her in the face with a hard strong right hook, sending her crashing against a brick wall! Shego then proceeded to disconnect Jazz's shoulder with a strong snap, before smacking her against the wall once again!

"Give me the control for the moodulator or so help me, I'll tear you apart!", Shego snarled.

Kim & Valerie had to pull Shego off of Jazz, as the injured girl dropped to her knees. Valerie took the control from her, and quickly pushed the button. But to her horror, nothing happened.

"The moodulator control doesn't work! Why does it not work?", Valerie yelled.

"I don't know. It's broken.", Jazz replied just as Shego grabbed her by throat and lifted her off the ground.

"You caused all of this! The man I love is a rampaging monster... all because of you!", Shego snarled, releasing her grip on Jazz before she snapped her neck.

Jazz gasped for air as she looked up at the asorted people around her. She knew who Valerie was... but the others... she could only guess their identies... and the pale green woman was Aaron's fiancee'... the woman he loved... his everything!

"GRRRAAAAAAAH!"

Came the roar of the titan once again. Several seconds later a blue ball of mystical flame slammed into the earth one hundred meters away, creating a massive crater. Kim, Shego, Valerie, Drakken, Jennifer, and the captive Jazz walked over to the crater. Out of the crater, crawled Ron, looking worse for wear.

Tears came to Kim's eyes as she looked upon her love, blood running out of his mouth and down his chin, as she looked at his torn clothing, where she could see some of his ribs were broken. He was in a losing battle and all of them knew it!

"Kim... you made it. Been fighting... for hours... can't keep up for much longer. He's... getting stronger!", Ron said with exhaustion as he collapsed.

Kim caught him in her arms embracing him with kisses filled with passion.

"Don't worry Kim. The army will keep his busy for a minute or two. He's punched me all the way from there to here.", Ron continued.

Kim's Kimmunicator beeped and she answered as she held Ron in her arms. I know this can't be good news, Kim thought to herself.

"What's the sitch Wade?", Kim asked despite knowing it was not good news.

"Kim, the army is not standing a chance! He shattered six of the dozen tanks and is going to finish the other six in about two minutes!", Wade replied in horror.

The screen went from Wade to the carnage! With one powerful slam of his right fist, Aaron sent a tank flying several hundred feet in the air; he then continued to lift the second tank, ripping it in half! Grabbing the third tank, he hoisted it over his head before slamming it atop the fourth tank until both were nothing but scrap metal!

The video on Kim's wrist Kimmunicator continued, as herself as well as the others watched as Aaron lifted the fifth tank, throwing it like football. The final tank blasted him, but it seemed to only anger the titan further as he withstood the blasts with little to no injury! Approaching the final tank, he lifted it off the ground, and then leaped high into the air before throwing it.

"INCOMING!", Ron shouted as they moved away to safety as the final tank crashed into a building close by.

"Kim! He's headed your way! Ron do you think you can fight him for several more minutes?", Wade shouted. Ron began to glow blue with his mystical power.

"If I have to fight him for another four hours, I can and I will!", Ron responded.

"I'll help you!", Valerie added.

"No! Let me talk to him! Please.", Shego pleaded.

Before anyone could argue with him, a powerful roar and thunderous footsteps silenced them, as an enraged Aaron ran towards them. Ron, Valerie, and Kim got into their fighting stances, but Shego jumped in front of them.

"STOP!", she yelled.

Surprisingly, Aaron stopped right in front of his beloved.

"Aaron! It's okay... it's me... Sheena. You know, Shego?", she asked as tears ran down her face.

"Shego?", Aaron asked in a low voice as the anger left his eyes.

"Yes, it's me. You don't have to fight them. They're your friends, your family. Remember Ron, Kim, Jennifer, Drakken, Valerie?", Shego informed him as a gentle hand caressed his cheek just as he touched her own cheek with his index finger.

Aaron diverted his eyes to Ron & Kim and the others as they stood in silence.

"Kim... Ron... Jennifer... Drakken... Valerie?", Aaron questioned just as the moodulator on his neck sparked and shattered.

Aaron dropped to his knees. Then he slowly looked up into her beautiful green eyes.

"Hello, Sheena, or should I say... Shego... or better yet my love?", Aaron asked as he became his old self once again.

Tears of joy flowing in her eyes, Shego embraced him, drawing his lips to meet her's in a deep passionate kiss. She broke the kiss, allowing Aaron to rise to his feet and look upon his friends. A smile crossed his features as he looked upon them, glad to see that they were okay.

"Hey guys! Get over here!", Aaron shouted as he extended his arms.

Kim, Ron, and Valerie ran to him, embracing their friend in a group hug. Drakken & Jennifer walked up to him shortly after the group hug, shaking his hand, but Aaron managed to bring them both in a hug. Then Aaron turned to face Jazz, who kept a good hundred meters away.

"You! I was aware of everything that happened! You made me fight my bro for hours... cause massive destruction to Go City... and thretened everything I ever loved!", Aaron snarled as he focused on Jazz.

He slowly approached Jazz, making her trip over and fall on her rump.

"Bro, don't do anything you'll regret!", Ron shouted.

"Don't worry, after causing that much destruction, I'm in no mood to hurt anyone... even those whom I despise.", Aaron responded.

He lifted Jazz up by her arm, looking into her blue eyes.

"This is your last warning. Leave me and my family & friends alone or so help me... I'll make this destruction I've caused to Go City seem pitiful in comparison to what I will do to Amity Park!", Aaron said in a low strong voice as he dropped Jazz on the ground.

Jazz could only watch as Aaron turned away from her... and she knew that she had failed. She had lost the one person that she truelly loved... she has lost him... and now... she would never get him back. She stood up to her feet and walked away as a tear streamed down her face.

Aaron turned back to his family, a huge smile on his face.

"By the way, congradulations Ron. You've matched me in combat, a feat that only one has ever done before.", Aaron remarked.

"Cool... so who was the first?", Ron asked.

"The first was Sheena Elizabeth Go, or better know as Shego, the woman I love.", Aaron responded.

Shego wrapped her arms around her beloved, drawing him in to a passionate kiss, which Kim & Ron soon followed as they kissed.

"Isn't love wonderful, Drew?", Jennifer asked.

"Yes, it is Jennifer. It is.", Drakken replied as he kissed Jennifer quickly. Valerie just smirked to herself.

"It is wonderful.", Valerie whispered.

**Author's Notes**

Another action packed updated chapter done and finished! Only four more to go! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it! I always did like a great action scene or two... but I'm also fond of the dramatic moments... which heighten the level and depth of the story. It was interesting to see Jazz go to such lengths to get Aaron back with her.

And don't worry, I'll be exploring more on Jazz & Aaron's former relationship in the upcoming chapters of my sequel to the World Breaker Saga... The Darkness Saga! If you want to find out what happens next, continue reading, cause there is more surprises ahead!

By the way... please read & review. Thank you and see you later!


	17. Chapter 17: Motor Mouth

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**Motor Mouth**

**May 2009**

Mrs. Dr. Possible was at the lab with her fellow scientists, studying blood samples she had taken from Aaron just before he was manipulated in to destroying half of Go City. He never did like what he'd done. He told her that fighting in defense was one thing, but just attacking everything in his path... it was just monstrous!

What's worse, he injured Ron's ribs, which caused him more pain, sadness, and guilt. Mrs. Possible understood that Ron & Aaron were as close as brothers, which meant it hurt him a lot more than she could even imagine.

If it wasn't for the Possible & Stoppable families, as well as Shego, offering him comfort, he wouldn't have been able to get through it as easily. It was a shame that he was so hard on himself. It wasn't his fault yet he took the full blame for it.

By studying his blood, they found out numerous discoveries. One of the most amazing, was that his blood type was compatible with all known blood types, even rare types! The sayings were true as well about his invunerabilty to all poisons, toxins, and diseases know!

His blood could even cure patients of fatal diseases such as cancer or AIDS! The possibilities of his unique genetic heritage were endless! But the most startling fact was soon to be discovered. By examining recent blood samples, they found out that he was actually becoming even more powerful than before!

Well, at least the good news was that he has complete and utter control over his immense power. Speaking of control... I wonder how Aaron is doing watching Hana? I hope the little dear isn't too much trouble for Aaron to handle.

**Stoppable Home**

In the Stoppable home, Aaron was watching Hana, since the parents would not be home for at least another twenty more minutes. Well, at least Ron & Kim were with him to help. Hana was running around the walls once again, and the constant running in circles was making him dizzy.

He loved little Hana, but her running on the walls and ceiling worried Aaron for the first few hours. Aaron's main concern was that she would hurt herself... while he was on the job as babysitter. He watched her leap from the right side of the wall to the left, making Aaron worry even moreso. I really hope my kids don't do that, he thought to himself.

"Alright you little curtain climber, time for your nap.", Aaron said as he grabbed Hana, placing her in the crook of his right arm.

The little infant cuddled close to his body, as she drifted off to sleep. He stroked Hana's dark hair with his index finger, as a tear slowly streamed down his cheek. So this is what is like to have children... not so bad actually.

I hope when Shego & I are ready, she will give birth to our son. Aaron gently kissed Hana on the head, and then proceeded to walk her over to the cradle. Aaron gently placed Hana in her crib, pulling a soft blanket over her body as he placed Hana's favorite teddy bear beside her.

"Oh, that was so sweet.", came Kim's voice from behind him.

Aaron turned, and there stood Kim & Ron, a smile on each of their faces.

"You got to admit, you are good with infants, bro.", Ron added.

Aaron just smiled as he quickly looked from Kim & Ron to the sleeping Hana. He couldn't help but like watching over the little infant... she was like a little angel when she was sleeping... and he was her massive guardian... who protected her from harm.

"Well, I guess so. I mean don't write me off as soft or anything, I just don't like to hear babies crying.", Aaron remarked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Before Kim or Ron could argue the matter, the front door opened, revealing Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable. They must have gotten back from their meeting faster than any of them expected. They seemed happy, so I guess the meeting went great.

"Hello everyone. We're home. How did the babysitting go?", Mr. Stoppable asked with a smile and a low voice as to not disturb the sleeping Hana.

"It went fine, Dad. What can I say, Aaron is a natural when it comes to babysitting.", Ron responded.

"I'm glad to hear it went so well. Thank you for watching Hana, Aaron.", Mrs. Stoppable said in a motherly tone.

"It's the least I can do, Mrs. & Mr. Stoppable. That's what families do. Am I right?", Aaron replied with a gentle smile.

"Right as rain, Big A.", Kim replied.

Suddenly, a thought just occured to Aaron.

"Hey! I almost forgot! Tonight is the night the Middleton Fair begins! Plus, they're is gonna be monster trucks! How awesome is that?", Aaron said in excitement, trying not to be too loud as to disturb Hana from her sleep.

"Plus, you'll be able to finally actually meet Felix & Zita.", Kim added as she grabbed Ron & Aaron by their arms.

"Well, you kids have fun.", Mr. Stoppable remarked as the trio went out the door.

As the trio walked down the sidewalk, Aaron began to wonder, could my blood be able to cure the disabled as well? If my blood can cure any known illness and is immune to all poisons... could it actually cure those who are disabled or have lost their limbs?

"So, you've guys know Felix for a couple of years I understand? From what you to informed me, he is dating Zita Flores, who was Ron's first girlfriend. Other than that and some stuff about robotics, I don't know much about them, since I have yet to be formerly introduced. I just hope they like me for me. Not that I'm nervous or anything.", Aaron remarked as he looked to see his friends' response.

"You're worried that they'll judge you because of the Go City rampage, aren't you?", Kim asked with concern.

Aaron could only nod his head. It still made him worry as to how others would react to his recent rampage through Go City. He wondered if it would have an affect on how people... especially those who lived in Middleton... looked at him. Would they judge me?

"Don't worry dude, Wade & I filled them in on that. You have nothing to worry about, bro.", Ron informed Aaron, trying to comfort his friend.

"Thanks, Ron. You and Kim have a point. I just don't want people thinking I'm some kind of monster that enjoys smashing... even though it feels so awesome to unleash your rage once in a while.", Aaron replied as a relaxed smile came across his features.

"Easy there, Big A. Save all the party energy for tonight... which is in less than three hours!", Ron shouted with excitement.

Rufus popped out of his pocket and crawled up his master's shoulder.

"WOO HOO! Party!", Rufus chirped in excitement.

"You got that right my hairless friend. Food... games... rides... monster trucks... and great friends! What more could a person want? Well... I would love to have Sheena with me.", Aaron responded.

"Who's Sheena?", Ron asked.

Kim rolled her eyes. Even after discovering the name of Aaron's fiancee' over a month ago, he still can't remember it? It didn't surprise Kim that much... in fact she kinda expected it from Ron, for she knew that he was not good at remembering most things.

"Sheena is Shego! You should know that, Ron.", Kim groaned.

"Oh... yeah. I forgot.", Ron said in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Ron. She prefers to be called Shego. Only I am allowed to call her by her real name. But mostly, I call her what she likes. Which is Shego.", Aaron remarked as he gave his friends a wink.

"Okay, so don't need to hear about your relationship, especially what happens behind closed doors.", Kim sighed, half teasing.

"Oh come on Kim. Like you don't tell Monique what happens between you and Ron.", Aaron remarked.

"What was that, Aaron?", Kim questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me.", Aaron said as an evil smile crossed his features. Ron and Kim looked at each other, knowing how to get him back.

Aaron walked several feet away, before being tackled from the sidewalk to the grassy lawn of the Stoppable home. Kim & Ron proceeded to tickle their friend, making him laugh and beg for mercy.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Just stop tickling me! I can't stand it! No not the feet! Ha HA HA HA!", Aaron shouted in laughter.

Rufus even joined in the tickling assult. After several minutes of torture, Kim & Ron decided he had learned his lesson. Grabbing their friend by his hands, they lifted him as well as themselves off the ground. As he got to his feet, he put his right arm on Kim's shoulders while his left arm covered Ron's shoulders. He chuckled lightly to himself.

"You two can't take a joke. Spoil sports.", Aaron mock pouted.

They all laughed together as they walked to the Possible home, where they would spend the next three hours getting ready to go to the Middleton Fair. The three friends got dressed in cleaning clothing, to which each fitted his or her own tastes.

After bidding Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible goodbye, the trio took off in Kim's car. Thankfully, the fair was not too far, in fact it was a rather short drive. All the better for us, because I am hungry and in the mood for entertainment, Aaron thought to himself as he exited the back seat of the vehicle.

The trio decided to look for Zita & Felix, considering the monster trucks would not start for another two hours, which would give them plenty of time for rides and games. Sure enough, they found Felix and Zita at a hotdog stand.

"Yo Felix! Zita!", Ron shouted as he waved his right hand at his two friends.

"Ron! Kim! It's so great to see you guys!", Zita & Felix said at the same time as the greeted Kim & Ron.

Aaron soon approached, a warm smile on his face.

"Oh, sorry. Felix & Zita meet our close friend Aaron.", Kim announced.

Zita & Felix looked at the huge seven foot tall muscle bound male, marvling at his size and apparent gentle, almost placid looks.

"Well, like Wade told us, he is big.", Zita remarked.

"That's a major understatement.", Felix interjected with a chuckle.

Aaron just smiled, as he extended his right hand, lowering it so Felix could shake his hand. He then turned his gaze to Zita, bowing his head as he shook her hand tenderly.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Felix & Miss Zita. I hope you don't mind me being so formal on the first meeting. It happens once and then I usually call people by their names and treat them like Ron & Kim.", Aaron said in a warm tone.

"So... is it true that you're 'the strongest one there is'?", Zita questioned.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm the unstoppable Hulk-like juggernaut, with limitless power. Yep, that sums it up.", Aaron answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, really? Can you prove it?", Felix challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. But right now, I think we outta get to the show. Besides, showing off is for arrogant heroes and villains. For example Team Go for the heroes and Dr. Drakken or Professor Dementor for the villains.", Aaron replied as he laughed.

Aaron grabbed Kim & Ron, while they followed Zita & Felix to the show. Aaron loved watching stuff getting smashed by monster trucks. It was apparent that it was a habit with him, considering he did a lot of smashing and bashing.

Well, I guess old habits will just never die? The four of them cheered as the Monster Trucks began their grudge match of strength, which pitted one truck against another, and the winner having defeated the other by strength alone, sort of like a test of power.

Unknown to Aaron, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Felix, and Zita, someone had other plans for the show. Motor Ed was back, and he had a statement to make. He heard of the monstrous Hulk-like brute named Aaron, and he knew that the monster hung around Red & her boyfriend. He had something special in mind, as if stealing and modifying monster trucks wasn't enough!

It seemed like both heroes and villains alike feared Aaron, and there was always those foolish few that tryed to make a name for themselves. Motor Ed was one of those idiots out to prove himself to the world.

"Dude! Seriously! I am going to do what nobody else could do dude! Seriously! I am going to defeat that Aaron dude and prove that Motor Ed is the best! YAAAAAH YEAH!", Motor Ed shouted as he began to do his guitar interpretation.

He walked up to the his main invention, a suit of armor, made just for combat. The suit was loaded with weapons, from machine guns loaded with armor piercing bullets to a plasma cannon in the chest, not to mention some missiles launchers on the shoulders! Motor Ed stepped into the suit of armor, as it latched onto him.

"Dude, this is seriously awesome! I can't wait to try this bad boy out! Seriously.", Motor Ed told his goons.

"Okay, lets get the show ready! Seriously!", Ed yelled, as the goons got into the monster trucks.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, four monster trucks rampaged towards the stands. To Kim & Ron's surprise, Motor Ed stood atop the largest of the four trucks as they stopped. He was in some kind of armored suit, which could mean only one thing: He was looking for a fight!

"Hey Red! Miss me? Seriously.", Ed smirked.

Aaron stood up with his friends, a look of anger on his face. He did not like this loud mouthed moron, who was really starting to get on his nerves! What the hell does this mullet haired idiot think he is doing? If he's looking to impress anyone, he's failing miserably.

"Who is this loud mouth?", Aaron asked. Before Kim or Ron could answer, Motor Ed groaned.

"Dude! I am Motor Ed! The baddest man on the planet! Seriously!", Motor Ed answered in anger.

Aaron raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the loud mouth Motor Ed.

"I heard that crap from others just like you. All I see before me is a big mouth mechanic/rocker/villain wannabe, who is out to make a name for himself. Seriously!", Aaron mocked with a sneer of a grin.

Motor Ed growled as Aaron stood before him, refusing to be imtimidated by the loud mouth villain.

"Dude, I am here to beat you to a pulp! Then I'll steal these trucks and make them my personal rides. Seriously!", Motor Ed ranted with a grin.

Aaron turned to look at his friends.

"Does this creep say anthing other than 'seriously' all the time?", Aaron asked them.

"When it comes to Motor Ed, the motor mouth, I would have to say... no.", Kim answered while she slipped into a fighting stance.

"Any last words monster dude? Seriously?", Ed taunted as two machine guns appeared on his arms.

"Just two... AULK SMASH!", Aaron responded, slamming his hands together with enough force to send Motor Ed crashing from the monster truck to the ground.

The trucks came to life as Ron, Kim, Felix, and Zita took off running while Aaron leaped atop one of the monster trucks, crushing it to the ground. Before Aaron could crush the other trucks, he was tackled by Motor Ed, slamming them through the bleachers, shattering them to scrap as they battled.

"Dude! I am going to crush you! Seriously!", Motor Ed yelled.

Smashing his fist against the abdomen of Motor Ed's suit of armor, he sent the villain crashing a thousand feet away.

"Shut up and fight!", Aaron growled as he approached his rising foe.

Aaron leaped at Motor Ed, but was met with the concussive force of the plasma cannon, sending the heroic juggernaut crashing through the fair grounds in the distance. Aaron rose from the rubble, unharmed but ticked off.

"That's it! Because now, I'm pissed!", Aaron growled to himself.

He turned to see two trucks that were chasing Kim, Ron, Felix, and Zita. When he watched as Zita tripped and fell face first in the dirt, his protective instincts kicked in. When it seemed like Zita would be crushed, Aaron leaped in front of the vehicles, lifting one in each hand.

With about as much effort as a wrestler would crush a soda can, Aaron smashed the two trucks together and tossed them through the air, where they landed several miles away. Zita rose to her feet, as Felix, Ron, and Kim approached.

"Woah.", was all Zita could say as the others stood in awe of what happened.

"Yeah, my bro never fails to amaze me. He can throw a seventy ton tank five miles away, with as much effort as throwing a football.", Ron remarked with a smile.

Before anymore could be said, bullets struck the ground around them as Aaron shielded his friends with his body.

"Get to safety! Now!", Aaron yelled as his friends took off running.

Next to follow was a barrage of missiles, striking Aaron and the surrounding area as the explosions detonated. Out of the smoke, Aaron leaped tackling the airbourne Motor Ed. They slammed into the ground with devastating impact. The two rose slowly from the crater, striking each other with savage blows.

Aaron blocked one, and managed to rip some of the armor off. Motor Ed fired his plasma cannon at point blank range, sending Aaron crashing back as he dug his feet in the ground. The blast did not stop, but continued to rain upon Aaron's form, burning his flesh and causing indescrible pain.

Aaron waded his way through the blast, getting closer and closer until he plunged his fist through the cannon, destroying it. The armored suit began to fail on Motor Ed, as Aaron began ripping it apart as if it were tissue paper!

With the suit destroyed, Motor Ed unhooked himself from it and proceeded to back away. Aaron however, was not willing to let the mullet moron get away so easily. Aaron stalked his cowering foe, anger clearly in his eyes as well as amusement.

"So, motor mouth, what were you saying about pounding me to a pulp?", Aaron smirked evilly as he approached his vunerable opponent.

"Dude... Chill! I was only joking! Seriously!", Motor Ed pleaded as he backed away.

From out of nowhere, the last monster truck drove by, allowing Motor Ed to leap for his life to make a clean getaway. Aaron snorted, knowing if he wanted to, he could easily catch the moron, but he didn't feel like wasting his time on the mullet moron.

Aaron went on to rejoin his friends, hoping they could at least enjoy the rest of the fair. Great, my clothes are burnt down to rags, and I just bought them! Oh well, I'm sure Sheena wants to go shopping anyway, Aaron told himself.

Later the next day, Motor Ed was hiding out in his cousin Drew's lair. He was hiding out for awhile, fearing that he would be found by the man-monster friend of Kim Possible. Unfortunately for him, he did not know that today was one of Shego & Aaron's date nights!

As Ed was not that familiar with the villain community, he wouldn't have known that Shego was engaged to Aaron. As Shego entered the room, dressed and ready for her date, the mullet moron decided to try to flirt with the villainess who despised him.

"Hey green babe! Gonna join me for a date tonight?", Motor Ed asked. Shego almost gagged as she frowned.

Then a evil smirk came across her face.

"No! And I advise you to stay far away from me, because my man is extremely protective and jealous, considering I belong to him and he belongs to me.", Shego informed.

Just then a growl came from behind Motor Ed as he turned to look up into the face of Shego's beloved... Aaron!

"Hello, Motor Ed! Here's a bit of advice that I told every single male on the planet... don't mess with my love or I'll rip you apart!", Aaron roared as he flicked Motor Ed hard against the wall on the other side of the room with a single flick of his index finger.

"OW... Seriously.", Ed said before collapsing into a unconscious state.

"Ready to go, Sheena?", Aaron asked with a satisfied smile.

"Whenever you are, sexy.", Shego teased as she pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

**Author's Notes**

Finally! Someone shuts up that motor mouth known only as Motor Ed! This chapter was meant for mostly comedy... while also having some drama and action thrown in for good measure! I really enjoyed giving Motor Ed the fright of his life! His antics as well as thoughs of Dr. Drakken annoyed me on some level and I was just hoping for the moment to come when someone would finally shut him/them up!

It was that reason alone that I know for a fact that Drakken & Shego could and never will be a couple! Shego wants a real man... not some imbecile like Dr. Drakken... I mean come on! It's right there in black and white! It's those reasons alone that I'm a Kigo (Kim & Shego) and Rongo (Ron & Shego) fan, cause I can't see Shego being involved with Drakken in any way other than a friend, father figure, or boss/businessman.

Sorry to tell ya, but it's true! Almost done with about four more updated chapters to go before it is completed! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll read this and my other works here on fanfic. net! Oh, and please read & review. See ya later!


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmare

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga: World Breaker**

**Nightmare**

**June 2009**

It was early in the morning as Drakken and Jennifer woke from their much needed rest. Drakken went to make some coffee, but upon entering he found Shego sleeping in her favorite chair. She was relaxed, moreso than usual, as Drakken noticed a smile across her sleeping face. Against his better judgement, Drakken walked over and gave her gentle nudge.

"Um... Shego? Coffee is done.", Drakken said in a low voice.

With another nudge, Shego's eyes snapped open, glowing with rage. If there was one thing anyone should never do... it was awake Shego when she was dreaming! It could end up being the last thing you ever do in your existence!

"What?", she snapped, igniting her hands with green plasma as she jumped up from her chair and approached the not so good doctor.

Drakken shrieked like a frightened child as he dove behind the counter. He slowly rose his head up from behind the counter, staring at the enraged green skinned villainess. Right now, Drakken was utterly terrified... and he should be!

"Coffee is done. Sorry if I disturbed you.", Drakken stated meekly.

With a heavy sigh, Shego extinguished her hands and poured herself a cup of coffee. He's so lucky I'm in a good mood, she thought to herself. Still, I should teach him a lesson about waking me up from a good dream. She was laying in Aaron's arms, safe and accepted for who she was and loved, not in spite of it, but because of it.

She smiled inwardly, knowing that the dream was still nothing compared to the real thing. Jennifer came walking in the room, pouring a cup of coffee for herself and taking a sip. Jennifer glanced at Shego, taking in her appearence and realizing that Drew must have angered her in some way.

"Good moring, Shego. From all the noise, I'm guessing Drew disturbed you?", the female scientist asked.

Shego gave a dirty look to Drakken and then turned to face Jennifer.

"That's putting it mildly. He woke me from a very good dream!", Shego replied, a hint of anger still in her voice.

"Just as a guess, did this dream involve a certain someone, who you're engaged to?", Jennifer asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Shego turned, trying to hide a light blush on her face.

"Well... yeah. Is that such a bad thing?", Shego stated, her back facing Drakken & Jennifer.

"No, of course not. In fact, why don't you take this whole week off to spend some time with your beloved Aaron.", Drakken stated meekly with a grin.

Shego turned to face the two smiling doctors. They couldn't be serious... could they? I better make sure I heard them right... don't want to hear Drakken's irritating complaints if I decide to take off to spend some quality time with Aaron.

"Am I going crazy or did you mean what you just said?", Shego asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me right, Shego. I have no plans this week, and I see no reason to keep you away from him, so off you go. Besides, me and Jennifer want some alone time.", Drakken answered smugly.

Shego was utterly floored. She couldn't believe that Drakken had actually given her a whole week off to spend with the man she loved! What's next, actually becoming a radio doctor and retiring from villainous acts?

Still, she couldn't argue that she liked the idea of seeing her beloved, despite having to put up with Princess Kimmie, not that she minded Ron, whom amused her with his weird personality. Shego had to keep herself from jumping with joy, eager to see Aaron, as a smile crossed her face.

"Okay Dr. D, Dr. TJ, I'm outta here!", Shego stated as she quickly took off to her own personal hovercraft.

Drakken & Jennifer had to smile, as they watched the young woman leave. For the first time in almost a year, Drakken & Jennifer got an inkling of the depth Shego's feelings for Aaron, and they both knew without a doubt that what Shego & Aaron had was a love stronger than any ever known. Drakken sniffled a little, drawing Jen's attention.

"What's wrong, Drew?", Jennifer asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just love seeing two people being so happy and in love. Just like us.", Drakken replied as he kissed Jennifer lightly on the lips.

The two scientists walked over to the couch, enjoying their time alone together.

**Possible Home**

It was summer and the heat was intense, meaning Aaron only had one thing on his mind... beach trip! Wade had called in a favor to a week long trip to Hawaii, and Aaron as well as Kim & Ron were getting ready. Finally, a vacation away from villains and other usual pains! As Aaron finished packing, he heard a tapping on the window, causing him to turn.

Finding nothing, he opened the window, only to be tackled back on to the bed. He looked up into the beautiful green eyes of the woman he loves, as she straddled herself atop him, her hands resting on his chest.

"Hello Aaron, did you miss me?", Shego asked coyly.

She began kissing Aaron, who was just as eager to embrace Shego with his own smoldering passionate kisses. I should have known that she wouldn't be able to stay away from me for too long. Well, I got a big surprise for her! I hope she's in the mood for a relaxing vacation, Aaron mused to himself.

"Sheena, you made my day better ever since I fell in love with you. In other words, I did miss you and I want you here with me.", Aaron replied as he began kissing along her neck, causing Shego to giggle and lightly moan in pleasure.

That is when she noticed the suit case against the door.

"What's with the suitcase?", Shego asked in curiosity.

"Oh, me, Kim, & Ron are going on a vacation to Hawaii. And now since you're here, you'll be joining us.", Aaron replied as he placed Shego beside him on the bed.

He looked down at her, marveling her beauty. He loved the way she looked... she was so exotic with her pale green skin. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow the the stars from the heavens, while her long dark raven hair was the color of the night. She was a goddess among mortal women... and Aaron loved reminding her of that fact.

"Are you sure Kimmie won't mind? We ain't exactly close friends.", Shego remarked. Aaron shrugged and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"Well, she has no say in the matter, because I'm the one paying for the trip. Besides it wouldn't be paradise without you.", Aaron responded.

Shego looked up at him, her green eyes lit with joy and love.

"Aww... that is so sweet. I love it when you're sincere.", Shego cuckled as a seductive smile crossed her features.

"I love you, Sheena. I wuv u.", Aaron teased as he nuzzled her nose with his own before embracing her in his arms.

Shego let out a low threatening growl. She hated sappy talk, and it she knew that Aaron only did it to tweek at her... if only for his one amusement. He's so going to pay for that... and I know of a few ways that would be pleasent for us both. Shego thought to herself.

"You're lucky I love you, because if I didn't... I'd hurt you. But thankfully, I do love you, meaning you're the only person on the entire planet that could get away with that.", Shego smirked as she wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck, pulling him down in to a deep passionate kiss.

That is when Kim & Ron walked in to the room. Shego & Aaron broke the kiss and smiled at the redhead and the blond boy. Not the best time to enter my room, but then again it seems like there is a lot of people sneaking in my room lately.

"Hey Kim, Ron. Ya know, next time, I think you should knock before entering.", Aaron chuckled.

After a few minutes of awkweirdness, Aaron let out a light sigh before informing his two friends of the news.

"Sheena, or Shego, as you're used to calling her, will be joining us for the vacation. And so there isn't no arguement, which I'm aware of Kim is about to do in a few moments, if Sheena doesn't go, I don't go. Since I'm paying for everything, that means you won't go either. So, if you got any arguements of any sort, get them out of the way now.", Aaron concluded as he pulled Shego atop, allowing her head to rest on his chest.

"I'm okay with it, bro. Kim, are you okay with it?", Ron finally spoke as he turned to face his girlfriend.

For several long tense moments, Kim just stood there, looking from Ron to Shego & Aaron. It wasn't much of a choice, then again Aaron never did give her many choices when it came to him and Shego's relationship. Feeling utterly defeated, Kim let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. It's okay with me. Just as long as we get seperate suites.", Kim replied in a defeated tone.

"Deal. Sounds good to me, Kimmie.", Shego smirked as she kissed Aaron on the lips quickly before returning to meet Kim's gaze.

Kim let out a low growl before leaving the room, pulling Ron with her. Aaron & Shego looked at each other, smiles on both of their faces. They both knew that they had won and got what they wanted. Now it was really time to celebrate... but first it was time for a little fun.

"Did you see the look on her face?", Aaron joked, causing Shego and himself to laugh.

"Yeah, it's fun to irk Kimmie, isn't it?", Shego teased as she heaved, out of breath from laughing.

"You know, one of these days, you're gonna have to tell me why you two have such disdain for each other.", Aaron stated.

Shego kissed him lightly before responding.

"Yeah, but right now, I'm feeling too good to talk. Got any ideas of what we could do?", Shego winked suggestively.

A huge grin crossed Aaron's face at her suggestive comment.

"Yes, I do. Love sounds... tasty right now.", Aaron replied with a lustfully passionate growl.

He pulled Shego atop his chest as she straddled him. He began kissing her neck making her moan and purr with pleasure.

"Oh God! I'm loving this!", Shego purred.

**The Next Day & The Vacation**

When you have a massive stash of money that makes Senor Senoir, Sr. look poor... it truelly comes in handy with your friends. Especially buying a personal jet for themselves, just in case they made need it for a vacation or something along those lines. The trip went well, Kim sitting with Ron, while Aaron & Shego took seats away from them as to give them privacy.

The reason for seperating the two women was mostly done to keep the peace; the last thing he needed was Kim & Shego brawling on his new personal jet while he and Ron watched. He comforted Shego, holding her close to him as they relaxed through the flight.

"Are you okay Sheena?", Aaron asked with concern.

She looked up at him, giving him a warm smile as she snuggled close to him.

"Yeah. I mean why wouldn't I be, I'm here with the man I love, who is taking me to Hawaii. What more could a girl ask for?", Shego replied as she cupped his cheek with her gentle left hand, gently stroking his skin.

"You know if you want to talk about something, I'm willing to listen. You know basically everything about me, but I only know about 95% of your story. It is up to you when you are ready to tell me.", Aaron informed her as he looked in her eyes, letting her know he was being honest and sincere.

Shego smiled, reaching up and kissing him on the lips lightly.

"You're cute when your honest.", Shego replied in her usual sarcastic tone, which Aaron enjoyed.

"But for now, I want to enjoy myself with you. So, no life stories, okay?", Shego continued with a warm smile.

Aaron sighed and kissed the palm of her hand.

"As you wish, Sheena.", Aaron answered calmly.

Before anything else could be said, Aaron began his usual flirtaceous antics, making Shego giggle and laugh like a schoolgirl. Ron & Kim heard the comotion, each letting out a sigh.

"Well KP, this is gonna be an awesome trip.", Ron stated just as Rufus popped out of his pocket and lunged for the snacks.

"Boo-yah!", the mole rat squeaked as he began eating chips and other assorted goodies.

That is when Ron noticed that Kim wasn't responding. Hmm... that's funny... usually KP is talking to me about something, but it seems like she's distracted. I wonder if there is something bothering her? I wonder if she wants to talk about it? I might as well ask her since I'm thinking about it, Ron told himself.

"KP? Kim? Is everything okay?", Ron asked in concern.

The redhead turned to face him, her face serious, yet calm.

"I'm fine, Ron. It's just I'm still uncomfortable with Shego coming along. I know I should be used to it by now, but I'm not.", Kim stated.

Ron just smiled and shook his head. She still can't get used to the idea of our best friend dating Shego. I should have known that was bothering her.

"Ya know, Kim, she isn't that bad. In fact she's quite nice once you get past the tough exterrior. You two may have more in common than you realize.", Ron remarked.

"Pfft. Yeah, so not. Me and Shego have nothing in common.", Kim replied in a laugh.

The vacation to Hawaii was spectacular to say the least. Aaron & Shego went shopping, buying whatever the two wished to buy, which Ron & Kim also enjoyed, buying some items of their own. Most of the time the four were relaxing on the beach, sun bathing or swimming, of course Aaron loved Shego's sexy green & black bikini! He had to restrain his desires to keep from having sex on the beach, which was hard to do when you have a beauty like Shego resting beside you!

Kim wore a light blue matching bikini & top, which from Ron's reaction, was extremely seductive to say the least. Aaron was constantly watching Shego, which lead him to wrestling her on the beach, playfully kissing her skin or nibbling on her neck, making the villainess giggle. Aaron had reservations at a fancy hotel, which he order a deluxe suite for Kim & Ron and a deluxe suite for him & Shego.

Love was in the air, and it was apparent when Aaron & Shego engaged in romantic activities in their suite after dark. It went on like this for the entire vacation, until it was time to leave. It was true that the Aaron & Shego, as well as Kim & Ron (with Rufus in tow), hated to leave but it was time to go.

Besides, they had a lot of stuff to carry to his jet, and the sooner it gets packed away, the better. Anyways, Aaron was eager to get home and relax in his room with Sheena by his side. Unknown to them, what they would discover on their return to Middleton, would change from cheerful to dark.

**Return to Middleton**

It was day, yet the sunlight was nowhere to be seen, and the streets of Middleton were empty. No cars, no people, nothing. All was still and silent. Aaron let out a low growl, as he looked at the darkened skys above. His muscles tensed as adrenaline pumped through his veins, for he knew something was seriously wrong.

He turned to face Shego, Ron, and Kim.

"I don't like this. It all seems too familiar. I can sense it.", Aaron informed as he placed a protective arm around Shego.

"Yeah... where is everyone?", Ron asked as a chill ran down his spine.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out.", Kim answered as they walked towards the Possible home.

They entered the house, finding nothing in the living room or kitchen. It was very weird... and even a bit frightening in the Possible home. The four walked up the stairs, looking at each other, as if planning the next stage of action.

"Okay, Aaron & Shego, you check the Tweebs' room & Joss' guest room. Ron, you and I will check Mom & Dad's room. Yell if something happens. Got it?", Kim informed, recieving a nod from Ron, Aaron, and Shego.

Ron & Kim slowly opened the door to her parents bedroom, turning on a light to find... her parents! They were asleep, but as she rushed over to their sides, they wouldn't awake. Kim placed two fingers along her mother's throat and then her father's.

"That's really strange.", Kim whispered.

"What is it KP?", Ron asked.

She turned to face her boyfriend, wondering what he meant.

"They're alive, yet out cold. It's like they're in a deep sleep.", Kim answered.

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket, jumping up and down on Mr. & Mrs. Possible's stomachs, yet they still remained asleep.

"Weird. Good try, Rufus. So what happened to them?", Ron asked.

"Nocturn is what happened.", came Aaron's voice, as Kim & Ron turned to see him and Shego standing at the door.

Judging from the grimace on his face, he had some kind of history with the Nocturn.

"Jim, Tim, and Jocelyn are in the same deep sleep. From what their food tastes like, they've been like that for at least five days.", Aaron concluded.

"Okay, so who is this Nocturn?", Kim asked.

"Yeah, as much as I hate to agree with Kimmie, I'm curious myself as to who this Nocturn is.", Shego added.

"Nocturn is a ghost who draws power from dreams. After absorbing enough power, he can be quite powerful. I fought him once, defeated him, and imprisoned him. Now, it seems like he's out for revenge, considering I'm the greatest threat to his plans of world conquest.", Aaron informed in a serious and venomous tone.

"Wow. I mean how bad is this dude? Not that I'm worried, but from the way you just described him... I'm going with sinister and evil!", Ron shouted as his eyes darted around the room.

Aaron gave Ron an annoyed and angry glare, that quickly silenced him.

"The main thing is to stay awake and alert. If you fall asleep, you will be under his spell, or if his energy touches you, you fall alseep. I however am immune to his powers, as for you... not so much.", Aaron remarked.

"So, basically, we find Nocturn, defeat him, and then everything goes back to normal?", Kim questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much. But this time, I'm putting Nocturn down permanently!", Aaron snarled with venom.

Shego loved it when Aaron takes hold of leadership from Kimmie, it was a major turn-on for her. Finally someone other than myself who can put Kimmie in her place! Too bad he doesn't do it more often, Shego mused to herself.

"Sounds good to me. So when do we start smashin', lover?", Shego smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Aaron looked at her as a smile came across his face. Even when I'm angry, Sheena has the power in her voice alone to calm me. Damn, I can never get over how beautiful she is! It's official... I'm totally whipped... in other words... I'm under her control. Not so bad really, Aaron thought to himself.

"Whenever you're ready!", Aaron replied as he leaned his head down to give Shego a short but passionate kiss.

"Boo-yah! Let's save the world... AGAIN!", Ron shouted as he began victory dancing, with Rufus joining in.

Kim, Aaron, and Shego glared at the two, all three putting a finger across their lips.

"SHHHH! Ron!"

Aaron, Shego, Kim, and Ron ventured all around Middleton for hours, discovering nothing of their deadly foe (with the exception of the sleeping individuals). It was a dangerous under taking, but they knew that in order to save their families and friends, they would have to hunt down and defeat Nocturn! Unknown to them, they were being watched.

"Well, what do we do now?", Kim asked Aaron, who seemed deep in thought.

Finally, Aaron turned to face her.

"We split up. You and Ron go north, while me and Shego go south. He's around, I can sense his dark energy. If you encounter him, contact us with your Kimmunicator.", Aaron answered.

"You got it, Optimus Prime.", Ron joked as he and Kim moved off towards Northern Middleton.

Aaron and Shego went south, in the opposite direction.

"Ya know, I love it when you take charge.", Shego remarked as she looked at her beloved.

Aaron turned to face her, a light smile on his face.

"I know, and I love you, for everything that you are.", Aaron responded as he caressed her cheek with his left hand.

The dark figure had followed Kim & Ron, slowly stalking them as it hid in the darkness. Kim & Ron were oblivious of the danger they were in, until it was too late! With a scream, Kim passed out, laying on the ground asleep.

Ron would soon follow as he came face to face with their attacker! Ron backed up against a wall, as the towering form of Nocturn approached him. The red eyes of Nocturn glowed in the darkness, as an evil smile graced the ghost's face.

"Ah, I see that my foe has made some new friends.", Nocturn said in a cold tone as his hands engulfed Ron's skull, the energies causing Ron to fall under his spell.

Even Rufus was affected by the energies, as he lay beside his master.

"Sleep, young ones. Your master needs as much power as he can, for I will use it to kill that Hulk-like brute, and take over the world.", Nocturn coldly stated as he disappeared into the darkness.

Aaron & Shego heard Kim's scream, causing them to come running. How ironic is this? My enemies are now my friends, Shego thought as she matched Aaron's incredibly fast running speed. They came upon the unconscious sleeping forms of Ron, Kim, and Rufus. Aaron knew that Nocturn got to them first.

"We have to get them home. You think you could carry them home, Sheena?", Aaron asked her.

"Yeah, no problem. Why?", Shego answered with a quizical look.

"I want you to take Kim, Ron, and Rufus home. I want you to stay there with them. This is my fight, not yours.", Aaron answered in a commanding voice.

Shego turned to look at him.

"No, I'm going to fight. I never back down from anyone!", Shego argued.

Aaron gripped her shoulders firmly. He wanted her to be safe, and as long as Nocturn was out for blood, he knew she wouldn't be. He had to convince Shego to stay with Kim & Ron, which was going to be difficult considering that she didn't take orders from nobody!

"Sheena! I love you! If something would happen to you... I couldn't go on living.", Aaron said, his voice filled with concern.

"But right now, Kim, Ron, and Rufus need you. You must protect them. Please, Sheena?", Aaron pleaded.

With a heavy sigh, Shego nodded her head. She knew that she couldn't refuse his desperate plea. As much as she wanted to face the danger with him, she knew that his main concern was about her safety and those who he considered his family.

"Thank you, Sheena.", Aaron whispered as he gave her a passionate kiss.

Aaron turned away from her, leaping off into the distance. Shego turned and lifted Kim on one shoulder and Ron (with Rufus in his pocket) on the other.

"I can't believe I'm doing this.", Shego said to herself as she carried her 'friends' back in the direction of the Possible home.

She made it to the Possible home, placing Kim & Ron on the couch of the living room. She let of a heavy sigh as she looked at Kim & Ron. I can't believe I'm the one protecting Kimmie and her boyfriend! Since when was it my job to make sure they were okay? Her thoughts lead her to Aaron, pleading with her to protect them, causing Shego to lower her head.

"I'm so gonna have to give him the other 5% of my life story.", Shego said to herself.

Why does he always have to be the brave one and put me before himself? I never asked him to! But yet... he does... because she loves me. Still... I can't just let him face this danger alone! I got to go help him! But should I? He told me to stay here where it was safe? Should I listen to him or follow my instincts? Shego wondered to herself as she looked shifted her gaze to Kim's door.

Aaron landed in the middle of Middleton, slamming his feet into the strata beneath the concrete, upon impact. He scanned the surroundings, looking for his dark enemy while also trying to avoid any sneak attacks that may occur when looking for Nocturn.

"Nocturn! I'm here! Face me, coward! Let's settle this once and for all!", Aaron roared as he awaited his dark foe.

His wait was not a long one, as the dark ghost entity known only as Nocturn appeared not more than one hundred meters away from him. The savage blueish-green eyes of Aaron met the dark twisted red orbs of Nocturn as they looked at one another, neither breaking eye contact.

"We meet again, monster. It's been awhile.", Nocturn remarked.

Aaron let a low growl escape his throat.

"Not long enough. I should have ended you when I had the chance. This time, I will show you no such mercy!", Aaron snapped, venom dripping on each word.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?", Nocturn mocked as he approached Aaron.

"You are no friend of mine! Go to hell where you belong!", Aaron growled animalistically.

"I see you still have a lot of rage in you. Was I not right? That they would betray you? You could have joined me as my 2nd in command. We could have ruled the world!", Nocturn responded coldly.

"I am second to nobody! I have all I want, so why don't you leave me in peace?", Aaron yelled as his hands clenched into fists.

"Ah yes. You have friends... a family. Do you want to know something?", Nocturn questioned as energies shot forth from his hand, striking something behind Aaron.

He quickly turned, finding Shego, out cold in one of Nocturn's sleeping spells.

"SHEENA!", Aaron yelled as he rushed over to her, holding her protectively in his arms.

"As I was saying. I have grown more powerful since the last time we fought. I can now make people relive past memories of their lives, even nightmares, without waking them from my power. For example, I know all too well of your beloved Shego. Do you want to see one of her most painful memories?", Nocturn informed as a waved his hand, creating a large image.

Aaron watched as the image told the story. It was in High School, where he caught sight of a beautiful girl, with light pale green skin, her face though, showed pain & sadness. She walked over to her locker, her head held low. It was Shego! Aaron couldn't believe he was actually witnessing her past right in front of his eyes!

"She is beautiful isn't she? She had friends, she was the head cheerleader of her school, an A student, and popular. Until the comet, that is.", Nocturn narrated as Aaron watched as the events on the image unfolded before his eyes.

In the image a bunch of teens started insulting her... making fun of her... calling her a monster... a demon... a freak! Insult after insult until finally she couldn't take it anymore! The young Shego ran away, crying in sadness and pain as her attacker laughed. It was then that Aaron realized what had actually happened to Shego when she was in High School.

She was friendless... hurt... sad... and alone.

"Betrayed by her friends, and assulted everyday of her life. Even in college, she was treated with the same cruelity. That would explain some of her anger issues wouldn't it?", Nocturn continued.

Aaron looked down at Shego, who was crying in her sleep. It all made sense to him now. The animosity towards Kim, was because of her past experiences. Kim had friends, was popular, had a caring family, and was accepted by everyone. Everything Shego never had! Aaron broke down sobbing against her forehead as he held her close to him.

"Dreams, especially painful dreams, are especially delicious.", Nocturn mocked as he looked at the grieving Hulk-like brute.

Aaron slowly rose his head, his eyes flashing with anger and pain while tears slowly descended down his face. He was not going to let this happen to his beloved Sheena... he was not going to let this psychotic ghost get away with hurting her... he was going to kill Nocturn!

"I'll kill you... I'LL KILL YOU!", Aaron snarled as he gently placed Shego down on the pavement before spearing Nocturn.

Smashing through several warehouses, Aaron leaped through the air, still holding Nocturn in his grasp as they landed in Upperton, Colorado. The two slammed into the earth, creating a massive crater upon impact within the asphalt.

Aaron grabbed Nocturn by the throat, slamming three powerful consecutive strikes into the face of his sinister foe. The impact of the blows shattered the surrounding strata, creating fissures for miles. Aaron continued beating Nocturn without remorse, stopping only to look down at his dark foe.

"No wonder you love her... she's just like you! Aggressive, powerful, cunning, intelligent.", Nocturn mocked.

Aaron snarled, lifting Nocturn above his head before driving him through the earth once again, causing the very strata to shatter and explode hundreds of feet into the air. He was not going to let this injustice pass... if he had to shatter all of Upperton just to kill Nocturn... then so be it!

"You know nothing about me or her! I love her for who she is! I love everything about her! Where others fear & hate her, I love and accept her!", Aaron roared, unaware that tears of rage that ran down his face.

"Which is why I know it must have caused you great pain to see her cry. Am I correct?", Nocturn asked coldly.

"Grrrrr...GRAAAAAH!"

Aaron roared as he raised his right fist to strike. Before the fist could come down, Nocturn unleashed a powerful blast of purple energy, sending him crashing quarter of a mile away. Before Aaron could rise from the crater, Nocturn was upon him, slashing and tearing at his flesh with his clawed hands.

Aaron growled in pain, turning to face his foe, only to recieve several strong strikes to his face, drawing blood from his mouth. Aaron blocked a punch, delivering one of his own that shattered one of Nocturn's curved bull like horns.

The two foes continued battering each other with blows that sent shockwaves through the city, shattering windows for miles around. Aaron caught Nocturn's right fist, and the proceeded to snap his arm, causing the evil ghost entity to snarl in pain. Nocturn turned to face Aaron, snapping his arm back into place.

"Is that all?", Nocturn mocked as an evil smile crossed his features.

Aaron charged, swinging his right fist, landing a devastating blow that sends Nocturn soaring several miles away.

"No! I have only begun to fight!", Aaron yelled as he leaped off into the air.

Aaron landed several meters away from Nocturn, an animalistic snarl escaping through his clenched teeth. From out of nowhere, dark tendrils shot out from the rubble of the crater, lunging at Aaron. The barbed tendrils pierced Aaron's flesh like a hot knife through butter, making blood flow from the grotesque wounds!

Nocturn rose from the rubble, his red eyes glowing like a demon, as he unleashed purple beams of energy from the palms of his hands. The energy beams, as well as the tendrils that tore through his flesh, caused Aaron intense physical pain. After what seemed like hours of pain, Aaron dropped down to one knee. Nocturn ventured over to his foe.

"I know that I can't kill you, so I am giving you one last chance. Struggle no more, and give me your power.", Nocturn ordered.

"You think you can control it? You think you could live with it? Then take it... TAKE IT ALL!", Aaron roared as blue, green, red, black, and silver energies exploded from his body, while his eyes glowed with a power never before unleashed.

A blinding flash of energy washed over Nocturn as it consumed all of Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton! Nocturn screamed in pain, as the energies disintegrated him into nothingness, destroying him once and for all. The energies vanished as the blindling explosion of light died, revealing a massive crater in which Aaron now stood.

"Wow... what the hell just happened?", Aaron whispered to himself.

Then he remembered what was important.

"Sheena.", he whispered as he leaped off to join her.

Everyone in Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton was waking up from Nocturn's sleeping spell. Aaron landed several hundred feet away from Shego, who was standing on her feet. Aaron slowly approached Shego, tears welling up in his eyes. Then he embraced her in a deep hug, slowly sobbing.

"I'm sorry.", Aaron cryed.

Shego looked at him, confused.

"For what?", she asked him softly.

"I'm sorry... for how they treated you... for your friends betraying you... for your brothers not supporting you... for everything... and for me not being there! I wish I was there Sheena! I wish I was there!", Aaron sobbed as he sank down to his knees, still embracing her passionately.

"Shhh... it's okay... it's okay.", Shego replied softly even as tears fell on her cheeks.

He continued sobbing, raising his head to gaze deep into her eyes.

"I will never leave you, Sheena. I love you. I will be with you forever. I love you.", Aaron said with all his heart, with all honesty and sincerity, and most importantly love.

For a great amount of time, they held each other in their embrace. Unknown to them, people began to gather around them, watching the pair. Then the cheering began, followed by applause. Aaron & Shego looked up to see hundreds of people cheering.

Aaron lifted Shego in his arms and leaped away, wanting to get as far away from the crowd of people as soon as possible. Aaron landed in the Possible driveway, placing Shego on her feet gently, but still holding her close to him with his right arm. They entered the house, to be greeted by Ron & Kim as well as the Possible family.

"Welcome home hero.", Kim said with a smile.

"I'm not hero. I'm just Aaron. The strongest one there is.", Aaron replied with an amused smile.

Shego wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into a deep passionate kiss.

"Which is why I love you.", Shego said simply as she broke the kiss.

Aaron just smiled and embraced her with another long smoldering passionate kiss. The Possible family cheered, for today would be a day to celebrate, as Kim & Ron smiled at each other. Maybe having Shego as a friend isn't so bad afterall, Kim thought to herself with a warm smile.

**Author's Notes**

Another updated chapter finished and done. Now, I don't want to take up too much time writing the notes for this chapter because I'm moving on the the three part World Breaker Saga. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll also read & review my work here on ! Until then... see ya later!


	19. Chapter 19: World Breaker: Love and Loss

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga Epic**

**WORLD BREAKER**

**Love and Loss**

**July 2009**

Shego and Aaron were relaxing on the couch in a private house located in the Rocky Mountains (which Aaron purchased, as a gift for his beloved). Ever since the Nocturn battle, Aaron and Shego have been spending more time with each other. They shared secrets, stories, and pretty much everything about themselves. It made their already unbreakable bond of love even stronger.

What really surprised Aaron was on the shopping trips. It seemed that Kim was finally becoming friendly with Shego! It was nice to see Kim relax, and get to know the woman he loves better. Ron, on the other hand, was already a good friend with Sheena, making her laugh with his jokes and antics. Indeed, life was going great for everyone he knew and cared for.

He lay on his back, while Shego rested atop his body, her head resting on his chest as he stroked her long raven hair with his right hand. It was so relaxing and comfortable resting with Sheena, and he wouldn't share this with any woman other than her.

"Call me soft, but I love spending time with you.", Shego smirked.

Aaron just smiled back, lifting her head with his right hand in order to stare into her beautiful green eyes.

"I love spending time with you too.", Aaron replied with a playful wink.

Shego crawled up, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Always so damn romantic, Shego thought to herself.

"You know I have to go back to work today? Dr. D wants me to steal some things from HenchCo. But I really would rather stay here with you.", Shego informed.

Aaron smiled, leaning up to kiss her passionately.

"Yeah, but at least Dr. D pays well, even though I got more than enough money for the both of us. It's okay with me, Sheena. One day of work will give you a workout, not that you need it.", Aaron replied with a playful smile.

Shego let a seductive smile across her face.

"You're all the exercise I need, sexy.", Shego whispered seductively as she touched noses with him.

Aaron was not one to be easily seduced, but Sheena could do it with relative ease. She was just so beautiful and wonderful. She was his heart and his soul. If anything were to happen to her... he wouldn't know what to do! Then an idea came into his head... one that would gurantee that she would never be harmed!

"Sheena... I want to give you something.", Aaron told her as he began to lift himself from the couch.

Shego was confused and yet intrigued at the same time as he looked into her eyes.

"Give me your hands, Sheena.", Aaron said softly.

She placed her hands in his, as she looked deeply into his blueish-green eyes. He closed his hands gently around her's.

"Sheena, I am going to give you some of my power. It will enhance all of your abilities. Your healing factor, as well as your endurance, stamina and durability which will be second only to mine, but your strength may increase greatly... possibly enough to lift one hundred tons! It will also enhance your powers you recieved from the comet as well. If you don't wish to accept my gift... I will understand.", Aaron informed her.

Shego was stunned. He was willing to give her this wonderful gift, even after doing so much for her. She loved him with all of her heart, but to give her such a gift? Was she even worthy of this gift? Do I really deserve such a gift from him?

"Why you choose me? I mean, why do I deserve it? What have I've done to deserve something so wonderful?", Sheena asked him, tears brimming in her eyes.

Aaron smiled, reaching out and whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Sheena, you gave me hope, kindness, laughter, and love. You told me things you never told anyone, you listened to me as I listened to you. You saved my life, as I have saved yours. But most importantly, you gave me your heart as I have gave you mine. No one else deserves this gift more than you. I love you, Sheena. It's one of the surprises I have for you.", Aaron responded with the utmost sincerity and honesty.

She smiled, as a tear of happiness fell onto her cheek. She looked deeply into his eyes, seeing the love contained within.

"I love you, Aaron... and I accept your gift.", Sheena replied as she reached out to caress his cheek.

"Thank you, Sheena. Now, give me your hands. Oh, and don't be scared.", Aaron replied teasingly.

Shego let out a low menacing growl.

"First things first, I am afraid of nothing. But I must admit, I'm worried how this will affect you.", Shego stated with concern.

"I can give you my power without it harming or weakening me. Sort of like how Galactus can give the power cosmic to his heralds without weakening himself. Does that make any sense to you?", Aaron informed, wondering if she understood what he was saying.

Shego just laughed and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips. He's such a sweetheart, but I think he needs to stop reading comics once in a while.

"You read WAY too much comics. Okay, now that I know it won't hurt you, will it hurt me?", she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it won't harm you, Sheena. It will harm you no more than your powers. Now...Just relax.", Aaron stated calmly.

Shego nodded, as she began to relax. Aaron and Shego locked eyes, neither one looking away, as the energies from Aaron's body began to flow. Suddenly, Shego's hands ignited in green plasma, and then before she knew it, her whole body was consumed by her own plasma.

Aaron's own energies seemed to combine with her own, as the room glowed as his energies as well as her's combined. The sensation was unlike anything either of them had experienced before. It was not painful, but it did tingle. Even as the energy covered both Shego & Aaron, they did not look away from each other. It was an utterly fantastic sight to behold.

Shego's eyes glowed bright green, as if inflamed by her own green plasma, while Aaron's glowed a brilliant blueish-green. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the energies slowly vanished. Shego and Aaron continued to stare at one another, waiting to see who would speak first.

"Wow... that was... incredible... and weird.", Shego finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"So... how do you feel, Sheena?", Aaron asked.

"Honestly... I feel great.", Shego replied with a seductive smile.

Before Aaron could remark on what just happened, Shego leaped atop him, pinning him down on the couch as she straddled him.

"Yeah, it was fun, but I know something even more entertaining we can do.", Shego remarked in a sultry tone, as she leaned down to kiss him passionately. Aaron broke the kiss to look up at Shego.

"So I'm taking it that you don't feel any different?", Aaron asked.

Shego just smiled and began kissing him along the jawline.

"Not at all. Other than I need some love from you... right now!", Shego replied as her lips met his in a deep embrace.

That is when the computer screen came on, showing Dr. Drakken & Jennifer, causing both Aaron & Shego to stop their kissing session. Aaron & Shego shot them an annoyed glare, for it was not the best time to interupt them... just when it was getting good!

"Oh... sorry for disturbing you two... Ummm... it's just that I need those things from HenchCo...", Drakken said meekly as he gulped convulsely.

It was not wise to disturb Shego when she was busy or when she was enjoying herself. Hopefully, she doesn't take her anger out on him. He was in no mood for a game of 'Drakken go ouch!', that was for sure. Shego would likely beat him to a bloody pulp!

"You know Drakken, why don't you wait the next time, instead of spoiling the moment!", Aaron snarled, clearly just as ticked off as Shego.

"Sorry young lovers. I told Drew that it was not wise to interupt, and just wait for Shego to arrive.", Jennifer informed Aaron & Shego from the screen, turning to glare at Drakken.

"Umm... yes. Anyways that is why I called.", Drakken said meekly.

"Fine, Dr. D! I'll be there as soon as I can! After this, I'm taking a long paid vacation! Are we clear?", Shego growled angerly as she ignited her right hand in green plasma.

"Yes... Shego.", Drakken answered in a small voice as his image went off the screen.

"He is a pain sometimes isn't he?", Aaron smirked.

"You have no idea! I'm the one listening to his whack plans, which never succeed!", Shego groaned as she leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips before getting off the couch and retrieving her gloves.

Aaron loved being with Shego, for she was the only person on the planet that he would do anything for. If she wanted the world... he would give it to her in a heartbeat. It was then that an really interesting topic came into his mind. Which gave him an intrigueing idea.

"You know, Sheena, I could always take over the world and give it to you. I mean I'm already an anti-hero, and I wouldn't have to use no stupid weapons or anything like that. All I need is my own abilities.", Aaron suggested.

Shego was stunned. He couldn't be serious... could he?

"Are you saying you would take over and rule the world... just for me?", Shego asked in astonishment.

Aaron got up from the couch and walked over to her, taking her in his arms as he stared directly into her eyes.

"If you want me to, I will. The world could be yours to rule over... with me by your side.", Aaron said with complete and utter sincerity.

Shego looked at him for several minutes before releasing a heavy sigh.

"No, I don't want that. I love you too much to force you to become something you're not. Besides, I couldn't see you fighting Ron or Kimmie.", Shego answered as she reached up to stroke his cheek.

Aaron was touched by Sheena's words, for it was romantic as well as sincere. Would she never stop surprising me? Aaron thought to himself as he looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes. She truelly is a goddess among mortal women.

"But if you tell anyone about what I just said... I will hurt you!", Shego stated with a mock angry glare.

Aaron smiled as he kissed the palm of her hand.

"What you and I reveal to each other, will remain secret, even from Kim & Ron.", Aaron replied as he leaned down and kissed her deeply with passion.

Shego broke the kiss, as she smiled up at him.

"I love it when your honest and loyal to me... and only me, because I don't want anyone... especially Kimmie, to think I've gone soft.", Shego smirked as rested her head on Aaron's chest.

That's when he realized that he had been wanting to ask Sheena a question... one he has been wanting to ask her for a long time. Aaron knew that she would proably not like to hear him ask her this, but it was something that he needed to know.

"Sheena, can you answer a question before you go?", Aaron asked in a small voice.

"Okay, but just one. I want to steal those things from HenchCo and get back to you as soon as possible. So what is it?", Shego answered as she placed her hands on her hips as a smirk graced her face.

With a heavy sigh, Aaron turned away from her, and sat back down on the couch before looking at Sheena once again.

"I know why you have such dislike for Kim, and I understand it. But here is what I don't get. In all of your battles, you seem to be holding back. I know you, Sheena. We have been training for six months, and even at full power, your hits hurt like hell, even on a Hulk-like brute such as myself. Hell, you hit harder then all the super powered individuals I've fought in my life and you can fight me to a standstill for hours! In all of our training together... I never held back my power, but instead I came at you at full force and you still managed to fight me to a standstill... I think you should have been able to easily trash Kim a long time ago... Basically, what I'm asking Sheena is... why do you hold back?", Aaron questioned in a calm tone.

Shego sighed; damn it, I knew he would notice something from watching those security tapes. She knew he was going to ask her about this one of these days, but she just didn't think it would have been this soon. She had to tell him the truth, despite how hard it was for herself to do so. Aaron deserves to know the truth.

"Well as you know, from my high school experience and everything, I despised Kim because she had everything I didn't have. She had friends, a family, a cute loyal boyfriend, was popular, and all that. Yet despite all the hatred I have for her, and believe me, there was times I could have killed her. I am many things, but I'm not a killer. In truth... before you came along, I debated whether I should finish off miss perfect or not. I decided that the next time we would meet... I would finish her, but that is when I came upon you for the second time. And that changed everything in my life. I fell in love, and now I'm friends with Ron & sorta friends with Kimmie. I could never harm them now, because I realize how much you love them, almost as much as you love me. You gave me love & friendship... which is all I ever wanted.", Shego answered as tears came rushing out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

Then, without warning... Shego ran to Aaron, wrapping her arms around him as she embraced him in a passionate kiss. After several minutes, she broke the kiss and gazed into his blueish-green eyes.

"Thank you, Aaron. You saved me.", she whispered as she rested her head on his chest as a warm smile crossed her features.

Aaron was utterly speechless. He couldn't tell her how much of what she said meant to him. He could only express how much it meant by embracing her in his arms, but as he looked into her eyes, he knew that she known how much it meant to him.

For several long minutes they cuddled on the couch, until Shego finally remembered that she had a job to do. She hated to leave Aaron, but she had a job to do, even though she really really wanted to be with him on this night.

"Sorry, lover. I have to leave you for now. I'll come by the Possible home around 9:00 PM tonight. Besides, Dr. D & Dr. TJ want to stop by and talk to Kim's parents. We'll make a double date out of it. You & me and Ron & Kim, what do you say?", Shego said as she smiled.

"It's a date, Sheena.", Aaron replied as he pulled her in for one last passionate kiss.

"Great. I'll see you then!", she shouted as she ran out the door of the house and into her hovercraft.

Aaron made sure that everything was off in house of course, before he himself stepped out, locking the door. It was 4:00 PM in the evening, which meant that it was a good chance that the Possible & Stoppable families were home. Might as well go see my family while I wait for my date with Sheena. No sense waiting here alone if you got two families of people who enjoy your company.

"Well, better get going. Can't keep the family waiting.", Aaron said outloud to himself.

With one leap he soared high into the air, landing in Middleton shortly afterwards. Aaron broke into a run, arriving at the Stoppable home. He entered the house, only to find nobody was there. That's odd. Well, maybe they're at the Possible home?

He ran out the door, making his way towards the Possible home. He walked in the house, searched all the rooms, finding nobody. Where could they be? He entered the kitchen, finding a note on the table. That's odd... it's rare that Kim and the family would leave me a note... something is going on! He read the note.

**Aaron, **

**Meet us at Upperton Warehouse #1962 for a big surprise. **

**Don't wait too long!**

**Love, the Possible & Stoppable Family.**

Aaron was confused and yet intrigued. Must be something big, he thought to himself as he walked out of the kitchen. In one leap, Aaron arrived at the Upperton Warehouse Storage facility. He looked around the dozen and dozen of warehouses until he finally found warehouse #1962.

I wonder what could be so special to drive all the way out to Upperton? Must be something unique in order to go through this kind of trouble over me. But of course, they are his family, and they would do anything they could for him, and he would do anything for them.

He opened the door, only to find a horrific site. Both the Stoppable & the Possible family members were tied up in chains as they struggled in their restraints. Kim & Ron shot up to look at him from across the room, their eyes filled with sorrow.

"Aaron! It's a trap!", they yelled.

Aaron spotted a bomb with just ten seconds left to go. He ran to them, but he knew he could not make it in time. This was the last time he would see his family... this was the day that a part of him died... this was the day that he would lose what was important to him... his family.

"KIM! RON! NOOOOOOO!", was all Aaron could yell as the last second fell.

**BOOOOOM!**

The explosion detonated! Destroying a five mile square radius of Upperton, demolishing everything within its explosive range. As the smoke and dust settled, a lone figure could be seen amongst the destruction. Unharmed by the explosion, Aaron dropped to his knees in utter defeat. In one swift cruel twist of fate, the families he loved were taken away from him.

He wanted to die... he wanted to burn with them. For over a year he had been with them, and in a flash, they were gone. The pain and sadness was too much for him to contain any longer. Aaron threw his head back, unleashing a roar of pain never heard before!

GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAH!

The roar of pain and anguish could be heard as far as a hundred miles before it finally ended. Aaron dropped his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrolably.

"I want them back.", he whispered.

Anger as well as sadness entered his shattered heart, as he slammed his fists into the earth, causing earthquakes and tremors throughout all of Colorado. He slammed his hands through the earth, uplifting a huge chunk of strata that must have weighed at least 2,000 metric tons and launched it through the air as if it were a softball!

"I... WANT... THEM... BACK!", Aaron roared to the heavens.

He dropped to his knees once again, as tears fell from his eyes and streamed down his cheeks.

"I want them back.", he whispered as he looked to the burnt Earth below him.

Why them? It should have been me! i should have been the one to die... not them... they didn't deserve this... they didn't deserve to die! Aaron placed his hands on the scortched earth, feeling something under his right hand... something smooth.

He looked down to find a strange circular metallic device laying in the dirt. He lifted it within his right hand, brushing the dirt off with his left. On one side of the object subported a purple VM symbol, while on the other side a black DP symbol was shown.

At that moment, Aaron's heart filled with a rage unlike any other, for he knew now who killed his family. Vlad Masters & Danny Phantom! Aaron's teeth clenched tightly as rage filled his heart... a rage unlike any other! A savage and righteous rage... a rage that could shatter continents... a rage that consumed him with a desire... a desire for revenge!

"They tryed to kill me... but they only made me stronger... The Strongest One There Is!", Aaron roared as he leaped off in to the distance, just as Global Justice vehicles and helicopters arrived on the scene.

Aaron arrived at the Possible home, slowly walking up to his room, placing the metallic object on the bookshelf. His heart ached within his chest, as hot tears fell from his eyes and streamed down onto his cheeks. He looked over to his nightstand, noticing three pictures. One was him and Shego, holding each other as they smiled towards the camera.

The second picture was a large group photo of both the Possible & Stoppable families. The third and final photo was him with his best friends Ron, Kim, and Rufus. Aaron looked at the three pictures before gently lifting the picture that was of the Possible & Stoppable families. He gently set in down as tears slowly streamed down his face.

"It should have been me... none of you deserved this. It should have been me.", Aaron whispered as he fell back on the bed sobbing against his pillow.

Aaron lay there... sobbing in grief and of a broken heart... knowing that he caused all of this. If he had never came into their lives... they would still be here. He made a vow as he left Upperton... he vowed that Vlad Masters, Danny Phantom... ALL OF THEM... WOULD PAY!

It was 8:00 PM by the time Shego got back from stealing merchandise from HenchCo. But as she entered Drakken's lair, something in her gut told her that something was wrong. As she opened the door, she found Drakken comforting a crying Jennifer.

"What's wrong?", Shego asked with concern.

Drakken looked up at her, revealing tear tracks down his blue face. Something was wrong... really wrong... because it was rare to see tears from Drakken that were caused by sadness... fear or pain yes... but tears of sadness was extremely rare for him.

"This Shego.", Drakken answered in a low sad tone.

The news came on as a female reporter stepped into view.

"We are here in Upperton, Colorado. At 5:19 PM, a large explosion devastated Upperton. But what is truelly devastating is the fact that both the Possible & Stoppable familes, which include world saving heroes Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable, are dead. This security footage shows their last seconds.", the news woman said in a devastated tone.

The security footage played, showing the Possible & Stoppable families chained in the room. Then the image of Aaron came into view. She could hear the words.

**"Aaron! It's a trap!"... **

**"KIM! RON! NOOOOOO!"... **

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

Then that was all of the security footage.

Shego hands slapped over her mouth as she gasped, tears filling her green eyes.

"Oh no... oh my god.", she whispered as the tears slowly streamed down her pale green skin.

"Global Justice is investigating the scene, hoping to find evidence of who was involved with the deaths of the Possible & Stoppable familes. The Hulk-like hero Aaron was last seen leaping away from the devastation just as Global Justice arrived. More on this tragic news as we go on.", the news woman concluded.

Shego turned to Dr. Drakken & Jennifer, who sat on the couch.

"We have to see Aaron. He needs us. Please.", Shego pleaded.

You didn't have to tell Drakken or Jennifer twice, as they bolted from the couch, following Shego. The three flew off in the jumbo hovercraft that Drakken had been keeping in his lair. It was equiped with a unbreakable force field, as well as the usual cloaking technology.

But none of that mattered now. All that was on Shego's mind was finding Aaron and comforting him. The pain... the anguish... the grief and sorrow that he must be enduring. He needed them now, for they were all that was left of his life. Shego herself was deeply in pain, for Aaron was responsible for allowing the Possible & Stoppable families to accept her.

Without him, they would have only seen her as a ruthless villainess, but Aaron showed them that he knew she was a wonderful person, so they accepted her. That was what she loved about Aaron, he never judged her or asked her to change, he accepted her for who she was. Now it was time for her to come to him in his greatest time of need.

The massive hovercraft floated over the Possible home, cloaked to prevent it from being seen. Shego was the first one in the door, followed by Drakken & Jennifer, as they slowly ventured in to the house. It was dark and oddly eerie in the Possible home, as it usual held a warm and comforting feeling, but it now seemed to have vanished.

Shego knew that Aaron had to be up in his room, for it was the only place he could go to for sanctuary. Drakken & Jennifer took a seat on the couch in the living room, as Shego turned to face them. She was the only one who could face Aaron... because even she didn't know how he was going to react.

"You two stay here, okay? It's for your own safety. Cause I don't know how he is going to react, and since I'm the woman he loves, he won't harm me.", Shego informed them as she made her way to the stairs.

She got no arguement from either Drakken or Jennifer as Shego advanced up the stairs and to Aaron's room. She slowly opened the door to his room, peaking in slowly. Aaron was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the door, his head hung low, and a look of sadness and pain etched in his features. He looked up, offering a weak smile to Shego, before fading back in to his sadness.

"They're gone, Sheena. My friends... my family... dead.", Aaron said in a voice just loud enough for Shego to hear.

Ever since seeing him, she wanted to rush in to his arms and comfort him, but she held back. Now, she couldn't contain herself anymore! She ran to him, embracing him deeply in her arms, as she kissed him before sobbing on his shoulder.

She could feel Aaron's arms wrap around her, holding her with the same passion and love that he always gave her. Even when he is in such pain, he still finds enough love in himself to share with her. This is why you love him. This is why he loves you.

"I'm sorry.", she whispered as tears fell from her eyes onto his muscular chest.

A tear came to Aaron's right eye, which fell onto his cheek.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Sheena. I know they meant as much to you, as they did to me.", Aaron answered as he kissed her on the forehead, holding her in his arms, tightly against his body.

All night long, Shego and Aaron held each other in a deep embrace, which eventually gave way to their love making. Both of them were in pain, and only the love between them seemed to stop the pain, if only temporarily. The next morning, Aaron awoke, a mere blanket covering his naked form as well as the naked body of his sleeping love Sheena.

He rose out of the bed, knowing that it was time to go on with his plans. He grabbed a pair of boxers, slipping them on, and quietly walked out the door without disturbing Sheena. Aaron walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Drakken & Jennifer lay sleeping on the couch.

Aaron smiled as he placed a blanket on the sleeping doctors, before walking in to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Three hours passed, as Shego came down the stairs in her normal green & black jumpsuit, entering the kitchen.

She found that breakfast had been made, and that Drakken & Jennifer were helping themselves to the feast. Breakfast was silent, and Aaron was nowhere to be seen. Finally, she looked up from her breakfast plate towards Drakken & Jennifer.

"Where's Aaron?", she asked with concern.

Before either doctor could answer, Aaron stepped through the door and entered the kitchen. He wore a metallic circular crown, with an 'A' symbol on the forhead; his right arm was incased in a metal armor with spikes from the top of the wrist up to the shoulder, which was held by a strap while his other arm was bare; his upper body was bare, exposing his muscular abs and vast broad muscular chest.

He was wearing a black gladiator like shorts with small silver disks on the ends which just passed his thighs but still at least two inches from the top of his knees, held by a black belt along the waist; and on his feet were a pair of gladiator boots.

If he had green skin, he would have looked similar to the Green Scar incarnation of the Hulk from the Planet Hulk & World War Hulk comics, which fit, considering what was on his mind. Shego was utterly impressed and amused by her love's choice of clothing, but what shocked her was the hard cold look in his usual placid warm blueish-green eyes.

"What's our plan today? Whatever it is, we'll follow you. Just tell us what you want us to do.", Shego said in a supportive tone, as she walked up to her love, whose eyes softened as he embraced her in a passionate kiss.

"We're going to Japan... to pick up two individuals. But first, Dr. Jennifer, I need you to collect all of your obedeince triangle disks. Dr. Drakken, is your forcefield on the hovercraft truelly indestructible and can it travel in space?", Aaron said in a commanding voice.

Both Drakken & Jennifer nodded in answer to his questions. What was he planning? Shego was a bit worried and yet intrigued.

"What are we doing?", she asked.

Aaron turned to face her, a slight coldness returning to his eyes as well as malice. It was a savage look that none of them had ever seen on his face before.

"We're going to war.", Aaron answered in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Vlad Masters & the rest of them have angered me for the last time! It is now time for me to strike back, and end it for them all!", Aaron growled as he clenched his fists.

Shego walked up to him, placing a hand on his cheek, which instantly softened his facial features. He looked in to her beautiful green eyes, seeing only love & concern in them. He gently pulled her in an embrace as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You're going to kill them, aren't you?", Shego asked as she broke the kiss.

"Sheena... when you're pushed beyond the limits of reasoning & understanding... killing can be as easy as breathing.", Aaron replied calmly.

Shego let out a sigh, but she knew he was right. She couldn't hide the pain over the deaths of the Possible & Stoppable families from him, no more than he could hide his love for her. Whatever he was going to do... she was going to be at his side... until the end!

"Whatever you choose, Aaron, I will stand by you til the end.", Sheena said as a smile spread across her features.

Shego wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a long kiss forged on love & passion. Breaking the kiss, when air became an issue, Shego & Aaron stared at Drakken & Jennifer. It was time for war... it was time for revenge!

"Let's go!", Shego ordered with a smirk.

The massive hovercraft was invisible to all as it approached Japan. Drakken & Jennifer were operating the controls, while Aaron rested in a massive throne, with Shego sitting on his lap. He gently stroked her raven hair, gently dropping a kiss on her lips from time to time.

"I miss them Sheena.", Aaron said to her in a low voice.

"I know you do... so do I.", she replied, cuddling close as she rested her head on his chest.

She could hear his heartbeat, as it pumped with life, allowing a ghost of a smile to cross her face.

"The only thing that I can imagine that would be worse than losing them... would be losing you.", Aaron said slowly.

Shego forced him to face her, turning his gaze to meet her own.

"You'll never lose me... because I will never leave you.", Shego responded as she embraced him with a kiss made with all of the love & passion in her soul.

For several minutes, their lips stayed together, locked in a passionate embrace. As the two broke of the kiss, Jennifer came walking through the door.

"We're in Japan. We'll be at the cordinates you gave us shortly.", Jennifer informed the two.

Shego willingly got up from Aaron's lap, allowing him to stand as his face became serious.

"Good. It's time to gather two of my allies.", Aaron remarked.

Shego & Aaron walked into the control room of the hovercraft as it readied itself to land, lowering itself through the clouds of the mountains. As they landed, there in the distance stood the Yamanouchi Ninja School in all of its majesty.

"Time to meet our allies... and whatever you do... follow me and Sheena. Unlike you two... Sheena & I have superhuman durability and regenerative healing factors... you two don't! Ninjas can be very deadly if they think you're an enemy.", Aaron informed Drakken & Jennifer as he and Shego began walking across the rope bridge.

"Wait a minute! Since when did you get superhuman durability & healing like She-Hulk, Shego?", Drakken asked in a shout.

"Aaron gave me my upgrade the other day. Now, shut it Dr. D!", Shego growled back at the blue mad scientist.

Aaron looked around the area, for he knew that they were being watched. He sensed something in the tree as he entered through the gate of the school. With as much force a normal person would exert to applaud, Aaron smacked his hands together, which caused enough of a shockwave that it uprooted the thrity foot tall tree from the earth! At least a dozen ninjas leaped out of the tree as it fell to the ground, getting into a fighting stance as they looked upon the four intruders.

"Easy there, puny ninjas. I'm here to see Master Sensei & Yori. And as much fun as it would be to rip this entire mountain range from its foundations would be, I am here with what remains of the people I care about, including my beloved Sheena. In other words, I come not to fight, but to make peace.", Aaron announced as several hundred ninjas surrounded them.

"Then you shall be treated as guests of honor, Aaron-san.", came a wise voice that was smooth as silk and gentle as a summer breeze. It was then that Master Sensei entered with Yori at his side. They made their way to Aaron, as the ninjas departed.

"Nice to see you, Master Sensei.", Aaron remarked.

"Likewise, Aaron-san. The deaths of Ron Stoppable & Kim Possible, as well as their families has affected all of us deeply. I am truelly sorry, my son.", Master Sensei responded.

"Ah hem.", Shego said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, sorry. Master Sensei & Yori, I would like you to meet the woman I love. Miss Sheena Elizabeth Go, or as many call her, Shego.", Aaron announced.

Master Sensei & Yori bowed their heads in respect to the pale green villainess.

"It is an honor to meet you, Shego.", Master Sensei greeted calmly.

"Yes, it is indeed an honor to meet the woman Aaron-san loves.", Yori stated with a smile.

Shego kept her eyes on Yori, feeling a bit jealous of the young asian woman. If she thinks she is going to steal her Aaron away from her... she has anothing thing coming! I guess it's time to show her who Aaron belongs to! Shego mused to herself.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. Just as long as you keep your hands off MY man okay, Yori? Thanks.", Shego replied as she placed her arms around Aaron's right arm.

"Now that I have finally had the honor to meet you... I understand why Aaron-san loves such a strong and beautiful woman. It is destiny that you two will be together.", Yori replied with a warm smile while she bowed her head.

Aaron smiled at Shego, for he knew how jealous and protective of him she was around other women. It was one of the many traits that he loved about Sheena, for she was willing to fight for him... even if she didn't have to... which made her all the more endearing to his heart.

"Umm... Thanks?", Shego remarked with a friendly smile.

"The couple behind us are Dr. Drakken & Dr. Tia Jennifer Williams. So no harming them either.", Aaron joked, earning a chuckle from Master Sensei and a giggle from Yori.

"Unfortunately, Master Sensei, we can not stay. As you know, I will need your guidence and support in the coming battle. So I must have your answer now. Will you, Master Sensei and Yori, as well as a dozen of your greatest ninjas, join us?", Aaron continued as he waited for the answer.

"You wish to seek revenge on those who killed those you loved?", Sensei asked.

Aaron nodded as he looked at the ancient man.

"And I assume you have a plan?", Sensei questioned as Aaron nodded once again.

"Then in honor of those who have fallen that we cared about... we will follow your leadership. On this day... Yamanouchi goes to war.", Master Sensei finished.

With a wave of his hand, a dozen ninjas came forth and followed Dr. Drakken & Dr. Jennifer back to the hovercraft. Aaron & Shego looked at Master Sensei & Yori, knowing that they were serious.

"Let the War begin!", Aaron stated as he and Shego walked towards the hovercraft, with Master Sensei & Yori following close behind.

The hovercraft took off, heading for Vlad's satellite station orbiting the moon. It cost Vlad billions and was considered to be one of his most precious treasures. Which is why Aaron wanted to attack it! It was time to send a message! The hatch on the hovercraft opened, allowing Aaron to leap out and crash into the satellite.

In just a few seconds, the satellite was engulfed in a massive semi-nuclear explosion. From the destruction, the others watched as Aaron appeared and smashed on the moon like a meteor. Unscathed and full of rage, Aaron smiled at the first step of the plan, unaware of the figure that landed behind him.

"Hello old friend.", came a voice in his head.

At that exact moment, Aaron knew who he was dealing with, for only one being could contact him telepathically.

"Ghost Scream! You're one of the first I was going to kill. I guess I got my wish!", Aaron responded in a snarl as he turned to face his foe.

Ghost Scream was dressed in his usual black, green, and silver clothing. A mask using the three colors, mostly black covered his face as his blue eyes showed defiance. Ghost Scream's muscular six foot four, two hundred seventy pound frame seemed puny in comparrison to his opponent, but he is a powerful foe, none the less.

"This is a battle you can't win. My sonic scream can shatter an entire city. Just imagine what it can do to you. So please... for your own sake, Aaron... stop.", Ghost Scream pleaded.

But his words fell on deaf ears as Aaron began marching towards him, a fiery rage in his eyes.

"You shot me in the Ghost Zone... Left me there to die... and when I finally found happiness... you killed my family!", Aaron roared as he lunged at Ghost Scream.

With no choice left, Ghost Scream unleashes a sonic scream of such immense power that it shatters a chunk of strata the size of Rhode Island from the moon, as the power rips the very flesh from Aaron's bones as he crashed into the distance.

Shego and the others watched, concern on their faces as they waited for any signs of life. He can't be dead! He can't be! Shego told herself as a tear ran down her cheek. Ghost Scream turned away. It was the worst mistake he could have made!

"I didn't come here for a whisper... I came to hear you scream!", Aaron roared with a savage fury.

Aaron lunged at Ghost Scream, for it was the last thing he would see! Shego was lost for words. How could anyone survive something like that? She then caught a glimpse of something lunging at Ghost Scream, before utter destruction and possibly death fell upon him, as Aaron shattered him with blows so vicious and lethal, she had no choice but look away. Shego turned away from the screen, coming to face Yori & Master Sensei.

"As I have said before, Shego. No force can kill him nor harm him. He has immense power, which he can unleash. Only your love can stop him, for love is the greatest power in the Universe.", Master Sensei informed as if he knew something was going to happen.

For once in her life... Shego was afraid. Not only for herself, but for Aaron. What if this turns him into what Master Sensei has called 'The World Breaker'? Whatever may happen, Shego was determined to save Aaron... not matter what she had to do!

She loved him, and she would not see him destroy himself. He was there in her times of need, and she would be there for him. Because she loved him and he loved her. The hatch on the door opened and quickly closed as Aaron walked back in, dragging the bloody and shattered form of Ghost Scream with him.

"Now to send the message.", Aaron snarled, his face emotionless.

**Canadian Wilderness**

Kim awoke from her sleep, shaking the cobwebs, as she rubbed her eyes. That is when she realized... she was not at home. She looked around, discovering her parents as well as her brothers were here as well. What was going on? Then she seen the sleeping forms of the Ron Stoppable and his parents.

She ran over, giving Ron a shake, which quickly awoke him from his sleep. He got to his feet, looking into Kim's green eyes.

"Kim... where are we?", he asked.

She looked around quickly before returning her gaze to meet his.

"I don't know, Ron. From the looks of it, we're in a mansion of some sort. But who would go through the trouble to capture us and our families?", Kim answered.

Suddenly, a huge plasma television screen flashed on, revealing none other than Vlad Masters.

"Ah, I'm glad you're all awake. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vlad Masters.", Vlad said with false honesty.

"Drop the act, Masters. We know all about you. Now come clean: Why are we here and where are we?", Mr. Dr. Possible answered angerly.

Vlad smiled evilly.

"Very well then. I set up a trap for your monstrous friend and he fell for it.", Vlad smirked.

"Aaron... What did you do to him? You monster!", Mrs. Dr. Possible shouted.

"Calm yourself my lady. I simply faked your deaths.", Vlad stated.

"What do you mean, Vlad?", Kim yelled.

"Simple my heroic girl. I captured you and placed you here in my high security mansion in the Canadian wilderness. Then by using an extremely realistic holographic projector, I made it seem as if all of you had been captured in a warehouse facility, which was rigged with a massive explosion. Aaron, was lured to the location where he would witness the demise of the ones he loved, thus breaking his spirit. This will give me a chance to hunt him down and finally dispose of the rampaging Hulk that he is!", Vlad explained.

"You heartless son of a bitch! Do you realize what that has done to him? You have no idea what you have unleashed?", Ron shouted.

Ron was furious, for when you messed with his friends & family, you messed with him! This sadistic billionaire was going to kill his friend... and he knew then that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that it doesn't happen!

"That's the idea Mr. Ron Stoppable. Once he goes on the rampage... I'll hunt him down with my new indestructible suit of armor and put him down... permanently!", Vlad sneered evilly.

"So, this was all a scheme to get to Aaron? Now I know why he hates you. Only a evil coward would attack those his enemy loved!", Kim snarled.

"Come now, Miss Possible. I'm a business man, and being so... it is only natural for me to attack my enemy... especially at his weakness!", Vlad replied.

"So why don't you just kill us nad get us out of the way?", Kim asked.

"Because... where is the fun in killing you... when I can torture you by allowing you to see the death of your monstrous friend!", Vlad replied as an evil smirk crossed his features.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?", Kim snarled.

Vlad smiled arrogantly. This young girl has a lot of spark in her. Too bad it won't do her any good.

"Don't worry. No harm will come to any of you. There is more than enough food and clothing there for all of you to last for years. As you know... I'm always prepared for anything. When I finally kill that monstrous Aulk... as I have code named him... taking over the world will be a breeze. Enjoy your stay, Possibles & Stoppables.", Vlad smirked as the screen returned to regular television programming.

Kim turned to see his father holding her mother as she sobbed on his shoulder. She turned to see Mrs. Stoppable doing the same thing as Ron lifted Hana from a crib. Ron handed Hana to his mother & father as he walked over to Kim.

"He's not going to get away with this, Kim. I promise you that.", Ron said as he embraced Kim in a kiss of passion & love.

After several moments, Kim broke free from the kiss, as she looked in to Ron's warm brown eyes. She felt helpless, but she knew that Ron was right. They couldn't allow Vlad to get away with this!

"You're right, Ron. We can't give up. A family member is in need of our help. We have to save him, because he would do the same for us!", Kim said in a strong voice of reasoning.

She pulled out her wrist Kimmunicator. Well, it seems that you didn't think of that Mr. Masters, and you are soooo gonna pay for it. Pressing a button, Wade's image came on the screen. Wade almost fell out of his seat in shock.

"Kim! Ron! You're alive! How can that be?", Wade shouted in shock.

"Long story short, Wade. Vlad Masters captured us to get to Aaron.", Ron informed the computer genius.

"Wow! That's about as strange as the chunk of moon that was shattered!", Wade responded. Kim & Ron looked at each other quickly and back to the screen.

"What happened on the moon again?", Kim asked.

"I don't know, other than a chunk of the moon the size of Rhode Island was shattered. The shockwaves were felt all over the world. It really has a lot of people freaked out. I'll get back to you on that later on that.", Wade informed.

"Right, I need you to break through Vlad's security system, so we can escape from his mansion. Do you think you can do that Wade?", Kim asked as two cords connected into the wiring of security system before detaching.

"This is some tough stuff, Kim. It's gonna take a while, but I will break it.", Wade answered.

"Please and thank you. Oh, and Wade... do you think you can get a copy of the conversation we had with Vlad Masters?", Kim questioned.

"No problem, Kim. We'll have the evidence we need to put him away for a long time.", Wade confirmed with a smug grin.

"You rock, Wade!", Ron interjected before Kim turned off the Kimmunicator.

"Well, nothing to do now, but wait. I guess we can watch some TV to pass the time.", Mr. Possible commented as he turned on the news.

Suddenly, the screen flashed, and the news was replaced by the image of Aaron... and he did not look happy! He was dressed for war, and just by looking into his rage filled eyes... all of them knew that nothing was going to stop him!

"Puny humans of Earth... I have come for revenge! I want the individuals who were responsible for the death of my family! You know my story, so I'm going to make this quick. I loved the Possible & Stoppable families with all of my heart... and they were murdered by none other than Vlad Masters & Danny Phantom! In 24 hours... I want Vlad Masters & the Fentons to surrender to me or..."

The Possible & Stoppable families gasped at the horrific sight. Aaron was holding up the bloody and shattered corpse of what used to be Ghost Scream.

"Oh... My... God.", Kim whispered as Ron held her in his arms.

It was almost too much to absorb. Never in her life had she thought Aaron was capable of doing such a savage thing! He must be in so much pain... so much pain... so much grief and sadness... his rage must be unlike anything ever unleashed!

**"I'LL DO THIS TO YOUR WHOLE WRETCHED PLANET!"**

Kim swallowed hard as she turned on her Kimmunicator.

"Wade... I know who shattered the strata on the moon... it's Aaron.", she choked out as a tear streamed down her face.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes**

Here is the first part of the World Breaker Trilogy... what do you think? Yes, I've based the World Breaker Trilogy mostly on Planet Hulk & World War Hulk... only that I added my twist and unique touch to the story. Ghost Scream was inspired by the character Black Bolt... who was the first to suffer the wrath of the returning Hulk... and I just loved that scene!

It was what made me keep this part in this story. I wanted it because I felt like it would bring much needed drama and suspense into the fight... as well as to show how really pissed off Aaron is right now! I mean could you imagine having your friends & family killed... and you know who done it? I would be doing the same thing if I had Hulk-like powers and abilities!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to read & review my work, this story included! See ya later!


	20. Chapter 20: World Breaker: War and Rage

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga Epic**

**WORLD BREAKER**

**War and Rage**

**July 2009**

The shattered and bloody, but still breathing form of Ghost Scream lay against the wall of a holding cell, chained and with an obedience disk planted in his chest. It mattered not, for his vocal cords were crushed as was most of the bones in his body. Far from the holding cell, Aaron sat in his throne with Shego sleeping quietly in his embrace.

She never left his side, and she never will. Aaron opened his eyes as he looked at the darkening skys, knowing that the time for relaxing would soon be over... and the time of smashing... would begin! Even with all the rage and hurt in his soul, Shego's presence comforted him greatly.

She alone stayed with him all these hours, while the others went to their sleeping quarters. Aaron began stroking her raven hair with his left hand while his right hand gently caressed her pale green skin. She was his only comfort, his only escape from complete and utter loneliness and rage. She is his everything, as she has always been, and always will be. He brushed several strands of her raven hair away as he kissed her forehead.

"If not for you... I would have shattered this world. But you saved me. I can never tell you how much you mean to me, nor do I know how to thank you for your priceless love.", Aaron whispered.

"That's really romantic.", came a soft purr, as Aaron looked down at Shego, who was listening the whole time.

"But I do know some ways you can thank me that would be quite enjoyable for the both of us.", Shego added in a seductive voice.

She leaned up, giving him a passionate kiss, which he gladly accepted. Aaron never thought that Sheena was actually awake... or listening to what he was saying! Then again... he should of expected this from his beloved, for she was stealthy.

"Should have know you would be listening. You always seem to find out stuff earlier than you're suppossed to. Well, all most all the time.", Aaron remarked.

Shego growled lowly, raising an eyebrow and igniting her hands.

"And what is that suppossed to mean?", she questioned.

Aaron smiled, knowing she was mock threatening him.

"Nothing. But... Sheena?", Aaron questioned as his hands locked with her plasma ignited hands.

For several minutes, they locked eyes, neither one willing to break free.

"Yes?", Shego finally asked.

"Sheena... I was wondering... will you...", Aaron said before Yori & Master Sensei entered the room.

Aaron turned, glaring daggers at the two humans who were his allies. Why did they have to interupt now? I was in the middle of saying something important! Why is it that this always happens at the wrong time? Aaron growled to himself.

"Sorry to interupt you, Aaron-san, but your foes are getting ready for battle.", Master Sensei informed as Yori stood silent.

"Let them come! They can't stop me, and I'll make their demise quick.", Aaron snarled.

Master Sensei and Yori wisely chose to leave. It was not wise to interupt either Aaron or Shego when they were in one of their romantic moods.

"So what were you going to say to me?", Shego asked with a smirk.

Aaron looked into her eyes. She knew that he was proposing something, but now the moment had been ruined. I'll have to tell her later... it just doesn't fit with the mood right now. Well... it waited this long, Aaron thought to himself.

"I'll tell you later at a better time, Sheena. In this place of war & destruction, it seems hardly romantic.", Aaron answered with a sad sigh.

"Oh, okay. But next time, whoever interupts our romance, is going to get blasted into next century!", Shego pouted angerly as she turned away from him.

Damn it, he was going to propose to me! It had to be! It's what I've been waiting for since he started dropping hints, and also since I discovered he bought a certain expensive ring. While she never seen it, she figured it must make her engagement ring look second rate in comparrison.

But she was a patient woman, and she could wait. Gives me more time to make him nervous, she smirked. Before she realized it, Aaron wrapped his arms around her waist, and began kissing her neck tenderly, making her purr.

"Forgive me?", Aaron asked coyly.

She turned and placed her hands on his bare chest, as a wicked smile crossed her face.

"Maybe.", she teased.

Aaron embraced her in a passionate kiss, quickly breaking it to see her wide smile.

"How about now?", he asked, gaining a nod of approval from Sheena.

"Sheena... what do you say... after all of this... we take a vacation to Europe?", Aaron asked.

Shego's eyes widened in shock. He's planning a honeymoon to Europe? Is there anything he can't do? Is there anything he won't do for me? I bet if I asked him to rip his heart out he would do it in a heartbeat! It would be gross, but it'd be really romantic! God, I love him!

"You're serious?", Shego asked in amazement.

"Yes, I'm serious. I love you, Sheena. Nothing is out of my reach. If you want the world, I will give it to you.", Aaron answered with the utmost sincerity and love.

"I love you, Aaron.", was all Shego could say before pulling him down for a long passionate kiss.

Even when he has endured through so much, he loves me above everything else. As it will always be.

**Clockwork's Fortress**

"What do you mean you won't help?", Danny yelled.

"As I have informed you, being omnipotent, I do not get involved with the mistakes you and others make. I also warned you against banishing him. Now he has returned, more powerful than ever, and as I said before, nothing will stop him!", Clockwork growled, becoming annoyed with Danny Phantom.

"What are you talking about? You're the most powerful ghost on the planet!", Danny remarked.

Clockwork turned to face the eightteen year old teenager, whose eyes glared defiance.

"Very well, if you choose not to listen, I shall help you understand. When all else fails, I will send my brother, the Phantom Rider to battle him. If my brother fails, I will try to convince him to stop. But I will not battle my friend. If he refuses to leave, use this. It will give you immense power... the power of a million exploding suns... but only if I fail to make him stop. You will get no more help from me, Daniel.", Clockwork stated calmly as he handed Danny a mystical object.

"Thanks. Until then, I'm staying here. Where you go, I go!", Danny stated.

"As you wish.", Clockwork sighed.

This boy is foolish, and he as well as the others must learn their lesson. As the ghost of time, Clockwork used his power to teach those who live in both the Ghost Zone and Earth lessons. It was now time for those who live in Amity Park to learn their lesson. He knew that it was pointless for him to try and talk some sense into Danny and the others for a lesson needed to be learned! Nothing can stop the World Breaker.

Clockwork has forseen two events:

**1. The Earth is utterly destroyed by the World Breaker **

**2. The Earth is saved by a beautiful woman.**

Only time would tell which one came true, and whatever fate they would recieve, they would accept. It did not matter what they would do, and it did not pay to try and convince the humans and ghosts to surrender. The outcome would be the same. If only they would have accepted him, loved him, like the people whom he was seeking revenge for. Why did they judge him without understanding him?

True, he could inform Aaron that his family is not dead, but were instead captured and held prisoner in Vlad's mansion in the Canadian wilderness. However he could not, for a lesson has to be learned by Vlad Masters & Daniel Fenton and his family... one that may cost them their lives! Clockwork watched as the events unfolded in front of him. It was only a matter of time now. The war has indeed begun.

**Masters' Tower- Amity Park**

"Come with me, Jack. It's time we put this monster down once and for all.", Vlad said as he placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess we have no choice. Sometimes, I wish we wouldn't have banished him. Jazz is taking it hard, now that her boyfriend Ghost Scream is most likely dead.", Jack stated in sorrow.

"I know, it's hard for all of us. But we must stop him before innocents are hurt.", Vlad replied, even though he really couldn't give a damn about people.

The door opened, revealing a white room, containing two ten foot tall robots. Saying that they were armed to the teeth would have been putting it mildly. Plasma cannons on the right and left arms, missiles lauchers on the back, and to top it off, indestructible armor plating!

One had a purple and black color scheme, which obviously was Vlad's, while the second robotic suit had a fiery orange and black color scheme, which of course was Jack's. Jack was unsure of this course of action. He told his wife & daughter to wait at FentonWorks with Danny's girlfriend Samantha Manson, but now as they prepared for battle, he wished they were here.

But he knew they would be safer at home, than here on the battlegrounds. God help us if Clockwork was right, he thought to himself. Vlad and Jack entered their robotic suits of armor, as the systems came to life. Now was the time for war... and the odds of them coming back alive were 40% at the most.

"Damn! I forgot to ask Maddie where Danny is!", Jack realized as he let out groan.

I hope my son knows what he's doing, cause I got a feeling... it's gonna get worse. The two suits of armor came to life, thrusters billowing out flames as they rose into the air and took of for their destination. Below, the ghosts of Ghost Zone awaited, ever watchful of the skys. Technus stood beside Skulker, when a sudden beeping on Technus' wrist caught their attention.

"Unidentified flying aircraft hovering sixty thousand feet above!", Technus shouted.

Skulker grimaced as he grabbed his massive battle ax.

"He's here.", Skulker stated as his eyes searched the heavens above.

"Everyone! Get in position!", Skulker commanded as the ghost army awaited the arrival of Vlad Masters & Jack Fenton.

Aaron stood on the roof of the hovercraft, looking down to the streets far below. An animalistic roar escaped his throat, as he heard the hatch open. How would dare disturb me in my time of thought?

"Um... sorry to interupt... but what was so important that you sent Shego alone?", Drakken asked meekly.

Aaron turned and glared at the doctor, who swallowed nervously as a bead of cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"She is taking care of three little pests. She wanted to give them a beating that they would never forget! So, I agreed.", Aaron answered as a sinister smile crossed his features.

"Oh... okay. Sorry to have bothered you.", Drakken said quickly as he dove back into the hovercraft and quickly shut the hatch.

"Indeed. Jazz, Sam, and Maddie are about to get the beating of their lives!", Aaron said to himself.

Aaron stood there waiting for his foes to arrive. The time of waiting was almost over... and the time for fighting was about to begin! Good thing to because he was getting tired of waiting... he wanted to smash... he wanted to annihilate... he wanted to kill!

**FentonWorks**

Sam, Jazz, and Maddie were dressed in their Fenton Peeler suits, awaiting any news on the coming battle, unknown that they themselves would enter battle shortly. They had seen the news cast twenty four hours ago... and ever since they have been on edge!

"Anything Mom?", Jazz asked with concern.

"Nothing yet. I just hope Clockwork was wrong.", Maddie answered with a heavy sigh.

"To be honest, I DO NOT like our chances. I mean, he withstood Ghost Scream's sonic scream at point blank range... and it just pissed him off! What are we going to do to stop him?", Sam interjected.

For several minutes the room was quiet, and none of the three had a answer. What could they do? Direct force against this foe was utterly pointless, for it would only make him more angry... if that was even possible considering he thinks we killed his adopted family!

"I'm afraid you may be right, Sam. But what else can we do?", Maddie said with a heavy sigh.

"You want my advice? Give up!", came a voice from behind them.

Maddie, Sam, and Jazz activated their Peeler suits as they turned to face the person who had the nerve to break in FentonWorks. Green and black gloved hands ignited in green plasma, as a smirk appeared on the face of Shego.

"Who are you?", Sam asked.

"My name is Shego... I'm Aaron's fiancee'... and your worst nightmare!", Shego snarled.

"His... girlfriend?", Jazz asked in shock.

"Actually... I'm more like his beloved wife, science bitch!", Shego snarled.

"No one talks to my daughter like that! If it's a fight you want Miss Shego... than it's a fight you'll get!", Maddie shouted.

"Bring it!", Shego sneered as her three oponents charged forth.

Shego ducked under several blasts fron the wrist cannons while lauching herself at Maddie. But the older woman was ready, using her suit's enhanced strength to her advantage as she grabbed Shego by the leg and launched her in the air. Shego crashed through several houses before stopping six blocks away from FentonWorks.

Surprisingly, she was unharmed, and in fact she barely felt the impact of going through concrete and wood. As her three foes approached her, she let an evil laugh escape her throat.

"Superhuman durability! Gotta love it!", she mocked as she ignited her hands and launched her attack.

This was a different Shego, for she was out for revenge, and she has never been so deadly! She speared Maddie, slamming her into the concrete and tar of the road as they smashed through a building before coming to a stop.

Shego then began viciously, slashing and pounding on the armor, ripping it apart with her plasma powers, which also seems to be a lot stronger. The sound of bullets caught her attention, turning to face Sam & Jazz, who were firing armor piercing bullets from machine guns on the left forearms of each suit.

The bullets seemed to collide with her flesh, but none penetrated and those that did, barely staggered her and didn't cause any pain. She looked down at her wounds as incredibly, the wounds healed in a matter of seconds! Wow! Superhuman durability & super regenerative healing factor! I guess Aaron wasn't kidding me when he bestowed his gift upon me, she mused.

Shego leaped at her foes, landing between them as they traded blows. Shego blocked then countered, and did so again and again, until she judo flipped Sam over her shoulder and through a row of houses. Now, she had some alone time with Jazz, which she was really eager for! She had dreams of beating her within an inch of her life... and now she had the chance!

"What's the matter, Jazz? You ain't so tough without your mom or the goth girl to protect ya!", Shego mocked.

"I'm stronger than you know!", Jazz snarled.

"Hmph! Sure you are Jazzy! It takes a real strong bitch of a human being to cheat on their boyfriend, admit you have feelings for him, and then a week later break his heart!", Shego growled as she kicked Jazz in the chest, sending her crashing against a brick wall, which shattered on impact.

Jazz slumped down to her hands and kness as blood leaked out of her mouth. Shego advanced toward Jazz, intent on beating her to a bloody pulp. Before she could reach her foe, two powerful blasts of blue plasma slammed into her, sending her crashing down the street and into a house, which collapsed atop the villainess. Sam & Maddie approached Jazz, helping her to her feet.

"We can't win this fight! She's too powerful!", Maddie informed the girls.

"Tell me about it! Leave it to Aaron to fall in love with a girl who is nearly as powerful as he is!", Sam joked half heartidly.

Before they could formulate a plan, Shego erupted from the rubble, her eyes glowing as green as her plasma. She had enough toying with these three pathetic insects

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAH!"

Shego snarled as she slammed her plasma incased fists into the strata, which shattered the earth itself, creating fissures as the green plasma exploded from the very ground, destroying everything around them with a two mile radius!

As the blinding flash of light subsided, Jazz crawled on the ground and looked at her surroundings. She slowly rose to her feet, discarding her Fenton Peeler armor, which was now useless and mostly destroyed. She found her mother, whose face was bruised and bloody, and her right arm snapped in several places, and judging from the blood dripping from her rib cage, several shattered ribs.

She heard a moan and followed it, discovering Sam, who was just rising to her feet. She was almost in the same condition of Maddie.

"Jazz... get out of here! She's...", was all Sam could warm as a small ball of green plasma slammed into her chest and sent her crashing through a wall.

Jazz turned to face Shego, who stood no more than a hundred feet away. Her dark green eyes glowed with hatred and malice as she looked directly at Jazz, who seemed to freeze right on the spot. Shego extinguished her plasma incased hands as she slowly stalked towards Jazz.

"You called him a monster... even though he loved you!", Shego snarled as she delivered a brutal punch to Jazz's face, which sent the blue eyed beauty smacking against a wall.

Jazz dropped to her stomach, and then tryed to rise to her feet, only to have a sharp kick delivered to her ribs, which she could swear shattered with a sickeningly snap as she rolled across the rubble. Shego was far from finished... she wanted to make Jazz pay for what she done to him!

"He was loyal to you... and you cheated on him! And with what? A pathetic pretty boy named Ghost Scream!", Shego continued as she delivered another kick to Jazz's ribs.

Jazz screamed in pain, as blood dripped from her mouth.

"That's right Jazz, he told me everything! You sicken me!", Shego snarled.

At this point, Shego was just toying with her, for if she wanted to kill her... she could!

"Why do you care? Aaron's just a freak of nature! A heartless monster! Just like you!", Jazz spat out as she rose up to her knees.

Shego delivered a vicious punch to Jazz's face, causing her flesh to split along her cheek, as crimson liquid seeped from the wound.

"It matters to me because I love him! He found happiness... friends... a family... love! And even then, you bastards couldn't leave him alone!", Shego answered before delivering another sickening punch to Jazz's face.

Another cut along the opposite cheek seeped crimson liquid, as Jazz's face swelled and darkened with bruises.

"You killed his family! Caused all of this! And I'm going make sure he get's revenge on all of you!", Shego continued, delivering one final brutal punch to Jazz's face, knocking her out.

Shego wiped a tear from her eye, for she too was deeply in pain for the loss of her friends... of her family. They accepted her because of Aaron, and became apart of her, though she would never admit to anyone but herself or to her beloved. Out of anger she leaped atop Jazz's unconscious form, beating her face with her fists until blood covered her gloves.

"GRRRAAAAAAAH!"

Shego screamed to the heavens. She panted and calmed herself. She dragged the bodies of Jazz, Maddie, and Sam to her miniture hovercraft. She shot an obedience disk in each of the women's chest, before taking off in her hovercraft. Time was short, and she wanted to be there to watch her beloved Aaron shatter those who took so much from them both!

**4 Miles South of Masters' Tower- 60,000 Feet Above Amity Park**

Aaron spotted his beloved Shego arrive in her miniture hovercraft. She dragged out the three badly beaten and bloody bodies of Maddie, Jazz, and Sam.

"Impressive. I knew you would be able to take them without any trouble. Seen the explosion and I must say, like you, it was beautiful.", Aaron remarked as he pulled her into a deep embrace.

Shego broke the kiss to look into his eyes, which were as always, filled with love.

"Did you expect anything less than the best?", Shego purred as she cuddled with her beloved.

"Nope. Like you, I deserve the best.", Aaron replied as he dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

Aaron then turned his gaze towards the three fallen women. At one point of time he actually cared for them... but now he hated them with every fiber of his being! Aaron snapped his fingers and three ninjas appeared and carried the defeated women back inside the ship to be imprisoned.

"You may want to get inside as well, Sheena. But don't worry, the world's satellites are under our control, so you can watch me rip my enemies apart in HD.", Aaron remarked as he escorted Shego back to the hatch.

Before entering, Shego pulled him into one last passionate kiss.

"I love you, Aaron.", she said as she looked up into his blueish-green eyes.

"I love you too, Sheena.", Aaron replied as he embraced her one last time.

Upon entering the Hovercraft, Shego waded to the control room, where Drakken, Jennifer, Master Sensei, and Yori awaited. They took their seats as the giant screen came to life. The screen showed Aaron's image as he waited for his foes.

Outside the Hovercraft, Aaron looked down to see two two large objects approaching. Two robots, one with a black & purple color scheme and a fiery orange & black for the other. It could only be Vlad & Jack! Aaron snarled as he leaped from the roof of the Hovercraft and plunged down to collide with his foes head on!

The moment he leaped from the Hovercraft, the unbreakable force field activated, insuring that nothing could damage the Hovercraft. Aaron's form collided with Vlad & Jack's armored suits, causing shockwaves to shatter all the windows within Amity Park, while still having enough force to splintter the strata itself... even at fourty thousand feet!

The ghosts below braced themselves as the shockwaves caused them to stagger and hold on. Aaron fought with his two robotic foes, wrestling with them in the air, as his fists struck against their armor. Using teamwork, Vlad & Jack dislodge Aaron and throw him to the earth below, creating a crater half a mile wide upon impact!

Aaron rose from the crater with a roar as he leaped at his two opponents, rage consuming his mind with bloodlust! But that was what Jack & Vlad expected as they both unleashed four powerful blasts of plasma energy which slammed Aaron back down to the earth, creating an even larger crater as the energy spewed from their massive cannons.

After several minutes of releasing the highly destructive energy, Vlad & Jack land in the crater. They find Aaron rising from the crater, unscathed and more pissed off than ever! Aaron lunged at his foes, slamming into them as they tore through the very asphalt and strata of the earth!

The titanic battle caused massive tremors all through Amity Park as the three titans battled to the death. A volley of missiles sends Aaron crashing through a twenty story skyscraper, which collapses after his initial impact.

Rising from the rubble, Aaron slams his hands through the strata, uplifting a massive chunk of earth that was at least forty thousand metric tons, considering it was as large as the twenty story building itself! He launched the massive chunk of strata at his foes, who unleashed a barrage of missiles and plasma blasts from their cannons, destroying the massive missile before it could crush them!

Aaron snarled at his foes charged forth, which caused him to raise his clenched fists high into the air before smashing them into the earth, shattering the ground and sending his two metallic foes soaring through the air and crashlanding through a skyscraper, which collapses on Vlad & Jack. Several moments pass by and no movement is seen. Aaron slowly walks towards the destruction, eager to find of what remains of his foes.

Suddenly, without warning, four powerful blasts of plasma energy slam into Aaron, sending him crashing through a building complex. He quickly rises to his feet, only to be struck by two massive metallic gautlet fists, sending him soaring through the air and crashing through several skyscrapers before smashing into the earth five miles away, the impact creating a massive crater!

Taking advantage of their stunned foe, Vlad & Jack rise into the air and lauch all of their missiles until they have none left. The missiles strike their target as massive explosions surround the area in flames and carnage! Withstanding the explosions that shatter the earth and burn his body, Aaron recalls the past events of the previous day.

The time with Sheena... returning to Middleton... and the death of his family! Even with fire all around him, the pain seems only to fuel his anger and rage! As the smoke and fires subside, Aaron rises to his feet in the crater, unscathed from the very fires that torch his very flesh.

"You... YOU'VE KILLED THEM!", Aaron snarled as his eyes looked upon the hovering armored forms of Vlad & Jack.

The only warning they recieve is a roar of primal power and hatred, as Aaron leaps through the air, spearing the two robots as his momentum sends them soaring all the way back until they crash into Masters' Tower. The impact causes the massive structure, as tall as the Empire State Building, to collapse as Aaron violently battles his foes inside.

The indestructible metal is shattered and ripped from the robots very bodies as Aaron continually slams his fists against the armor! Even while the massive skyscraper collapses, Aaron continues his savage rampage, intent on killing those who had given him nothing but pain and suffering!

Skulker leads the Ghost Army as they run to the destination of Master's Tower, which collapses before their very eyes, crushing any building unfortunate enough to be near it, causing smoke and dust to explode in the air as if it were an erupting volcanoe! The very Earth itself seems to tremble as the massive skyscraper collapses to the ground.

Time seems to stand still as the dust from combat fades away, as the Ghost Army ventures closer, still wary of an attack. Suddenly, Skulker sees a massive figure advancing towards them through the smoke. In Aaron's two massive hands hang the bloody and beaten bodies of Vlad Masters and Jack Fenton.

Skulker looks in to the eyes of his foe, though they be blueish-green, he was sure they glowed with a red rage! Dropping the bloody forms of Jack Fenton & Vlad Masters on the ground, the monstrous Hulk of a brute stepped forward. Teeth bared and arms spread wide, the monstrous Hulk-like being unleashes a roar of challenge to all those brave or foolish enough to battle against him!

Skulker raised his massive battle ax, ready to lash out if he needed to, and judging from the anger in his foe's blueish-green eyes, he wouldn't have to wait long!

"Time to die monster!", Skulker snarled as he raised his battle ax.

"Wait! Let me talk to him!", came a familiar voice, belonging to none other than Danielle Phantom.

She slowly aprroached Aaron, stopping just five feet away from the behemoth. She, like Valerie was unawre of Aaron's banishment and was innocent in the injustice that had fallen upon him. She was one of his few true friends in Amity Park, and she hoped that she could make him stop.

"Aaron, it's me Dani. Don't you remember?", she asked.

Aaron's face neither changed nor moved as he glared at his gathering foes.

"Get out of my way, Dani! I've got a war to finish!", Aaron growled.

"I can't let you do that.", Dani replied.

"Then get out of the way... now!", Aaron ordered.

"Please... Aaron... I'm your friend! Let me help you!", Danielle pleaded.

"Since you were not apart of this... I'm willing to give you amnesty... but you must get out of my way!", Aaron demanded angerly.

"I can't let you kill them, Aaron. You know that. Please... don't make me fight you.", Danielle pleads, hoping that her friend would stop his rampage.

"Last chance! Get out of my way or fight! Which will it be?", Aaron questioned.

"I'm sorry... forgive me.", Danielle replied as a tear streamed down her face.

"Very well... fight with enemy... die with the enemy!", Aaron roared.

Aaron lunged at Dani as she ducked under a large fist just at the right moment.

"Damn... it... Aaron!", Dani yelled as she delivered her most powerful punches to Aaron's face, but the blows didn't even make him flinch!

As she lunged for another hit, Aaron effortlessly caught her arm, shattering it with a sickening snap! Dani tryed to scream, but her crys of pain were silenced as a huge hand engulfed her face and slammed her head first through the strata. Seconds later... all hell broke loose!

Skulker struck swiftly, embedding his massive battle ax in Aaron's chest, but his foe's reaction sent fear in Skulker's eyes... and Skulker rarely knows fear! Aaron roared in pain, anger, and amusement as he ripped the battle ax from the left side of his chest.

Within milloseconds the deep gaping wounds healed and a savage smile of bloodlust crossed Aaron's features. Before Skulker could counter attack, Aaron smashed the ghost hunter's own battle ax into his chest, the impact smashing the infamous ghost hunter through the strata and into unconsciousness.

The other ghosts charged into battle, knowing that they had to take advantage, or they would all perish! The most powerful ghosts: Technus, Undergrowth, Vortex, and the Fright Knight were the frontline of the defense while others like Ember McClain, Desiree, Penelope Spectra, Kitty, Johnny 13, and Wulf provided the back up defenses as the battle raged on! Aaron didn't care how many of them he fought! Nothing was going to stop him! He would kill them all!

Undergrowth was the first to attack, lashing out with spiked tendrils and constricting vines. The sharp tendrils and spiked vines pierced his flesh, but Aaron ripped them out without even flinching. He launched himself at Undergrowth, viciously ripping the plant ghost's head off, only for it to regrow back seconds later.

Enraged, Aaron rips Undergrowth in half, and yet again he heals within seconds!

"Ha! My regeneration is as fast as yours monster! So how do you expect to win?", Undergrowth mocked evilly.

It was the wrong move to make, as Aaron roared in rage, uprooting Undergrowth from the very Earth itself!

"You can't heal if I throw you into the sun!", Aaron snarled as he began swinging Undergrowth around and around before releasing his grip.

Undergrowth screamed as he was thrown into space on a collision course straight for the sun! With Undergrowth disposed of, Aaron turned to face Technus, Vortex, and the Fright Knight. As the battle raged on, Johnny 13 & Kitty came over to Dani's side. They lifted the bleeding and injured ghost girl to her feet. Kitty looked into her face.

"You're going to be okay, kid. Just relax.", Kitty said in an attempt to comfort the sixteen year old ghost girl.

Dani looked back at her as a tear ran down her face.

"God save us all.", Dani whispered before drifting into unconsciousness.

Not wanting to wait around anymore, Johnny 13 climbed atop his motorcycle and took out his chain. He started the engine and took off before Kitty could scream in protest. Technus, Vortex, and the Fright Knight were holding their own against their vicious and relentless Hulk-like foe.

Twin green blasts from Technus slammed into Aaron's chest and continued to push him back, stopping only when the Fright Knight charged forth, impaling his flaming sword deep in Aaron's chest, erupting out between the enraged goliath's shoulders.

Aaron roared in pain as the flames burnt his flesh, causing him to savagely rip the sword out and launch it back to its master, who easily caught it and stood ready to fight once again. Aaron was about to charge, when suddenly a twister engulfed and surrounded him. Calling his demonic steed, the Fright Knight soared into the air, as Vortex & Technus joined him in the attack.

Summoning all of his dark power, the Fright Knight unleashes all of his green hellfire within the cyclone, scortching the very earth as a distinct roar of pain is heard. Joining in on the all-out attack, Vortex summons all of Nature's lighting, sending it coursing through the cyclone with the Fright Knight's hellfire. Finally, Technus unleashes all of his techno-energy in the cyclone, as it aids in the attempt to destroy their monstrous foe!

The three powerful energies scortched the very earth in a hellblaze of raw power for several long minutes before erupting into a massive explosion. Technus, Vortex, and the Fright Knight land two hundred meters away from the massive flaming crater. For several tense moments, the three ghost warriors watched the crater.

Suddenly, a towering figure walked out from the green flames of the crater; the intense green flames licked his flesh, but he stood virtually unscathed!

"What the hell are you?", the Fright Knight shouted in utter disbelief.

Aaron's eyes fully snapped open, revealing a fiery red rage in his blueish-green eyes. No answer came, only a savage and primal roar of rage as Aaron lunged at his three foes! Before the Fright Knight could even raise his sowrd, he was smashed into the earth by Aaron's fists, shattering the strata and sending it exploding within the air for a half a mile radius!

The Fright Knight lay unconscious in the crater as Aaron grabbed his flaming sword and lunged at Technus, destroying the techno-ghost's suit of armor by slicing it into several sections. Technus retreated from his armor, but is instantly subdued by a powerful blow to his temple that smashed him against the earth.

Vortex trys to conjure the forces of nature, but before he can unleash them upon his foe he is impaled by the Fright Knight's own sword. With savage ferocity, Aaron slams the injured Vortex to the strata and begins violently pounding on the weather ghost until ecto-plasmic blood flows from his shattered face. In the distance, Johnny 13 and the remainder of the Ghost Army look on as the giant Hovercraft lands.

Out of the Hovercraft, a dozen ninjas, as well as a woman in black & green jumpsuit drag the bodies of the defeated onboard. As soon as they arrived, the Hovercraft leaves, but unknown to Johnny 13, their deadly enemy has already spotted them long before the Hovercraft landed!

Before Johnny 13 and the others can react to the horror of the situation, Aaron crashes to the earth no further than one hundred feet away. Johnny could swear he seen flames in his eyes as he looked at the gathered ghosts.

"Is this it? You pathetic insects? Don't make me laugh!", Aaron roared in amusement.

Ember McClain, Desiree, Spectra, and Kitty unleashes their most powerful energy attacks, but fail to even make their foe flinch! Slamming his hands together, Aaron unleashes a powerful shockwave that takes out the four ghost women, while also causing several ten story buildings to collapse. Johnny 13 lunges, throwing all of his strength in the hit, only to have the bones of his hand shattered as they connected with Aaron's dense form.

A simple back hand swipe shatters Johnny 13, sending him soaring through the air before landing with an impact that was sure to break his bones. Being the only one left standing, Wulf lunges, sinking his claws & teeth in Aaron's shoulder, managing to pierce his thick flesh. Grabbing Wulf by the neck, Aaron rips him off his back and slams him to the earth at his feet.

"Pathetic mutt! I guess I'll have to send that coward Danny a message!", Aaron snarled as he grabbed Wulf's jaws before brutally ripping them apart, killing the werewolf ghost.

The others looked on in utter horror as Aaron dropped the corpse of Wulf before advancing towards them. The last thing they would see is the anger in his eyes before unconsciousness claimed them. Unknown to Aaron, a dark foe was watching him.

"Well, it seems my old sparring partner is back. Good... I need some competition.", said the cold voice which belonged to none other than Dark Danny Phantom.

He watched as the Hovercraft landed and ninjas came out from the craft, dragging the defeated forms of Johnny 13, Danielle Phantom, Desiree, Ember McClain, Kitty, Penelope Spectra, Technus, Vortex, and the Fright Knight.

"Figured none of those fools would be of match for him. I should just let him kill those fools... but being the most savage being on the planet... I can't resist a chance to kill an old enemy of mine.", Dark Danny said to himself as a evil smile crossed his features.

**Canadian Wilderness**

The Possible & Stoppable families watched as the brutal battle began and have been watching ever since. Wade had not yet finished disarming the security of Masters' mansion, but at least he hooked up the television to the satellites so they could keep a watch on Aaron.

What they saw though was not the caring & loving person they lived with; this Aaron was a monstrous, unstoppable, indestructible brute filled with so much rage, pain, sadness, and hatred! This being was at war with the world!

Even as they looked into his eyes on the screen, his normal calm and friendly blueish-green eyes, were replaced by a fiery rage and righteous anger! Ron began to remember what Master Sensei told him & Kim about their friend.

"He has the power to save this world, as well as the power to destroy it."

The thought sent a chill down his spine. Master Sensei was right. This war-like persona was a prelude of what is yet to come... The World Breaker! He looked over at Kim, seeing the tears forming in her eyes as she turned to face him.

"What are we going to do, Ron? What are we...", was all Kim could say before she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest as the tears flowed.

Ron held her close as they rested on the couch, stroking her hair as he attempted to comfort his beloved.

"Don't worry, Kim. We will get out of here and we will save him... from himself.", Ron responded as he lifted her gaze to meet his.

Kim offered a weak smile as she brought her lips to meet his passionately. She broke the kiss and looked in his warm brown eyes. What she saw was hope and honesty, which was all she needed to boost her confidence.

"You're right, Ron. We'll get out of here yet. I just hope we make it in time.", Kim replied as she turned towards the screen.

Ron's mother sat in a recliner, holding Hana Stoppable in her arms, while Ron's father stood by her side. Jim & Tim were on the other end of the couch, while Mrs. & Mr. Dr. Possible were getting something ready to eat, even though all of their minds were focused on one thing... Aaron.

Kim clicked on her Kimmunicator, just to break the tension that was surrounding them all.

"Hey Wade. Anything new?", Kim asked hopefully.

"Nope. Sorry, Kim. But I might be able to break Vlad's security within less than twelve hours. Oh, and I copied the conversation you had with Mr. Masters. Though I do have some bad news.", Wade said with a heavy sigh.

Everyone gathered close to hear what Wade was going to say.

"What's the bad news, Wade?", Kim asked in a worried tone.

There was no easy way for Wade to tell them, but he had to.

"Global Justice & the U.S. Army are rounding up their forces for an all-out attack. All of their weapons are armed with nearly indestructible titanium shards... meaning they'll rip through Aaron's flesh like a hot knife through butter! But I'm afraid... it will only make him even more ticked... he's so angry, Kim... and everything he sees... just makes him even angrier!", Wade answered with fear in his voice.

"Oh my god! That's suicide! Have they no clue what he is capable of?", Mr. Dr. Possible finally yelled out.

"I'm afraid they don't or they just don't care... either way... I think they're going to find out the hard way!", Kim replied in a small meek voice.

They returned their attention towards the television screen, noticing the massive Hovercraft landing near Amity Stadium. The landing ramp on the Hovercraft opened and out walked Aaron & Shego, followed by Dr. Drakken & Jennifer, then an old man & a young girl dressed in black ninja clothing. It was then that Ron recognized who they were.

"Hey! That's Master Sensei & Yori!", Ron shouted as his eyes widened in utter disbelief.

Kim and the others looked at the screen, noticing the wise old man wearing red clothing and the beautiful Japanese girl in full ninja uniform.

"You're right! It is them! But why are they with Aaron & Shego?", Kim confirmed as she looked at Ron curiously.

"He knows, KP. Remember what Master Sensei was telling us about Aaron on our trip? He told us about 'The World Breaker'; one whose strength knows no limits, and whose power can save this world... as well as destroy it. Aaron is...", Ron informed before stopping dead cold, fear as well as sorrow in his eyes.

"The World Breaker.", Kim finished for him as Ron nodded to confirm it.

Everyone was silent. No one dared discuss what Ron had revealed to them.

"Ron... Master Sensei... he also said that only someone who loves him can stop the World Breaker... right?", Kim asked as she forced his gaze to meet her own.

"Yes. Other than us... there is only one person who he loves more... and she's the only thing keeping him from becoming the World Breaker.", Ron answered.

At that moment, they knew who that person was.

"Shego.", they all said in unison.

They turned their attention back to the screen, noticing a dozen ninjas dragging the bodies of the defeated in to Amity Stadium. Within the stadium, Aaron rested in a throne with Shego resting in his arms. The ninjas dragged the defeated and threw them in to a large cage, which Aaron must have carried out while they were not watching. The door on the cage shut as the ninjas stood guard over the prisoners.

Aaron sat in his throne, gently stroking Shego's hair and kissing her gently. Even after so much pain, Kim was amazed how Shego was able to calm & comfort him. He truelly does love her, as she truelly loves him. The thought made a weak smile cross her face.

"As long as Shego is with him... we have nothing to worry about.", Kim said as she watched the screen.

Ron turned to face her, a smile on his face. She was right. As long as Shego was by his side... the World Breaker... would remain within.

**Amity Stadium**

"Time to awaken our prisoners, Sheena.", Aaron said without emotion.

She got up from his lap as he rose from the throne, pulling her close as he walked towards the large energy cage. An animalistic snarl escaped his throat as he looked at the shattered forms of those he defeated. He turned and looked at Dr. Jennifer, who was holding the device that gives off the painful electric pulses of the obedience disks.

"Give them a quick taste of pain, Miss Jennifer.", Aaron ordered.

Without hesitation, a painful electric shot awakened all the captive ghosts & humans, causing them to scream in pain.

"Awww... was that painful?", Shego asked with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Aaron let an evil smile cross his face as the pain on the faces of his enemies amused him.

"That's nothing compared to what they'll get! They took life from me... and I'm going to take theirs!", Aaron growled as he and Shego walked back to the throne.

"I must say, I'm impressed. Smashing your foes left and right. Primitive, yet brutally effective. Of course what's good about killing your foes while you can play mind games with them?", came the voice of Dark Danny as he stepped out from behind the throne, only ten feet away from Aaron & Shego.

"You! I never forgot how you hunted me! It will do me great pleasure in snapping your spine, Dark Phantom!", Aaron snarled as he looked upon his hated foe.

Shego herself got into her fighting stance as she glared at Dark Danny who just laughed and casually took a seat in the throne. Well, it seems that my playmate has himself a girlfriend... not bad looking either. Maybe I'll torture her in front of Aaron after I'm done beating him within a inch of his monstrous life! Dark Danny mused to himself as his fire blue hair waved in the wind as he slightly flexed his impressive muscular physique.

"Now is that anyway to treat a friend, Aaron?", Dark Danny mocked.

"You are no friend of mine, Dark One!", Aaron snarled.

"Still hold a grudge, I see? I did warn you that they would betray you. But of course, you were too much of a monster to listen, and so now you have returned to kill them.", Dark Danny remarked with a grin.

"I would think you would like that... considering that you hate them as much as I do!", Aaron replied.

"True... I do despise these creatures... just as much as you do. However, I can't allow you to do that.", Dark Danny smirked.

"And why is that? I thought you enjoyed death and destruction? So why do you care?", Aaron questioned.

"I do enjoy death & destruction. It's one of the thrills I get out of life. I guess you could say I have no other real reason to exist. I've been trying to kill these insects for years... or at least torturing and tormenting them to the point of fear and insanity! In other words... if anyone is going to kill these pathetic humans... it is going to be me!", Dark Danny yelled before flying straight at Aaron, spearing him through the west wall of Amity Stadium.

Crashing in the asphalt of the earth, Dark Danny and Aaron battle while the others watch on. The sinister Dark Phantom strikes Aaron brutally with his fists, drawing blood from his monstrous foe. Like all of their past fights between Dark Phantom & Aulk... it is best to stay far away from them... for death & destruction soon follow!

"Come on! Fight me!", Dark Danny shouted, but as the old saying goes, be careful of what you wish for!

Dark Danny landed one of his most powerful punches to Aaron's face, yet it only staggered Aaron. Wiping blood from his mouth, Aaron glared at his foe before lunging at him. Dark Danny unleashes his ghostly wail at point blank range, sending his monstrous foe crashing through a skyscraper. Yet out of the rubble, Aaron rises, and roars at his sinister foe.

"Is that all you got?", Aaron mocked before charging at his foe.

The sounds of their blows sending shockwaves throughout Amity Park. Dark Danny spears Aaron, taking him through a skyscraper as it collapses on the two beings. Exploding from the rubble, the two hated enemies continue to batter each other, neither willing to give in to the pain. Dark Danny summons energy in the form of purple buzzsaws, as he slashes at his Hulk-like foe.

The energy buzzsaws slash and cut through Aaron's flesh with relative, yet as soon as the damage is done, the wounds heal! Blocking one of the Dark Phantom's blows, Aaron delivers a powerful right uppercut, sending the sinister ghost being soaring several miles away.

Dark Danny crashes through a skyscraper, shattering its foundations as it begins to collapse. Slowly rising from the rubble, Dark Danny realizes that he is, for the first time, in a losing battle. Before he can decide on the next battle tactic, Aaron lands no more than fifty feet away, causing dust and debries to explode in the air. As the dust settled, Aaron's blueish-green eyes flashed a red rage while Dark Danny's red orbs glared defiance.

"What's the matter, Dark One, getting weak?", Aaron mocked as Dark Danny lunged with a powerful right.

Aaron caught the fist in the palm of his left hand, just as Dark Phantom swung his left fist, only for Aaron to catch it in the palm of his right hand. For several minutes, the two entered a power struggle, which only one would win in this test of strength.

"You've hunted me for the last time, Dark Phantom! You might have been a match for me before... hell you almost did as well as the rest of those I defeated combined... but now you're nothing! Which is why I am going... TO BREAK YOU!", Aaron roared as he used his immense strength to break both of Dark Danny's arms, drawing a scream of pain from his foe.

Dark Danny dropped to his knees, the pain coursing through his body was intense, as he looked up into the eyes of his hated enemy. Dark Danny's snarl was cut short, as a massive hand clasped around his throat and lifted him off the ground.

Lifting Dark Danny over his head, gorilla-press style, Aaron uses his immense strength to shatter Dark Danny's spine with a sickening snap that could be heard throughout all of Amity Park, followed by a scream of pure agony and pain!

Dropping his shattered foe on the ground, Aaron grabs Dark Danny's cape and drags him back to Amity Stadium. While he left Dark Danny Phantom alive, he would join the others demises soon enough. Nothing was going to stop him!

**Middleton, Colorado- Monique's House**

On the couch rested Monique, Tara, Valerie, Hope, and Marcella. They have heard about the supposed deaths of the Possible & Stoppable families, and have been watching the news ever since, in tears and in pain. They watched as Aaron waged war on those who have caused him so much pain, and his utter ruthless aggression scared them beyond words. Ever since then, they have watched as the events unfolded.

Valerie knew better than anyone what Aaron was capable of, but even then... this was far worse than she ever imagined! Something in the back of her mind told her that Vlad Masters was behind this whole thing. As she watched as Aaron dragged the shattered form of Dark Danny back to Amity Stadium, she knew nothing would be able to stop him. He would kill them all... but she accepted it... for there was nothing she could do.

There was nothing she or anyone else could do. She looked at those who had become her friends thanks to Aaron, and wondered to herself. Maybe the Possible & Stoppable families are not dead? What if this is just a terrible nightmare?

But she knew what was happening was real, yet something made her wonder if the Possible & Stoppable families were indeed dead? Could this all be one of Vlad's sick games? At that moment, she knew what she had to do... call Wade! She gave the screen one last look before going into the kitchen. She uttered these three words:

"God help us."

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes**

A really really good chapter and one of my personal favorites! I just love all out action! One of my favorite fights in this story is between Dark Danny and Aaron/Aulk. What really inspired this fight was the savage rivalry between Hulk & Wolverine... and a good bit from the Hulk & Thor battles. I just love Dark Danny Phantom! He was such a cool villain... and it was a shame that the series didn't continue because Ultimate Enemy was my favorite episode! It reminded me a bit of the Hulk miniseries Future Imperfect... with a twist.

Still, I would love to see this as a match up... Hulk & Danny Phantom versus Rulk & Dark Danny Phantom! That would be so cool! The rest of the battles, like the one with Aaron/Aulk versus Jack & Vlad in their armored Aulk-Buster suits or whatever you want to call them, were also very entertaining to write.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's great action scenes as well as the drama that compels the story. One more updated chapter to go... and it is the conclussion to the World Breaker Trilogy! Don't forget to read & review please! See ya later!


	21. Chapter 21: World Breaker: End of War

**Kim Possible/Danny Phantom Saga Epic**

**WORLD BREAKER**

**The End of the War**

**July 2009**

**Amity Stadium**

Dr. Drakken, Jennifer, Master Sensei, and Yori were aboard the Hovercraft, for Aaron wanted some alone time with his beloved Shego. He held her close as his fingers stroked her long dark raven hair. It was the only thing that could calm his rage.

"Sheena, can I ask you something?", he asked calmly.

When she nodded in approvement, he smiled before dropping a light kiss on her forehead.

"Remember you told me why you held back in your fights with Kim?", Aaron asked softly.

Shego nodded.

"Well, I just couldn't see you actually harming Kim or Ron. Call me an idiot, but I think you cared for them all along, even before I came into your life.", Aaron pointed out.

Shego nodded as she cuddled closer to him. She enjoyed being close to him, for it was one of the few things that gave her absolute comfort.

"How else do you explain how easily you became friends with Ron? If Kim would not be Ron's girlfriend, I could honestly see you two as a couple. Not now, but in a 'What If?' scenario I mean.", Aaron teased which earned a glare from Shego.

"As a friend yes, boyfriend maybe, but most likely not. Besides, I got someone even better.", Shego replied as her voice turned sultry.

"And who would that be?", Aaron teased as a mischievous grin crossed his features.

Shego growled meancingly.

"You know you're so lucky I love you, because I would smash you silly if I didn't.", Shego said as a wicked grin appeared on her face.

Aaron pulled her in for a short but passionate kiss.

"It'd be worth it, just for the love making.", Aaron purred as Shego burst into laughing.

Finally getting control of herself, she looked up in his blueish-green orbs.

"I hate it when you act cute!", Shego teased as she rested her head against his chest.

Aaron replied by kissing her along the jawline until their lips met in a passionate embrace. He broke the kiss, a teasing smile on his face. He loved teasing Shego, despite her claim that she didn't like it. But he knew that she loved it.

"You love it when I act cute, and you know it!", Aaron teased as held her in his arms.

That is when Drakken, Jennifer, Yori, and Master Sensei returned. Aaron glared at them coldly for a moment. I wonder what it is now? I wanted to be left alone, but it seems like nothing wants to go my way. Might as well see what it is that is wrong.

"What is it?", Aaron demanded.

It was Drakken who stepped forward to answer their hulking leader.

"We have company... the U.S. Army & Global Justice... they're approaching our location... and they'll be here soon!", Drakken informed as a bead of sweat ran down his face.

"Let them come! I will deal with them personally! Activate the sheilds as I leave!", Aaron ordered.

He gave Shego one last passionate kiss on the lips before he walked away. Aaron hated to leave her, but in order for her to be safe, he would have to annihilate all those who would threaten him. He stopped and turned to look at her, seeing the concern in her green eyes.

"I love you, Sheena.", Aaron told her.

A smile appeared on Shego's face as she locked eyes with the being who was closest to her heart. She knew that he was protecting her from harm, but she hated to leave him. If only he would allow me to join him in combat. But she knew he would never allow that. Her safety came first, and his came last.

"I love you too, Aaron.", she replied.

**Army Base**

Dr. Director was walking towards her personal UH-1N Twin Huey Helicopters, which was armed with missile launchers, and a massive machine gun where the gate opened to allow soldiers entry inside the flying war machine. She was stopped by Agent Will Du, who seemed curious as to what happened during her talk with the president.

"Ms. Director, what did they decide?", he asked as she continued walking slowly towards the helicopter.

"The president asked if nuclear weapons would work, but you and I, as well as the scientists know that nukes would not kill him, and would most likely make him stronger. This is the only option we have.", Dr. Director answered, not even turning to face the young male agent.

"I see. But what if this fails as well?", Agent Du responded.

Dr. Director climbed in the helicopter before turning to face the young agent. She knew that Will Du had little experience with war, and even less knowledge about the being that they were going to confront. He read enough about the Aulk/Aaron that he knew that the destruction he could cause was limitless, but other than that... he knew nothing of the situation!

"Then... there is nothing we can do... but pray.", Miss Director answered just as the engine to the helicopter came to life.

As the plane began to lift off the ground, Dr. Director began to think to herself. Even if the shards can pierce his flesh like a hot knife through butter, wouldn't we be just enraging him? She knew that they couldn't kill him, nothing could!

Was this the only option that they really had? Nearly three dozen Army attack helicopters, two dozen tanks, not to mention all the soldiers that were willing to risk their lives, both U.S. Army and Global Justice alike! Was it worth the risk?

Dr. Director remained deep in thought. Was there anything they could actually accomplish in this attack? She was the leader of Global Justice, and yet even she did not know. Whatever the outcome... it was only going to get worse.

**Amity Stadium**

Aaron awaited outside as the forcefield activated, protecting those inside from harm. He heard the machines of war coming, but he feared them not, for he would destroy them all! They think mere force is of match for me? Shouldn't they have learned that those kinds of methods were useless by now? Stubborn humans and their ways of force, Aaron mused.

Before he could even react, a barrage of explosions erupted all around, sending the titanium shards ripping through his flesh while the fires of the explosions burnt his flesh! The pain was intense, so much so he dropped down to one knee, and snarled in pain. But soon, the pain was replaced with savage anger and rage, forcing him to rise despite the shards of metal ripping through his flesh.

Leaping at the nearest attack helicopter, Aaron latches on to the machine and launches it through the air, causing it to collide with half a dozen more helicopters. The destroyed flying machines crash to the earth, as Aaron lands, his eyes seeing the incoming tanks approaching. Slamming his hands into the earth, he uplifts a massive chunk of strata and lauches it at the incoming tanks.

The massive chunk of earth crushes seven out of the twenty tanks, which continued to fire their explosive shells. Aaron leaps through the air once again, destroying seven attack helicopters, which crash into several others, causing the sky to brighten with their explosions! Twenty-one down, nine more helicopters to go! Not to mention, thirteen tanks!

As Aaron was about to finish the rest of the Global Justice/U.S. Army Forces off, he seemed to enter another world entirely. He looked around, confused as to what has just happened. Suddenly, he was greeted by a familiar figure.

"Be not afraid, old friend. I mean you no harm.", came the voice as Clockwork appeared out from the shadows.

Aaron snarled at his friend. He knew that Clockwork was not there to fight him, for it was beneath the ghost of time to engage in physical contact. Still... he had no business in getting involved with this war! This was between him and those that killed his family!

"I fear nothing! Where am I?", Aaron roared.

Clockwork slowly approached him, but stopped just five feet away from the Hulk-like human. He wanted to help his friend in any way he could, but judging from the rage that coursed through his body... it seemed as if calming him was a lost cause.

"We're in your mind. I came to calm and reason with you, my friend, not fight you.", Clockwork informed.

"Get out of my head!", Aaron roared as he lunged at Clockwork, only to meet air as his punch went straight through Clockwork.

"I can't harm you... and you can't harm me. Please, let me help you.", Clockwork pleaded.

"I don't need your help!", Aaron shouted back at the ghost of time.

Outside of Aaron's mind, the armed forces watched on, as Aaron swatted at air. Why has he stopped? What is he doing? It mattered not, for they continued the attack as explosions and shards ripped through his flesh! The pain he was used to, as Aaron's anger began to rise to dangerously savage levels.

"Why do you want to help me?", Aaron demanded, his voice filled with pain and rage.

"Because, it is what they did for you.", Clockwork answered calmly.

Suddenly, all around them, images of the Possible & Stoppable families appeared, bringing back beautiful memories. Those that he loved and cared for... his friends... his family... his everything. Aaron looked at the images, unaware of the tears that brimmed in his eyes.

"I want to help you... just like they helped you.", Clockwork stated as he pointed his scythe at the images.

Aaron's face became sad and broken, as all the rage and pain was replaced with sadness & grief. Aaron dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he looked at all the images of those whom he loved with every fiber of his being. His friends... his family... his everything.

"Aaron, I care for you like a son. I know how much they loved you. Only one person on this planet loves you more. Most call her Shego... but you know her as Sheena Elizabeth Go.", Clockwork informed with all his sincerity.

An image of Aaron & Shego appears before him... an image of the future... holding their first born... their son! He reached out his hand to touch the image, his hand phasing through it, causing him to pull his hand back from the image. Aaron was overcome with so many emotions at once. He couldn't think!

"This is your future, Aaron. You will have a family with the woman you love. This is what they wanted for you... to be happy.", Clockwork informed.

That's when Aaron's rage returned, combining itself with all of his emotions. Never before had the world known such a savage rage! His eyes litterally glowed with raw blueish-green power... such power as never before seen unleashed!

"Shut up! They knew that's what I & Sheena wanted! Sheena knew they wanted that for me! But now, thanks to these monsters, Kim & Ron will never see our children! All because of Masters & the Fentons! And you have the audacity to try to get me to stop? I don't know about you, but I will not let their deaths go unpunished!", Aaron roared as he lunged at Clockwork, realizing he returned to reality.

His fist slammed in the ground, shattering the very earth for miles around as it exploded into the heavens. Aaron charged at the remaining thirteen tanks, taking direct blasts which he shrugged off as if they were nothing before grabbing one of the tanks and using it as a baseball bat!

He sends two tanks flying off into the distance with one powerful swing, and smashed three more before launching the tank he was using as a club at the helicopters! The launched tank took out two helicopters, which crashed in flames to the streets below. Taking the advantage, Aaron smashes and destroys the remaining seven tanks before launching them at the seven flying war machines.

Surprisingly, all but one of the helicopters avoided the missiles, which caught Aaron's intrest. Suddenly, he felt the titanium bullet shards ripping through his flesh, causing him to look up at the surviving helicopter. He knew the woman at the machine gun, and it was her who was firing at him. It was none other than Miss Dr. Betty Director. Well, I hold no grudge against her, so I will just capture her!

Aaron leaped at the helicopter, to the opening that revealed the machine gun and Dr. Director. She continued firing until a massive right hand ripped the machine gun from its foundations. It was the same massive right hand that grabbed her by her uniform, just as she pulled out her handgun. She unloaded all of her bullets in the face of the Hulk-like brute, but he only smiled in amusement as he pulled her out of the helicopter.

Betty screamed as they plummeted for the ground below, passing out just seconds before impact. Aaron took the full force of the fall, and as usual, he rose unscathed. He held Dr. Director in his arms. She was not apart of those I need to kill... and for her courage... she will be spared my wrath.

"You got guts, Betty. Since I hold no grudge against you, you will be given amnesty.", Aaron said to her unconscious yet unharmed form.

He leaped back to Amity Stadium, handing Betty over to Dr. Drakken & Dr. Jennifer.

"Put an obedience on her and chain her, but don't put her in the cage. I hold no grudge against her, and she deserves better company than the scum in the cage!", Aaron informed the two scientists, who meekly nodded and went about their orders willingly.

Aaron walked over and greeted Shego with a short but passionate kiss on the lips. He lifted his beloved in his arms as he walked over to his throne and set down. They comforted each other, even though both gave savage glares to those imprisoned in the cage. Finally, she had to ask him.

"What was with you swinging at nothing and dropping down to your knees with tears in your eyes?", Shego asked with concern as she stroked his cheek.

His gaze met her own as he released a heavy sigh. Aaron knew that she would proably ask him about that. He just didn't expect her to ask him now. But he knew that she deserved to know... and now was as good a time as any other.

"Clockwork entered my mind... he wanted to help me... he showed me images of them... and then he showed me an image of us... in the future... you were craddling our son.", Aaron answered slowly as tears came to his eyes.

"It was the most beautiful thing... it's what we always wanted, Sheena... and then I realized... neither Kim or Ron would see our children.", Aaron finished as the tears flowed freely down his face.

Shego brought his head down to rest against her own, so they could be face-to-face, as tears leaked slowly out of her own eyes. She knew the pain he was in, as he knew how much pain she was in. It affected them both deeply, and the only comfort either of them had was each other. Their love was limitless and unbreakable.

**Middleton, Colorado- Monique's House**

Valerie had called Wade about an hour ago, and she as well as Monique, Tara, Marcella, and Hope were glad to know that both the Possible & Stoppable families were still alive. However, they were still imprisoned in Vlad's Mansion somwhere in the Canadian wilderness. The good news, was that Wade would have the security of the mansion terminated in about three hours.

The problem though was getting them to Amity Park before it was too late! Valerie as well as the other girls wanted to talk to Kim & Ron. Wade said he would patch them in as soon as he could. It had been several long minutes before they finally glanced at the faces of Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable.

"Kim! Ron! It's glad to see you guys... alive that is.", Valerie said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, but celebrations are gonna have to wait.", Kim responded.

"You can say that again. Our sexy Hulk is on the warpath!", Monique interjected.

"That's putting it mildly, Monique.", Ron responded.

"He's so angry; none of us seen him like this. It's like he's some kind of vengeful being of biblical proportions.", Kim said with a hint of fear & concern.

"Tell me about it, KP. I'm worried he's gonna go Galactus on us!", Ron stated as a shiver went up his spine.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Valerie asked while raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

There was silence before Kim finally answered.

"Aaron is described in a prophecy... he's the World Breaker... a being with immense power who can shatter worlds as well as save them.", Kim informed as turned her attention away from the Kimmunicator back to the television.

"I'm guessing that's what Ron meant by going Galactus, right?", Tara remarked.

Kim nodded in affirmative.

"So let me get this straight; if Aaron goes World Breaker... then who is gonna stop him?", Valerie questioned.

"Only he or someone who loves him can stop him. And you know there is only one person he loves more than us.", Kim responded.

At that moment, all the girls faced each other. There was only one person who could actually calm Aaron... and there was only one person on this planet he loved more than the Possible & Stoppable families... and that person was none other than Sheena.

"Shego.", they all said in unison.

"Right. As long as Shego is with him, the World Breaker will remained contained.", Kim smiled weakly as she talked in the screen.

"But how are we going to get you to him in time? I mean my board can only carry two people.", Valerie informed with a sigh of defeat.

"Don't worry about it, Valerie. We'll find a way, but for now we have to think.", Ron responded.

"Take care girls. We'll meet you back in Middleton soon enough.", Kim said as the screen on the Kimmunicator went blank.

Valerie and the other girls turned back to the television screen. Aaron had returned from battling the armed forces, and was once again in his throne with Shego in his arms. Valerie had to smile at seeing them together. She's all the comfort he needs, Valerie thought in amusement. It did her good to see her friend find true love.

**Clockwork's Fortress**

Clockwork turned to Danny, giving him a cold glare. This child expect so much, but appreciates so little of what he has or who he has in his life. If only he and the others would have listened to their hearts instead of their minds, they would have avoided all of the destruction!

"I failed to persuade him. It is up to my brother now.", Clockwork informed just as a large figure entered the room.

Green flames engulfed his skull while the rest of his form was dressed in a leather jacket with spikes along the shoulders, size seventeen black boots and black jeans, while a long menacing razor chain swayed in his gloved hands. He walked past Danny and up to Clockwork.

"Hello brother. It's been awhile. Still watching the human world I see. What is it that you want?", Phantom Rider said in a cold icy tone.

Clockwork placed his hand on the shoulder of the Phantom Rider and lead him over to view the portal. In the portal's image was that of Aaron destroying the attacking forces of both the U.S. Army & Global Justice. It then showed Aaron resting in his throne with Sheena on his lap, lightly caressing his face.

"I need you to battle him. Don't be afraid to unleash your full power, because you will need it. But under no circumstances are you to harm any others.", Clockwork informed as he faced his skull inflamed brother.

"Sounds like fun. I'll be back. This won't take too long.", Phantom Rider remarked as summoned his flaming motorcycle.

He strode his flaming war machine as he started the engine.

"Remember brother, do not take him lightly. If you do, he will spare no mercy upon striking you down!", Clockwork warned.

Phantom Rider just smirked as he went on his way, eager as ever for a battle. Clockwork shook his head. He and his brother were almost exact opposites. While he did not like war, his brother the Phantom Rider loved it! Clockwork was the pacifist, while the Phantom Rider was the savage brawler.

The Phantom Rider was eager for a vicious fight, for few could actually give him a good challenge. He knew who he was facing, and he always wanted to go a few rounds with the Hulk-like human named Aaron. He was born to fight and was more than ready to dish out intense pain whenever he could! To the Phantom Rider, this was nothing more than a battle of dominance.

Super powerful ghost being of war & vengence versus super powerful Hulk-like human being. It doesn't matter who wins, because either way... Amity Park suffers. Not that it mattered, considering that there wasn't much left other than a few empty or destroyed buildings.

**Amity Stadium**

Aaron was seated in his throne; alone for the moment as Shego walked down to gaze at Dr. Director, who was chained to a flag pole. From out of nowhere, a flaming motor bike soars through the air, while a razor chain wraps itself around Aaron's neck!

Aaron is ripped from his throne as the motor bike drags him along, his body tearing through the strata of the earth while his foe drags him through Amity Park. With one final sharp turn, the razor chain releases its slicing grip, sending Aaron crashing through a skyscraper.

Being completely caught off guard, Aaron rises slowly to his feet, only to realize the Phantom Rider uses his razor whip chain to slice straight through the twenty story building! The skyscraper collapses on Aaron with a thunderous crash, causing dust to explode with the strata that has been losened from the ground.

Phantom Rider awaits atop his motor bike, the green flames engulfing his skull glowed brightly. Leaping from the remains of the collapesed skyscraper, Aaron smashes into the earth two hundred meters away from Phantom Rider. Now... he was really pissed off! The battle has started... and it would not be stopped now!

Aaron ran at Phantom Rider just as he reared his motor bike and raced at his titanic opponent, neither willing to back down to the other! Rage and bloodlust burning in both combatants eyes! The two behemoths collide, resulting in a destructive explosion that engulfs a six mile radius of Amity Park! Flames subside, yet still burn as Aaron & the Phantom Rider rise from the carnage around them.

They lunge at one another, intent on shattering each other with their fists and brute strength alone. The skull inflamed anti-hero scores several devastating punches to Aaron's face, drawing blood as well as rage. More of Aaron's blood is spilled as more powerful blows shatter his bones and tear his flesh, while his intense healing factor heals the damage within seconds.

Aaron fights back with powerful blows that would make the Green Scar proud, sending his ghostly foe soaring through several buildings before coming to a complete stop. The fight is far from over, as Aaron presses the attack, spearing the Phantom Rider through several more buildings before slamming him against the asphalt earth.

The Phantom Rider smashes his fists on Aaron's back, the force strong enough to knock the hulking brute down to one knee. At point blank range, the Phantom Rider unleashes powerful hellfire flames from his hands, sending Aaron crashing through a skyscraper which collapses upon impact. The Phantom Rider slowly approaches the rubble, waiting for any signs of life.

Exploding from the rubble, Aaron spears the Phantom Rider as they smash through the strata, causing all of Amity Park to tremble from the impact. Aaron wraps his arms on around the Phantom Rider's waist before delivering a power bomb, causing the strata to shatter and rise high into the sky. Aaron lifts the Phantom Rider as his arms latch on to his chest, squeezing the ghost warrior in a crushing grip. Aaron was intent on crushing the life out of the Phantom Rider as his grip became stronger and stronger!

However, the Phantom Rider is not one to be so easily defeated, as he unleashes hellfire from his hands point blank directly into Aaron's face, temporarily blinding him. Taking advantage of the situation, the Phantom Rider wraps his razor chain around his foe's body, restraining him as the bladed edges of the chains sink deeply into his flesh.

The Phantom Rider walks over to his subdued opponent, a grin of victory one his inflamed skull face.

"You can't escape now, monster. Why don't you just give up?", Phantom Rider smirked.

"Why don't you go to hell!", Aaron roared as he flexed his muscles, causing the razor chains to shatter even though the razor edges tore through his flesh.

Leaping straight up into the air, Aaron easily manages to leap in Earth's lower atmosphere. The Phantom Rider looks to the skys, unknown to him that he should be running! Like a meteor, Aaron crashes through the earth, causing a massive explosion, engulfing everything within a ten mile radius with devastating shockwaves. Rising from the newly created crator, Aaron walks over to the defeated Phantom Rider.

"I hold no grudge against you, brother of Clockwork, therefore you will be given amnesty.", Aaron stated as he grabbed Phantom Rider by his leather jacket and leaped back to Amity Stadium.

He landed at the stadium entrance, just as the forcefield powered down, allowing him to enter. He dropped Phantom Rider at Dr. Drakken's feet as he began walking away, only to stop about ten feet away from the blue skinned doctor.

"He is given amnesty. Imprison him in chains with an obedeince disk in his chest. He's strong... so be careful.", Aaron ordered as he began walking away once again.

Like all of his previous battles, he returns to Shego, holding her close before taking a seat in the throne. For several long tense moments, they sat in utter silence. Shego was worried about him, and she had every right to be. What was going through his mind? Could he be serious about killing them? It wasn't like him to do such a thing, unless he had no other choice.

Granted, she was no angel, but even as a super villainess, she always put killing anyone as an absolute last resort. So far, she never crossed that line even though she came close on several ocassions, unless you count the moodulator incident or mind control chip with Kimmie on both occasions.

"What are you thinking about?", Shego asked with concern.

Aaron glared angerly at the caged prisoners. His gaze softened as he faced Shego, but remained deadly serious. She needs to know, you must tell her. It is only right that she knows, a voice in his head tol him. Finally, he answered her question.

"I'm thinking of who is going to die first.", Aaron answered with a cold malice.

"I don't think so!", came a familiar shout.

Turning his attention towards the direction of the voice, Aaron sees the floating forms of Danny Phantom & Clockwork.

"Finally. I thought you wouldn't show. Now that the collection is complete... I can start with you!", Aaron roared as he grabbed his gun, firing two obedience disks, each striking Clockwork & Danny in the chest.

Suddenly, a powerful electric shock causes them to collapse and fall to the the field below. A glowing amulet drops from Danny's hand, rolling towards Aaron's feet. Aaron lifts the amulet and crushes it into powder within his right hand. Puny humans, he mused to himself.

"I know all about the amulet, Clockwork. You replicated the powers of one of the most powerful heroes on the planet, the Golden Guardian, and placed them in the amulet. But with the amulet destroyed, the power you replicated can't be summoned. It wouldn't have mattered, for even the power of a million exploding suns can't stop me. Besides, I have come up with a unique way to end it all.", Aaron informed as he got up from the throne and walked up to the paralyzed forms of Danny Phantom and Clockwork.

"I decided to take a page out of Planet Hulk, and go with a gladiator style battle! Once I kill you... I'll finish off your family and friends!", Aaron continued as he grabbed Danny and threw him in the cage with the rest of his family. He turned back to Clockwork.

"You however, old friend, will be given amnesty. I know that you wish not to be involved.", Aaron informed Clockwork as he dragged him off to be chained.

Shego followed her beloved, knowing that he was soon to finish what they had started. She may not have liked it, but she was willing to follow her beloved Aaron all the way to the end of this savage war. She only hoped that it would not change him.

**Vlad's Mansion- Canadian Wilderness**

Kim's Kimmunicator beeped to life, which the redhead quickly answered. She hoped that there was some good news, because so far... there has been little good news since this whole war started! Kim only hoped that Vlad Masters wouldn't get away with it!

"Hey Wade, what's up?", she asked.

"Kim, I got Vlad's security beat. Now all you guys need is a ride. By the way, what is Ron doing? Is he meditating?", Wade said in a slightly cheerful tone.

"You got it Wade. I'm going to contact Master Sensei & Yori. They need to know that we're alive.", Ron informed.

"Good idea, Ron. Wade, do you think you could be able to contact the Hovercraft and inform Shego?", Kim asked.

"No problem, Kim. I'll get in contact as soon as possible.", Wade grinned confidently.

"You rock, Wade!", Kim cheered as she turned off the Kimmunicator. She looked at the screen, a smile coming across her face.

"Your family is coming, Aaron. Just don't kill anyone.", Kim said with concern.

She turned to see Ron medatating, a blue aura of mystical energy surrounding him. Time was of the essence, and Ron knew it. He had to contact Master Sensei, for the fate of the world depended on it! He couldn't see his big bro become a killer... a Galactus... a destroyer of worlds! No! He would not see that happen! Not as long as he breathed!

**Amity Stadium**

Shego ventured in to see Master Sensei sitting on a large cushion, medatating with Yori by his side. Well, they take their mystical stuff seriously enough, Shego mused. Suddenly, a familiar beeping came on the screen in the Hovercraft. Who would call at a time like this? She turned on the screen, as it split in two, one side revealing Wade.

"Hey nerdlinger, what is it that you want?", Shego groaned.

"Shego, you've got to stop Aaron! Kim & Ron are alive!", Wade shouted. It took a moment for the words to sink in.

"WHAT? They're alive? How... You... you better not be lying to me!", Shego snarled, unaware of a tear running down her face.

Then that is when the other side of the screen came to life, revealing Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable, as well as their families in the background. Shego was floored. It really was them! They were alive! But how could this be? It doesn't matter! All that matters is that this war can end and everything can go back to normal!

"Hello, Shego. Nice to see you.", Kim said with a smile.

Even as tears ran down her cheeks, Shego answered the smile with one of her own.

"Nice to see you too, Kimmie. Nice to see all of you.", Shego answered, letting the joy in her voice to be heard.

"Thanks. Listen, Shego, we need to stop Aaron before he does something he'll regret. He needs us now more than ever! Wade will give you the cordinates, but you must hurry!", Kim replied before she went off the screen. Shego turned to Master Sensei & Yori.

"Kim is right. Time is of the essence, Shego. We must unite them once again.", Master Sensei said.

Shego nodded, knowing that was exactly what she was going to do.

"Ron contacted you, didn't he?", Shego asked.

"Yes, Stoppable-san contacted us right before Kim contacted you.", Yori answered with a light smile.

"Alright, we go now! Better tell Dr. D & Dr. TJ what's up. Maybe they can keep Aaron busy? Let's move!", Shego ordered as she turned on the engine.

The Hovercraft came to life and speeded off towards the location of Vlad's mansion. It was time to end this war! Drakken was nervous as a porcupine in a baloon factory. Shego had called him and informed him & Jennifer several minutes ago.

He was glad to know the Possible & Stoppable families were alive and well, but what had him nervous was telling Aaron that Shego was not here! I don't want to die today! I wonder if I'll see my life flash before my eyes, he wondered to himself.

Sure enough, Aaron came looking for Shego. He turned in Drakken's direction, slowly walking towards the blue skinned mad scientist. There was no escaping Aaron as Drakken froze in his place, unable to move, particularly out of fear.

"Drakken! Where is Sheena?", Aaron demanded.

"Who's Sheena?", Drakken asked as he tugged at his collar.

Aaron growled before slapping a hand over his face. Leave it to Dr. Drakken to be the clueless wonder. I'm surprised that Sheena even still works for him... if not for the fact of stealing and the money... I think she would have went solo in the villain department a long time ago.

"Sheena, aka Shego, is this ringing a bell? Where is she?", Aaron groaned.

"Oh... ah... she went to get some refreshments & food for the victory celebration... didn't she tell you?", Drakken informed.

Aaron raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"No, she didn't. Maybe it's better she wasn't here to see what I'm going to do.", Aaron answered before turning his back on Drakken and walking away.

When he was sure that Aaron was nowhere near hearing distance, Drakken let out a sigh of relief. Never in his entire life had he'd been so terrified. He almost thought that he was going to pass out... leaving an angry Aaron to go and search for Shego by himself.

"That was too close. I just hope they get back soon.", Drakken said to himself as he headed for the arena.

**Vlad's Mansion- Canadian Wilderness**

The Possibles & Stoppables heard the sound of engines as a giant Hovercraft landed nearby. Shego & Yori burst through the doors, much to everyones amazement. It was a sight that they never imagined happening... Shego working alongside Yori.

"Alright everyone! Time to blow this joint!", Shego shouted as a smirk crossed her features.

Shego was shocked to say the least when she recieved a warm hug from both Ron & Kim, and even more surprised that she was actually hugging them back! Damn it, I've become soft! That's what I get for falling in love, but on the other hand, just to be with her beloved Aaron and actually having friends, it was more than worth it a million times over.

"Let's go!", Kim ordered.

The Possible & Stoppable families followed Kim, Ron, Shego, and Yori out the door of the mansion and into the gigantic hovercraft. To all of their surprise when the ship took off, Dr. Drakken appeared on the screen. His face clearly showed that he was fearful and nervous.

"Um... Shego? I would hurry if I was you! He's already getting ready for the main event!", Drakken informed meekly.

"We're on our way, Dr. Drakken! I just hope we're not too late!", Kim answered.

Drakken's image went off the screen, only to be replaced by the arena of Amity Stadium. In the center stood Danny Phantom, holding a large spiked mace in his right hand. Opposite of him, stood Aaron, unarmed and ready to kill!

Just from looking at his eyes, she seen something primal, wanting to be unleashed!

"The World Breaker is a force of nature, nothing more, nothing less.", came a wise voice that could only belong to Master Sensei.

Kim turned to face the wise old Japanese man, knowing what he said was true. She could only hope that they made it in time... and that the World Breaker... would remain contained. If not... the world as they knew it... would be ripped apart!

**Amity Stadium**

"Danny Phantom! This ends now! Fight for your life!", Aaron roared as he lunged at his opponent.

Danny struck with all of his strength, avoiding powerful blows from his Hulk-like foe, for one hit would mean the difference between life and death. If there was one thing he knew when it came to fighting Aaron, it was to never let up and always take advantage, because once the giant brute got the advantage, you would be done for!

"Since this is a fight to the death, you have my sympathy, because I'm... not... dying... today!", Danny shouted as he delivered a barrage of blows that drawed blood from the titan.

Aaron shrugs them off, lunging with his massive fists, intent on crushing the life out of Danny Phantom! He would take great pleasure in killing him right in front of those he loves! He watched those whom he loved burn from existence, and so Danny would witness a slow demise for his family!

They took life from him... and now he was going to repay the favor... only slower! Danny connects with a blow to Aaron's abdomen with the mace, causing a groan of pain from the titan. Aaron turns to face Danny, only for the ghost boy to deliver a powerful blow with his mace, shattering it across Aaron's skull as he is sent crashing through the wall of the stadium.

Danny drops to his knees, his stamina and endurance would only last him so long, especially since he was using his power to the fullest potential. He had to in order to survive as long as he has. He had to keep it up, just a bit longer, for his family... for his friends... for everything he fought for!

Unfortunately, fate was against him as the charging form raced for him, delivering a powerful punch, sending the ghost boy soaring high into the heavens before crashing back down several moments later. As he rose from the crater, he was greeted by a powerful fist to his abdomen, sending him crashing back to the stadium, landing just a few feet shy of the cage.

"Danny!", Sam cryed as she reached out from the cage to wipe the blood off his face. Aaron landed just ten meters away.

"How amusing. As you have killed my loved ones... so shall you die with yours!", Aaron snarled as he walked over grabbing the defenseless form of Danny Phantom.

Lifting Danny by his throat, Aaron delivers three sickening blows to his face before dropping him. Danny spits out blood as he looks up defiantly at his foe. He rises to his feet, throwing a punch, only for his blow to be caught and the bones in his arm snapped. A thunderous blow to the Danny's abdomen shatters his rips, as he begins spewing blood from his mouth.

At this point, Aaron was just toying with him! He could kill Danny anytime he wanted, but instead he was slowly breaking him! Danny trys to get to his feet again, only for his foe to viciously shatter his right leg with a brutal kick. Danny fell to the ground, screaming in pain, biting his lip as he crawled towards the out stretched hand of Samantha Manson.

Aaron slams his foot on Danny's left leg, shattering it as well. Slowly he circled his defenseless prey, wanting to make this as painful as possible. Something he would never forget!

"Do you remember when you insects shot me into the Ghost Zone? That was nothing compared to seeing my loved ones die right in front of my eyes! They were my friends... my family... my everything! Now I have shown the world what all of you truelly are: liars... traitors... and murderers!", Aaron snarled venomously.

Danny managed to crawl towards the cage, as Sam reached out and stroked his white hair. Aaron grabbed the door of the cage, ripping it from its hinges, causing Sam to fall back. Aaron grabbed Sam by her shirt, lifting her effortlessly, as his gaze met her own.

"I know who you love, Daniel. I know how much it would kill you inside to see any harm come to her.", Aaron remarked as he looked down at Danny Phantom, whose eyes widened in horror.

"We didn't kill them! Please! Danny would never do that! I would never do that!", Sam cryed as tears ran down her face.

"You are liars! Why should I believe you, Samantha?", Aaron asked.

"Because... despite our horrible decision to banish you into the Ghost Zone... we knew that if you did find happiness and a family... that we would have left you alone! We cared about you, Aaron! We still do... and that is the truth!", Sam responded.

Aaron allowed her words to sink in before realizing that her words had some truth to them. Aaron could smell lies and right now... Sam was not lying to him. He gently placed her feet down on the ground as he let go of her shirt.

"Then why did you attack me?", Aaron asked.

Sam stood still in silence... unable to answer Aaron's question, for she didn't know the answer to it. Why did they just attack him? Why didn't they just talk to him? Why didn't they try to help him and understand him? If only we didn't listen to Vlad... that's it! It was Vlad who caused all of this!

Danny managed to crawl and grasp Aaron's thigh, but he was soon smashed back down in the strata by a powerful slam of Aaron's left arm. Sam flinched as she heard bones shatter, for if that didn't snap Danny's back, it would be a miracle! Sam placed herself between Danny & Aaron, hoping to protect him from further harm.

"You're a monster!", Sam yelled as she spit directly in Aaron's face.

That earned a savage snarl and a wicked backhand, sending Sam crashing twenty meters away. Aaron slowly advanced towards Sam, as she got to her feet. Blood dripped from her mouth as she stared defiantly at the towering goliath.

"You want to know why you're family is dead?", Sam asked, as the question stopped Aaron dead in his tracks.

"They're dead because... of... you! If you never came into their lives... they would still be alive! You're all to blame! Their blood is one your hands!", Sam yelled.

"And you realize that... don't you?", Sam continued.

Consumed with rage, pain, sadness, hurt, and grief; Aaron begins to unleash a power never before seen! Blueish-green energies flow from his body as powerful shockwaves shatter the stadium to rubble and sends all those within the structure soaring through the air.

"I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER... ALMOST AS MUCH AS I HATE MYSELF!", Aaron roared as he slammed his right foot through the earth, the impact causing the ground to shatter as devastating earthquakes are felt all over the North American continent!

That is when the hovercraft finally arrives. Shego, Kim, Ron, Yori, and the others run out of the hovercraft just as Wade calls.

"Kim! He's gone World Breaker! Another few steps like that... and the North American continent... will be shattered in four sections!", Wade yelled as he the tremors finally subsided.

They ran to Aaron, only to face what he has become. Surrounded in blueish-green energy that glowed bright, Aaron's head shifted to face them. It was like looking at some all powerful Galactus like being. Aaron has become... The World Breaker!

"SHEENA! HELP ME! I CAN'T STOP!", Aaron pleaded.

Shego ran to him; as her whole body was consumed by her own green plasma energy which combined with Aaron's own energies. Shego reached him, wrapping her arms around his neck as her pleading green eyes came into contact with Aaron's glowing blueish-green orbs.

"Don't let it control you, Aaron! You control it! Your friends & family are here! They love you! I love you! I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU!", Shego proclaimed as her lips met his in an embrace of pure passion and love.

Aaron's hands gently grabbed her waist, pulling her close without breaking the kiss. With one final shockwave of brilliant blueish-green light, the energies vanished, and in the crater stood Aaron & Shego, their lips still in a deep embrace.

Aaron broke the embrace, almost dropping down to his knees, only for Shego to catch him. His eyes looked deeply within her own emerald eyes as they embraced in another passionate kiss. For several long moments, they stayed that way... until finally Aaron broke the kiss.

"Thank you... Sheena.", Aaron said in a low voice.

She looked at him, slightly confused.

"For what?", she asked.

"Saving me.", Aaron answered as he claimed his lips with Shego's once again.

He broke the kiss to see Ron & Kim, as well as the rest of the Stoppable & Possible family members. He ran to them, embracing Kim & Ron with a passionate hug, as tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe it... but his family was here... and they were alive!

"I thought I lost you.", Aaron whispered.

"Um... dude... ribs... lack of oxygen.", Ron said meekly.

Aaron laughed as he released them from his bear hug, allowing Kim & Ron's feet to touch the ground. He then looked at his family: Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable, Hana Stoppable, Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible, Jim & Tim Possible, Yori, Master Sensei, Dr. Drakken, Rufus, and Dr. Tia Jennifer Williams. Then he turned back to face Kim, Ron, and his beloved Shego. A smile crossed his face.

"This war is over.", Aaron stated calmly.

"Not so fast. Someone has to be responsible for the destruction.", Dr. Director stated.

"Oh... we do know who that is, Dr. Director, and we have plenty of proof.", Kim remarked.

From out of the destruction comes the ghosts and the Fentons. Sam was holding Danny in her arms as Dr. Director approached them. So much pain... so much destruction... whoever is responsible for all of this... they're going to pay!

"The one who caused all of this is none other than... Vlad Masters!", Kim pointed out.

"Yeah, he faked our deaths so he would have a reason to kill my bro!", Ron added with venom.

The ghosts and others involved in the war surrounded Masters, before grabbing him and throwing him at Aaron's feet. Vlad shook with fear as Aaron snarled with rage. He wanted nothing more than to kill Vlad... right here... right now!

Aaron's massive right hand clasps around Vlad's neck, lifting the white haired villain up to meet his angry gaze. Aaron could sense the fear in Vlad's soul, and he really wanted to kill him... he really wanted to kill him! After all he had done... after all the destruction... after all the pain he caused... Vlad deserved to die!

"Please! Don't kill me!", Vlad pleaded.

"You ain't worth it! But this is a warning to all of you! Leave me and those I love alone! You hunt us down... and I'll crush you!", Aaron roared as he tossed Vlad aside.

Aaron faced the rest of the inhabitants of Amity Park. He still hated those before him... the rage was still there... but the need for revenge had been satisfied. Aaron wanted nothing more to do with those who lived in Amity Park. Enough destruction had been caused these past few days, and he didn't want any more to follow.

"And that goes for all of you!", Aaron warned as he walked back to Shego, Kim, and Ron.

Clockwork & the Phantom Rider appeared in front of them all. The two ghostly brothers looked at the gathered beings before them, knowing that all was in order and all was as it should be. While much destruction and devastation was caused... the lesson had been learned.

"The leason has been learned. Now you may leave in peace, my son.", Clockwork said as he extended his hand to Aaron, who warmly took it within his own.

Clockwork & the Phantom Rider went back to their respected realms.

Aaron turned to face his loved ones.

"Let's go home.", Aaron said, and that was all that was needed.

They entered the Hovercraft, setting course for Middleton. Upon landing, they were greeted by all of their friends as well as most of the people from Middleton, Lowerton, and Upperton. After the celebration subsided, Aaron took his family back to the Possible residence, for he still had one surprise for Shego. As everyone got rested and settled, he stood up for his final surprise.

"Everyone... I would like to say this month marks the 1st Anniversary of me and Shego's relationship. I have something that I have been wanting to do for a long time.", Aaron announced as he lifted Shego up from the couch and walked her over to the middle of the room, so that they would be the center of attention for all to hear.

"Sheena, we've been together for a year... and I want to tell you that... I love you with all my heart & soul. You have been with me through it all... which is why I want to ask you... Sheena Elizabeth Go... will you marry me?", Aaron asked as he revealed a huge green diamond silver ring with small green & black emeralds decorating the sides.

Tears of happiness & joy welled up in Shego's eyes. What do I say? What do I say? She knew she loved him and wanted to be with him more than anything! Now... she finally got her chance... her chance at happiness and family... and she took it!

"Yes... Aaron... I will marry you!", Shego yelled as she embraced him with a kiss of pure love & smoldering passion.

All those within that house cheered and applauded as the two lovers kissed, until Aaron placed the ring on her ring finger of her left hand, before resuming their kisses of love & passion. Kim & Ron held hands, as a smile crossed both of their features, as they too kissed each other. Rufus began humming the wedding bells theme as he smiled happily at both Kim & Ron and Aaron & Shego.

Who knows what great things the future will hold for them?

**Out of pain and loss, came love and hope.**

**They have given Aaron so much.**

**He has finally found the family & love of his life.**

**But this is far from the end.**

**In fact it is only the begining.**

**I am Clockwork.**

**I see a great future for my friend.**

**And I wish him and his loved ones the best.**

**THE END**

**Author's Notes**

The World Breaker Saga has finally come to an end... or has it? If you want to see what happens after these devastating events... then I suggest you check out the sequel series! There will be more action, more drama, more romance, and more character developement! Be sure to check out the thrilling sequel series to the World Breaker Saga... check out...

The Darkness Saga!


End file.
